Sucesos
by angel nares
Summary: Hinata fue secuestrada cuando tenía tres años, nadie sabe quién pudo haber sido. Al parecer Akatsuki esta involucrado, pero nadie lo sabe. Antes del examen chunin llega una joven igual a Hinata, se unirá al eq. 7 Anteriormente: Sucesos, grandes cambios
1. Prólogo

**SUCESOS**

**Prólogo**

Era una noche sin luna, y la mansión Hyuuga se encontraba sumida en el caos, la heredera había desaparecido nadie tenían idea de dónde podría estar y quién se la había llevado, en especial en medio de una celebración de tan poderosos clan; Hiashi esteba en estado de shock del cual nadie había logrado sacar desde hace 20 minutos en los que había caído de rodilla y con los puños en el suelo, ni siquiera su hermano Hizashi, que ya se había llevado a Neji para que descansara y no se presionara por todo el alboroto que ocurría, todos los ancianos del consejo estaban preocupados porque el secreto del Byakugan iba a ser rebelado, mandaron a varios Hyuuga para rastrear a Hinata y traerla de regreso a cualquier precio, hasta ahora no había resultados.

- Esto es inaudito.

- No es posible.

- ¿Cómo pudo suceder?

- Debemos encontrar a la heredera

- El secreto del Byakugan está en peligro

Estos y muchos más comentarios se encontraban en boca de todos los consejeros, fue hasta ese momento que Hiashi reacciono y sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo, salió corriendo con notable furia y preocupación, para poder encontrar a su primogénita, sintiéndose enojado consigo mismo al no poder actuar con rapidez, con lo único que contaba en ese momento era su instinto… instinto de padre, instinto de shinobi?... no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía es que debía correr hacia las afueras de Konoha, donde el bosque se volvía más tupido y difícil de atravesar.

Mientras tanto en los bosques de las afueras de la aldea se encontraba un ninja yendo a toda velocidad, con una pequeña entre sus brazos, lo cual lo hacía muy feliz, pero aun así no bajaba la guardia, sabía que en cualquier momento los Hyuuga irían tras su rastro, por lo que hacía lo posible para dejar el menor rastro posible, lo que, al parecer, no estaba haciendo muy bien, un kunai pasó rosando su mejilla, habriendole una pequeña herida.

_- Demonios, imagine que tardarían más tiempo._

- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó con su mirada hacia el lugar de donde salió el kunai, pero no recibió respuesta.

- Muéstrate cobarde. - Vio como algo se movía entre los arbustos sujeto un kunai al igual que a Hinata, para usarla de escudo si era necesario. Un hombre salió de la oscuridad, vestía un traje negro ninja y una máscara naranja con espirales que cubría todo su rostro, y se visualizaba su cabello negro- ¿Quién eres?- de nuevo el silencio reino lo que hizo que el ninja del rayo se enojará y arrojara el kunai, que fue fácilmente detenido.

- No te conviene pelear contra mí

- ¿Quién te crees?- ahora si estaba enojado, dejando a Hinata en el suelo se arrojo contra el sujeto enfrente suyo.

Una gran banda de pájaros salió volando del bosque, hacia donde se dirigieron todos los Hyuuga para ver si encontraban pistas de su heredera. El primero en llegar fue Hiashi, que se encontró con una zona parcialmente destruida y a un shinobi tirado boca abajo, sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia él descubriendo que era uno de los embajadores del país del rayo, pero se encontraba muerto, alzo la vista con el Byakugan activado para ver si su hija se encontraba por los alrededores, sin embargo no encontró ningún rastro de ella; lo demás Hyuuga llegaron observando el espectáculo de cómo su líder cargaba al embajador.

- Hiashi-sama, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- No lo sé, dos de ustedes síganme y llevemos esto a Konoha, los demás sigan buscando a mi hija.

- Hai! – dos de los Hyuuga que iban al frente acompañaron a su líder, en tanto lo demás registraban los alrededores en busca de Hinata, sin éxito alguno. Buscaron durante meses pero nunca la encontraron, lo que causo una depresión en Hiashi y extrañeza en Neji, junto con tristeza de ya no poder ver a Hinata de nuevo, sin mencionar algunos problemas que se tuvo con el país del rayo que afortunadamente se resolvieron sin ningún conflicto.

Flash back

El embajador cayó muerto, mientras el misterioso ninja observaba hacia donde estaba la pequeña, durante el combate se había despertado y escondido de tras de un árbol a una considerable distancia, encogida, temblando por el miedo y llorando, se acercó lentamente a ella viendo cómo se encogía más, por lo que se agachó para estar a su altura.

- Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño – dijo con voz calma y serena, causando que Hinata levantara el rostro, mostrando sus ojos- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hi-Hinata – ese hombre no le parecía mala persona, pero su máscara le daba un poco de miedo

- Hinata, es un lindo nombre –Hinata se sonrojo- eres una Hyuuga, verdad – la pequeña asintió tímidamente- ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? – al decir esto se quitó la máscara para ver a un hombre atractivo que intensificó el sonrojo de Hinata

- De-demo O-oto-san de-debe es-estar pre-preocup-preocupado y quiero re-regresar a ca-casa- contestó Hinata con ojos llorosos pero con más confianza.

- No te preocupes, sólo pasaras la noche conmigo, y después te regreso a tu casa ¿vale?- lo dijo amable y suavemente convenciendo a Hinata, y así volverse a poner la mascar para que no se notará la sonrisa un tanto siniestra que tenía. – ven sube- dijo haciendo pose de caballito

- Hai- Hinata se subió- P-Por ci-cierto, me po-podría de-decir su no-nombre- dijo sonrojándose nuevamente

- Cierto, soy un mal educado, me llamó Madara- después de decir esto se desvanecieron, un minuto después llego Hiashi.

Fin del Flash back

Los años pasaron, sin pista de Hinata ni de que se haya robado el Byakugan, eso relajó al consejo Hyuuga, además de convencer a Hiashi de tener a otro hijo, naciendo Hanabi; pero aun así no había día en que no recordara a Hinata, y como en el pasado aparecía en sus pesadillas reprendiéndolo de no poderla salvar durante los primeros meses, pero con ayuda de Hizashi pudo superarlo un poco; y Neji al tener poca edad pensaron que la olvidaría en poco tiempo, no fue así, siempre preguntaba por ella, y prometiéndose a si mismo encontrarla un día para volver a ver a esa niña bonita, dando un poco de nostalgia y esperanza al líder del clan para volver a ver a su primogénita.

En cambio Hinata se encontraba feliz de encontrar a un nuevo amigo, pronto el recuerdo de su familia y hogar fue borrado lentamente, gracias al sharingan de Madara, él le ayudaba a entrenar para ser ninja como su, ahora autoproclamado, padre quería, a ella le gustaba estar con él porque era muy gentil y amable, aunque un poco estricto y en sus entrenamientos era duro y exigente, diciéndole que esa era la mejor manera para ser fuerte y demostrar su cariño hacia ella, para que sintiera orgullo cuando creciera y se defendiera, por eso y más, especialmente por los pasteles de chocolate que le compraba. Hinata le quería mucho y casi nunca se separaban, incluso llego un día un joven muy parecido a él, llamado Itachi, al que bautizo como su nuevo hermano, esa era como una pequeña familia para ella, inseparable, solamente fue un día en el que los dos la dejaron sola, fue una noche en donde la luna se tiño de rojo.

Continara...

Bueno, es verdad que hace mucho tiempo que no me paseaba por aquí, ya había abandonado el escribir hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que es hora de retomarlo. He decidido por empezar de nuevo esta historia que es a la que más quiero, pienso renovar cada capítulo, y espero que les guste como van quedando. Puede que algunos me quieran matar por no haber pasado ni a saludar, pero estoy de vuelta.

Sin embargo, acabando este semestre entro a la uni, así que no se si será continua la histria, pero haré lo que pueda, Me gustaría que dejarán sus reviwes para saber lo que opinan. Nos vemos, ya no les quito su tiempo jeje.


	2. ¿Quién?

**SUCESOS**

Capitulo 1: ¿Quién?

Era un día más en Konoha, quizás no uno cualquiera, muchos ninjas de varias aldeas y de distintos países se encontraban deambulando o entrenando en ese momento por los territorios de la aldea, para realizar el tan esperado examen chunin, tener la oportunidad de convertirse en shinobis de un nivel medio era algo que no muchos se perderían.

Especialmente un rubio ojiazul muy hiperactivo, Naruto Uzumaki, él junto con Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, sin mencionar a un impuntual pervertido –al menos con sus libros-, su sensei Kakashi Hatake, formaban el grupo denominado el equipo 7, que había sido recomendado para este examen, cosa que ninguno se esperaba, a penas tenían conocimiento del examen para convertirse en un ninja nivel medio, pero eso no impidió que Naruto gritara, saltara y casi bailara, antes de ser interrumpido de manera muy brusca por Sakura.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó mientras se sobaba el chichón y tenía cascada de lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

- Porque eres un idiota Naruto- dijo con gran enojo- aprende de Sasuke-kun, siempre el mejor- lo dijo con una voz muy dulce que causo el enojo del kitsune- ¿Por qué no puedes ser como él?- y volvió el enojo, junto con el miedo de Naruto

Sasuke no prestaba atención a sus compañeros de equipo, estaba viendo en otra dirección hacia una joven que caminaba hacia ellos, tenía la estatura de Sakura, una piel muy blanca, unos ojos azules en tono oscuro y su cabello era negro azulado, estaba un poco ondulado y le llegaba a los hombros, llevaba sandalias ninja azules, un pescador negro, una mochila negra que parecía pesada, y un polo de color azul oscuro, con, lo que parecía, el dibujo de un dragón rojo en la espalda.

- Sumimasen, me pueden decir donde se encuentran las oficinas del Hokage- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres saber?- A Sakura y Naruto les sorprendió que Sasuke fuera el primero en hablar

- Es que deseo convertirme en ninja, viajaba por casi todo el mundo con mi padre y mi hermano, y ahora… quisiera ser shinobi de esta aldea- un poco de tristeza salió de sus ojos, cosa que Sakura y Sasuke notaron.

- ¿Qué pasó, porque ya no sigues con ellos?- Naruto recibió otro golpe de parte de Sakura- ¿y eso porque fue?- preguntó con gran dolor de cabeza, sin mencionar que cierta persona rió ante la acción de los dos.

- Disculpa a Naruto- dijo con voz arrepentida- es un desconsiderado.

- No hay problema

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- muy bien, Sakura y Naruto estaban empezando a tener miedo, Sasuke estaba más platicador que nunca.

- EL APOCALIPSIS! SASUKE-TEME ESTA DE…- otro golpe sumado a la lista.

- ¡CALLATE NARUTO, NO SEAS ESCANDALOSO!- La visión de un chico rubio tirado tratando de cubrirse de las patadas de una chicha con el cabello rosa era lo más extraño que había visto la peli azul

- Jeje, me llamo Hinata, un placer en conocerlos- hizo una reverencia, que provocó que su mochila resbalara, no pareció molestarle.

- Mucho gustó Hinata, yo soy Sakura, él es Sasuke y el idiota a mi lado es Naruto

- Sakura-chan – el pobre rubio estaba llorando

- Bueno, para llegar con el Hokage es muy sencillo, llega a ese gran edificio de color rojo y peguntas por él - Menciono Sakura

- Arigato, espero verlos de nuevo- sabiendo su camino se fue corriendo, pero bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke que no podía evitar la sensación de haberla visto antes y de que no sería la última vez que se encontrarían.

-0-0-0-0-

Con paso lento Hinata buscó una sala de informes o alguien que pudiera ayudarle a encontrar al Hokage, no debería de ser muy difícil, siendo que debería estar ocupado con los exámenes chunin. Estaba empezando a desesperarse, era sorprendente que ese edificio estuviera casi vacío de actividad, cuando un shinobi de chaleco verde pasaba por el asillo, y se le quedó mirando, brevemente.

Disculpe, me podría decir dónde puedo encontrar al Hokage

¿Por qué quieres verlo?- Estaban a tres metros de distancia, pero la fría mirada de ese shinobi casi hacía sentir que lo tenías respirando en la coronilla.

Me gustaría convertirme en un shinobi de ésta aldea.

¿Justamente cuando empiezan los exámenes para chunin? Que extraño, esto parece tener un doble significado- avanzo dos pasos, Hinata no retrocedió.

Bueno, muchas personas vienen hacia acá por lo mismo, hay personas que te permiten viajar con ellos. Además sólo lo hago porque me recomendaron venir aquí.- respiraba un poco agitado, pero manteniéndose firme.

Sin decir nada más el shinobi se giro para empezar a caminar farfullando monosílabos incomprensibles, Hinata le siguió varios pasos por detrás sin decir ninguna palabra, no tenía interés en entabalar nigun tipo de conversación en ese momento, de ser posible lo único que le confortaría mas que nada sería acostarse a descansar en cualquier lugar que pudiera. Se detuvieron frente a dos grandes puertas, el ninja, aun farfullando tocó dos veces antes de entrar a una habitación ampliamente iluminada por grandes ventanales y una mesa en la que estaban sentados varios shinobis.

- Disculpe por interrumpir Hokage-sama, pero a alguien le gustaría hablar con usted- señalando a la pequeña que tenía a su lado

- Está bien, no hay problema, puedes retirarte- recibió una afirmación del ninja que se marchó- ¿que deseas pequeña?

- es un honor conocerlo Hokage-sama - haciendo una reverencia- mi nombre es Hinata y me gustaría ser un shinobi de Konoha, si me da la oportunidad.

- Esto es algo extraño, especialmente porque has llegado a la hora de los exámenes chunin, por lo que supongo que te gustaría participar- dijo para tomar su pipa y llevársela a la boca

- Así es

todos los encontrados en la sala en ese momento se quedaron callados, esa era una situación realmente extraña, por lo que podría tratarse de una trampa elaborada, pero lo que más les angustiaba era el que se mandará a una pequeña niña, no sabían que hacer ante esta situación.

- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- preguntó el Sandaime

- Hinata - eso dejo sorprendidos a los pocos que conocían o conocieron a la pequeña Hinata Hyuuga, en especial porque, al observarla le dieron un pequeño aire a esa pequeña, de no ser por sus ojos, no usaba un henge, ya que no se percibía que utilizara su chacra, podrían jurar que estaban ante la desaparecida primogénita del clan Hyuuga.

- ¿Por qué quieres ser uno de nuestros shinobis?

- Por una promesa que le hice a mi padre y hermano, ellos murieron en uno de los viajes que hacíamos, cuando nos atacaron varios shinobis renegados, pudimos derrotar a cinco, pero eran demasiados y yo ya me había agotado, ellos me protegieron y no pude hacer nada más- lo dijo con tristeza mezclada con un poco de furia, que se distinguía por como apretaba sus puños y bajaba la cabeza- antes de morir me dijeron que si quería ser fuerte continuara con mi vida ninja y viniera a Konoha ya que es la aldea más fuerte en estos momentos y preguntara por el ninja copia, Kakashi Hatake.

- Me parece bien, ¿tú qué dices Kakashi?- dijo dejando a la mayoría impresionada por su decisión, especialmente porque Kakashi había llegad sin previo aviso, estaba cómodamente recargado en la pared detrás de Hinata y leyendo su libro naranja.

- No hay problema, si veo que tiene las cualidades la inscribiré en los exámenes- mencionó el ninja peliplateado, sonrió felizmente

- Pero Hokage-sama, se necesita un equipo de tres y solo tres genins para esos exámenes - explico Iruka- además de que apenas ha llegado, no tiene un sensei y no sabemos nada de ella- aunque apenas y había elevado la voz se le notaba realmente tenso, especialmente por los gestos que hacía.

- Tranquilo Iruka, sólo si Hinata muestra que es capaz de realizar el examen chunin se le enviará este, se integrara con Naruto y los demás, pero - esto lo dijo mirando hacia ella- ellos deberán aceptar a este nuevo integrarte, sabiendo que tendrán que realizar unas cosas extras por ser cuatro, sino, tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo año para integrarte a un equipo y considerarte como una verdadera shinobi de la aldea.

- Entendido Hokage-sama, no fallaré- lo dijo con una sonrisa y una reverencia

- Hablaremos luego Kakashi, mientras tanto muéstrale a Hinata sus posible nuevos compañeros y como supongo que no tienes un lugar donde vivir, que uno de ellos le ayude a hospedarse.

Después de hablar de todos las cosas que tendría que hacer para pudiera vivir en Konoha y tener su banda ninja, Kakashi y Hinata se retiraron del lugar para buscar a Naruto y los demás. Se veía que la pequeña estaba sumamente feliz y satisfecha, aun sin haber dicho una sola palabra.

- Hokage-sama, ¿está seguro de esto?, bien podría ser una trampa para la aldea- mencionó uno de los presentes

- Es muy extraño, lo sé, por eso estará vigilada las 24 horas por unos Anbu, por un tiempo determinado, además hay otra cosa que me inquieta..., no importa, este tema se discutirá luego y en un lugar más privado- sentenció el Sandaime, para seguir discutiendo de otras situaciones.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi y Hinata se encaminaban hacia el campo de entrenamiento número 7, donde Sakura y los chicos esperaban impacientes a su sensei que se había tardado más de una hora en llegar, en cuanto lo vieron acercarse, Naruto y Sakura pensaban reclamarle por lo mismo que les hacía cada día, pero lo vieron llegar con la persona con la que se toparon antes. Atónitos, no se fijaron en nada más que ella, casi parecía ver el signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

- Hola chicos, lamento llegar tarde pero tuve unos... asuntos.

- Hola Hinata-chan, pensé que no te vería en mucho tiempo- dijo Naruto ignorando a Kakashi al que se le sintió un aura depresiva

- Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, es un placer verlos de nuevo, no pensé que ustedes fueran alumnos de Kakashi-san

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estarás en nuestro equipo Hinata-chan? - preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo

- Bueno, sólo si logró pasar la prueba para ser genin y tomar el examen chunin, con ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos

- Pero Kakashi-sensei, que no se supone que los exámenes son solamente con equipos de tres

- Así es Sakura, pero el Sandaime ha hecho una excepción, pero sólo si ustedes la aceptan en el grupo, porque al ser cuatro a ustedes le pondrían un par de retos más en los exámenes.

- Por mí no hay problema, mientras más difícil mejor, ¡Así demostraré que tan fuerte soy!- casi gritó Naruto con el puño en alto, Sasuke asintió ante esto, sorprendiendo a su equipo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto - esto hizo muy feliz al mencionado- mientras más difícil mejor, pero no creo que el gatito asustadizo demuestre mucho- dijo con una media sonrisa algo arrogante que logró enfurecer a Naruto

- ¿Tú qué dices Sakura?, esta tiene que ser decisión de todo el equipo

- Supongo que no habrá problema con una más

Hinata estaba tan feliz, que sin previo aviso, y al más puro estilo de Naruto, se arrojó sobre ellos para darles un gran abrazo, y agradecerles por aceptarla, claro, siempre y cuando pasará el examen de Kakashi.

- Muy bien Hinata, ven mañana a la seis a este mismo campo y no vayas a desayunar, porque vas a vomitar, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, ustedes también vengan y no le vayan a decir el truco de esto o serán castigados.

- Hai!- respondieron los cuatro

- Por cierto Sakura, ¿está bien si Hinata se queda contigo en lo que consigue un departamento?

- Supongo que no hay problema- menciono insegura

- Muy bien, esto será todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana- dijo con la mano en alto, una sonrisa y desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien, aquí les dejo otro capítulo... creo que estoy tardando un poco para irlos mejorando, aunque espero que les guste como estan queda**ndo.**

**hinata-gaara-love:** Pues como vez estoy de regreso, despues de un largo tiempo, me sorprende que aun recuerdes esta historia, espero que te guste ómo esta quedando. ohh y gracias por el apoyo, haré lo que pueda

**Namikaze Rock**: Hola, aqui me tienen de nuevo, espero que te guste este renovado fic. Haré lo posible para poner todos los capítulos anteriores lo más pronto posible. Jeje, y gracias por la comprensión.

**Shiaandten**: Espero no aburrirte, así que espero verte para saber lo que opinas.

Creo que eso sería todo por ahora. Hasta la próxima


	3. Recorriendo Konoha

**SUCESOS **

**Capítulo 2: Recorriendo Konoha**

Kakashi se había ido dejándolos solos en el campo de entrenamiento, apenas habría pasado más allá del medio díao y no tenían nada que hacer porque el entrenamiento se había –a su parecer- cancelado. Naruto propuso dar un pequeño tour a Hinata por Konoha, ella aceptó encantada, Sakura también se unió y lograron convencer a Sasuke –con unos cuantos problemas y bastantes minutos- para que se le uniera, porque él deseaba entrenar para estar preparado para los exámenes, no podían ni debían perder el tiempo, aunque no lo hablará se notaba que eso quería decir, pero bueno, vencer -soportar- a su equipo le iba a ser imposible, el no aceptar.

- ¡Bien Hinata-chan, vamos por ello! – dijo caminando hacia delante y con puño en alto, causando la vergüenza de la pelirrosa, indiferencia de Sasuke y una sonrisa en Hinata.

- Esta bien Naruto-kun

- ¿Dónde vamos primero Hinata-chan?-dijo deteniendo ya a una distancia considerable

- Baka, se supone que nosotros deberíamos decidir eso. -Dijo con una venita palpitando

Después de un golpe de Sakura y un Naruto aterrizando lejos de ahí, decidieron mostrarle la montaña de los Hokage, desde ahí Hinata vería toda la aldea y si se interesaba en algún lugar en especial, irían.

- ¿No te parece increíble Hinata-chan?- Parecía que era la primera vez que todos estaban en esa lugar, se quedaron maravillado ante la vista que tenían enfrente suyo. Los rayos dorados fundiéndose con la aldea, especialmente los ventanales que se convirtieron en oro fundido que refulgía en todas las calles.

- Si, es increíble, es caso como si ya hubiera estado aquí… hace mucho, mucho tiempo- mencionó con un poco de nostalgia

- ¿Estas segura de que no habías estado aquí antes?- preguntó Sasuke

- Bueno, realmente no sé si he estado aquí en alguna ocasión, no recuerdo haber tenido una vista así de espectacular.

- _¿Por qué Sasuke-kun ha cambiado su actitud, no es justo, yo lo he conocido por más tiempo, él nunca se interesaría por una extraña… acaso la conocerá?_- pensaba la pelirrosa y no se iba a quedar con la duda- ¿Oe Sasuke-sun, ya conocias a Hinata?

- Mph

- Ehh, Sasuke-teme, ¿En serio la conocías a Hinata-chan?- Naruto a penas se volteo a verle, no es que no estuviera interesado, pero empezaba a darle hambre.- Pudiste decirnoslo

- Es posible Naruto-kun- dijo la peliazulada, ante el silencio del Uchiha- recuerdo que mi padre me dijo una vez que vivimos aquí por un tiempo, pero yo ya no me acuerdo de eso.- Se quedaron parados otros minutos, como no se decidieron por ningún lugar en especial empezaron a caminar por las calles de la aldea.

Hinata se divertía mucho con todas las tonterías que hacía Naruto, Sasuke de repente le preguntaba sobre su pasado, con lo que Sakura se veía un poco enfadada, y deducía que era por Sasuke, pues se veía que lo quería, aunque de manera un poco obsesiva.

Cuando les dio hambre fueron a Ichiraku, cómo última parada después de haberle enseñado a Hinata toda la aldea y presentarle a los novatos que faltaban, con todos ellos se había llevado muy bien, en especial con uno llamado Kiba y su perro Akamaru, por alguna razón le recordaba a Naruto, estaba oscureciendo y no tenían más que hacer, además debían acostarse temprano para la prueba de mañana. Naruto se comió diez tazones de ramen, ante la mirada incrédula de Hinata, mientras los demás apenas comieron un tazón, por lo que recibió una reprimenda de Sakura, las cada vez más frecuentes miradas divertidas de Hinata y la acostumbrada indiferencia de Sasuke, cuando Naruto se sintió satisfecho, fue el que pago para su tristeza, pues los había invitado y su pequeño monedero quedó vacío, aun cuando Hinata le insistió en ayudarle pues tenía un poco de dinero, pero él se negó aunque con grandes lagrimones. Salieron con paso lento, ya había anochecido y la única luz que había era por las casas o faroles, las nubes cubrían las esterellas y había luna nueva.

- ¡Disculpa Sakura-san, te importaría si consigo otro lugar donde hospedarme?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Por mí no hay ningún problema

- No me gusta molestar, seguramente tendrás problemas con tus padres por mi culpa, después de todo no creo que les guste la idea de tener a una extraña en su casa.

- Bueno, eso no lo había pensado- se dio un golpe mental- ¿Pero dónde te quedaras?

- Buscaré un lugar- no parecía molestarle, y la verdad es, que incluso una rama en cualquier árbol le parecía muy cómoda en ese momento.

- ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo Hinata-chan?

- Pero Naruto-kun…

- No hay problema, yo vivo sólo en mi departamento- dijo mientras se ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- Si se queda contigo, seguro que se muere de intoxicación usuratonkachi- comentario que enfado a Naruto, especialmente por esa sonrisa tan arrogante- después de todo tu departamento es como un basurero.

- No es cierto Sasuke-teme

- Tranquilos chicos, si les molesta tanto, sólo buscare un lugar donde pasar la noche

Una gran discusión se produjo entre los cuatro por el lugar donde la chica se podría quedar, ella que no quería molestar y con los otros que no querían que durmiera en cualquier lugar o a la intemperie, parecía una batalla que Hinata difícilmente ganaría, finalmente se quedó con Sasuke, ya que Sakura podría tener problemas con sus padres y el departamento de Naruto si era un basural, aunque Sasuke gruño un poco, no hubo problemas, así es como se separaron, para dirigirse a sus casas, excepto Naruto que quiso acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa, para que no se fuera sola, ella aceptó, también por la insistencia de Hinata, n es como si le pudiera ocurrir algún accidente dentro de la aldea, además ella podría defenderse, pero no pensaba ser a la única a la que "derrotaran" esa noche.

- Espero no molestar Sasuke-kun

- Mph, no hay problema

- ¡Arigato!

Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke, mejor dicho, a su departamento, Sasuke le mostró a Hinata su cuarto, pues tenía uno para huéspedes de color crema con una cama al lado de la ventana, un pequeño escritorio al otro lado y una puerta extra que era la de otro baño. Considerando que albergaba gran parte del piso, no le sorprendía que su "pequeño hogar" no fuese tan pequeño

- Te dejo para que te bañes, las toallas se encuentran dentro en el mueble con el espejo- dijo mientras salía del cuarto

- Arigato, Sasuke-san- se dirigía hacia la cama, dejando caer su mochila y sacando un conjunto de ropa para dormir, un top negro con rayas rojas y un short pegado, de color negro igualmente.

Se metió al baño, el cual era de todo color blanco, muy inmaculado y limpio, buscó una toalla y al encontrarla, se desvistió, de sus ojos sacó unas lentillas de color oscuro dejando ver unos ojos de color perla, se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua fría se deshiciera de todas las preocupaciones y la tensión que traía encima, podía sentir claramente como sus músculos se relajaban, especialmente de los de la espalda dejando un alivio tan grande que no sabía en qué momento había esforzado tantos sus músculos que sus piernas apenas la mantenían en pie, recordando la misión que le había encomendado su padre y un favor que le había encargado su hermano.

_Había llegado de un entrenamiento con uno de los tantos "amigos" de su padre, después de la ida del Orochigay, como llamaba a Orochimaru desde que lo vio por primera vez y que parecía muy incómodamente interesado en su hermano, le había hecho entrenar un poco más duro con todos los miembros de Akatsuki, lo que resultaba tremendamente agotador, en ocasiones casi podía escuchar a sus huesos romperse y a sus músculos quejarse, aun así era feliz de regresar a su hogar, que en esos momento no era más que una cueva que siempre le daba la frescura que necesitaba después de cada entrenamiento, aunque en invierno fuera un infierno congelado, seguía siendo un hogar al que regresar con su "familia" junto con otra tanda de personas extrañas a las que igualmente respetaba y quería._

_- Hinata- una voz que parecía salir de las paredes la detuvo_

_- Oto-san_

_- Tengo una misión para ti- de las sombras salió un hombre con una máscara naranja y un traje negro._

_- ¿Cuál es, oto-san?- esto se había puesto serio, pues su oto-san casi nunca parecía tomar esa actitud, casi siempre actuaba como un despistado_

_- Necesito que vayas a Konoha y vigiles al jinchuriki de nueve colas, Uzumaki Naruto. No quiero tener sorpresas ni retrasos cuando vayamos a capturarle_

_- Hai!, ¿Cómo lo haré?_

_- Pretenderás ir a alistarte como un nuevo shinobi, inventa cualquier historia, eres buena en eso ya me entere que has estado escondiéndote durante el día para comer chocolates –Hinata sintió el sudor frío recorrerle la espalda, haciendo lo posible para confrimar lo que le estaban diciendo, pero sabía que era imposible engañarlo, le esperaba un gran castigo- has lo posible para unirte a su equipo, su sensei es Kakashi Hatake._

_- ¿El ninja copia?- el miedo se convirtió en sorpesa, una muy grande ante la noticia, y por tenerle la confianza que le tenía para pensar que lo lograría, y ella misma no pensaba fallar_

_- Exacto, analizaras sus progresos, habilidades, poderes y debilidades_

_- Entiendo, ¿Cuándo iré?_

_- Partirás mañana por la mañana_

_- Muy bien, ahora si no te importa oto-san, me voy a dar un baño- mencionó con una cálida sonrisa que siempre daba._

_-No creas que me he olvidado que me has desobedecido Hinata-chan, Tobi tener muy buena memoria- fingió no haber escuchado y se fue con paso tranquilo, con el sudor corriéndole por la frente_

_Después de avanzar unos metros salió corriendo a su habitación para poder alistar todo lo necesario para partir, sin embargo en el camino se le cruzó su hermano mayor, un joven de cabello negro y largo que ataba en una coleta, una mirada seria y un par de cicatrices en las mejillas, su hermano Itachi parecía nunca cambiar de impresión, aun así era impresionante la cantidad de miradas féminas que siempre volteaban a verlo, él siempre le ayudaba a entrenar y le mostraba como usar su doujutsu._

_- ¿Onisan, necesitabas algo?_

_- ¿Madara ya te dijo tu misión, verdad?_

_- Hai, oto-san ya me dio los detalles_

_- Muy bien, te pediré un favor_

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- En el equipo de Naruto está Sasuke Uchiha, mi ototo- ese nombre, su onisan le había hablado de él, era la única familia que le quedaba, pero de lazos de sangre, porque a Hinata si la consideraba su hermana pequeña, aunque no lo dijera en palabras se veían como verdaderos hermanos.- quiero que lo vigiles y veas sus progresos._

_- Claro Oni-san si tú lo pides no hay problema_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Bien aqui les vengo con otro capítulo, lamento la tardanza, culpen a mis maestros me han dejado demasiada tarea... y mas aun para vacaciones, si que son malvados. y con eso de que estoy en un concurso Voluntariamente a fuerzas y tengo que trabajar en ello tambien en las vacaciones ahhhhh, Bueeeno, no importa, no creo que vaya a avanzar nada... hasta al dia anterior de entregar todo.

Namikaze Rock: Hola, aqui tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste. Bueno, si he visto que ha cambiado un poco -el fic- , espero que sea para bien. Nos vemos

Shiaandten: Bien, espero que este capítulo te guste tambien. Si lo sé, siempre me ha gustado ver a una Hinata con un caracter un poco más fuerte.

hinata-gaara-love: Aqui me tienes nuevamente, y con otro capitulo más, jaja, bueno, me tardaré en subir todos los capítulos, pero espero no sea bastante jeje. Tranquila, haré lo posibe para no volver hacer algo como esto... creeme, no he conociedo a nadie cuerdo hasta ahora.

Ohh, por cierto, como se acerca semana santa saldré con mi familia, y no hay internet donde voy, así que no sé si lograré subir la conti antes de eso y si no es así pueeees... nos vemos en dos semanas y media.

Matte ne 


	4. El nuevo equipo 7?

**SUCESOS**

**Capitulo 3: El… nuevo equipo 7?**

El sol se asomaba entre as montañas más lejanas a Konoha siendo cerca de las siete de la mañana, el equipo de Naruto se encontraba descansando en sus respectivos hogares, sabiendo que Kakashi se retrasaría, al menos, dos horas aproximadamente, no había razón para llegar a la hora acordada. Naruto se encontraba con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, un movimiento más y se caería todito, sin mencionar que estaba babeando y repitiendo ramen muy seguido, Sakura se estaba levantando, aunque con el cabello todo desarreglado con una expresión de lo más somnolienta, ojeras y el ceño fruncido, en cambio Sasuke se encontraba levantado desde hace media hora, se habría levantado antes de no ser porque se había desvelado los últimos días en que le había atacado un insomnio que lo dejaba despierto hasta las 2 de la madrugada, se sentía más ligero y con más energía después de tener un desayuno completo. No esperaba tener que levantar a Hinata, pero pensó en que era necesario que se levantara para irse al campo de entrenamiento –si no desayunaba, era su culpa por no levantarse temprano-.

Se dirigió al cuarto donde descansaba, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas así, dio un pequeño suspiro.

– Hinata!- golpeo la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta- Hinata?- abrió un poco la puerta y entró al cuarto, estaba abierto, encontró todo muy ordenado, parecía que nada había sido tocado, ni siquiera la cama, ahí vio una pequeña nota:

"Sasuke-san, lamento haberme ido sin avisar, pero no quería despertarte, me he adelantado al campo de entrenamiento, no te preocupes que me acuerdo del camino, espero no causarte molestias con esto, pero me gustaría conocer el campo antes de comenzar.

Atte.: Hinata"

Sasuke simplemente suspiro, saliendo con la nota en la mano y dejándola en la mesa para tomarse un vaso con leche antes de salir a un paso lento, el cual le premitía pensar en la forma de vencer a Kakashi. Naruto en bóxers y con su playera para dormir, simplemente se sirvió un ramen y comprobando que la leche no estuviera pasada, se la tomo, con todos los pelos revueltos y con cara de flojera extrema, el baño podía esperar para después. Sakura ya se había bañado y cambiado, de sólo pensar en el ejercicio que iban a tener esa mañana, su estómago le rogaba que la dieta podría esperar un poco, aunque para hacerlo ligero simplemente comió fruta con yogurt.

Hinata, en cambio, se encontraba revisando los alrededores de la zona, se alegró al ver un pequeño lago que no había notado antes, eso facilitaría un poco las cosas, era cierto que con la ayuda de Madara e Itachi tenía el nivel de un jounin experimentado, quizás el de un anbu, en otras palabras, igual o más fuerte que Kakashi, al menos así lo esperaba después de haber entrenado tanto con Akatsuki,así no tendría la necesidad de utilizar su técnica ocular, eso no le serviría de mucho si quería que no se enterarán de su verdadera identidad; una de las cosas que más llamó su atención fue una roca que parecía tener muchos nombres grabado, preguntándose de que se podrían tratar. El sol ya estaba por poco casi encima de las montañas y pudo divisar a lo lejos que se acercaban Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, quienes parecían venir un poco animados.

- Hola Hinata-chan

- Hola Naruto- kun, Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan

- No te trató mal el teme? – Naruto con su típica costumbre de ponerse las manos tras la cabeza

- No Naruto-kun -contesto con una pequeña risilla por la cara que ponía el rubio cuando tenía ese aspecto que tomaba, sin mencionar que le pareció ver un pequeño sonrojo de parte de Sasuke y un aura un poco maligna de lado de Sakura, ellos eran un quipo muy extraño a su parecer,.

- Hola chicos!, lamento la demora pero tuve que ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle, y luego se me cruzo un gato negro en el camino- Kakashi apareció poco después, los chicos incluyendo Hinata, lo miraron con incredulidad, pero no dijeron nada, pues también acababan de llegar- muy bien, Hinata la prueba es sencilla, en mi mano tengo tres cascabeles, si consigues uno antes del mediodía serás una genin de Konoha, si no, tendrás que ir a la academia ninja y serás atada a un poste sin desayunar, en cambio para los otros, si uno no lo consigue, será atado, no podrá desayunar y cumplirán misiones D por un año entero- todos dieron un trago fuerte ante esto, por un lado querían que Hinata se quedará con ellos y por el otro, no querían quedarse haciendo misiones clase D por todo un año

- Entendido Kakashi-san, daré lo mejor de mí- esa actitud de Hinata les recordaba un poco a Naruto, solamente que sin la hiperactividad del chico.

- Así se habla Hinata-chan

- Muy bien, comenzamos ahora!- vio como todos desaparecieron, a excepción de Hinata que se quedó observando a Kakashi de una forma seria y fría, algo totalmente diferente a como se solía ver, pero con un acto muy imprudente al lanzarse directo a él con un kunai en mano, cosa que le recordó, nuevamente, a Naruto, pero más veloz, psrecía una danza dónde uno atacaba y el otro esquivaba, con cada golpe que Hinata intentaba dar a Kakashi, este los esquivaba de una manera muy sencilla, en un momento en que Hinata se lanzó por él en un salto, Kakashi lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en la espalda, haciendo que desapareciera en una bola de humo.

- Un Kage bunshin!- entre los árboles salió Hinata corriendo, pero no en su dirección, se dirigió hacia el lago, de donde se habían alejado, ella quedando en la orilla comenzando a realizar varios sellos.

- Suiton: Mizuboru - una bola de agua se dirigía hacia él, sin cambiar su cara de aburrimiento saltó.

- Katon, Gokakyū no Jutsu - Sasuke salió por detrás lanzando una bola de fuego, pero no iba en su dirección, el choque de ambos ataques creó una neblina espesa, en la que no se podía ver con claridad, esos chicos lograban sorprenderlo, no esperaba que Hinata también conociera jutsus como esos.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu- el turno era de Naruto, se abalanzaron todos los clones hacia Kakashi, tres se abalanzaron por adelante y otros tres por detrás a mano limpia, el objetivo era sujetar sus brazos y piernas y obtener los cascabeles.

- Creo que no- dijo convirtiéndose en un tronco, dejando a Naruto a solas.

Kakashi reapareció en otra parte de la zona, donde fue atacado por varios shuriken de parte de Sakura, que al esquivarlos, saltando al aire, fue atacado por detrás por Hinata con una patada, Kakashi dio un giro en el aire para esquivarla, en ese momento apareció Sasuke con la mano en dirección a los cascabeles, pero no llegó a su objetivo ya que Kakashi lo había sujetado y lanzado contra un árbol y al estrellarse desapareció, un clon de Naruto, al aterrizar Sasuke lo atacó con una bola de fuego.

- Kakashi-san, creo que ha perdido- Kakashi se giró hacia Hinata que sonreía y tenía tres cascabeles en la mano.

- ¿Pero qué?- Naruto lo embistió por detrás, quitándole los cascabeles, revelando que los de Hinata solo eran un henge, sin embargo este no era real, transformándose en un tronco

- Demonios! – fue el pensamiento de los cuatro, estaban seguros que esa estrategia pudo haber funcionado, lamentablemente no fue así.

- Eso estuvo cerca- pensó Kakashi, desde la copa de un árbol donde visualizaba a los chicos, aunque algo lo perturbó, sólo veía a sus estudiantes, un shuriken se dirigía hacia él, fue fácil esquivarlo, pero con el movimiento la shuriken cortó las cuerda que sostenía los cascabeles, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos, pero Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura también fueron hacia ellos, logrando agarrarlos.

- SI, LOS TENEMOS! – gritó Naruto- hey!, no es justo- dijo con un poco de tristeza y enfado al darse cuenta que era otro truco, pues este era un clon.

El sonido de una campana los alertó, el tiempo se había acabado, eso aparentemente entristeció a Hinata y a los demás al pensar que en esta ocasión podrían haberle ganado a su sensei, sin mencionar que pensaban en el castigo impuesto al no conseguir los cascabeles.

- Lo hicieron muy bien chicos, los felicitó, estuvieron muy cerca de quitármelos, dijo al momento que mostraba los cascabeles, pero se sorprendió al ver que eran pequeñas piñas.- ¿Qué?- se giró a ver a los chicos que tenían los cascabeles en las manos.-¿Cómo?- realmente estaba sorprendido, al parecer había sido demasiado blando al sólo estarlos esquivando.

- Nuestro plan era hacer copias de los cascabeles, para quitárselos y reponerlo con la copia, para que no notará la diferencia- dijo Hinata

- Y para que no notará que era un henge, Hinata hizo un sello para que no se notará el chackra que producía el cambio- mencionó Sakura.- _Cha! Yo nunca pensé en eso, así Sasuke-kun no me notará_

- Jajá, exacto, jajá, y usted no notaria la diferencia- decía un feliz Naruto

- Y al final simplemente todo fue actuación – finalizó Sasuke

Kakashi estaba sorprendido por lo que habían logrado, no cabía duda que actuaron con inteligencia y como un verdadero equipo, sentía como un sentimiento cálido le envolvía, ahora entendía por qué a muchos les gustaba ser maestros.

- Muy bien hecho y ya me imagino en que momentos me los quitaron, el primero en el ataque de la niebla cuando Naruto me embistió ¿Cierto?- el rubio con una sonrisa asintió mostrándole su cascabel

- El segundo fue cuando Sakura lo atacó con las shuriken y con la patada, a penas logré alcanzar uno antes de que se diera cuenta- mencionó Hinata

- Obtuve el mío, al momento de cortar la cuerda que los sostenía, en lo que se volteaba para cambiarlos, Hinata lanzó el cascabel falso para que el verdadero fuera a mis manos y el falso en su lugar

- La razón por la que no sonaron en ningún momento fue porque los manteníamos en ocultos, pero al momento de chocar los cascabeles para que llegará a Sasuke, no sonaron porque las vibraciones del falso cascabel de una manera neutralizaron el tintineo del verdadero- concluyó Sakura

- Ya veo, fue una estrategia impresionante- dijo feliz- muy bien Sakura, por lo que veo fuiste la única que no obtuvo un cascabel- eso hizo a Sakura sudar frío, ya estaba resintiendo toda la presión del entrenamiento y necesitaba comer.

- Sakura, reacciona- la pelirrosa al voltear vio un algo volando hacia ella, por puro instinto lo atrapó, un objeto circular plateado, ¡un cascabel!, observando que quien lo había lanzado era Hinata que la miraba con una sonrisa- es todo tuyo.

- Pero…- la impresión la había dejado sin habla

- No lo necesito tanto, después de todo mi deseo es ser ninja de la hoja, si espero un año aun así podré lograrlo, créeme no tardaré en estar a su altura- todos se quedarón impresionados antes sus palabras, no creía que hubiera alguien tan generoso/idota para hacer algo así. Hinata en cambio no sabía si esto sólo repercutiría en sus planes, lo había hecho para ganarse su confianza y, aunque no lo supiera del todo, empezaban a agradarles.

- Hinata- susurró, la pelirrosa estaba conmovida, Sasuke al igual que Naruto estaban sorprendidos por la decisión, claro que el pelinegro no lo demostraba, - no, no puedo aceptarlo, yo ya soy una genin, sólo será un año de misiones sencillas- _un muy largo año- _además el tiempo ya se ha agotado y no creo que Kakashi-sensei lo acepte- Sakura no sabía de dónde había sacado esa determinación, no se hubiera imaginado nunca haciendo algo así.

- Es posible, pero aun así ya tienes el cascabel en mano y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta.- se cruzó de brazos y no parecía echarse para atrás

- Hinata

- Hai, Kakashi-san

- Puedes decirme Kakashi-sensei –dijo con una sonrisa que apenas se asomaba por su máscara causando la sorpresa y alegría de todos, y antes de que Hinata pudiera alegar algo- lo has hecho muy bien, y trabajaste en equipo eso es muy importante, sin mencionar que te preocupaste más por tus compañeros que por ti, eso dice mucho de uno mismo.

- FELICIDADES HINATA-CHAN- el rubio no se contuvo y la abrazó dando varios saltos.

- DEJA DE SE TAN INMADURO, NARUTO!- Naruto se detuvo inmediatamente, con pequeños escalofríos. Afortunadamente Sakura no lo había golpeado con su fuerza abrumadora.

- Con esto terminamos por hoy, me siento generoso, nadie será atado, y vamos a desayunar a Ichiraku ramen…

- SIII QUE BIEN!- Naruto saltó de alegría, pensando en todos los tazoes de ramen que se comería sin…

- Naruto nunca dije que pagaría tu comida.- el rubio se entristeció - Por cierto aquí tienes- de su porta-kunais sacó una banda con el símbolo de la hoja

- Gracias Kakashi-sensei- una sonrisa más deslumbrante no pudo haber existido en ese momento, se le queó viendo por un momento que a ella le pareció eterno antes de atársela en el cuello.

- Por cierto Hinata-chan ¿En dónde aprendiste todas esas estrategias?, fueron sorprendentes, en especial porque le ganamos a Kakashi-sensei – pareció que todos, menos Hinata y Naruto se detuvieron por un segundo, su amigo había hecho una pregunta de manera muy directa a algo que querían saber.

- Pues lo aprendí con mi oto-san y mi oni-san, como una emboscada es, aunque algo obvio y siempre utilizado, resulta muy efectiva, especialmente cuando sabes cómo contrarrestarla.

Para eso es necesario conocer el campo de batalla, por eso me encontraron aquí cuando llegaron.

- Ellos debieron ser muy fuertes, verdad Hinata-chan

- Si Naruto lo fueron- una sonrisa un poco triste se dibujó sobre el rostro de Hinata, con sólo imaginarse sin Itachi y Madara era algo que le salía naturalmente, para su suerte aun conservaba a ambos y estaba muy contenta por ello, claro eso no era algo que nadie tuviera que saber.

- Baka, no le hagas recordar cosas tan tristes – Naruto palideció e incluso se ocutó detrás de la espalda de Hinata para evitar un golpe, que no le iban a dar.

- Al contrario, me gusta mucho recordarlos – Hinata tenía una gotita en la cabeza- me hace feliz el pensar en todos los momento que hemos pasado juntos, los lugares a los que viajamos y todo lo que me enseñaron- nada era mentira, le encantaba recordar todo eso.

El ambiente se volvió realmente nostálgico, especialmente para los varones que se remontaron en el pasado y todo lo que habían pasado a lo largo o corto de sus vidas; para despejarse Kakashi se los llevó un minuto después de que alguien dijera alguna palabra a Ichiraku para celebrar el ingreso de Hinata en su equipo, donde se lo pasaron charlando sobre anécdotas del entrenamiento o de las misiones. Aunque Kakashi no se le quitaba la inquietud de las habilidades de Hinata y su extraña aparición por esas fechas, ese sería un problema que resolvería después, por ahora debía darle la noticia al Sandaime y los detalles de esta batalla.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien será hasta aquí por hoy

Lamento la tardanza, después de las vacaciones y el regreso a clases me dio mucha flogera avanzarle n/n. Especialmente porque ahora tengo mucha tarea ¬¬

Gracias a Todos los que han dejado un comentario, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo


	5. El examen chunin comienza

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 4: Los exámenes chunin comienzan**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Hinata se había unido al equipo, los exámenes empezaban en unas horas, Naruto por el nerviosismo no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche, afortunadamente su despertador, aun después de todos los maltratos logró levantarlo después de que el Uzumaki se cayera el suelo por despertar tan bruscamente, miró el reloj y se levantó a desayunar, se dirigió a su cocina, revisó una repisa para buscar su ramen, no lo encontró buscó en todos los lugares desde el refrigerador, la estufa, debajo de la cama, pero no había ningún envase de ramen, se había terminado, eso causó en el rubio una gran desesperación y tristeza, no podía creer que todo su preciado ramen se hubiera terminado, pensó en ir a Ichiraku pero no tenía dinero ni un vale para ir a comer un tazón, trató de serenarse pero gritó de frustración, fue tan fuerte que se oyó por casi toda Konoha, encontraría un tazón, así tuviera que "tomarlo prestado".

Sakura, en cambio, estaba un poco preocupada por no sentirse confiada en poder hacer ayudar a sus amigos –sí, ya consideraba Naruto como un amigo, un amigo muy molesto desesperante-, para su suerte pudo dormir toda la noche, sin embargo al despertar y darse cuenta del día que era sintió que se le venía encima todo el peso del mundo, trataba de tranquilizarse al pensar que todos darían lo mejor de sí y ella no sería la excepción, no se quedaría atrás ante Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto, todos ellos eran fuertes y hábiles, lo reconocía, no importaba que el Uzumaki llegará a ser un idiota, en ocasiones le sorprendía el shinobi que podía llegar a ser. Después de un baño relajante bajo a desayunar, escuchó un gritó que la hizo estremecer, era de Naruto y se preguntó qué habría pasado, después de analizar un poco las cosas supuso que se le había acabado el ramen, por lo que siguió desayunando tranquilamente.

Sasuke se mantenía muy calmado, parecía no afectarle el examen, se levantó una hora antes de que amaneciera para entrenar, no se molestó en despertar a Hinata, se dirigió al área de entrenamiento para practicar con sus shuriken por media hora, y el resto lo ocupó en su taijutsu y su ninjutsu, no era más que un simple calentamiento, así que al transcurrir la hora volvió a su casa, y un olor invadía su nariz, provenía de la cocina. Hinata estaba levantada y preparando el desayuno, decidió no molestarla se dirigió a su cuarto sin saludar sabiendo que su inquilina ya lo había visto, se dio un baño para dejar el cansancio de un lado, al salir ya vestido, con el cabello aún mojado, se dirigió a la cocina donde Hinata ya estaba desayunando y un plato lo esperaba, ninguno se molestó en entablar una conversación,

para Sasuke era agradable estar comiendo con alguien que no le lanzara miradas amorosas o amenazadoras cada cinco segundos, un gritó –algo agudo- los alertó.

-Creo que vino de la casa de Naruto-kun ¿-Le habrá pasado algo?- fue más una pregunta al aire así que no le hubiese sorprendido que el Uchiha no le contestara

-Seguramente al dobe se le acabo el ramen- esas fueron las únicas palabras que surgieron entre ellos, para sumirse nuevamente en sus pensamiento y ese cómodo silencio

Hinata, por su parte, también se había levantado temprano, un poco antes que Sasuke, pero no quería levantarse, pensando en todo lo que implicaba su misión, no era riesgosa, pero seguramente crearía –algunos ya estaban hechos- muchos lazos que luego no querría deshacer, sintió como Sasuke se levanta y salía de la casa, se preguntó a donde iría; no importaba, casi podía asegurar que iría a entrenar, ella también debía concentrarse en los exámenes y como actuaría en ellos para no levantar sospechas, pero un mal presentimiento sobre ellos no la dejaba en paz; un baño era lo que necesitaba para despejar todas esas ideas y una manera para relajarse era cocinar, le gustaba hacer de comer era algo que le entretenía, seguramente Sasuke regresaría con hambre; después de secarse bien el pelo y asegurarse de tener puestas las lentillas fue a la cocina, con todo lo que creyó conveniente comenzó a hacer un pequeño desayuno. Veinte minutos escuchó que habrían la puerta y pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, no le dio importancia, los pasos se alejaron después de un instante, pudo escuchar la regadera, se sirvió un plato y otro para Sasuke que al llegar simplemente se sentó y comieron en silencio, un gritó llamó la atención de ambos, al ser de Naruto se preguntó de que podría ser, y Sasuke le dijo que seguramente se le había acabado el ramen.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, la hora había llegado, se dirigieron a la academia, qu en esos momentos sólo se encontraba abierta para todos los genins aspirantes a chunin, para comenzar, al adentrarse vieron un alboroto, al parecer había dos ninjas que parecían ser de su edad quienes no dejaban entrar a los demás a la sala 301, donde se realizaría la primera parte del examen.

-No pueden pasar- uno de ellos había golpeado a otro de aspecto muy extraño al vestir un traje completo verde y peinado de tazón, sin mencionar unas cejas enormes, que fue sostenido por sus compañeros

-Por qué no regresan a casa llorando con mami- se burló el otro

-Por favor déjenos entrar, queremos hacer los exámenes, como todos aquí- hablo la compañera del tipo de verde, vestía estilo chino.

-Ya les dijimos que se vayan

-Dejen de intentarlo- todos lo que ahí se encontraban voltearon hacia el Uchiha- este no es el salón correcto, ¿cierto chicos?- recibió una afirmativa de sus compañeros- esto sólo es un genjutsu- el número de salón cambio del 301 al 201

-Vaya vaya, veo que tenemos a un geniecito, pero eso no te dará oportunidad en los exámenes, porque no te vas con papá y mamá y esperas otro año- Sasuke se había enojado aunque no lo demostrará y se avanzó hacia el shinobi con una fuerte patada, pero el cejotas lo detuvo en su camino con una velocidad impresionante, dejando impresionados a muchos en la sala.

-Por favor no peleen, su llama de la juventud no debe ser constituida por el odio, si no por el fuego ardiente de la amistad y hombría en batalla- casi nadie entendió lo que dijo

-Oye Lee, ¿Qué pasó con el plan de no mostrar nuestras habilidades hasta después?- se le acercó un ninja de cabello largo y castaño y unos ojos blancos, acompañado con Tenten.

_-Esos son iguales a mis ojos, debe ser un Hyuga_- pensó Hinata, aunque sin sorpresa, la sorpresa era no haberse topado con ninguno desde que había llegado.

-Lo siento Neji creo que me emocione- dijo el que se llamaba Lee

-Mi nombre es Hyuga Neji, deme cuál es el tuyo- preguntó dirigiéndose a Sasuke

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke – Naruto se olestó de que no quisieran saber su nombre y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando vio a Lee moverse, por eso no puso atención a la inquisitiva mirada que Neji le dirigió a Hinata por unos segundos.

Lee se dirigió hacia Sakura- Eres hermosa, por favor se mi novia- dijo con el pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa que brilló.

-¡Jamás, no quiero salir contigo!- repentinamente una aura depresiva cubrió a Lee

-Chicos debemos adelantarnos al salón o nos descalificarán- Hinata de alguna manera despertó a ambos equipos, el suyo se adelantó los tres que acababan de conocer no se movieron.

Lástima que Sakura no dejaba de quejarse que el cejas pobladas quisiera que ella fuera su novia, pues era un raro total, y ella no merecía ese castigo, que estaba interesada en otra persona, al decir eso miró fijamente a Sasuke y sus ojos casi parecieron tomar la forma de corazones, causando principio de migraña en sus compañeros y más rabia de Naruto hacia el Uchiha, Hinata con toda la calma del mundo le dijo que estaban de acuerdo, ademas que debían estar preparados para no volvérselos a encontrar.

-¡Oye tú!, Uchiha Sasuke- el cejotas estaba en el piso de arriba y lo miraba de una manera seria y de un salto fue hacia ellos- quiero un duelo contigo y si gano la linda Sakura será mi novia- Sakura se negó rotundamente- no te preocupes linda Sakura, ya verás que caerás ante mis encantos- dijo al momento de comenzar a lanzar besos al aire, los cuales Sakura esquivaba con cara de asco.

-Oye Sasuke, déjame pelear a mi primero con este cejotas y si queda algo te lo dejo a ti- Naruto estaba un poco -demasiado- enfadado de que no lo notaran, por poner su atención solamente en Sasuke y quiso hacerles saber que él también era muy fuerte.

-No gracias, no me interesa, yo vine aquí por Sasuke-tenía una pose recta con una mano hacia adelante y la otra a tras- es el ninja que deseo derrotar, el ninja de un prestigioso clan.

Un Naruto enfadado se abalanzó contra él- Sasuke no se puede comparar a mí, Naruto Uzumaki el próximo Hokage dattebayo- se enfadó al ser fácilmente esquivado y en su nuevo intentó, una patada lo envió hasta su equipo.

-¿Naruto-kun estas bien?- Hinata le ayudaba a pararse.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes

-Ya veo, venciste a Naruto, pero no podrás contra mí- para sorpresa y admiración de Sakura, y el interés de Hinata, activó su Sharingan, que se encontraba todavía incompleto.

-Así que ese es el famoso sharingan, un gran poder, pero te demostraré que el trabajo duro es mejor que el talento natural- Sasuke corrió hacia él, con un salto intentó dar una patada que fue esquivada, apoyando una mano en el suelo y dando una rotación lo volvió a intentar, obteniendo el mismo resultado, Lee lo empujó hacia atrás con fuerza, al dar un salto para estabilizarse y caer de pie ya no diviso a Lee, observó a sus compañero que estaban desconcertado viendo en la dirección donde hace un momento estaba su contrincante a excepción de Hinata que tenía la vista hacia él pero con un pequeño desvió, no lo veía a él, al comprender volteo rápidamente hacia a tras justo a tiempo para defenderse de un gran golpe, se le estaba dificultando esa pelea.

-Es momento de acabar con esto, no fuiste rival para mí Uchiha Sasuke - se estaba desvendando lo brazos, velozmente y sin darle oportunidad lo pateó levantándolo del suelo, poniéndose a su espalda en el y Sasuke sólo pudo observar. En ese momento una gran tortuga apareció en una bola de humo.

-Lee!, dentente ¿acaso pensabas usar _esa_ técnica?- Lee volvió al suelo y Sasuke con un giro pudo sostenerse para poder caer casi de pie, pero se le notaba cansado así que las chicas y Naruto fueron hacia él para ver si se encontraba bien

-Sensei, no, yo no planeaba hacerlo- se estaba acomodando las vendas de los brazo

-¿Una tortuga?, ¿una tortuga puede ser un sensei?- en ese momento arriba del caparazón de la tortuga apareció una versión adulta de Lee solamente que con unas cejas aún más pobladas ocasionando que Sakura se espantara ante su aspecto.

-Lee!- ninguno supo cómo reaccionar cuando el hombre mando volar a su pequeña versión de una patada.

-Gai-sensei

-Lo siento Lee, no quería lastimarte pero tú me obligaste- se acercó hasta donde había "aterrizado" para ayudarle a levantar.

-Gai-sensei, fue mi culpa, no debí hacerlo, esto es una deshonra para la llama de la juventud- intentó ocultar sus lágrimas al restregarse los ojos con su ante-brazo, para, también, quitarse las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Lee, para levantar esos animes vamos a darle 300 vueltas al patio

-Mejor que sean 500

-Pero… se supone que debemos presentarnos para los exámenes- esto lo dijo Sakura

-Es cierto, bueno Lee, lo harás luego, ¡Ahora ve por ese examen a que tu llama de la juventud se encienda!

-Sí señor- ya estaba corriendo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo, y Gai se dirigía hacia Naruto y los demás

-Así que ustedes son alumnos de Kakashi

-Sí y ¿Usted quién es?- preguntó Hinata con un poco de "timidez"

-Mi nombre es Gai, la bestia verde de Konoha, eterno proclamador de la llama de la juventud y rival de Kakashi

-¿Usted conoce a Kakashi-sensei?- Sasuke se sorprendió e que alguien que vestía de forma tan ridícula pudiera ser rival para su sensei.

-Claro que sí y déjame decirte que yo soy más fuerte- esto causo la sorpresa e incredulidad en los chicos, excepto en Hinata que había aprendido en no dejarse llevar por las apariencias. no les robo más de su tiempo, vayan a hacer esos exámenes y hagan arder su llama de la juventud como nunca- y desapareció en una bola de humo.

-Así que esto son los exámenes chunin- dijo Sasuke

-En verdad creo que se pondrá interesante- comentó Hinata

-Cierto- dijeron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo

-Tenemos que dar lo mejor, Hinata, Sakura Naruto, vamos

-Hai!- se dirigieron hacia el salón 301, una gran puerta y Kakashi los esperaban ahí, para su sorpresa.

-Vine para felicitarlos por su progreso, ahora sé que están listos y sólo me resta desearles suerte- lo fijo con verdadera calma y una sonrisa que se podía ver a través de la máscara.

Todos sonrieron y afirmaron, Kakashi abrió la puerta para dejarlos entrar a la sala donde comenzaría su nueva etapa ninja, se sentían seguros y determinados a superar cualquier obstáculo. Al dar tres pasos dentro del recinto las puertas se cerraron y todos los shinobis se les quedron viendo, al ser ellos los últimos en llegar, Sakura no pudo evitar tener miedo de tantas miradas un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando vio que Naruto temblaba.

-¡YA VERAN COMO LOS DERROTO A TODOS USTEDES, YO SOY EL MEJOR SHINOBI DE TODOS, MI NOMBRE ES UZUMAKI NARUTO DATTEBAYO- sonrió poniendo sus manos tras su nuca, sin notar todas las miradas destellantes de odio que había provocado

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos a aquí- se acercó un chico con un perro, Kiba con su Akamaru, seguido de Shino y Tamaki, una pelirroja con ojos violetas y una piel un poco más bronceada que la de Hinata.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo, acaso quieres que todos no odien?, controla a tu novio Sakura- se apareció una rubia ojiazul, Ino junto con Shikamaru y Chouji

-Ese baka no es mi novio- ambas se mataban con la mirada, sin prestar atención en que cada vez más eran el centro e un espectáculo, junto con todos sus compañeros

-Sí que eres problemático- decía Shikamaru.

-Oigan ustedes, será mejor que dejen de causar tanto alboroto o serán los más odiados de lugar- los novatos observaron que todos los veían con odio.- ustedes son los novatos no saben cómo son las cosas aquí, mírenme ya tengo experiencia he repetido el examen 7 años, al igual que muchos aquí, por cierto mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi.

-Siete años, vaya este examen sí que deber ser duro- exclamó Naruto

-Lo es, pero sólo se tratan de formalismos entre las aldeas- eso causo la curiosidad de los novato, se supone que los exámenes eran para aumentar su grado ninja; Kabuto les explicó el sistema que se utilizaba para tener un equilibrio de poder entre las aldeas, incluso les mostró las tarjetas que tenía de todos los que se encontraban en el examen- tengo toda esa información en estas pequeñas tarjetas, con sólo aplicar un poco de chackra aparece toda la información, incluso tengo algunos datos de algunos ahinobis que se encuentran aquí.

-En ese caso, quiero que me digas lo que puedas acerca de Sabaku no Gaara y Hyuga Neji

-Ellos son oponentes poderosos, especialmente el shinobi de la arena, me sorprende que haya hecho misiones de rango B. como ya les dije, esto no es más que una competencia, una formalidad entre las aldeas y siendo Suna una de las más grandes no es extraño. Hay otras más pequeñas que apenas están surgiendo y no les prestan mucha a tención, como lo es con Omokagure- sin notarlo, hizo enojar a un equipo de Omokagure que los estaba escuchando, uno de ellos se lanzó hacia kabuto, estaba cubierto de vendajes, le intentó dar un golpe que kabuto esquivo pero después de unos momento se sintió mareado y sus lentes se rompieron. Todos quedaron impresionados pues habían visto claramente como el ataque había sido esquivado, los ninjas del sonido se burlaron, antes de que las cosas empeorasen una nube de humo llevo su atención hacia el frente.

-DEJEN DE HACER TANTO ALBOROTO, el examen está por comenzar, yo seré su peor pesadilla desde este momento, así que será mejor que resten atención- un grupo de shinobi aparecieron delante de ellos, siendo liderados por uno que tenía su banda cubriéndole toda la cabeza

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, lamento la demora, pero para ser sincero fue la flogera lo que no me permitió haber actualizado antes, gomenasai.

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review, espero verlos pronto


	6. Copiar o no copiar

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 5: Examen escrito, copiar o no copiar, he ahí el dilema**

-Escuchen todos, párense, pasen al frente y tomen un número de ésta urna –señalando una caja que sostenía un shinobi- para ver sus lugares… por cierto he sabido que este año tenemos un grupo de cuatro personas, tienen suerte en esta ocasión, no tendrán que hacer nada extra en esta parte, porque les aseguró que por más personas que sean, este examen les parecerá una tortura- Sasuke y los demás no supieron cómo reaccionar ante esto, por lo mismo, respiraron hondamente para relajarse y esperar.

Cuando todos se sentaron notaron que, aunque los números estaban al azar, se les había puesto a todos de tal manera que estuvieran separados de su equipo, lo que causó una sorpresa un tanto esperada, no estaban seguros de lo que sucedería después

- Muy bien escuchen todos, pues no lo repetiré, tuvieron muy mala suerte de que yo fuera su primer instructor en este examen, porque les aseguro que muchos no avanzaran- esto último lo dijo con voz segura y un poco atemorizante que inquieto a más de unos cuantos de los genin- muy bien mocosos, les diré que la primera parte será un examen escrito de diez preguntas. Tendrán dos horas para contestar la nueve que tienen en la hoja y la décima pregunta se les dará en los últimos quince minutos.

-_¡Oh no! un examen escrito no, todo menos eso_- Naruto estaba pensando en su muerteal enterarse que era un examen escrito- _No puede ser, no es justo._

Mientras Naruto se moría de los nervios mientras les entregaban el examen, sus compañeros estaban un poco más calmados, en especial Sasuke y Hinata, todos pensaron, o mejor dicho, la mayoría, que sería un examen más, uno común y corriente que no tenía nada de especial, se equivocaban; podían observar como los demás ninjas se sentaban rodeándolos, sintiéndose vigilados.

-Para este examen pondremos unas cuantas reglas- se dirige al pizarrón y comienza a escribir.

Naruto estaba miraba fijamente su examen, sosteniendo su cabeza entre ambas manos. Las reglas, tal y como las había explicado el jounin de las cicatrices eran bastante sencillas. Todos tenían diez puntos al comienzo, pero por respuesta errónea se te restaba un punto. Si te atrapaban copiando te penalizaba con dos puntos cada vez que te descubrían. Al quedarte sin puntos ya te puedes despedir del examen. Bastante cansillo y si sacas un cero, tus compañeros de equipo también suspenden… Sólo contesta las preguntas y no hagas trampa, al menos así fue como lo entendió Naruto.

Las gotas de sudor bajaban rápidamente por su frente y nuca denotando todo su nerviosismo y desesperación. Intentó relajarse y ver que preguntas podría responder.

- Muy bien, veamos –alzó su hoja con lápiz en mano y comenzó a leer mentalmente- la línea en parábola en un plano llamado B, indica el máximo alcance de una shuriken lanzado por un ninja enemigo, llamado A subido a un árbol a una altura de siete metros. Calcula la fuerza del ninja enemigo que puede ser observada por la trayectoria que sigue la shuriken. Descubre la distancia máxima. Explica tu razonamiento… muy bien mejor pasemos a la siguiente, hay que descifrar un código… mmm… mejor sigamos- leyó todas las preguntas, cada una más difícil que la anterior, bajo su examen con tranquilidad. su cara se puso momentáneamente azul por no saber qué hacer

En cambio Hinata se encontraba muy tranquila, este examen le parecía sencillo con toda la experiencia que había acumulado, aunque sabía que la finalidad de este era el copiar sin ser atrapado, ¿Para qué robar la información que ya tenías?, simplemente necesitaba de un poco de razonamiento para lograr resolverlo sin problema alguno, su byakugan era innecesario, y de ser posible no debía descubrirse.

Estaba segura de que Sasuke muy pronto descubriría el objetivo del examen y lo conseguiría sin problemas, Sakura tampoco le preocupaba, aunque no entendiera el objetivo, con su inteligencia, seguramente respondería algunas de las preguntas, en cambio Naruto era otra historia, necesitaba hacer algo para poder ayudarle... conociéndole quizás le sorprendería, decidió esperar a los resultados, después de todo, su misión no sonsistía en avanzar en grados ninja.

Naruto tenía mojada la frente y las manos, con el paso de sus dedos el papel se arrugaba por la humedad. Sus pensamientos rondaban en lo que debía hacer lo posible para no fallarles a sus compañeros, pero él no era capaz de contestar las preguntas, aunque quisiera. Su decisión final, tener que copiar sin ser descubierto, lamentablemente no veía la manera de lograrlo.

Sasuke analizaba todas las preguntas y de paso, las reglas, algo no tenía relación entre las dos, algo era lo que no estaba viendo, definitivamente descubriría que era… como si un clic sonara en su cabeza se dio cuenta de lo que realmente era necesario, no era contestar el examen, lo que ese jounin tan extraños les pedía era recolectar información sin ser descubiertos. "demuéstrenos de lo que un shinobi excepcional es capaz de hacer", esas fueron las palabras que les dijo.

-_Ahora todo tiene sentido_- pensó con triunfo, activando su doujtsu-_, perfecto gracias a ese tonto tendré todas las respuestas, sólo copiare los movimientos de su lápiz_- sonrió arrogantemente- _sólo espero que Naruto se dé cuenta_

Sakura estaba contestando su examen, con algo de dificultad, pero estaba convencida de que ella y unos cuantos más podrían contestar ese examen sin la necesidad de copiar. No se dio cuenta en qué momento Ino se apoderó de su cuerpo para obtener todas las respuestas, pero no pareció perjudicarle, pues al momento de volver a su estado normal aunque con un ligero dolor de cabeza, dio todo de sí para poder contestar ese examen tan difícil, sin embargo le rezaba a kami que Naruto no fuera tan tonto como para pensar en copiar, lamentablemente sus pensamientos ya estaban atrasado a los de Naruto.

Kakashi se encontraba con unos compañeros y amigos, Asuma y Kurenai, que también habían mandado a sus alumnos a los exámenes, esperando que les fuera bien por algo los habían mandado, aun siendo novatos. Lamentablemente Asuma aabía que su primer instructor sería Morino Ibiki, un jounin especializado en la tortura mental, ciertamente este examen sería difícil desde el comienzo, tenían confianza hacia sus pupilos, Asuma se veía despreocupado y Kurenai que apenas escuchaba de este personaje por su reciente asenso se preocupó por sus alumnos.

El momento en que los chunin presentes comenzaban a mencionar a los expulsados, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse mucho más nervioso de lo que estaba, el sudor no se le quitaba y la frustración le estaba ganando, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, sin mencionar el temor de no contestar ninguna pregunta y que por su culpa, todos terminaran reprobando este examen, eso no se lo perdonaría, no había encontrado la manera de copiar y el reloj avanzaba rápidamente, y eso no ayudaba mucho al ninja hiperactivo naranja, sus ojos no se despegaban del reloj en la pared, el tiempo se terminaba y su examen estaba en blanco, el copiar era una muy mala idea para él, tenía nulas habilidades en esos aspectos. Ya no quedaba tiempo, así que se decidió centrar en la que sería la décima y última pregunta, si lograba pasar esta, por lo menos se salvarían y pasarían a la siguiente etapa del examen.

Morino observaba a todos los presentes, notaba como poco a poco algunos se daban cuenta de lo que se trataba el examen, aunque eso no les ayudaría a llegar al final, y como lo había pensado, uno por uno, los que no podían ser llamados shinobis, eran expulsado al ser encontrados copiando, algunos se notaban más nerviosos que otros, se asombró ligeramente al descubrir que algunos de ellos parecían no tener problemas estando de lo más relajados, para ser más específicos, el chico pelirrojo de la arena y la nueva shinobi de Konoha, la chica peliazul. Dirigió su mirada al reloj y verificó que sólo faltaban quince minutos para el que se terminará el tiempo, en otras palabras, hora de la última pregunta.

-Muy bien, les daré la última pregunta, así que pongan atención- Gritó el terrorífico ninja- Les explicaré de que se trata esto- continuó diciendo- Es bastante simple pero en primer lugar, todos ustedes deben de saber que pueden elegir entre contestar la pregunta o no, es su decisión.

-¿Escoger? – se escuchó la pregunta por parte de una kunoichi rubia que llevaba puesto en el cuello su bandada de Suna, tenía un peinado en cuatro coletas y un gran abanico.

- Si eligen no intentarlo, todos sus puntos quedaran automáticamente reducidos a cero,- contestó Ibiki con una leve sonrisa, - Dicho de otra forma, reprobaran automáticamente. Y sus compañeros de equipo también reprobarán-

Se escucharon varios murmullos entre todos los candidatos a chunin, sin mencionar que los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon, esto se había complicado más de lo que hubiera esperado.

-Pero, eso no es todo- continuó Ibiki, ignorándolos a todos mientras ensanchaba una sonrisa un tanto perturbante. -Si eligen contestarla y se equivocan, no podrán volver a presentarse a los Exámenes de Chunin durante el resto de sus vidas.-

Fue una sorpresa, para algunos que, Inuzuka Kiba, fuese el primero en romper aquel silencio que se había provocado. -¿Qué clase de regla estúpida es ésa?- se levantó de su asiento y grito exigiendo saber. -¡Aquí hay gente que ya se ha presentado antes a estos exámenes chunin!-, la gran furia indignada del joven fue realzada por el perrito blanco que estaba sobre su cabeza, cuando este puntualizó la declaración de su amo con dos ladridos muy agudos.

Ibiki sólo rio ante eso, un sonido que pareció enviar escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Naruto y concentrarlos finalmente en su estómago. –Eso es porque en los años pasados yo no hacia los exámenes- dijo Ibiki. –tienen muy mala suerte de que esta vez les haya tocado como instructor. Así que, aquellos que no se vean suficientemente preparados pueden escoger no responder, y presentarse al examen del año que viene, o al siguiente.- esa sonrisa desconcertante y causante de escalofríos no salía de su rostro.

-Comencemos- dijo Ibiki -Aquellos que no vayan a responder la décima pregunta, que levanten la mano. Después de que confirmemos sus números, se podrán ir y regresar para los siguientes exámenes-

Tras un largo silencio sepulcral, la primera mano se levantó desde uno de los asientos cercanos a Naruto. Un genin de Konoha, de aspecto mayor, con una barba de chivo y un aspecto muy pinzado, se puso de pie. -¡Abandono!- dijo él, viéndose tal y como si estuviese sufriendo, -¡No la responderé!- El hombre se disculpó ante sus compañeros de equipo mientras sus números eran llamados en voz alta, pero al que Naruto pudo ver, no pareció que eso le hubiese afectado mucho.

Mientras se giraba para ver cómo se iban yendo, Naruto vio a sus compañeros. Ellos parecían tranquilos y decididos, él no podría ser la excepción, Hinata al verlo le sonrió, infundiéndole valor, si su sueño es el convertirse en Hokage, no se podría rendir ante una situación así, él no era así, ese no era un camino ninja digno, por lo que sin importar nada, contestaría esa última pregunta.

Ése primer abandono pareció abrir las compuertas de los demás, mientras otros candidatos comenzaron a levantar las manos. Después de que sus números se dijesen en voz alta, cada equipo abandonó silenciosamente la habitación. Algunos parecían aliviados, otros furiosos… pero para Naruto y compañeros, aquellos que se iban sin decir nada, sus rostros se habían convertido en impasibles máscaras vacías. Él se preguntó si esas personas seguirían siendo shinobis durante mucho más tiempo – dudó que aquellos equipos permanecerían intactos hasta el siguiente Examen Chunin.

Sakura se encontraba un poco insegura por Naruto, pero al momento en que lo volteo a ver, vio una gran determinación en ellos, al voltear hacia Hinata vio una sonrisa que reflejaba seguridad y Sasuke se veía impasible, lo que causo un gran alivio para ella, los equipos aún así se seguían hiendo, se sorprendió al ver a Naruto levantar la mano, todos se le quedaron viendo, pero mostró una gran sonrisa y de una movimiento muy rápido la bajo.

- ¡No me subestime!, tengo una gran equipo, y nosotros venceremos, hemos llegado muy lejos ¡No abandonaremos!- terminó con una gran sonrisa. Todo se volvió a quedar en silencio, Hinata se le quedó viendo, sin duda, ese rubio era muy extraño.

Morino se sorprendió ante esta actitud, pero se sintió muy conforme con esta decisión por parte de los jóvenes, sin mencionar que pareció infundirles valor a los demás, cuando no parecía que nadie más abandonaría, decidió que era momento de terminar el sufrimiento de los que se encontraban presentes.

- Muy bien, ahora debo decirles ¡Que pasaron el examen!- el único que gritó de felicidad fue Naruto, que estaba enormemente aliviado de haber pasado y sin "gran" dificultad

- ¿Qué, quiere decir que hicimos este examen por nada?- nuevamente Kiba se paraba de su lugar y con gran enfado, otra vez.

- No de hecho fue todo lo contrario, esto se ha creado para medir sus habilidades para recolectar información y su actuación bajo presión.

Un objeto se dirigió hacia el salón, rompiendo la ventana, mostrando a una extraña kunoichi y una manta detrás de ella.

- Perfecto, gusanos, espero que estén preparados para la siguiente fase del examen, mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko y seré su siguiente observador- Todos se quedaron estupefactos, al ver a su nueva instructora, en especial después de una pequeña pelea entre ambos jounin sobre el comportamiento de la tal Anko.

Sin mencionar que se mostraba sorprendida porque ellos eran muchos "les pusiste el examen demasiado fácil", esas palabras, que para algunos fueron una total mentira, "o tal vez los candidatos son mejores este año" respondió el otro, los hizo sentirse un poco mejor pensar que eran buenos shinobis, pero luego de la noticia de que más de la mitad no lograría la siguiente fase del examen, rompió la tranquilidad que habían obtenido en ese corto tiempo.

-0-0-0-0-0-


	7. El bosque de la muerte

**SUCESOS**

Capítulo 6: El bosque de la muerte

Todos los presentes estaban felices, habían pasado la primera prueba algunos con grandes dificultades, estando a un paso de fallar, pero eso ya era parte del pasado ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad que no iban a desaprovechar. Naruto se mostraba emocionado, no paraba de sonreír con sus brazos en la nuca, Hinata mostraba una pequeña sonrisa al igual que Sakura, y Sasuke mantenía su perfil imperturbable de siempre. En total eran 70 shinobis, quería decir que eran 23 los equipos alrededor de lo que parecía un extenso bosque cubierto, por una reja. En tanto los shinobi de rango superior estaban conversando y poniendo puestos para la siguiente prueba.

- Ya no puedo esperar, ya quiero que comience

- No seas impaciente Naruto

- Pero Sakura-chan, estoy tan emocionado que podría ir a Ichiraku ramen y volver antes de que todo comienze- la idea se le estaba antojando lo suficiente buena, cómo para pensar en la posibilidad de irse por una buena comida y volver en menos de diez minutos.

- Calma Naruto-kun, necesitamos estar preparados para pasar la siguiente etapa

- Como dice Hinata, usuratonkachi, así que cállate

- Tú no ayudes, Sasuke. Además no puedo estar listo sin el estómago lleno.

Esperaron cerca de media hora, para que los genin fueran llamado, e indicarles que su siguiente prueba sería en el Bosque de la Muerte, una extensión circular de 10 Km. de radio, donde, seguramente más de la mitad no sobrevivirán al enfrentarse con todos los animales y otros ninjas que estarían rondando. Cada equipo tendría un pergamino, ya fuera uno del cielo u otro de la tierra, el objetivo era tener ambos pergaminos al llegar a la torre que estaba en el centro del área. Para eso debían encontrar al equipo correcto o de lo contrario tendrían dos pergaminos iguales y fallarían.

- _En esto se medirán nuestras habilidades para conseguir información, como en el primer examen_- pensaron Sasuke y Hinata.- _además somos un número de equipos impar, por lo que debemos de asegurarnos de obtener el otro pergamino._

- Sin embargo, tenemos un equipo de cuatro integrantes, y eso sería un poco injusto para los equipos, así que para hacerlo un poco más divertido, ese quipo tendrá un pergamino extra- Anko alzó un pergamino de color rojo con la palabra bonus en el centro de un círculo blanco- quien logre traer este pergamino, conseguirá un "premio especial".

Todos alzaron la mirada inmediatamente, más que el asombro de saber que haía un equipo de cuatro integrantes era el que darían un premio extra a los ganadores, una ventaja en la siguiente etapa, armas ninja, incluso una provisión de comida, cada uno pensaba en lo que podría significar y con ello acrecentaban sus deseos de obtenerlo. Para Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke fue una pequeña sorpresa, pero nada que no les emocionará un poco más. Sakura fue la única que lo sintió como una gran presión que se asentaba en su pecho.

- Tranquila Sakura somos un gran equipo. No perderemos tan fácilmente- Hinata tenía su mano en su hombro y la adornaba un pequeña sonrisa.

- Eso no es todo- Anko interrumpió los pensamientos de todos- hay unas cuantas reglas: primero, no se permite ver el contenido de los pergaminos o serán descalificados, segundo si un quipo pierde a un integrante se acaba el juego, y por último, hay un límite de tres días, si en ese tiempo no han llegado, pierden- dijo con voz militar.- Así que pasen para recoger su pergamino, vayan a la puerta que se les indique y comenzamos a las diez horas, ósea en quince minutos para todos los idiotas que no me entendieron.

Cada equipo se formó para recibir su pergamino y descubrir cuál era el recien descubierto equipo de cuatros integrantes. No fue difícil ubicarlo, no trataron de esconderse, dando futuros problemas a Naruto y los demás, quienes se dirigieron a la puerta número 26, con Sasuke cargando temporalmente ambos pergaminos, uno del cielo y el de bonus, un chunin los esperaba para abrir la puerta a la hora indicada.

Los segundos avanzaban lentamente, aproximándose la hora con una calma desesperante para algunos, Anko miraba su reloj con paciencia viendo avanzar el tiempo, al dar las diez, las puertas se abrieron a la par, dejando pasar a todos los shinobis con gran velocidad, yendo directamente por sus objetivos con rapidez. Sasuke y los demás se detuvieron un momento para organizarse y saber cómo iban a comenzar con esta nueva prueba, necesitaban ver todo lo que esto supondría y cómo es que se llevarían los pergaminos.

- Yo tengo una idea, Naruto-kun- Hinata atrajo la atención del rubio- ¿Tienes algunos pergaminos de entrenamientos, contigo?

- Si Hinata-chan, ¿Para que los quieres?

- Necesito que me los prestes, por favor- el ojiazul no tuvo opción, se sentó en el suelo y vació su mochila, dejando ver cinco pergaminos diferentes.

- Aquí los tienes Hinata-chan

- Gracias Naruto-kun, ahora, transformando estos pergaminos, para que se parezcan a los que trae Sasuke-san, podremos confundir a nuestro enemigo, si es que nos vemos en problemas, por el tiempo suficiente para poder agruparnos o salir ilesos sin la necesidad de entregar nuestro pergamino.

- Es un excelente plan Hinata-san, no lo crees Sasuke-kun?

- Mph, aun así no pienso huir de ninguna batalla... ¿Quien llevará los reales?

- Pues yo pensaba que, yo podría llevar el pergamino real del cielo, mientras Sasuke-san, lleva el falso, y Naruto-kun llevará el real del bonus y Sakura el falso.

- Demo, Hinata-san, no crees que sería mejor que Sasuke-kun sería mejor para llevar el pergamino real de bonus

- ¿No confías en mí Sakura-chan?, no es justo, yo soy más fuerte que el tonto de Sasuke- Naruto estaba llorando desconsoladamente, en tanto Hinata lo veía con pena, vergüenza, un poco de lastima y tristeza.

- Veras Sakura, Sasuke-san llevará el falso porque al ser el que aparenta ser el más fuerte, pensaran que él lleva el pergamino del cielo, Naruto-kun es fuerte, pero se ve un poco despistado... _especialmente cuando se pone a hablar_- Naruto se puso feliz de que lo considerara fuerte, pero esto último lo puso un poco triste – así que podrá llevarlo sin dificultades y podrá defenderlo si algo llegará a ocurrir.

- Me parece bien, Hinata es fuerte- sonrojo un poco a la Hyuga, Sakura se puso algo triste y celosa, además Sasuke no pensaba decir que la consideraba más fuerte que él, al poder vencer a Kakashi con todos sus planes, ella podría ser una clave para hacerse más fuerte, podía aprender mucho si la observaba de cerca.

- Gracias, Sasuke-san, Sakura, tú al llevar el falso lo usaras como carnada por si nos acorralan, ya que si usas una imagen de persona débil, no quedaran satisfechos hasta que vean que es una farsa, confió en tu inteligencia por si eso llega a pasar, para encontrar el momento adecuado para esa actuación.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, después de todo, Hinata había resultado ser una gran estratega, vencer a Kakashi-sensei era muestra de ello, en especial las habilidades que poseía para las transformaciones. Quedando todo preparado, Hinata tomó dos de los pergaminos de Naruto y con el Henge no jutsu los transformó a unas perfectas imitaciones de los reales, Sasuke le dio los pergaminos a Naruto y Hinata, en tanto ella dio las copias a Sakura y Sasuke. Empezaron a movilizarse después de esto, sólo que apenas y llevaban un transcurso de diez metros, cuando Naruto se detuvo por una urgencia para orinar, viendo un arbusto llegó a desatarse el pantalón, antes de recibir un buen golpe de una Sakura sonrojada. Sasuke y Hinata sólo lo miraron con desapruebo. El rubio se adentró un poco más en el bosque, en tanto los otros esperaban.

-Listo ya terminé, tenía mucho guardado, creo que escribí mi nombre completo- llegó todavía acomodándose el pantalón,

- Eres un cerdo Naruto, ¿cómo puedes decir eso delante de mí?-Sasuke lanzó una shuriken hacia él, sin mencionar que Hinata realizó la misma acción- no, no era para que lo atacarán, es un idiota, siempre hace lo mismo.

- Ese no es Naruto, es un impostor, su porta kunais lo tiene en la pierna izquierda y él es diestro

- Además Naruto-kun no tenía ninguna herida en su mano derecha- en una explosión de humo, "Naruto" desapareció para dejar ver a un ninja de kumogakure muy extraño usando máscara y un traje completo que parecía demasiado caluroso para el lugar donde estaban.

- Sólo quiero sus pergaminos y los dejaré ir, junto al otro tonto- su voz se distorsionaba a causa de la máscara, eso no le quitaba el tono perverso.

- Ni lo pienses, no te daremos nada- Hinata estaba tranquila, un poco preocupada por Naruto, pero no se alteraba, el Uzumaki aún se encontraba vivo, podía sentir muy ligeramente su chacra.

- Entonces prepárense para sufrir- corrió hacia ellos con kunai en mano, pero fue detenido por Sasuke, que se le puso en frente, cortándole el camino.

El extraño ninja dio un salto hacia atrás para ponerse a salvo, los chicos corrieron hacia él con intención de atacarle, al verse amenazado, dio la vuelta saltando hacia un árbol, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Hinata, siendo seguida por Sasuke y Sakura, de bajo de un árbol pudieron divisar a Naruto atado y retorciéndose en busca de poder salir de esas cuerdas sin éxito alguno, Hinata bajo a ayudarle; Sasuke lanzó una shuriken hacia él, siendo esquivada apenas, activó su sharingan, pudo ver a Naruto que ya se había zafado y a Hinata que lo acompañaba, sonrió con orgullo al ver que su equipo era más veloz, en un instante habían rodeado a su enemigo.

- tengan cuidado, seguramente no vino solo y sus compañeros deben de estar cerca

- _Lamentablemente para los dos, no vine con nadie y no traigo ningún pergamino, creí que esto sería más sencillo pero me equivoque_- pensaba el shinobi- _Lo único que me queda es huir, que humillante._

Todos lanzaron sus armas hacia el shinobi, uno después del otro; tan rápida fue la sucesión que al momento de escapar a una velocidad que no imaginaban no lograron ver su pierna herida, de haberlo seguido lo hubieran alcanzado y encontrado a su equipo. Siguieron su camino antes de que alguien más los encontrara. Tardaron media hora antes de sentirse lo suficientemente confiados para detenerse a descansar, estaban agitados y nerviosos de que algo así volviera a ocurrir.

- Esto quiere decir que no podemos confiarnos de cualquiera, necesitamos una clave, una contraseña para estar seguros de que cada quien es ser quien dice.

- ¿Y cuál será Sasuke-san?

- Pongan atención, no la repetiré, la pregunta será "¿Cuándo ataca un ninja?", y la respuesta es: "Un ninja espera el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo baja su guardia, y sus armas son olvidadas en la quietud de la noche ese es el momento para un ataque ninja", esa es ¿la tienen?

- La tengo Sasuke-kun

- Hai

- ¿No tienes una más cortita?

- No Naruto es esa, que ¿acaso es demasiado complicada para ti?

- No es eso, es que creí que era una contraseña no un contra discurso

Casi nadie prestó atención de que había un pequeño tubo de bambú que les quitaba su privacidad, Hinata, sin embargo, no lo tomo en cuenta por varias razones, Sasuke era demasiado listo como para no pensar en ese detalle, además no debía mostrar todo su potencial, su padre estaría muy molesto si mostraba más de lo que debería, debía mantener algunas cosas ocultas que, afortunadamente, siempre tenía a su disposición. Estaban a pnto de volver a tomar su camino, se detuvieron al sentir un gran temblor en todo su alrededor, una gran serpiente salió de la nada, dirigiéndose directamente sobre un Naruto paralizado de la sorpresa, Hinata lo empujó con tal fuera que salió disparado hacia otro lado, siendo ella quien desapareció junto con el reptil, dispersando a los otros.

-0-0-0-0-

Hinata se enfadó enormemente, un reptil la tenía en la boca de su estómago, no sumamente fuerte y ácidos estomacales que la disolverían en unas horas; pero lo que más le inquietaba era que eso no parecía muy normal, una serpiente de semejante tamaño que sale de la nada, con intención de separarlos, no de comerlos –de ser así se hubiera abalanzado por los demás, en cambio se fue recto-, eso no tenía lógica, un animal de su tipo no se hubiera detenido tan fácilmente, una cosa cruzó por su cabeza y una muy desagradable, el Orochigay se encontraba en los exámenes. Debía tranquilizarse, no iba a perder la calma en un momento como este.

- Ahora de lo que me tengo que asegurar es de salir de aquí- sacó un kunai, y como imagino, la carne del reptil era demasiado dura- siempre supe que el kage bunshin era una técnica que me ayudaba mucho- sonrió con ironía- pero nunca pensé que la fuera a usar para no ser alimento de reptil.- Toda expresión salió de su rostro, concentrando su chackra y realizando el sello- tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu- la serpiente fue despedazada, muchas Hinatas se encontraban alrededor, cubiertas de pedazos de la serpiente- Ahora a encontrar a mi equipo, y ver si mis suposiciones del Orochigay son correctas- estaba saltando entre los árboles a gran velocidad todos sus clones desaparecieron formando una gran columna de humo que seguramente llamaría mucho la atención-ese maldito ya estuvo tras mi hermano, tal vez ahora vaya tras Sasuke-san, según recuerdo, lo único que quiere es un Sharingan- se detuvo un momento activando su byakugan –no tenía tiempo para buscarlos de otra manera- supongo que al no obtenerlo de Itachi-nisan, ira por su hermano menor- se bajó del árbol, ya los había localizado, y se fue corriendo hacia ellos.

-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke por sus reflejos pudo esquivar a esa serpiente sin mucha dificultad, pero observó claramente cómo iba por Naruto, le preocupo un poco al ver que Hinata lo había cubierto siendo ella a quien se llevó la serpiente, no pudo pensar mucho en eso, tras pasar unos arbusto que alentaron su caída, él hizo el resto, logrando caer con gran facilidad, se preguntaba dónde pudieron haber quedado todos los demás, vio un movimiento en los arbustos, poniéndose en posición de defensa, Sakura lo vio y se dirigió hacia él.

- Alto ahí, si eres Sakura contesta ¿Cuándo ataca un ninja?

- Hai, Un ninja espera el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo baja su guardia, y sus armas son olvidadas en la quietud de la noche ese es el momento para un ataque ninja

- Bien- bajó su guardia por un momento- ¿sabes en dónde quedaron Naruto y Hinata?

- No, no lo sé Sasuke-kun, fuiste al primero que encontré

Nuevamente los arbustos se volvían a mover saliendo Naruto corriendo hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa

- Chicos, al fin los encuentro.

- Sakura se puso al frente- Detente, dime la contraseña

- La contraseña, claro, veamos, era el ataque de un ninja se hace después del mediodía, no, no, no, espera- se puso en una pose de meditación- un shinobi ataca en la noche con sus armas olvidada, hay!, así no era, el ninja con sus armas en las luces de noche… no así tampoco, mmm…

- Con eso es suficiente, es Naruto- Sasuke hizo una imperceptible sonrisa

- ¡Ah no espera, si me puedo acordar!

- Déjalo Naruto, hay más probabilidad de que un hámster se la aprenda

- ¡Teme!- Naruto estaba por abalanzarse por Sasuke cuando una persona saltó los arbustos que a penas se movieron - Hinata-chan, me alegro que estés bien- Naruto saludo con el brazo

- Siento haberlos preocupado, pero estoy bien

- Hinata, dime ¿Cuándo ataque un ninja?

- Claro, Un ninja espera el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo baja su guardia, y sus armas son olvidadas en la quietud de la noche ese es el momento para un ataque ninja, Sasuke-kun

Sasuke abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo normal y de un rápido movimiento lanzó un kunai hacia Hinata, quien lo esquivo moviéndose hacia su izquierda en un movimiento casi tosco.

- ¿Por qué hace eso teme?, no vez que la pudiste lastimar.

- Cállate Naruto.

- Pero Sasuke-kun, Naruto tiene razón, por más raro que suene.

- Ella no es Hinata, ella no me llama Sasuke-kun, sin mencionar que ese movimiento no es suyo, ella tiene una mayor... delicadeza- casi se sonroja por esa pequeña pausa al alagar a su compañera

- Ya veo, así que me descubriste- una nube de humo rodeo a Hinata, mostrando a una extraña mujer con grandes vestimentas bandana de la aldea de la hierba- eres muy listo, eso me alegra.

Sasuke y Sakura al verla directamente a los ojos, tuvieron la imagen más horrorosa de su vida, a través de sus ojos vieron su propia muerte lenta y dolorosa un calor abrazador quemaba sus entrañas y un frío infernal congelaba su piel, esos segundos parecían toda una vida de sufrimiento y tortura. Naruto salvado por la distracción de una ardilla, volteó hacia sus amigos, los vio paralizados, muy asustados, no sabía la razón por la que estaban así.

- ¡DIME QUE LES HAS HECHO MALDITA MUJER!-

- Pero ¡Vaya!, una pequeña presa se ha librado de los ojos de la muerte- una larga lengua salió de su boca, sólo para relamerse los labios, mientras Naruto observaba con asco- no te preocupes, sólo les mostré el futuro, uno en donde no logran sobrevivir a mis manos jajá.

- ¡YA VEREMOS QUIEN ES EL QUE NO SOBREVIVE!

-0-0-0-0-

Hinata se situó arriba de las ramas de los árboles, le faltaba poco para llegar, pero necesitaba planificar que era lo que iba a hacer, era cierto que su hermano era mejor que el Orochigay, pero ella no tenía la misma fuerza que Itachi, un movimiento en falso podría significar la muerte, su muerte, pues ese hombre era impredecible con su mente tan retorcida; el chackra tuvo alteraciones hacia donde estaban sus amigos, y era el de Naruto junto con otro que se le hacía muy conocido.

- Ese maldito ha actuado directamente, demonios, Naruto siendo un impulsivo no podrá con él, me preocupa que desate el poder del Kyubi por intentar proteger a los otros

La preocupación en Hinata, aunque no era evidente, estaba ahí, Itachi y su padre le enseñaron a no mostrar sus sentimientos frente a individuos, como lo era Orochimaru, ese demente disfrutaba del dolor de sus oponentes y divertirse ante el terror de ellos, era de las peores personas con las que te puedes encontrar; se acercó al campo de batalla, observaba como Naruto intentaba atacar sin resultado alguno, Sakura y Sasuke estaban paralizados, y no se sorprendía, ella misma termino en esa misma condición la primera vez que se lo encontró, sin tiempo que perder fue en su ayuda. Naruto estaba a punto de ser atacado por el frente pero se puso en medio.

- Vaya, vaya, otra presa más para jugar- estaba retorciendo su enorme lengua mientras hablaba, dando una imagen grotesca.

- No creas que será tan fácil, te será muy difícil atraparme- Hinata mantuvo a Naruto a sus espaldas- Naruto-kun ve por Sasuke-san y Sakura, debemos irnos de aquí-Naruto quiso negarse, pero al ver a los ojos de Hinata sólo hizo lo que le pidió.

- Jajá, que bien, una presa con sentido de supervivencia esto será divertido, pero me eres muy familiar, ¿no te he visto antes?- Naruto se encontraba junto con sus compañeros, por lo que no escuchaba la conversación de la "extraña mujer" y Hinata

- Claro que si, maldito Orochigay- Hinata no mostraba esa mirada dulce que siempre tenía, ahora mismo su rostro, movimientos y ojos mostraban solamente frialdad

- Ya veo así que has venido a Konoha, seguramente por el chico Kyubi.

- Eso no te interesa, ya que yo podría decir lo mismo, sólo que tu vienes por el hermano menor de mi Itachi-onisan.

- Jajá, me sorprendes lo has descubierto muy rápido

- Mi hermano mayor es un Uchiha, y no conoces a mi padre, ellos son muy listos y he aprendido mucho con ellos, serpiente rastrera.- sabía ue se estaba metiendo en un campo minado al insultarlo, pero debía conseguir tiempo, que se olvidara momentáneamente de los otros para que Naruto no tuviera dificultades en ayudarlos.

- Jajá, no me digas que me tienes odio por intentar usarte como presa

- En realidad no, pude aprender un poco sobre ti, lo que me molestaba era que estuvieras tras mi hermano, como perro tras su hueso

- Vaya, pero que falta de respeto me tienes- ocultó olímpicamente su miedo y nerviosismo al ver como la cara de la muer se transformaba en una mueca de odio -te has vuelto muy mal educada hacia tus superiores, y eso que fui tu maestro en el arte de la invocación de serpientes.

- Pero eso fue por corto tiempo, además tú abandonaste la organización, no puedes llamarte mi superior.

- Cierto, pero un potencial como el tuyo no se olvida tan fácilmente, especialmente porque no eres una persona cualquiera

- Eso lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir

- Jajá, me decepciona que no te quisieras ir conmigo, una Hyuga entrenada por un Uchiha, y no cualquier Hyuga, si no la hija del patriarca Hiashi Hyuga, bajo la tutela del que iba a ser heredero del clan Uchiha.

- Yo no dejaría a mi hermano por irme contigo, además yo no uso ese apellido y rara vez utilizó ese doujutsu

- Eso es lo que veo, ¿Por qué cubriste tus ojos con un jutsu?

- No es un jutsu, es algo mejor, además ya obtuve el poder del fuego, ¿Para que iría contigo?

- Ya veo así que al fin pudiste lograrlo, impresionante, la invocación de un dragón, es por eso que al final obtuviste ese polo.

- Es cierto, con todos ellos me he vuelto muy fuerte y todavía puedo avanzar aun más, sin mencionar que mi padre me dio dos regalos que siempre llevo conmigo.

- Es una lástima, yo podría darte un mayor poder, además Sasuke-kun estaría con nosotros, sería más divertido- Hinata odiaba esa lengua que siempre hacia movimientos asquerosos, lascivos y ese brillo en sus ojos oscuros llenos de deseo, era una combinación nada agradable para cualquiera.

- Ya te dije que no me interesa- mencionó con asco apenas notable.

- Jajá, ya veremos, luego tú vendrás a mí y por propia voluntad, te lo aseguro

- Espero que te decepciones enormemente, mientras tanto tengo un equipo que cuidar, kage bunshin no jutsu.- Aparecieron otras dos Hinatas- creo que ya son mis amigos, esto hace mi misión más difícil, pero mi única preocupación en este momento es alejarme de ti

- Sabes que los encontraré tarde o temprano- se relamía los labios- Konoha aun no se ha enterado de mi presencia. Eso me da una gran libertad para actuar

- Un momento lejos de ti es suficiente- después de eso Hinata se dirigió hacia sus amigos, dejando a Orochimaru con sus clones- es hora de irnos Naruto-kun

- ¿Qué pasó con esa extraña mujer?

- Mis bunshin la mantendrán ocupada por un momento- volteando hacia a tras- pero no tenemos mucho tiempo hay que darnos prisa ¿Cómo se encuentran?

- Están un poco alterados, esa mujer me las pagara, pero parece que ya están mejor

- Hinata, Naruto, tenemos que irnos- pronunció Sasuke con un poco de dificultad

- Sasuke-san tiene razón, vamos Naruto, yo me llevaré a Sakura y tú a Sasuke, necesitan recuperarse.

No hubo objeciones, Naruto tomó a Sasuke, apoyándoselo en el hombro, Hinata hizo lo mismo con Sakura, que parecía no reaccionar del todo, sin mirar en otra dirección saltaron hacia los árboles para alejarse rama en rama. Orochimaru no les dio mayor importancia, se encontraba disfrutando de una pequeña batalla con los clones, aunque se notaba que no estaban peleando a su máximo nivel, ninguno de los tres. Cuando Hinata y Naruto llegaron a cierta distancia, deshizo los clones e hicieron reaccionar a Sakura

- Hinata-chan, ¿tú conocer a esa mujer?, porque parecía que estaban habland

- La he visto en varias ocasiones Naruto-kun, ninguna fue una experiencia agradable- decía con tristeza

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Veras Sasuke-san, un día esa mujer me usó de carnada para atrapar a mi hermano

- ¿Atrapar a tu hermano

- Así es Naruto-kun, para él mi hermano era una fuente de poder que no quería dejar

- Como que él, si es ella

- Te equivocas Naruto-kun, es un hombre, se llama Orochimaru, un hombre ambicioso de poder, que no pudo conseguir a mi hermano y huyó, pero te puedo asegurar que ya no está interesado en él

- ¿Qué está haciendo en los exámenes chunin?

- No lo sé Sasuke-san- mintió- pero es mejor estar alejados- Sakura estaba muy preocupada y trataba de tranquilizarla, Naruto y Sasuke se vieron entre sí, para voltear al lugar del que habían huido

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, ahora lo que nos debe preocupar es completar el examen, no nos podemos quedar así nada más

- Tienes razón Hinata-chan, ese orochigay o cómo se llame no nos lo impedirá… nee Hinata-chan de que te ríes

- Es que yo también le llamé así la primera vez que lo ví, jeje

- Dattebayo, además es muy divertido como se oye jajá.

- _Es cierto, si no puedo con algo como esto jamás podré enfrentarme a Itachi_- pensaba Sasuke- Hay que seguir, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura vamos, debemos pasar esta prueba a toda costa.

- Hai.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahhh... no me maten onegai shimazu *hace reverencia*

Jeje, creo que ahora si me tardé, lo siento mucho... espero que les agrade el capítulo, haré lo posible por no volverme a tardar tanto.

Gracias por todos los reviews, y a los lectores que no djan también, espero lo disfruten... y no me linchen por la tardanza


	8. Omake: Hinata en akatsuki

**SUCESOS**

**Especial: Hinata en Akatsuki**

El día estaba comenzando, el sol empezaba a alejar las sombras y pintaqr todo de un leve matiz dorado. Caminando bajo los árboles había una figura cargando a otra más pequeña; era un joven de unos diecisiete años con el cabello largo y negro recogido en una cola baja, vistiendo una capa negra con nubes rojas, en su espalda una pequeña niña de nueve años, que venía durmiendo por el largo viaje que realizaron durante dos días, sin parar.

- Hinata-chan, despierta, falta poco para llegar – habló en tono bajo pero firme, para recibir un quejido de respuesta.

- No es justo hermano, entrene todo el día, déjame dormir cinco minutos más- se movió de tal manera que le clavaba su barbilla en el hombro del joven

- Vamos, no me querrás decepcionar, ni a Madara, sin mencionar que nadie te tomará en serio si sigues con esa actitud de niña pequeña, no quieres eso ¿o sí?- le sonrió de una manera tan inocente que le dieron escalofríos

- Eres un chantajista- hizo un puchero que hizo gracia a Itachi- ¿Cuánto falta?, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir?

- Pues no falta mucho, quizás unos veinte minutos si seguimos a este paso- se agacho, para que Hinata pudiera bajar- y vamos porque tu padre cree que ya es tiempo de que entrenes con más personas y te des a conocer en la organización.

- Entiendo hermano, oye ¿Cuándo me enseñaras a invocar un dragón?, ¿también me enseñaras a usar las espadas?, ¿tú serás quien me siga enseñando como usar el Byakugan? ¿O todo lo hará mi padre?

- ¿No que estabas cansada del entrenamiento?

- Pero quiero saber

- Pues yo te seguiré entrenando un tiempo, Madara no podrá entrenarte regularmente, ya sabes que no deben descubrir quién es.

- Hai, prometí hacerme muy fuerte y eso haré

- Que bien.

Ambos se quedaron hablando hasta llegar a lo que parecía una gran cueva, adentrándose para descubrir una gran puerta que parecía tener tallada una nube, en su interior se encontraban varios pasadizos que se dirigían a grandes cuartos de todo tipo, pero ellos se concentraron en ir a un corredor llevándolos hasta una enorme puerta negra con una nube roja en el centro, Itachi la abrió, para que todos los que se encontraban ahí reunidos dirigieran su atención a los recién llegados, Hinata puso atención a cada uno de ellos para averiguar quiénes eran, ya que su hermano le había hablado de ellos.

Había uno de piel azulada, grandes dientes y una enorme espada que se encontraba vendada, era Kisame, uno con el cabellos plateado y diciendo algo sobre Jashin el raro de Hidan, junto a él se encontraba otro personaje que se cubría el rostro y parecía contar un fajo de billetes otro extraño llamado Kakuzo, luego miró a uno que era muy grande pero se encontraba en el suelo, lo único que tenía al descubierto eran sus ojos, recordaba que se llamaba Sasori, pero se escondía dentro de esa cosa como una armadura.

No pudo evitar poner su vista en un personaje con una máscara naranja que conocía muy bastante, le hizo sentir cómoda al estar con los que conocía como su familia… luego poso su mirada en uno de los más extraños seres que haya visto, un hombre que parecía planta carnívora, con el rostro dividido en una parte verde y otra negra, y al último que vio fue a uno que veía de una manera muy extraña a su hermano, tenía la piel de un extraño tono blanco y esos ojos amarillos le inspiraban algo de temor, parecía una serpiente, y su nombre era Orochimaru, un shinobi extraño y poderoso.

- Vaya Itachi, hasta que llegas – Sasori no estaba muy contento

- Mph

- ¿A quién es que traes ahí?- una voz pausada pero con burla y malicia sonó- por lo que veo es una Hyuga

- Mi nombre es Hinata- no le gustaba que le recordarán su apellido, de ser posible se lo cambiaría a Uchiha… pero no podía poner eso en un registró y sus ojos negaban cualquier parentesco con los usuarios del sharingan.

- Jajá, con que esta es la cría que va a estar con nosotros, ¿de dónde la sacaste, asesinando a otro clan?

- No te hagas el chistoso Kisame, no tengo paciencia para las bromas- Itachi se dirigió hacia él con una mirada que le dio escalofríos

- ¿Sólo por esto gaste mi valioso tiempo para rezar a Jashin?- Hidan estaba molesto de que una niña causará tal alboroto

- ¡Silencio!- una voz dura calló a todos, haciéndolos girar, en las sombras se encontraba el "líder" de la organización- Hinata, espero que entiendas lo que es unirte a nosotros, no serás un miembro oficial hasta que pases tus pruebas y el entrenamiento.

- Hai, Itachi-nisan me lo ha comentado

- Bien, Itachi tomarás la responsabilidad de entrenarle y enseñarle todo lo necesario, en caso de no estar aquí, otro puede tomar tu lugar.

- Mph

- Bien, con esto terminamos, váyanse ahora- después desapareció de manera tan misteriosa de cómo llegó.

Cada uno se fue retirando a excepción de Itachi y Hinata que se mantenían en la misma posición, cada uno de los miembros pasaba por ellos, pero al momento en que Orochimaru salía, se les quedo viendo de una forma terrorífica, e incluso se vio un tono lascivo, que a la pequeña no le gusto para nada, en especial por la mirada que tenía a su hermano que era totalmente diferente, como si lo quisiera tener para él. "Orochigay" fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza, después se marchó junto con todos los demás, dejando atrás a Tobi.

- Lo hiciste bien Hinata – se acercó a ellos pero sin quitarse la máscara

- Gracias padre

- Sólo cuídate del "Orochigay" – comentó divertido, diciendo el nuevo apodo que se le había ocurrido a su hija (aunque no lo pareciera, le había tomado un gran cariño) como si fuera el de un monstruo que se le contaba a los infantes para asustarlos.

- padre, dijiste que ya no leerías mis pensamientos- ella simplemente hizo un puchero que divirtió a los Uchiha

- Jajá, pero es divertido Hinata-chan- teniendo una voz infantil

Los tres salieron de esa habitación, Tobi salió para una misión, en tanto Itachi le mostraba las habitaciones a Hinata, y de la personalidad de cada uno de los miembros: Sasori, amante de la puntualidad y el arte eterno; Hidan, un religioso de Jashin; Kakuzo, el administrado del dinero, amante de este y gran tacaño; Kisame, un espadachín algo sarcástico; y Orochimaru, ambicioso de poder, la vida eterna y el Sharingan. "Toda una organización de locos extremadamente fuertes" pensó Hinata, aunque le incomodaba la idea de que el tipo serpiente fuera tras su hermano, sabía que él era muy fuerte y no sería derrotado fácilmente, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación. No pasaba del medio día cuando habían recorrido todo el lugar. Hinata todavía tenía energía de sobra, en los días anteriores Itachi le había dicho que no comiera tantos dulces después de la comida, pero era una niña a la que mimaba constantemente, así que no hubo más opción que gastar toda esa energía en un pequeño entrenamiento… tenía la sospecha que hace no mucho se había comido unas barras de chocolate, resultaba ser muy ingeniosa al momento d escabullirse para comer un poco de ese manjar.

- ¿A dónde vamos Itachi-nisan?- preguntaba mientras saltaba rodeando a Itachi, había momentos en que se le subía tanto el azúcar que olvidaba que era una shinobi en entrenamiento y se transformaba en una pequeña de seis años.

- Hinata, ¿cuántos dulces te comiste?

- No comí ninguno, hermano, tu dijiste que no los comiera- una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras se colgaba de su hermano.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas así?- finalmente la puso quieta al tenerla presa en su brazos

- Porque itachi-nisan no menciono nada a cerca de los chocolates- una sonrisa traviesa se posó en su rostro.

- Mph, deberé cuidar ese detalle- ella tenía la firme creencia de que los chocolates y los dulces eran dos cosas totalmente distintas, si le decías que no comiera de uno se iba por el otro… curiosamente es siempre se le olvidaba al joven Uchiha

- Hermano- hizo un puchero- no me has dicho a donde vamos

- Mph, ya llegamos- la bajo de sus brazos para poder observar un lago de agua cristalina, en el cual se reflejaban suavemente las figuras.

El resto de la tarde, Itachi le mostraba a Hinata como utilizar las técnicas de fuego, y otros elementos con ayuda de su Byakugan (ella se quejaba de no poder poseer el Sharingan) en como visualizar al combatiente, cuanto flujo de chacra se necesita, las posiciones de manos y todo lo que pudiese aprender con él, Hinata al tener una gran memoria, se convertía en una tarea no tan dificultosa, aún le fallaban algunos aspectos para poder controlar la técnica que apenas veía, pero para su alegría, iba mejorando mucho en ese aspecto, y eso le hacía feliz. Muy pronto el cielo se fue pintando de tonos anaranjados y azules, hora de irse.

- Vamos Hina, ha sido suficiente por hoy

- Hai– ella sabía que, aunque hay que esforzarse en el entrenamiento, no servía si te sobre-esforzabas creando más daño que beneficios, no quería que su cuerpo se atrofiara antes de tiempo, debía entrenar según iba desarrollándose o terminaría con lastimar sus músculos.

- Mañana tengo misión

- Entiendo hermano, papá regresará mucho después, ¿verdad?

- Un poco

- Entonces ¿Qué haré?

- Le pediré a Kisame que te enseñe como usar la espada

- Que malo eres hermano, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- no le gustaba la idea de que alguien que no fuera Itachi o Madara la entrenara

- Tengo misión

- No es justo- hizo un gran puchero, aunque se le cambio la cara cuando Itachi la subió a su espalda

- Luego te volveré a enseñar, sólo serán unos días

- Mph – le está afectando pasar tiempo con los Uchiha

Llegaron a la cueva donde residían, Itachi bajó a Hinata cuando llegaron a la cocina para cenar algo, se habían olvidado por completo de comer algo, la pequeña Hyuga quiso cocinar algo especia, llevaba tiempo practicando y parecía tener un pequeño dote para la cocina. Con un poco de ayuda de su hermano, aunque no lo quisiera, hicieron sushi y dangos. Se acomodaron en una enorme piedra que les servía de mesa, que se encontraba a un lado de ellos, el momento de la comida, siempre era la hora de "la conversación por mirada", un momento de tranquilidad en el que siempre había silencio, uno muy reconfortante para ambos.

- Vaya Itachi- ambos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta- no pensé que tuvieras ese lado tan amable – Orochimaru se acerco a la mesa para posar su mirada en él

- Supongo que las mujeres siempre han sido una debilidad para todos los hombres – esta vez su mirada estaba en la pequeña

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Orochimaru?

- Sólo venía a ver qué era ese delicioso olor, y mira con lo que me encontré.

- Mph – respuesta unánime de los hermanos

- Jajá, ya hasta le pegaste tus costumbres- Itachi se estaba levantando, ya había terminado

- Hinata

- Voy – se levantó con rapidez y siguió a su hermano, dejando a tras a la serpiente, aunque con una sonrisa muy sospechosa

Hinata regresó a su cuarto, que estaba en medio del de Itachi y Tobi, era una habitación donde todo parecía tallado de piedra, excepto por la cama con cobijas en azul oscuro, una almohada negra, un armario de caoba que contenía unas cuantas prendas a su medida, para su entrenamiento, descanso, y para los festivales, también se encontraba otra puerta que daba con un baño pequeño con todo lo necesario, buscó unas prendas para dormir, una toalla y se metió en la regadera, necesitaba un buen baño. Al salir se cambio con un pantalón de algodón color blanco y una playera negra, el cansancio con el estómago lleno sólo le dieron la fuerza necesaria para dar los pasos hacia su cama y dormirse casi inmediatamente.

Itachi ya había partido y la mayoría de los miembros ya no se encontraban. Casi todos estaban fuera para cumplir con misiones sencillas, excepto por uno, una sombra de gran tamaño caminaba entre las habitaciones hasta detenerse es una puerta que estaba casi al final del pasillo, dio tres toques a la puerta, unos segundos después una pequeña ojiblanca abrió la puerta, iba vestida con un pantalón negro y una polera de igual color.

- Vamos – dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su lugar de entrenamiento

- Hai, Kisame-sempai

- No creas que sere blando porque Itachi te considera su hermana menor

- No lo esperaba- ella tenía un semblante tranquilo y serio a la vez

- Jajá, se nota que se te han pegado unas de sus costumbres

- Lo mismo dijo el Orochigay

- ¿Orochi…gay? Jajá, eso esta bueno, me gustan las personas con sentido del humor- se detuvo al frente de una puerta – aquí será donde empiece tu infierno conmigo- al abrir la puerta se ve un pequeño dojo con todo tipo de espadas, katanas, dagas y mucha más armas punzo cortantes.

- Impresionante – estaba observando todo el tipo de armas que ahí se encontraban, pequeñas, grandes, enormes, las que parecían círculos, las que eran retráctiles, había tantas que no supo como manejar la gran mayoría, aunque no dejaba que su maravilla se saliera de control para no darle un objeto de burla a su sempai- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer?

- Supongo que no has tenido la oportunidad de manejar una espada u otros objetos como estos

- No, nunca he tenido una espada entre mis manos

- ¿Cómo es que utilizas los kunai?-

- Los utilizó como una extensión de mi cuerpo, como me dijo Itachi-nisan, por lo que pienso que cualquier arma se ha de utilizar de la misma forma, como parte de uno mismo para estar en perfecta sincronía y no perder el tiempo.

- Bien, por lo menos Itachi me ha ahorrado un poco de trabajo- sonrió con ironía el grandote- toma una de ellas- dirigiendo su mirada hacia las espadas- quiero ver de que eres capaz

- Está bien – con paso lento examinaba todas las espadas que se encontraban a su disposición, unas muy grandes, otras más pequeñas, finalmente se decidió por una espada corta de mango rojo, la tomo en su mano, y con un movimiento de su muñeca comprobó su peso, Kisame estaba atento ante las acciones de la peliazul, sonriendo ante la inteligencia que tenía para conseguir una arma que pudiera manejar.- quiero esta

- Muy bien, ahora intenta darme un golpe, ataca a muerte – estaba agarrando su espada, para poder combatir también

Una pequeña batalla comenzó entre ambos, con Hinata atacando cada vez que veía la oportunidad y defendiéndose del ataque de su oponente, Kisame atacaba siempre que quería, no le era difícil el poder defenderse. Atacaba de manera sencilla para probar las habilidades de la Hyuga, al ser entrenada por Itachi, no le sorprendía la habilidad que mostraba para ser oportunista al momento de atacar.

- Kisame-sempai

- ¿Qué pasa ya te cansaste?, yo creía que durarías más

- No es eso, quería saber si puedo utilizar algunos jutsu

- Jajá, bien, pero sólo taijutsu o que no tengan que ver con algún elemento

- Con eso me conformo, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – unas cinco Hinatas más se aparecieron a parte de la original

- Jajá, se pondrá interesante

La batalla continuo por una hora más, la resistencia de Hinata era sorprendente al poder batallar todo ese tiempo con Kisame y manteniendo los bunshin. De un momento a otro los clones desaparecieron nublándole la visón, pero del humo salió Hinata en dirección a su sempai, la cual fue detenida por un certero golpe con la espada, pero por la espalda salió otra, demostrando que la primera era un clon, logrando rasgar la capa del Akatsuki, Hinata no se sorprendió al ver que también era un clon, después de todo no se podría engañar tan fácilmente a estos criminales, al ya no tener más chacra cayó de rodillas soltando la espada, tenía la respiración muy rápida, tenía las cara roja por el esfuerzo.

- Lo has hecho bien, estoy impresionado por tu resistencia

- Gracias – apenas y tuvo el aliento para responder

- Aunque aún te falta mucho, y esto es sólo el comienzo. Será mejor desayunar, ya es medio día y desde que te levantaste no has comido nada- camino hacia la puerta para retirarse- te quiero ver aquí en tres horas- estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando le dirigió una mirada algo burlesca- y quiero este lugar impecable cuando regrese

Hinata miró a su alrededor, suspiró ante el gran desastre provocado por la lucha, grandes cortes sobre el suelo mojado por su sudor, las cosas regadas por todo el dojo y grandes cantidades de polvo, algunas cosas ya se iban a caer por los golpes provocados, varias armas regadas por el piso. Se acostó por dos minutos para recobrar un poco de energía, comería algo antes de empezar a arreglar todo, llegando a la cocina se sirvió un poco de jugo, mientras veía que era lo que se podría preparar, se decidió por algo sencillo, una bolas de arroz y un poco de ramen, se puso a cocinar todo, en total se tardó treinta minutos, y en comer unos veinte. Dio una vuelta por toda la cueva, quería aplazar su nueva labor todo lo que pudiera.

Finalmente creyó que era hora de iniciar, buscó todo le que le pudiera ayudar para arreglar el dojo. Al llegar se puso manos a la obra, acomodó todas las armas en su lugar respectivo, intentando no cortarse con las más grandes a las que iban en un lugar más alto del que ella pudiera alcanzar con su estatura, las tablas rotas las reemplazó por otras, que logró encontrar en un cuarto repleto de ellas, al parecer se rompían muy seguido, y finalmente limpió todo el piso y las paredes de todo rastro de suciedad, se le había ido toda una hora y media en eso, considerando que tenía unos nueve años, lo hizo realmente rápido. Su ropa estaba hecha un desastre al igual que ella, por lo que corrió a su cuarto, se dio un baño, se cambio con un pantalón azul y una playera blanca, faltaban veinte minutos para que se le acabara el tiempo de descanso, volvió al lugar de entrenamiento y tomar una pequeña siesta de diez minutos al llegar.

Se despertó un minuto antes de que Kisame llegará, las próximas horas fueron agotadoras y muy dolorosas para Hinata, los golpes de la espada no la llegaban a cortar, pero le dolían muchísimo por el peso de la espada, sin mencionar que había escuchado que podía absorber el chacra del oponente, en esta ocasión sólo se podría defender, no usaría ningún jutsu, o cualquier arma y dependería de su resistencia y velocidad, aunque había logrado esquivarlos al principio, con el paso del tiempo se fueron volviendo más veloces, un golpe en el abdomen la hizo caer, quitándole todo el aire.

Tomaron un pequeño descanso de cinco minutos después de una hora de entrenamiento de la misma manera. En el transcurso de las dos semanas que tardarían todos en regresar se enfocaría en aprender cómo usar cada arma, la manera en que se combinaban, la forma de manejarla, todas y cada una de ellas, cosa que resultó ser más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado. Esos fueron días muy dolorosos, hubo noches en que se despertaba por el dolor que le provocaban los golpes que tenía, y luego por los cortes que recibía cuando Kisame cambió de espada para atacar con el filo de ésta, sin mencionar de cómo moldear el chacra alrededor de la espada para volver de un filo mayor y tenerla con mayor poder fue lo que más le causo trabajo, el tener que partir rocas, árboles e incluso una cascada eran los próximos retos que tendría que lograr, le tomó al menos una semana hacerlo correctamente, el dolor no le ayudaba a concentrarse. Lo peor era la manera en que Kisame le daba un castigo al no hacer bien las cosas, no comida y una serie de ejercicios que dejarían muerto a cualquier genin, literalmente.

Las dos semana se fueron más rápido de lo que esperaba, hacía unos días que los Akatsuki estaban llegando de sus misiones, ahora era el turno de Kisame de salir a una, cosa que alegro y alivio a Hinata, finalmente su cuerpo podría tomar un descanso de tan agotadoras sesiones de entrenamiento, había obtenido varias cicatrices finas, que apenas que eran perceptibles gracias a un ungüento que siempre cargaba con ella. Itachi regresó dos días después de que Kisame se hubiera ido, en ese tiempo repasaba todo lo que había aprendido, a ella misma le sorprendía todo lo que había logrado, sin duda era un gran maestro, aunque muy estricto y con toques sádicos. Hinata, feliz por el regreso de su hermano, le contaba todas las cosas que había hecho con su nuevo maestro, lo que tenía aprendido y lo que tenía que lograr para el futuro, sus avances eran de esperarse, ella tenía mucho talento para ser ninja y con ellos se estaba desarrollando adecuadamente. Con el transcurso de los años observaron que Hinata era mejor inculcándole varios estilos de pelea y varias técnicas, le era más fácil desarrollarse de esa manera; de enseñarle un solo estilo o darle la tarea de aprender una sola técnica se trababa y no avanzaba. De ahí en adelante Itachi fue instruyendo a la pequeña para que pudiera lograr todo lo que se proponía, sin mencionar que de repente Tobi se unía a la ayuda, con ellos dos en tres semanas logró su objetivo, partir una cascada a la mitad, fue tan sorprendente que lo lograra que era de esperarse que se fatigara tanto cuando lo hizo, no le quedó remedio que descansar en cama durante unos días, aunque eso le molestaba, prefirió quedarse a descansar un rato, sentía que ese era su merecido descanso.

En el tiempo en que Hinata se mantuvo en cama Itachi y Madara acordaron dar unas pequeñas vacaciones a la Hyuga, junto con ellos, unas "vacaciones familiares", para celebrar el gran avance que estaba logrando.

- ¿Entonces nos iremos a "una misión"?- aún estaba en cama, pero su cuerpo ya se había recuperado casi por completo

- Así es Hinata-chan, celebraremos tus grandes avances- le mencionó una voz infantil

- ¿Y nos iremos los tres? – dando su mirada a un chico serio

- Mph

- ¿Qué pasará con mi entrenamiento?- se suponía que aun no debía realizar grandes esfuerzos o recaería… a veces no le gustaba tener un cuerpo tan pequeño para todo el poder que iba creciendo en su interior

- Los suspenderemos, al menos los más duros

- Pero seguirás haciendo entrenamiento básico

- No te querrás debilitar en ese momento verdad Hinata-chan

Hinata tuvo unos enormes deseos de saltar, gritar y abrazar a su "hermano y padre" por la alegría, los cuales solamente contuvo por unos pocos minutos, en los que Tobi le hablaba de todos los lugares que iban a ver, las festividades, los juegos... a Itachi casi le da una jaqueca y Tobi compartía toda la alegría de la ojiblanca, volviendo casi loco al Uchiha adolescente, pues repentinamente esos dos habían terminado cogidos de las manos y saltando alrededor de él.

Después de que Hinata se recuperara completamente fueron viajando por las aldeas, aunque tuvieron que usar pelucas y cambiar un poco su personalidad. Los festivales que encontraban eran en los que más se divertían, especialmente la peliazul que nunca había asistido a ningún festival o había visto los fuegos artificiales. Incluso en sus entrenamientos diarios se le veía con más energía.

Su viaje duró una semana, fueron momentos que deseo no hubieran terminado jamás, incluso se encontró pataleando para durará un poco más, la lucha duró por lo menos unos veinte minutos donde Hinata perdió por su amor al chocolate y futura reserva de un chocolate diario por mes, eso era más de lo que creyó tener, su padre difícilmente le permitía comer cualquier cosa que le pareciera una "adicción" y le proponía un trato como ese, uno que no pudo negar, pero al termino de mes que sería el fin de poder deleitarse con uno cada vez que se le presentara la oportunidad.

Pronto se fueron de largo tres meses con Hinata entrenando lo más duró que podía para poder controlar técnicas con elementos... pero hasta ahora habían descubierto que parecía tener talento sólo con jutsus de agua y fuego, aprendió a utilizar su Byakugan en todos los campos de rastreo, ataque, y cómo le podía ayudar al copiar técnicas. Llegó un día en que se decidió que comenzaría con lo básico para poder invocar a un dragón y poder controlarlo, era una ventaja que usara fácilmente jutsus de fuego y tenía conocimiento básicos del elemento rayo, con ello sus invocaciones la tratarían con más respeto y la aceptarían más rápido, claro que eso le tomaría tiempo, pues eran criaturas muy temperamentales, faltaba enseñarle cómo hacer una invocación, que para desgracia de la Hyuga su maestro en esa materia sería el Orochigay, comenzaría con la invocación de un reptil, una serpiente, para que aprendiera el comportamiento de las criaturas de sangre fría.

- Tú entrenamiento con Orochimaru empezará mañana en la mañana Hinata-chan- decía de manera calma e infantil

- Entiendo padre, haré mi mejor esfuerzo

- Muy bien, pero cuídate de él, tiene una mente muy retorcida, asegúrate de que no vea tu miedo, sabes que es una persona en la que no hay que confiar- una voz seria reemplazó la infantil

- Lo sé Itachi-nissan

El día siguiente, Hinata se levantó temprano para prepararse lo mejor posible psicológicamente para todas las posibles situaciones que le llegara a mostrar Orochimaru, era mejor tomar un desayuno algo ligero. Estaba terminando cuando Orochimaru la llamó para indicar que empezarían con su entrenamiento... aunque no emezó de ese modo exactamente

- Hola Hinata-chan

- Mph, hola sempai

- Jajá, dime por qué quieres aprender a invocar una serpiente

- Es simplemente un paso básico para aprender a invocar un dragón- respuestas cortas, frías y concisas.

- ¡Un dragón!, es un conocimiento que creía perdido -por un momento pensó que había hablado de más, pero el brillo expectante de su mirada le indicó que sólo era para conocer su reacción- tan pequeña y con un entrenamiento como ese jajá

- Tú... Usted- le dieron pequeños espasmos al pensar que debía tratarlo con respeto de ahora en adelante- es el que mejor me puede enseñar sobre las actitudes de un reptil, por lo que sería un buen comienzo para saber cómo controlar a uno.

- Ya veo, es por eso que te soy útil, y tú me puedes ser útil

- Mph - volteo su rostro para que notara su descontento

- Jajá, pero que falta de respeto a tu superior, eso no es bueno, deberían enseñarte modales

- Ya los sé, otra cosa es que no los quiera mostrar- era difícil pensar en tratarlo debidamente... de hecho le daban ganas de maldecirlo y debatirse entre si huir a la seguridad de los brazos de su hermano o pelear contra él, una idea completamente estúpida.

- Jajá, no me sorprende viniendo de la hermana pequeña de Itachi

- Mph

- ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí, siendo una Hyuga?

- Mi padre me encontró en el bosque y después conocí a mi hermano- ¿Por qué le contaba eso?, ni ella lo sabía, tampoco pensaba decirle nada relevante

- Jajá, ¿Sabes que destruyó a todo su clan, simplemente para ver su capacidad?

- No creo que eso me sea importante, se supone que estoy aquí para aprender de... usted-le costó mucho decir esa palabra-, no para hablar de mi vida y la de mi hermano

- Ya veo, dime quien es tu progenitor, quiero saber quién es el padre que te abandono

- Hiashi, el líder del clan Hyuga- les estaba enfadando que le diera tantoa rodeos a la situación.

- Así que Hiashi, pero que mal ¿no lo crees?

- En realidad no me importa, sino fuera así, no habría conocido a mi familia- tomó dos grandes, y muy bien disimuladas, bocanadas de aire para calmarse, en ese juego, como seguro en todos los futuros, Orochimaru averiguaría hasta que nivel de estres podía llegar antes de explotar. No le sorprendía que a esa hora ya nadie se encontrara por ahí todos salían por diversas situaciones o se hallaban en distintas partes del recinto.

Salieron de la cueva para poder entrenar en un campo abierto, Orochimaru le platicaba de lo hermosas y peligrosas que son las serpientes, como e actúan, como hay que tratarlas para que te respeten, sigieran tus órdenes y no te mataran. Se quedaba impresionado por la inteligencia, rápido aprendizaje y entendimiento, hacia las cosas, un talento natural, igual o superior al de él cuando era pequeño. Ella era alguien perfecto para sus planes futuros como lo fue Anko y como lo es Itachi, tenía una sonrisa retorcida de la qe ni él mismo se daba cuenta, cuando le mostraba como es que se invocaba a una serpiente, un animal que puede ser de tus mejores aliados en momento de batalla al igual que uno de tus peores enemigos.

Los primeros dos días sólo habían repasado teoría, y le había enseñado algunas cosas con un "modelo" real y vivo... Hinata había hecho un contrato para invocar a las serpientes, pero hasta ahora no había invocado ninguna, no le apetecía mucho colaborar con esas víboras y Orochimaru no se lo había pedido, hasta ese momento.

- Quiero que intentes convocar a una

- Claro, ¿De qué tipo?

- Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz en este momento

- Entendido- realizando los sellos necesarios, de una bola de humo salió una serpiente de más de medio metro, que parecía fuerte y saludable, Orochimaru lo comprobó, una serpiente de las más letales y realmente sana... además de temperamental, había intentado morderle nada más quizo tocarla.

- Impresionante, lo has hecho muy bien.- haciéndola desaparecer

- Arigato Orochimaru-sensei

- Ahora comprendo el interés que tenía Itachi en ti

- Tiene, porque aún me tiene cariño

- Jajá, también eres inteligente, supongo que tienes astucia.

- Mph, si no te importa, hay que seguir con el entrenamiento

- Claro, no hay que desperdiciar tan grande potencial

- Mph, apresúrese

- Que falta de respeto, eso no es bueno sabes, podría castigarte –reprimió una carajada ante ese pensamiento- sigamos

Los entrenamientos con Orochimaru eran duros, aunque poco frecuentes, ya que apenas llevaban cinco sesiones con el Sanín en las dos semanas que habían empezado, los demás días los ocupaba para entrenar con su hermano o el espadachín, aún así era visible el interés que Orochimaru estaba teniendo hacia la menor, especialmente por los avances que tenía con él, su facilidad de aprendizaje en los jutsus, junto con la utilización de su Byakugan en ello, era casi como ver al Sharingan copiando una técnica, simplemente que Hinata tenía que medir los valores de chacra, y memorizar sellos.

Orochimaru se encontraba fuera de la cueva, esperando a su discípula, tenía una sonrisa perturbadora, relamiendose los labios, tenía pensado el tener a Hinata para un futuro, cuando el cuerpo de Itachi le fuera inservible, o quizás un hijo el cual le serviría como un contenedor más fuerte si lograba unir a la Hyuga con él en el momento en que fuera el Uchiha; en definitiva, ella formaba parte de sus planes de una u otra manera.

- Ya estoy aquí Orochimaru-sensei- Hinata estaba saliendo de la cueva con su ropa habitual

- Tardaste

- Mph, yo diría que con cinco minutos antes de la hora cordada, llego temprano

- Jajá, no sabes que es incorrecto corregir a tu maestro

- Pues como es el último día en que te veré de esa forma, no me importa- su voz calmada y expresión seria no hicieron más que intrigarlo y enfadarlo.

- Ya lo veremos

- ¿Qué será lo que haremos en este día?- preguntó ignorando su último comentario.

- Siendo nuestro último día juntos –su insinuación le recordó a una pareja, le dieron náuseas y ganas de vomitar- pensé en un combate en el que demostrarás todo lo que has aprendido, nada más, nada menos.

- Mph, ¿las reglas?

- Atacaras a matar, lamentablemente no podré hacer lo mismo con toda mi habilidad, sólo puedes usar lo que te he enseñado y el combate acaba cuando yo lo diga

- Bien

Ambos se colocaron en posición de batalla, con una distancia prudente de tres metros entre ellos, con una señal invisible e imperceptible, ambos desaparecieron adentrándose en el bosque. Una persona normal apenas notaría los movimientos casi bruscos sobre las ramas de los árboles, el sonido de cuerpos deslizándose por el suelo, repentinos choques de kunais, con todo eso la zona en la que se encontraban a penas estaba dañada, después de todo lo único que Orochimaru le enseñaba era a luchar con serpientes, darles ventaja para atacar, y siempre avanzar silenciosamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el albino embistió de manera brutal a la Hyuuga que no pudo esquivar el ataque que no vio venir. Dejándola inconsciente y tirándola a un par de metros.

- Creo que exageré un poco- Orochimaru estaba sobra la rama de un árbol cercano- no importa, así no me causará problemas - se acercó a Hinata, levantándola para subirla en su espalda y marcharse del lugar.

Itachi se encontraba un tanto preocupado, aunque no lo demostraba, los entrenamientos con Orochimaru generalmente no duraban más de dos horas, pero en esta ocasión ya se habían tardado mucho más, y no lo agradaba la manera en como la serpiente veía a su hermana pequeña... si, la consideraba su hermana, esa pequeña había aprendido a meterse en su corazón. Cada segundo se le hacía angustiante, estaba seguro que Hnata no uraría más de dos horas junto al sanin aún si no habían terminado el entrenamiento.

Salió de la cueva para buscarlos, pero no los encontró en ningún lugar, fue buscando por cada parte cercana del bosque, hasta encontrar lo que parecían ser pistas de animales rastreros, que simplemente desaparecían, invocaciones seguramente. Por cómo se veía el área hubo una batalla, había ramas rotas, shurikens y kunai, ningun rastro de ellos. Orochimaru se había llevado a uno de sus seres queridos, eso le enfadaba casi al grado de ponerlo iracundo, con su Sharingan activado revisó todo el lugar, pudo ver que "esa víbora" le había dejado una pista especial para que él la siguiera, no era nada más que una trampa, pero la victoria estaba a su favor, de eso estaba seguro.

Hinata estaba despertando, le dolía un poco el cuerpo, especialmente su costado derecho. Al intentar acomodarse notó sus músculos agarrodos por la falta de movimiento, lo cual no le sorprendía estando atada de brazos y piernas, gritar no serviría de nada, eso era seguro. Se concentró para activar su Byakugan, en ese momento agradecía a Itachi que le enseñará a usarlo sin la necesidad de utilizar sellos, estaba en una gran habitación, la cual no estaba decorada ni amueblada, sólo se encontraba ella, y una puerta, desactivó su Byakugan tratando de moverse un poco más, el suelo no era nada cómodo en la posición en la que se encontraba, por minutos se mantuvo asíantes de poder sentarse, recordando cómo es que el maldito del Orochigay la había llevado a ese maldito lugar, la puerta se estaba abriendo, llamando la atención de la Hyuga para ver entrar a la serpiente que la trajo.

- ¡Oh vaya! Despertaste- se acercó para ponerse a su altura

- ¿Acaso te importa Orochigay?- no demostraba ninguna emoción, con Orochimaru resultaría peor

- Sabes me estoy hartando de tu falta de respeto- su voz se fue haciendo poco a poco más dura, para el final darle un puñetazo en la cara, que le hizo sangran del labio.

- Duele- apenas lo dijo en un susurró que el otro no escucho

- Pero no te preocupes te enseñaré a respetar- dio una sonrisa macabra

- ¿Qué te hace creer que me gustaría aprender de ti?

- Pues yo te podría hacer más fuerte, tu potencial no se desarrollaría bien con esos ineptos, necesitas un trato más rudo para mejorar.

- Te equivocas, me haré fuerte con ayuda de mi hermano, lo sé porque él es mejor que tú, por lo que el único inepto eres tú, Orochigay- Hinata hizo una sonrisa arrogante, enfadando a Orochimaru

- En serio me estas enfadando- se levantó, para darle una patada en el rostro a Hina que la mandó hacia atrás con gran fuerza, haciéndola sangrar de la nariz, dejándola dolorosamente recostada.

- Y sabes, nunca abandonaré a mi hermano por irme contigo, él es toda la familia que tengo

- Yo me convertiría en un padre para ti, sin mencionar que el cuerpo de tu hermano será mío, seremos una linda familia jajá- Hacia acoplo de toda su fuerza para no demostrar toda la furia y asco hacia la persona (si así se le podía llamar) que tenía en frente.

- No gracias, yo ya tengo un padre, y sin importar lo que le pasara no pienso conseguirme otro, además Itachi-nisan no se rendirá tan fácilmente ante ti

- ¿Por qué?, a caso será que quiere rescatar a su hermana pequeña- afirmaba burlescamente

- Te equivocas, yo no soy de gran importancia, pero se lo impediría su orgullo

- No lo creo, por algo te tengo aquí, para atraer su atención y ha funcionado, será mejor no hacer esperar a nuestro invitado.

Orochimaru salió con una sonrisa que mezclaba maldad y seguridad, dejando a Hinata tirada en el suelo, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire, por más que quisiera negarlo todavía le dolían los golpes... y mucho, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar. Sólo tenía que esperar a Itachi, mientras tanto se desharía de las molestas cuerdas que la aprisionaban, eran de un material resistente pero serían fáciles de quitarlas, sacó un kunai oculto en su espalda, ya no creería que Kisame era un loco por enseñarle a esconder armas por todo su cuerpo. Como pensó, estas no sufrían el menor rasguño, concentró su chacra, enfocándolo en el Kunai para ser más filoso, con la rapidez y movilidad que le permitió su cuerpo cortó las cuerdas de las manos, las pequeñas cortaduras que se hizo no las tomo en cuenta. Estiró sus brazos para cortar las cuerdas de sus pies, su cuerpo estaba entumecido por la posición en la que se encontraba. En cuanto terminó, se levantó apoyandose en la pared, le tomaría un poco de tiempo el moverse libremente. Casi al mismo tiempo que se pudo parar sin apoyarse y estar encorvada, Itachi abría la puerta con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

- Hora de irnos- al estar a un lado de ella con un pañuelo limpió la cara de Hinata haciendo que se sonrojará. Se alejó de nuevo, ahcia la puerta

- No esperaba quedarme- su pierna derecha cojeaba

- Mph así nos tardaremos- se acercó a ella y la cargó en su espalda

- Gomen

- Tranquila, no estoy enojado- el eco de sus sonidos se iba apagando a medida que estaban más cerca de la salida

- Gracias hermano –ocultó su rostro en la espalda de Itachi- ¿Qué pasó con Orochigay?

- Digamos que abandonó la organización- sujetó más fuerte a Hinata y se fue saltando por los árboles

- Lo sabía, tú eres más fuerte que cualquiera, excepto por papá

- Duérmete un rato, falta para que lleguemos

- Sólo serán cinco minutos- su respiracion se volvio acompasada, su cuerpo se volvió un poco más ligero, el Uchiha alentizó su paso, suspiró de alivio, su sonrisa se perdió en las sombras de los árboles.

Al llegar a la guarida, Itachi dio las noticias a Madara para que se anunciara la huida de Orochimaru, causó algo de sorpresa la noticia, pero buscaron a un nuevo reemplazó para su puesto, logrando traer a Deidara. A Hinata no le afecto mucho ese suceso tan vergonzoso, de hecho la hizo desear ser más fuerte para no volver a perder ante la serpiente si es que se la encontraba otra vez; Itachi en cambio la entrenaba con más ferocidad, al igual que Madara, sin mencionar que sus entrenamiento eran hechos por varios shinobis y no sinobis para conocer todo acerca de los diferentes estilos de pelea y cómo rechazarlos, lo que la hacía feliz.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Bien aqui les dejo el siguiente capítulo... estaba viendo que si me faltan demasiados para estar a la par de como estaban, uff, haré lo posible por traer los siguientes capitulos tan pronto como pueda.

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios, me anima a seguir escribiendo... por cierto si algun día quieren ayuda en algo o lo qe sea, no duden en preguntar n_n


	9. Consiguiendo problemas

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 7: Consiguiendo el pergamino**

Los chicos estaban pescando y las chicas preparaban una fogata, era un momento dedicado a descansar de todo lo que les había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Su encuentro con Orochimaru había los había dejado agotados física y mentalmente, algo que siempre los animaba era comer juntos, aunque debían tener cuidado de no exponerse mucho o serían presas de una emboscada.

Naruto había invocado algunos bunshin y saltado al río, a cada pescado que alcanzaba, lo hacía saltar para que Sasuke lo atrapará, un plan sencillo, sólo que Naruto no era muy bueno en ese arte, apenas llevaban un par de pescados que cualquiera de ellos podría comerse de un bocado. Tardaron más de treinta minutos para poder atrapar los pescados suficientes para todos... Sasuke por momentos se desesperó por la lentitud de su compañero.

Sakura junto con Hinata buscaban leña para poder cocinar, apilándola bajo un árbol frondoso que disiparía el humo. Sakura se sorprendía cada vez más de las habilidades que demostraba la Hyuuga, había encendido los leños con un jutsu de fuego, creía que sólo necesitarían de Sasuke para encenderlo... con ello se sentía cada vez más débil e inútil para sus compañeros, cada uno de ellos demostraba gran fortaleza, inteligencia, y ella... ella empezaba a ser una carga.

Los chicos volvieron alejando sus pensamientos, más que sorprendidos estaba aliviados de ver la fogata estaba encendida, lo único que faltaba eran ellos y la comida. Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, aunque no lo demostró, pensó que lo llamarían para encender la dichosa fogata, Naruto sencillamente felicitó a Sakura, pero de manera escandalosa, el que hubiera encendido la fogata, lástima que el pobre recibió un gran golpe de la Haruno porque los iban a descubrir si el rubio gritaba así.

- Naruto eres un baka ¿Qué tal si nos descubren?- Sakura estaba con el puño alzado, y tan furiosa que casi alza la voz.

- Sakura-chan- Naruto estaba en un rincón con aura negra, moviendo el dedo en círculos

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun por ahora no hay nadie cerca

- Jeje, lo sabía, lo ves Sakura - el rubio con su acostumbrada recuperación rápida estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la pelirrosa

- ¡Cállate Naruto¡, además quien hizo todo fue Hinata- Sakura ya se encontraba poniendo los pescados al fuego

- ¿En serio? Wow, eres increíble

- Gracias Naruto-kun

- Te quedarás sin comida si no te apresuras usuratonkachi- él ya estaba en el suelo para tomar el pescado que saliera primero

- Sasuke-san tiene razón, lo que necesitamos es comer- ella junto con los otros se sentaron alrededor de la fogata.

Cada quien estaba pensando en algo diferente, Naruto en obtener el pescado más grande, Sakura estaba preocupada por la aparición de Orochimaru, Sasuke pensaba en cómo debía de actuar ante esto, al igual que Hinata, ya que eso posiblemente complicaría su misión. Ninguno habló durante la comida, terminaron, recogieron todo y dejaron el menor rastro posible. Sin decir alguna palabra se fueron de rama en rama en busca de un equipo para obtener el otro pergamino ya que este era su segundo día.

- Vayamos a la torre

- Pero todavía no tenemos el otro pergamino

- Es por eso que iremos Sakura.

- Sigo sin entender

- En realidad es simple, los candidatos que hayan acabado se dirigirán hacia la torre, lo que haremos será esperarlos y robar uno de sus pergaminos

- Nee, pero eso le quita la diversión dattebayo

- Mph, el dobe tiene razón

- Jeje, ya veo, bueno en ese…- repentinamente Hinata se paró, con rostro serio mirando alrededor- ¡Al suelo, rápido!

Por instinto y antes de que supieran que pasaba, todos saltaron, mientras veían como en las ramas una gran serpiente aparecía rápidamente, enseñando los colmillos que estaban empapados en un líquido amarillo, arriba de ella la extraña "mujer" que los veía de una manera amenazadora, causando escalofríos en Sakura. Naruto seguía enfado por lo ocurrido anteriormente pero antes de arrojarse a la pelea, fue sujetado por Hinata que se imaginaba lo que quería el rubio, su cara en ese momento no reflejaba nada, toda expresión había desaparecido, cosa que impresionó al rubio y pelinegro que la vio de reojo, ese enemigo sería difícil de detener si Hinata se ponía de ese modo.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Orochimaru?

- Oh, vaya, te gusta arruinar sorpresas no es así Hinata- hizo una sonrisa macabra mientras se quitaba la máscara, dejando a un hombre albino con ojos dorados llenos de lujuria, vicio y maldad en grandes cantidades.

- Deberías saber que odio tus "sorpresas", maldito Orochigay

- Oye, creí que habías aprendido a no llamarme así- la serpiente se abalanzó sobre ellos en un ataque abrumador.

Orochimaru peleaba frente a frente con Hinata, los demás se defendían de la serpiente fueron alejando, hasta quedar fuera de la vista del original equipo 7, Hinata no deseaba que descubrieran sus habilidades, que por ahora se resumía a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra su contrincante. Cada golpe, cada patada, amague, lanzamiento, todo era contrarrestado y contra-atacado, parecían estar al mismo nivel. Pero con ver la sonrisa burlona del albino se podía saber que para él eso no era más que un juego, una simple prueba para ver cuánto había mejorado esa niña que lo tenía impresionado... observó que su serpiente estaba a punto e ser derribada, sus ojos sólo estaban atentos a los movimientos del Uchiha.

Tuvo que esquivar una bola de fuego dirigida hacia él, seguido de una tanda de golpes que podían ser peligrosos. Hinata tenía en sus manos shurikens brillantes en chackra. Además ya había sentido la presencia de un clon que creaba otra bola de fuego... río en su interior, esa batalla era tan interesante como aburrida, los dos tenían que contenerse para no llamar la atención de seres no deseados.

- Has mejorado mucho, es impresionante, pero- con gran velocidad se dirigió hacia ella y con un certero golpe al estómago, la dejó sin aire- no lo suficiente para derrotarme- pero ésta se desvaneció en una bola de humo, dejándolo sorprendido, volteo su mirada para encontrarse con los cuatro jóvenes atacando a su serpiente, pero los que más le interesaban eran los pelioscuros, quedándose maravillado por todas las tácticas que usaban, estaba excitado por la batalla que presenciaba- jajá, realmente ha progresado, y junto con Sasuke son un dúo maravilloso, ya quiero tenerlos en mi poder.

Orochimaru aprovechó el momento en que derrotaron a su serpiente para atacar al miembro más débil del cuarteto, con Kunai en mano se deslizó hasta estar casi frente a Sakura para degollarla, Sasuke arremetió contra él y naruto alejaba a Sakura del lugar. Naruto se sentía sumamente enfadado, especialmente porque había tratado de matar a Sakura, sus ojos ya tenían una tonalidad rojiza, su cabello estaba más puntiagudo, las marcas de sus mejillas estaban más marcadas y sus uñas se convirtieron en garras, Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse por los ligeros cambios físico que sufría su amigo comparados con su alteración de chacra.

- No, Naruto- demasiado tarde, él ya estaba detrás de Orochimaru, con intenciones de atacarlo, sus movimientos predecibles le hicieron valerse de una patada en el estómago, para después ser sujetado por una lengua viscosa- No lo permitiré- Hinata y Sasuke atacarón simultaneamente, ella intentando cortarle la lengua y él simplemente distrayendolo. Sakura se había desmayado del cansancio. Orochimaru estaba divirtiéndose como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Naruto estaba tratándo de liberarse por su cuenta, pero sorprendentemente esa cosa que lo tenía sujeto era increiblemente fuerte.

El peso muerto que le estaba representando a Orochimaru le azotarlo contra el suelo para que no se convirtiera en un oponente innecesario, su atención estaba centrada en los dos pelinegros. Naruto adolorido como estaba se obligó a tranquilizarse, tomó diez grandes bocanadas de aire antes de lograrlo.

- Sabes Sasuke-kun, me sorprende que seas tan débil, así nunca lograrás nada, un cobarde que sólo busca sobrevivir, que patético- Sasuke se quedó inmovil por un segundo, sintiendo hervir su sangre. No le gustaba sentirse débil. No le gustaba que lo llamarán cobarde. Sobre todo no le gustaba admitir que lo era. Activó su Sharingan, que por alguna razón le pareció más poderoso, más clara su visión. Por un segundo quizo dar algo parecido a un grito de guerra, pero se contuvo para ayudar a Hinata. No de ellos trataba de desiquilibrar o distraer a Orochimaru, el otro atacaba para lastimarle, ambos intercambiaban sus roles sin ninguna señal aparente. Si Hinata atacaba a mano desnuda, Sasuke trataba de herirlo con sus armas.

Hinata se alejó a una rama cercana para hacer un jutsu de fuego, Sasuke seguía entreteniendo a Orochimaru, pero al momento en que Hinata iba a atacar, Naruto les interrumpió golpeando al sannin en pleno rostro, los pelinegros estaban sorprendidos, la bola de fuego ue tenía en boca la dirigió a un Orochimaru volador, rodeándole de llamas. Su cuerpo rebotó en el suelo. Las ropas quemadas no parecieron afectarle en lo más mínimo, más bien parecía furioso. Ya no tenía ese aire "juguetón", ahora sí atacaría sin consideramientos.

En una respiración había dejado inconsiente a Naruto con una patada en la sien. Hinata sintió latir su corazón dos veces, y sus ojos a penas percibieron el movimiento en el cual con un brazo había atrapado a Sasuke hasta casi estrangularlo. Usó la rama como resorte impulsándola hacia la espalda de Orochimaru, después de sentir n golpe en su mejilla derecha, un impacto contra su espalda para rebotar conta algo más duro y arenoso, se dió cuenta de su ataque fallido. Era imposible que le ganara al sanin, pero eso no le quitaba el sentimiento de derrota e inferioridad.

- Maldito Orochigay

- No te preocupes Hina no me he olvidado de ti- saltó hacia las ramas más altas por la sorpresa.

- Recuerda que te había dico qe no debes bajar la guardía nunca ante una serpiente ni demostrar debilidad, o ésta podría atacarte cando menos lo esperes- casi al mismo tiempo él estaba sobre la punta de un árbol cercano

- Debí haber escuchado a la serpiente mayor.

Ambos volvieron a comenzar otra pelea, Sasuke no podía continuar, un dolor punzante en el cuello le impedía moverse, el cansancio se apoderó de él y se desmayo. Sakura, en cambio, empezaba a despertarse observado a su alrededor con rapidez, Naruto y Sasuke estaban desmayados, Hinata seguía luchando con Orochimaru, sin embargo su cansancio era evidente. Por más que quizó moverse parecía que su cuerpo no quería volver a enfrentarse a esa persona, sus brazos y piernas temblaban incontrolablemente. En un ataque que no pudo esquivar, la arrincoó contra un árbol, susurrándole algo al oído que la molestó, pero no le dio tiempo a replicar ya que mordió su cuello causándole un terrible ardor.

Era como tener miles de agjas al fuego vivo enterrándose en su piel, era na sensación que nunca antes había experimentado... no sabía que esperar de ello, una muerte rápida por veneno o algo peor, lo único seguro era que no sería nada bueno.

- Ahora sólo hay que esperar, entreténme un poco más Hinata-chan – desapareció

Ella fue hasta donde estaba Sasuke para ver cómo estaba, dudaba que el estuviera en un mejor estado que el suyo, algunos hematomas estaban formándose y algunos parecían formar un pequeño y triste arcoiris, había rastros de sangre en su rostro y ropas que estaban sucias de polvo y sudor. Nada de que preocuparse, no parecía tener huesos rotos. Sakura tampoco parecía tn heridas de gravedad, ni el rubio que venía cargando.

- Hinata, ¿Sasuke-kun está bien?- tenía los ojos llorosos, sus piernas aún tenían temblores, no sabía cuánto timempo podría mantener a Naruto en su espalda.

- No te preocupes Sakura, parece que tiene un poco de fiebre sólo hay que dejarlo descansar al igual que a Naruto

- Él esta bien, pero… ¿tú estás bien, qué fue lo que te hizo Orochimaru?

- No estoy segura, quizás algo parecido a lo de Sasuke- le mostró su cuello y luego el de Sasuke para que observará una extraña marca

- ¿Qué es eso?

- No lo sé, además siento que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento, debeos despertar a Naruto-kun.- con un paso lento se situó al frente de Sakura - Naruto-kun hay un concurso de comer ramen y el ganador se ganará una provisión de por vida... Sasuke-san cree que no podras lograrlo.

- ¡!SASUKE-TEME, YA VERÁS YO GANARÉ!... ¿ehh? ¿Qué pasó?

- Las explicaciones vienen después, necesitan buscar un refugio- no soportó más su peso y fue cayendo pero fue sostenida por Naruto- no creo que Sakura-san pueda cargar a uno de nosotros, asi que necesitarás crear un clon.

- Claro, no hay problema- apareció otro Naruto más quien Sasuke y el original a Hinata

- Tenemos que encontrar un lugar para descansar, Sakura, por favor, encárgate de eso- con esa última palabra, se dejó caer en los brazos de la inconcsiencia.

- Oe Sakura-chan me podrías contar que fue lo que pasó

- En realidad no lo sé Naruto, lo único que alcancé a ver fue como Orochimaru atacaba a Hinata le dijo algo al oído y luego se desvaneció

- Esa maldita serpiente me las pagará un día dattebayo

- Por ahora concentrémonos en dejarlos descansar.

- Tienes razón.

Buscaron un lugar donde refugiarse para descansar nuevamente, esa serpiente de Orochimaru sólo les causaba problemas, les había dificultado esa parte del examen por dos días que empezaban a parecer eternos, Sakura debía cuidar que Naruto no hiciera alguna estupidez que los delatara, se escondieron dentro de un árbol en el que sus raíces sobresalína, dando el aspecto de una pequeña casa, recostaron a los pelioscuros dentro del árbol, humedecieron un par de pañuelos con el agua que traían, Sakura no se atrevía a arriesgar su seguridad por mandar a Naruto en busca de más agua.

- ¿Crees que estarán bien?- le estaba dando la espalda a Naruto, humedeciendo los pañuelos.

- Claro que sí, ellos son muy fuertes dattebayo, además no se pueden dar el lujo de no verme convertido en el Gran Hokage Naruto Uzumaki- su entusiasmo no contagiaba mucho a Sakura- ambos son fuerte, lograrán recuperarse antes de lo que esperamos

- Es cierto- una pequeña sonrisa asomo por sus labios- ellos no se rendirán tan fácilmente

El cielo estaba tomando tonos rojizos, aviso de que la noche se encontraba cerca, decidieron a recoger un poco de leña para hacer una fogata y turnarse para hace guardia. Naruto intentaba encender la fogata, sin excito alguno, Sakura se encontraba moviendo troncos y removiendo tierra, a opinión del rubio; ella se encontraba preparando algunas trampas para un enemigo que se le ocurriera atacar, pero primero tenía que explicárselo al hiperactivo de su compañero, para que no saliera lastimado.

En cuanto terminaron, ya estaba entrada la noche, la fogata que tenían era pequeña, mojaban regularmente los pañuelos para que bajara la fiebre de sus amigos, esperaban porque mañana estuvieran mucho mejor; se decidieron que la primera mitad de la noche Naruto haría la guardia y la segunda mitad la haría Sakura. Afortunadamente esa noche fue tranquila.

En la mañana siguiente, Sakura empezaba a abrir los ojos al sentir los molestos rayos del sol pegarle en los ojos, se había quedado dormida, se levantó de golpe para ver si sus compañeros se encontraban bien, para su alivio así era, suspiro más tranquila, vio que de la fogata sólo quedaban cenizas. Su estómago gruñó casi tan escandalosamente, que le sorprendía no haber despertado a ninguno de ellos. Se dirigió hacia el rubio, sin embargo escuchó un ruido en los arbustos de enfrente, saco un kunai y casi se cae de la impresión al ver que era una pequeña ardilla, con un poco de alivio, volteo hacia el rubio con intenciones de despertarlo, lamentablemente no lograba hacerlo, después de varios intentos, decidió despertarlo con un certero golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡HAY! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se estaba sobando el chichón que le quedo

- No te levantabas, no sé cómo puedes ser tan dormilón.

- Pero no era necesario usar la violencia- susurró.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy violenta?- tenía el puño alzado amenazadoramente, una venita sobresaliente en su frente.

- No Sakurita-chan, para nada- usaba sus brazos para protegerse de cualquier cosa que le viniera encima, al no sentir nada, abrió los ojos, que hasta ese momento los tenía cerrados, viéndola con un semblante un poco triste.

- Disculpa, creo que me es difícil con lo de Sasuke-kun y Hinata, ha sido mi culpa... pero no creas que siempre será así- se dirigió a los antes mencionados, dejando a Naruto con varias interrogantes en la cabeza.- apúrate que te desperté para que buscaras algo de comer.

Aunque Naruto bufó por un momento, estaba feliz de que Sakura decidió que era lo suficientemente bueno para realizar el trabajo, últimamente se estaba sintiendo poco útil; una shuriken los despertó a ambos de sus ensoñaciones, entre los arbustos salieron tres sujetos de extraña apariencia, Sakura sintió escalofríos antes de poder recordarlos. Naruto sintió deseos de pelear contra ellos, dio un vistazo hacia el árbol.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

- Con ustedes nada, será mejor que se muevan- la chica tenía una posición arrogante

- Los únicos que nos interesan son Sasuke y Hinata- el que parecía momia, asustaba

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que los dejaremos pasar?

- Sólo queremos luchar con ellos así que aléjense- y el otro tenía un ligero, casi imposible de ver, parecido a Sasuke.

- No permitiré que lastimen a mis amigos- Naruto estaba a punto de lanzarse al ataque, cuando Sakura lo detuvo, poniendo su brazo al frente de él- ¿Sakura-chan?

- Jajá, váyanse y déjennos trabajar- el de pelo azul se fue acercando pero el que parecía momia lo detuvo como Sakura a Naruto.

- Espera Daisuke ¿Crees que algo así te servirá niña tonta?- se acercó hasta cierto punto y se arrodillo- se nota que la tierra ha sido removida y no se parece en nada a la que hay alrededor- con un sello explosivo desapareció la trampa de Sakura- deberías esforzarte más

Al seguir avanzando se escuchó como algo se movía entre los árboles, los del sonido al voltear vieron un tronco dirigiéndose hacia ellos

- ¡Otra trampa!

- Naruto, ahora- aprovecharón que estaban inmóviles en el aire, Sakura con el kunai y con Naruto invocando varios Bunshin

- Críos estúpidos, eso no servirá contra nosotros

Daisuke, puso sus manos adelante, abiertas en palma, Naruto y Sakura, sintieron como si una onda de gran energía los hubiera golpeado, desapareciendo todos los clones de Naruto, siendo arrojados por los aires.

- ¿Qué fue eso dattebayo?

- Es su última advertencia, váyanse o saldrán lastimados

- ¡NO ABANDONAREMOS A NUESTROS AMIGOS DATTEBAYO!

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Naruto.

Sakura y Naruto estaban muy desaventajados, los del sonido parecían jugar con ellos, no tenían oportunidad contra ellos, sólo podían hacer ataques frontales que eran repelidos facilmente, terminando la mayoría de las veces rodando contra el suelo. Decidieron separarse, Sakura combatiría a Daisuke y naruto a los otros dos, quizá eso les daría una ventaja... les tomó unos minutos ver que no les servía de nada, parecía que, inclsuso se habían fortalecio, siendo que ellos eran los que se encontraban más cansados.

Sakura deseo ser más fuerte en esos momentos,se sentía pequeña, débil y sin esperanzas, eso le remontaba a su pasado, cuando era una pequeña niña que siempre debía ser protegida, alguien que sólo contaba con una amiga que ahora ya no tenía más a su lado debido a la ersona que ahora protegía con tanto ahinco. Naruto en cambió sólo pensaba en la manera de derrotar a sus dos oponentes, mas no encontraba la manera de lograrlo, ni con sus clones parecía emparejar las cosas.

Después de golpear fuertemente a Daisuke, gracias a una estrategia de reemplazos, Sakura fue a ayudar a su amigo. Debían combatir juntos para tener mayor oportunidad de ganar, la cual se veía my lejana, ellos ya estaban cansados, sudorosos y sucios, en cambio los otros se encontraban en perfecto estado, quitando el hecho que Daisuke tenía tierra en la mejilla y su ropa, no se veía nada feliz. Cuando intentarón un ataque directo, volvieron a ser lanzados al aire, pero ahora uno de ellos sujetaba fuertemente el cabello de Sakura.

- ¡Sakua-chan, suéltala!

- Tienes dos opciones rubio, nos dejás pasar o dañamos a la rosadita

Sakura tenía unos enormes deseos de llorar, el dolor que le producía esa acción era diminuto comparado con la vergüenza y pena que sentía por si misma, estaba en problemas y ponía en riesgo a todos sus amigos por algo de lo cual estaba my orgullosa hasta hace poco. Sólo le bastó un segundo para tomar su desición, con un kunai cortó su cabello para quedar libre. Ambos desearon ver levantados a Hinata y Sasuke, querían un poco de ayuda para no sentirse tan desesperados como en ese momento, sus peticiones se materealizaron en una ancha verde que aterrizó frente a ellos.

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Cejotas!

- Vaya ha aparecido otro más- Daisuke estaba cansado de una lucha que no tenía sentido

- Los de Konoha aparecen como plaga, pero nosotros los exterminaremos- la mujer, llamada Tsuchi parecía emocionarse con la idea de jugar con otro más.

- Pero si se van como los insectos que son, nos ahorran el trabajo de aplastarlos, ya les dijimos que nuestros objetivos no son ustedes- el sujeto que parecía momia se encontraba aburrido, sólo quería terminar los más rápido con su trabajo

- YA LES DIJE QUE NO PERMITIRE ESO DATTEBAYO

- Bien dicho Naruto-kun, LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ES PARA PROTEGER LO MÁS PRECIADO

- Estos chicos ya me tienen arto, ¿Les importa si terminamos con ellos en este momento?

- Me parece bien, esto ya es muy aburrido.

La batalla se torno más difícil, y aunque el cejotas les ayudaba, las habilidades tan extrañas que tenían los de otokagure, les resultaban muy difíciles de contraatacar, no encontraban la manera de hacerlo, especialmente cuando descubrieron que tenía la capacidad de dejarlos prácticamente noqueados sin la necesidad de tocarlos, resultando que tenía un mecanismo que afectaba el sentido del equilibrio, la vida con amigos es más fácil y mejor, sin embargo en este caso parecía todo lo contrario, no lograban hacerlos retroceder.

En tanto ninguno de ellos había notado que eran observados por tres personas, quienes tenían varios sentimientos atormentándolos, la impotencia, el miedo, el deseo de ayudar. Veían como los chicos estaban todos golpeados y aún así se esforzaban, no se rendían, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estuvieran perdiendo la batalla. Lo que más les atormentaba eran los recuerdos que los unían como compañeros y amigos. De cómo todos eran y seguían siendo amigos, metiendose o sacándose de problemas. Tenían miedo, no lo negaban, su corazón y extomágo estaban cambiando de lugar, ¿Tan difícil es ir en ayuda de alguien a quien aprecias sólo porque le tienes miedo a las personas a quienes combaten?

Sakura a penas tenía la fuerza suficiente para seguir de pie, sentía su cara hinchada y el cuerpo adolorido, Lee sentía nauseas, aturdimiento y cómo su cuerpo parecía querer fallarle en cualquier instante, Naruto sólo deseaba ser más fuerte, su cuerpo dolía, varios moretones se sumaban a los que ya tenía, aún asi se sentía capaz de seguir peleando por mucho más tiempo.

- Les advertimos que esto no era sunto suyo, ahora afronten las consecuencias.- antes de que pudieran dar un aso más, tres personas se los impidieron.

- Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Como dije antes, los de Konoha aparecen como una plaga de cucarachas

- ¿Qué no es obvio Naruto? venimos a ayudar, aunque sea muy problemático

- Es cierto, somos amigos y debemos ayudarnos- el Akimichi no paraba de temblar

- Cerda, no pedí tu ayuda

- Ya lo sé frentona, pero no permitiré que por tu culpa dañen a mi Sasuke-kun

- Sasuke-kun es mío

- La llama de la juventud arde en ustedes, sería más conveniente que lucháramos contra el enemigo con ese espíritu

- Je, unos debiluchos no lograran vencernos, aunque traigan a un gordo

- ¿A quién le has dicho gordo?

-¿ A quien más?, bola de grasa

- YO NO SOY GORDO, SÓLO SOY DE HUESOS ANCHOS!- se había enfadado, no soportaba que le llamaran "gordo"- Ino, Shikamaru, vamos a demostrarles de lo que somos capaces, y luego me iré a comer

Esa parecía ser la hora más interminable que ninguno de ellos hbiese vivido jamás, una lucha encarnizada que no bajaba de nivel, sin embargo resultaba sorprendente el hecho de que al ser seis contra tres se mantuvieran tan a la par, Lee cayó inconcsiente, ahora sí estaban igualados; pero en unos minutos cayó el primero del sonido, o mejor dicho primera, sin embargo los otros dos resultaron ser mucho más problemáticos de lo que llegaron a pensar.

Todo se estaba poniendo de un modo que no creían posible, esos dos al ser los que tenían unas técnicas tan impresionantes, les estaba dificultando todo, por la manera en que trabajaban, tan unida y desunida a la vez, sabían trabajar en equipo pero no valoraban la vida de su compañero, como lo habían comprobado cuando Ino se cambió a la mente de la mujer y el chico momia no prescindía de ellos, después de todo su objetivo eran los inconscientes, sólo por eso estaban ahí.

En el momento que se estaba poniendo más difícil, apareció Ten Ten junto a Neji, que iba en busca de Lee, sin embargo cuando se iba a unir a la batalla, algo llamó su atención, dos chacras y muy poderosos, todos voltearon al lugar donde sintieron tan poderosa energía, encontrándose a los peliazulados, de pie, pero había algo extraño, una especie de chacra oscuro los estaba cubriendo, en especial a Sasuke, Hinata en cambió tenía un presencia menor a la del ojinegro, los chicos se pusieron alegres por el hecho de que estuvieran despiertos, sin embargo había algo que no concordaba y eran unas manchas que cubrían sus rostros y parte de su cuerpo, hasta donde alcanzaron a ver.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿Hinata?- eso sólo sonó como un susurro por parte de Sakura

- Wow, ¿Por qué no me dijeron que tenían todo ese poder?-

- Sakura, Naruto…- Los ojioscuros se acercaron, preocupándose por ellos

- ¿Quién les hizo eso?- completó el ojinegro

- ¿Ehh?

- He preguntado quien les hizo eso

- Fui yo, ¿Por qué, tienes algún problema?

Sasuke volteó a ver a quien había hablado y un segundo despues se puso atrás de Daisuke, comenzando una lucha que estaba a favor del Uchiha, era más fuerte y veloz, sus movimientos apenas eran perceptibles, los demás sólo veían a Daisuke como se tambaleaba de un lugar a otro. Observaban la sangre salpicar, esa vista se havía un poco aterradora, observaron instantanemente hacia Hinata, esperando una reacción similar, pues poseía casi la misma apariencia, sin embargo ella no tenía esa misma aura maligna que desprendía Sasuke.

Algunos distrajeron su atención sobre las diferencias y similitudes de Hinata y Sasuke al escuchar un grito de miedo, de auxilio, observaron como Sasuke sostenía los brazos del otro ninja y las ponía en una posición dolorosa, con un poco más de presión se romperían, Sakura iba ir por Sasuke pero Hinata se le adelantó, aunque no de la mejor manera, con un golpe en la cara lo lanzó lejos, sin embargo Daisuke ya tenía los brazos muy lastimados

- No creas que te agradeceré- Daisuke apenas lo dijo en un susurro- me vengaré por eso- Los brazos de Hinata se movieron tan rápidamente que pareció una ilusión el que lo haya tocado, sin embargo cayó nconsciente y con los hombros en una posición que no era normal.

- Sasuke, cálmate o acaso quieres convertirte en la persona que odias- esto lo hizo reaccionar, que miró a Hinata con los ojos abiertos- aquí tienes a unos grandes amigos no los desprecies- la peliazul se fue acercando a Sasuke y al estar frente a él le dio una sonrisa que lo tranquilizó y ambos dejaron de mostrar esas manchas en su cuerpo.

- Y tú, el que parece momia, será mejor que te vayas- se notó una mirada y semblante frío en Hinata, sin mencionar que las manchas en su rostro volvieron a aparecer de golpe, sin embargo sólo él lo notó causándole un imperceptible escalofrío.

- Esta bien, nos rendimos, aquí tienen nuestro pergamino- lo dejó en el suelo, resultando ser uno de la tierra, agarró a sus compañeros y se marchó del lugar.

- ¡SI!, es el pergamino que necesitábamos- Naruto lo sujetó y se puso a "bailar" de la felicidad- Hinata, Sasuke eso fue increíble, ¿Cuándo aprendieron a hacer eso?

- Tranquilo Naruto-kun, no es para tando- volteándose a todos los demás- gracias por su ayuda- dio una ligera reverencia y una gran sonrisa

- No hay problema Hinata, para eso está el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, además no permitiría que por culpa de la frentezota mi Sasuke-kun saliera lastimado

- ¿A quién le dices frentezota, cerda?

Todo finalizó lo mejor que se pudo, Ino le arregló un poco el cabello a Sakura los compañeros de Lee fueron por él, aunque la manera de despertarlo de Tenten no era muy agradable, pero era útil ya que el cejotas se levantó, viendo que todo había acabado gracias a Sasuke y este no se salió de control por Hinata.

- Vaya Sasuke debes de ser muy fuerte, no como yo que fui aplastado como papilla

- Aplastados como papilla, ¿en verdad esos ninjas eran tan fuertes?- pensaba contrariado

- Y no me imagino tu fuerza Hinata-san, ya que detuviste a Sasuke de un solo golpe.

- Jeje, tú también eres muy fuerte Lee-kun, al luchar para proteger a los que amas sin oponerte a los obstáculos, tu llama de la juventud es fuerte- le dijo brindándole una sonrisa

- ¡Tienes razón! Sakura la flor de loto de Konoha floree dos veces, cuando volvamos a vernos, seré un ninja más fuerte

- Si, gracias Lee por ayudarnos- no se imaginarán la alegría de Rock Lee al escuchar esas palabras

- Hinata, esperó nos volvamos a ver, estoy ansioso de tener una batalla contigo al igual, lo mismo para tí Sasuke- Pensaba Neji mientras se despedían del equipo siete.

- Más te vale pasar a la siguiente etapa frente de marquesina

- Yo debería decir eso de ti cerda

Después de las "emotivas" despedidas, cada equipo tomó un rumbo diferente, ellos se quedarían a descansar al menos un par de horas, de ser posible encontrar un lugar para bañarse.

- Ya tenemos los dos pergaminos el del cielo y el de la tierra, creo que podremos tomarnos un pequeño descanso

- Mph, me parece bien

- Naruto-kun ¿todavía tienes el de bonus?

- Claro que sí ¿Quién me crees?- empezó a sacar varias cosas de su mochila- por aquí debe de estar dattebayo- volteó su mochila y la empezó a agitar sacando todo lo que tenía, pero no aparecía el pergamino

- ¡Ya lo perdiste Naruto!, ¡eres un idiota!- Sakura estaba furiosa y se aguantaba las ganas de darle un certero golpe

- Mph, dobe

- Olvídalo Naruto-kun- por alguna razón no le sorprendía- ¿Sakura, Sasuke-san todavía tienen sus pergaminos?

- Si- ambos lo mostraron

- Bien, si nos vemos en problemas con esto podremos despistarlos, por ahora es mejor descansar… olvídalo Naruto-kun es obvio que no lo traes, tengo la ligera sospecha que una serpiente es la que lo tiene... sólo para divertirse de nuestro desconcierto

A Naruto sólo le dio una depresión, yéndose a un rincón moviendo el dedo en círculos, aunque Hinata le levantó el ánimo con un futuro tazón del ramen. Por ahora se dedicaría a recobrar fuerzas

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bien, creo que ahora si me tarde... ya no supe cómo editar este capítulo, espero que disfruten cómo ha quedado, y me disculpan por las faltas de ortografía, mi compu no me ha ayudado mucho con ello


	10. Camino a la torre

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 8: Camino a la torre**

Sentían el peso de los cuatro días que habían dejado pasar, el tiempo se les estaba agotando para ser merecedores de obtener el título de chnin, necesitaban llegar a la torre lo más rápido que les fuera posible, debido a que la presión de obtener el otro pergamino desapareció fue la causa de esos días tan perezosos, pero no se podían confiar, todavía quedaban muchos ninja preparados para quitarles sus pergaminos.

El problema sería el número de personas a quienes se enfrentrían, o los posibles animales que los pudieran atacar, se iban a adentrar a lo más espeso del bosque, nada les garanizaba llegar sin toparse con alguien peligroso. Era una estrategia complicada, porque debían cubrir todos los ángulos posibles y tratar de que nadie resultara herido, o por lo menos no tanto.

El tiempo era vital en ese momento, el medio día estaba muy cerca de llegar, así que la hora de ponerse en marcha había llegado, con las mochilas en mano y todo preparado para llegar a la meta, fueron a donde culminaría la segunda etapa del examen.

- ¿Listo Naruto-kun?- se encontraban saltando de rama en rama

- Jeje, ¿con quién crees que tratas Hinata? Nada más y nada menos que con el próximo Hokage

- Mph, apúrate dobe, que no tenemos todo el tiempo

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Hinata y Naruto crearon tres clones cada quien, dos de ellos -un Naruto y una Hinata-, se adelantaron, otros dos se quedaron en la retaguardia, el último Naruto hacia la izquierda y la última Hinata a la derecha.

- Con esto tendremos algunos ángulos cubiertos por si algo llegará a interrumpir nuestro camino

- Pero ¿Cómo sabremos si los clones no han sido atacados?

- Es fácil Sakura, al desaparecer el bunshin todas las experiencias o recuerdos pasan al invocador, es por eso que es muy bueno para los entrenamientos o situaciones como esta.

- ¿En serio?, eso no lo sabía, ¿Cómo lo sabes Hinata?

- Siempre lo he usado de ese modo, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta

- Naruto es un idiota, no se daría cuenta de esos detalles, seguro que no sabe diferenciar una cucaracha de una mosca

- Sakura-chan- Naruto estaba con unos lagrimones que parecían cascadas

- Mph, no te quejes dobe, si es cierto

- ¿A ti quien te pregunto Sasuke?- de depresión cambiamos a ira

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san no es tiempo para pelear, nuestro objetivo es llegar a la torre, no discutir entre nosotros.

- Hmp

- Tienes razón Hinata

Siguieron su camino a pie, de esa forma no llamarían la atención y lograrían llear a tiempo, al anochecer ya se encontrarían en la torre, si ningún imprevisto los molestaba, sin embargo no se dieron cuenta, o al menos eso parecía, de que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

- Nee lo que todavía no entiendo, es por qué hacemos todo esto

- Para estar seguros de que no vayamos a pelear inútilmente y perder el tiempo o la posibilidad de perder algún pergamino o ambos en el peor de los casos

- Es a lo que se le conoce como prevenir dobe

- ¿Y a ti quien te pregunto teme?

- Antes de que empiecen de nuevo- a Hinata ya le estaba exasperando la actitud de esos dos- dime Sasuke-san qué piensas, sé que ya lo has sentido- eso llamó la atención del rubio y la ojijade.

- Ya veo- esbozó una media sonrisa algo altanera- debí imaginar que ya lo sabrías, al parecer no tiene intención de atacar, pero tendremos que estar alerta.

- ¿De que rayos hablas Sasuke-teme?

- Si ¿Podrían decirme de que es lo que están hablando, Sasuke-kun?

- Veras Sakura- Hinata se acercó a ella para hablarle en voz baja- al parecer un shinobi nos ha estado siguiendo, no sabemos por qué, pero no podemos decirle nada a Naruto-kun- dijo dando un vistazo hacia él, que molestaba al pelinegro porque no le decían nada de lo que estaban hablando- porque armaría un escándalo y no podríamos detenerlo a tiempo si se quiere abalanzar contra el shinobi.

- Tienes razón, esa es una actitud muy típica en Naruto

- Y aún así no deja de ser un buen amigo- dijo al final para adelantarse y quitarle de encima al rubio del ojinegro

- Supongo que, tiene razón- susurró al momento de pensar lo poco que había pasado con él

- Apúrate Sakura-chan te estás quedando atrás- un grito la había sacado de sus recuerdos

El camino fue algo tranquilo, no se encontraron con ningún shinobi, sin embargo las criaturas del bosque eran lo suficientemente peligrosas como para desear pelear con otros ninjas en vez de esas bestias, que en algunos casos parecían plaga, tenían la ventaja de que Hinata y Sasuke supieran jutsus de fuego, porque esas criaturas estaban acostumbradas a vivir en la humedad, por lo que el fuego les causaba un gran daño.

- ¿Quien diría que esto es tan difícil, dattebayo?

- ¿Qué esperabas baka?, por algo se llama el bosque de la muerte- la pelirrosa no se encontraba del mejor humor

- Calma Sakura, al menos hemos podido sobrevivir, casi sin ningún problema

- Pero eso es sólo porque te tenemos a ti y a Sasuke-kun

- Hmp

- Pero Naruto-kun y tú también son importantes

Mantuvieron una ligera charla sobre todo lo que habían pasado en el trascurso de todo ese tiempo, la noche ya los había alcanzado, sin mencionar que tuvieron que rodear la zona por la que venían, al parecer los bunshin habían sido atacado por otros shinobis, el clon de Hinata creó otro para que le siguiera informando de sus movimientos; en cambio su perseguidor sólo se ocupaba de seguir sus movimientos, lo que causaba un poco de frustración a los pelioscuros, pero debían ser precavidos.

- Hinata, estás segura de que este camino está despejado

- No te preocupes Sasuke-san, mi clon me informará de cualquier cosa, conoce la dirección en la que vamos, y si por algún motivo ellos nos fueran a interceptar lo veríamos de inmediato.

- Comprendo, de lo debemos preocupar es de no encontrarnos a otros shinobis en el camino.

- _Parece que el teme es más platicador desde que llego Hinata-chan, jeje, eso me da motivos para molestarlo_- pensaba el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna

- _No es justo, Sasuke-kun yo he estado con él desde la academia, ella sólo llega y ya me lo está quitando, ¡cha! No es justo, ¿Qué tiene ella, que no tenga yo?_- estaba celosa, debía reconocerlo, pero tenía el presentimiento, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, de que era el Uchiha quien buscaba algo de compañía y ella sólo le respondía, después de todo, los dos estaban solos, aunque hubiera preferido que se apoyaran más en otras personas, por ejemplo Sasuke con ella y Hinata, con otra persona que no fuera Sasuke

El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, aunque apenas se notaba porque cada uno estaba sus propios pensamientos, eran muy diferentes, los de Naruto y Sakura ya los conocemos, sin embargo los de los ojinegros, aunque también tenían relación del uno con el otro, aunque no de la misma manera en que pensaban los otros dos pensaban.

Sasuke pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y cómo eso le podría le podría se de utilidad en su venganza contra Itachi, Hinata iba a ser de gran ayuda, todos sus conocimientos le ayudarían demasiado, aunque le diera un gran golpe a su orgullo, le pediría ayuda en su entrenamiento, además con la instrucción Kakashi, seguramente se fortalecería más rápido de lo que pensaba, o al menos eso es lo que esperaba.

Hinata en cambio pensaba en las dificultades por culpa de la presencia de Orochimaru.

Su misión, de por sí era difícil, tenía que descubrir todo lo posible acerca de Naruto y Sasuke, además sentía como su cuerpo y habilidades se debilitaban debido a la falta de entrenamiento que solía tener, la única ventaja era Kakashi, una persona de quien podía aprender una que otra cosa, técnicas que aún le eran desconocidas o diferentes estrategias, después de todo, por algo tenía fama… lamentablemente eso sería contraproducente si la descubría, Akatsuki debía mantenerse en bajo perfil para las aldeas shinobi.

La imagen del sol al atardecer se rompía debido a una estructura que estaba en medio, no les quedaba a más de tres o cuatro minutos poder llegar. Eso significaba que al fin habían terminado, sus músculos parecieron quejarse de todo lo sucedido, pero avanzaron más rápido hasta estar alfrente de una puerta, les entraban deseos de acostarse en el piso por la felicidad y cansancio.

- ¡Saliendo de aquí voy a comer ramen para celebrar!

- Tú siempre comes ramen Naruto, además aun no hemos cruzado esa puerta

- Tienes razón, Será mejor entrar, no quiero más sorpresas por hoy

- Además todavía no sabemos en que consistirá la siguiente etapa del examen- concluyó Sasuke- tendremos que descansar bien esta noche para estar preparados para lo que se nos presente mañana.

- Teme, ¿Por qué haces eso?, le quitas la diversión a las cosas

- No estamos aquí para divertirnos Naruto

Antes de abrir la puerta, vieron a un grupo de personas aparecer a unos pocos metros de ellos, junto a otra puerta, por las bandanas podían asegurar que eran de Konoha, ya sentían la adrenalina corriendo nuevamente, dos de ellos cubriendo sus rostros con una mascada y con lentes oscuros, Pararon de respirar un segundo cuando vieron a otro adelantarse, cuando pudieron verlo claramente se sorprendieron, era Kabuto.

- Hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos

- ¡Kabuto! Por un momento me espandaste, creí que eras un enemigo, dattebayo

- Lo siento, no fue buena idea caer de sorpresa, hola Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata

- Hola

- Será mejor que entremos, necesitamos descansar, adentro podremos hablar- todos asintieron

- Jeje, nos vemos Kabuto

- Adiós Naruto

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a las tres personas al salón, con calma y ansias de completar su objetivo, donde alguien los estaba esperando.

- ¿Una buena cosecha?- preguntó una voz siseante

- Mejor de lo que esperaba lord Orochimaru, no tuve que actuar ni una vez, aprendí mucho de ellos durante este examen, fue una buena idea el seguirlos después de que usted los probara, y tengo toda su información aquí.- mostrando dos cartas- las quieres?

- Claro, dime, ¿Qué opinas?

- No creo que importe lo que yo piense, después de todo, usted siempre decide, ¿no es así?

- Eres inteligente- un torbellino de humo empezó a formarse a su alrededor- buen trabajo, por eso eres de mis favoritos- su voz se fue perdiendo mientras desaparecía.

El equipo siete abrió la puerta, encontrando una habitación vacía, al fijar sus ojos al frente y un poco más arriba, visualizaron una manta con algo escrito "si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo, adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente; si las cualidades terrestres te hacen falta, entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para atacar; cuando el cielo y la tierra se habrán juntos, el sendero peligroso se hará derecho para siempre, ese –algo-, es el camino secreto que nos guía a partir de hoy".

- No entiendo qué quiere decir

- Es como si le faltara una palabra, en fin creo que es hora de abrir los pergaminos, Naruto, Hinata

- Si- ambos sacaron los pergaminos de sus mochilas, estaban un poco nerviosos, al desplegar los pergaminos, ambos saltaron de sus manos para colocarse al frente, de una manera cruzada y una bola de humo salió de él

- ¡Una técnica de invocación!- todos dieron un salto hacia atrás, preparándose para un ataque, sin embargo cuando pudieron enfocar bien descubrieron a Iruka, Hinata sólo lo reconocía por estar un lado del Hokage y haberse opuesto a que fuera un ninja de Konoha el día que llego.

- Iruka-sensei, nos ha dado un buen susto, no lo vuelva a hacer dattebayo

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

- Verán, en esta etapa siempre se les presenta un instructor para explicarles lo que está a mis espaldas, curiosamente fui asignado a su grupo- no era una mentira, pero tampoco toda la verdad

_Iruka entraba a la oficina, donde Anko se estaba entre pequeñas pilas de papel, revisando algunos la asignación de los grupos, él estaba preocupado por sus alumnos, especialmente por Naruto, él siempre se metía en problemas, su hiperactividad y falta de conciencia seguro metería a su equipo en muchas dificultades y peligros._

_- ¿Qué quieres Iruka?_

_- Quiero ser quien reciba a Naruto y los demás_

_- Lo lamento no puedo hacer eso_

_- Claro que puedes, además, estoy preocupado por su seguridad, yo conozco mejor que nadie sus habilidades y le falta madurar, además no me siento seguro acerca de su nueva integrante_

_- Tú ya no eres su maestro Iruka, lo es Kakashi, él es quien decide ahora, además pensé que confiabas más en ellos, pero si eso es lo que quieres está bien_

_- Te lo agradezco Anko_

- Eso que está ahí escrito… no logro encontrar su significado

- Por eso estoy aqui

- Y bien, ¿A qué se refiere?

- Calma Naruto en un momento te lo explico - Iruka miraba de reojo a Hinata, quien no había hablado hasta el momento, se sentía fuera de lugar, pues ellos ya se conocían.- si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo, adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente, Naruto, quiere decir que debes de estudiar y alimentar tu intelecto, si lo que te falta son conocimientos- Sakura se rió levemente, le estaban diciendo tonto de manera sutil- si las cualidades terrestres te hacen falta, entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para atacar, Sakura, si tu cuerpo es débil, fortalécelo para las misiones; cuando el cielo y la tierra se habrán juntos, el sendero peligroso se hará derecho para siempre; entrena cuerpo y tu mente, cuando tengas estas cualidades, cualquier misión se hará fácil, esas son las cualidades de un chunin.

- Iruka-sensei, ¿A qué se refiere con ese algo?

- Veras Naruto, ese algo eres tú, el shinobi preparado para enfrentar la adversidad.

- Genial, no puedo esperar, ya quiero acabar con todo esto para ir a comer en Ichiraku

- Naruto- fue un reclamo unánime de todos los presentes- nunca vas a cambiar

- No le hablen así al futuro Hokage- entre los genin empezó una pequeña discusión, mientras Iruka los veía

- Al parecer, me equivoque, ya no los conozco como antes, ahora es Kakashi el que los conoce mejor, además Hinata no me parece una mala persona- los veía pelear entre ellos y divertirse mientras lo hacían- ya chicos, cálmense, descansen mañana no será un día fácil.

- Entendido, nos vemos luego Iruka-sensei

El castillo era más grande de lo que esperaban, había muchos dormitorios, la mayoría vacíos, una pequeña cocina que tenía poco alimento, sin embargo parecía derretirse en su boca ante el delicioso sabor de algo que no era pescado con hierbas. Ante la imperiosa necesidad de un descanso en una cama sin miedo a que los atacaran, se fueron a los dormitorios, sorprendentemente sin encontrar a nadie en el camino.

Otro día más comenzaba, los chicos se dirigieron hacia un salón mucho más grande, el centro era una arena de pelea, al final había dos manos creando un sello y en la parte de arriba había un compartimiento de color negro y un par de gradas, faltaba una hora para que la tercera parte empezara, sólo había unos pocos ahí, incluyendo al equipo de Neji y Kiba, al parecer estaban esperando, se encontraban en la parte de arriba, algo separados, pero en la misma fila, decidieron subir junto a ellos.

- Hola chicos, cuánto tiempo sin verlos- saludo alegremente el ojiazul

- Ya veo así que lo han logrado, pero se han tardado demasiado, nosotros fuimos unos de los primeros en llegar

- Cállate cara de perro que nosotros pasamos por más dificultades

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Una enorme serpiente nos ataco, además de…- no pudo continuar, porque los demás lo callaron antes de que dijera algo más.

- Shh, silencio Naruto, eso no lo debe de saber nadie ¿entendiste?

- Esta bien, pero quítense de encima, me están aplastando- ya se encontraban en el suelo, lo habían derribado.

- Jajá, sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre Naruto

- Tú cállate aliento de perro que he mejorado mucho mis habilidades

- Si claro, eso lo veremos

- Dobe ya deja de pelear, sólo estás haciendo el ridículo

- Sasuke-kun tiene razón eres un baka, ya deja de hacer eso

- No es justo, pensé que me apoyarías Sakura-chan, verdad que tú no piensas eso Hinata-chan

- Gomen Naruto-kun- ese fue el detonante, Naruto se encontraba con un aura depresiva, alejado de los demás, murmurando palabras incomprensibles

- Ahh, nunca cambiará, por cierto, oye tú, peliazul- llamando a Hinata- no me acuerdo de ti, sólo te he visto en los exámenes, pero nunca antes te he visto en Konoha- eso atrajo la atención de todos los demás

- Bueno, es que acabo de llegar, y me incorporaron al equipo de Kakashi

- ¿De dónde vienes?- pregunto Tamaki

- Bueno, no vivía en un lugar fijo, siempre viajaba con mi padre y mi hermano, ellos me enseñaron todo lo que sé- Sakura y Sasuke imaginaban lo que le estaba costando a la peliazul decir todo eso.- ellos ya no están conmigo

- Entonces ¿Por qué viniste a Konoha?

- Bueno, digamos que les hice una promesa- les dio la espalda y bajo la cabeza, se hizo un silencio algo sepulcral y los gemido de Naruto no ayudaban en nada- y pienso cumplirla, volteo la cabeza cabía los otros con una sonrisa sincera, pero con los ojos cerrados.

Neji se fue acercando poco a poco, pasando entre los otros shinobis, sólo teniendo la vista en Hinata, Tenten y Lee se preguntaban qué era lo que tenía en mente, Tamaki decidió no hacer más preguntas, intuía que esos eran recuerdos que eran mejor dejar atras, sin embargo un castaño parecía no opinar lo mismo.

- Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?- dijo una vez que estuvo a su espalda y con una mano en el hombro

- Claro no hay problema- dio un giro sobre si misma- digamos que, ellos son la causa de que yo este aquí, se sacrificaron para que tuviera una vida- trataba de apegarse lo más posible a la realidad

- ¿Los extrañas?

- Claro, ellos fueron y siguen siendo mi familia, un guerrero shinobi debe dejar sus sentimientos, guardarlos para que no afecten tu desempeño, y aún así duele por las noches el no verlos y soñar con las alegrías que pasamos- en su mirada se veía tristeza, pero también se veía una gran fortaleza a superar cualquier cosa, ella misma se sorprendía de sus palabras

- Comprendo- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a todos los otros shinobis que se encontraban en el edificio- bueno, creo que es hora

- Eso parece, será mejor bajar- se dirigió a Sasuke y los otros- vamos chicos al parecer ya darán las instrucciones, Naruto-kun- aún seguía en ese estado de shock- te prometo que al acabar esto iremos al Ichiraku ramen y yo invito, siempre y cuando me ganes en un entrenamiento- que decir que esto despertó al rubio que se animó al instante

- Perfecto, más te vale cumplirlo Hinata-chan, porque no piensa perder dattebayo- ella sólo sonrió, los demás le miraban con vergüenza, realmente el rubio era un personaje algo extraño, y muy divertido.

Al momento de bajar, también observaron que todos sus maestros, los que les habían hecho los exámenes, y el Hokage estaban haciendo acto de presencia, cuando todos los genin llegaron, se les ordeno formarse, ahí se pudieron ver a todos losequipos, el de Kiba, el de Neji, también el de la arena donde estaba Gaara, el equipo de Kabuto y el de Shikamaru, los nueve novatos lograron pasar a la segunda etapa del examen, sin mencionar a los del sonido que los atacaron, no se perdieron en el bosque y pasaron esa fase al igual que ellos, eran 22 en total, siete equipos, muchos más de los que se llegó a pensar.

Se estaba sintiendo el calor del día, todo parecía estar tranquilo en ese momento, Anko estaba intranquila, había sentido la presencia de Orochimaru, por lo tanto fue a buscarlo, quizás no le podía ganar, pero al menos haría todo lo posible para proteger a la aldea y al Hokage, snetía su corazón bombeando fuerte y velozmente, especialmente cuando lo localizó.

_Anko estaba corriendo entre los árboles, un profundo miedo y desesperación se apoderaron de ella en el momento menos apropiado, ella conocía a Orochimaru, y de todo lo que era capaz, sólo podía pensar una respuesta a su llegada después de tantos años, vengarse del Sandaime y destruir a Konoha sí tenía la oportunidad._

_Se detuvo un momento para sentir mejor su presencia, cuando la encontró, simplemente siguió sus instintos, se dirigió hacia una de las partes más peligrosas del bosque, comprendía el porqué se había dirigido hacia ahí, se acercaba rápidamente a su objetivo, no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo una vez que estuvo frente a él._

_Su mente estaba un poco bloqueada a pensamientos concretos por lo que sólo pudo intentar derrotarlo con todo lo que ofrecía en ese estado, antes de que se diera cuenta plenamente se encontraba derrotada frente a su antiguo maestro, pero aun así le ofrecía algunas respuestas por su reencuentro, cuando le afirmó que no venía a matar al Hokage sintió un breve alivio, su sorpresa creció al saber de su presa que resultaron en dos, un Uchiha y un Hyuga, apenas alcanzó a oír que si cancelaban los exámenes chunin destruiría a Konoha. Él no era confiable, sus palabras podrían ser mentiras, ¿se arriesgaría de ese modo? Lo mejor era esperar._

_Tardó más de lo que hubiera esperado en tranquilizarse y ordenar sus ideas, trató de ir con el Sandaime para advertirle de esto, en especial la parte de las nuevas víctimas de Orochimaru, sabía que uno de ellos era Sasuke Uchiha, pero no estaba segura el porqué había mencionado a un Hyuga, no pudo haber sido un error de pronunciación o entendimiento, el único Hyuga en los exámenes era Neji, el genio del clan, la idea no sonaba tan descabellada._

En cuanto todos se formaron, los shinobis experimentados platicaban de la amenaza de Orochimaru y la razón de su llegada, Anko estaba preocupada por Sasuke, o mejor dicho, la marca que tenía en el cuello, su concentración se dividía en él y Neji Hyuga que se veía de lo más tranquilo, eso le tenía con la frustración a flor de piel, había hablado con el Sandaime, sin embargo eso no le quitaba sus preocupaciones no podía quitar la vista de esos dos.

Los que no sabían de Orochimaru todavía, estaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de genins que habían logrado pasar a la tercera etapa, en general eran mucho menos de los que comenzaron, pero demasiados para la cantidad habitual que lo lograba.

- Este es un día importante en su vida shinobi, el momento de dejar de ser un genin para convertirse en un chunin- vociferaba el Hokage- en esta etapa pelearían ante otros kages y varias personas, pero este año tenemos a muchos candidatos, algo que no había ocurrido, es por eso que haremos combates preliminares ahora mismo- en cuanto lo dejo, se escucharon varias quejas- en la tercera parte vendrán muchas personas de todas las aldeas para ver los siguientes combates, tenemos que mostrarles a los mejores, es por esto que no podemos permitirnos pasarlos a todos.

- ¡A callar gusanos!- Anko estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante la falta de silencio – los peleadores serán elegidos al azar, serán seleccionados por el monitor que se encuentra a mi espalda- uno de los compartimentos se empezó a mover dejando ver una pantalla negra- antes de que lo olvide, quiero saber si alguien consiguió el pergamino del bonus del equipo de cuatro integrantes ¿Nadie? es una lástima, entonces no tiene sentido que les diga cuál iba a ser el premio.

- Todos lo que no se sientan capaces de luchar, les pido que se retiren de esta competencia y lo intenten la próxima vez- terminó de decir el Sandaime, esperando y analizando a todo, pero nadie se atrevió a levantar la mano- bien, en ese caso les presentaré al moderador de esta parte…- antes de terminar de hablar, se presentó ante él un shinobi de aspecto enfermizo

- Por favor Hokage-sama..., permítame..., evaluar esto...- las palabras se le entrecortaban por la falta de aliento y una tos que le impedía seguir un diálogo fluido

- ¿Estas seguro Hayate?

- Estoy... bien

- Deberías de haberte quedado descansando no estás en las mejores condiciones

- Lo sé Anko..., pero no me... puedo quedar sin hacer nada... me siento inútil

- Esta bien, puedes hacerlo

- Arigato Hokage-sama...- a todos les dio la sensación de que él parecía una persona demasiado frágil y que no debería de estar ahí- mi nombre es Hayate... empezaremos con la prueba en... este momento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bien, espero disfruten de este capítulo, no sé si porque me he tardado tan poco, pero me alegro de ello.

Gracias a todos los lectores... nos vemos a la próxima


	11. Exámenes preliminares 1 parte

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 9: Los combate preliminares 1° parte**

Todos estaban atentos a los nombre que aparecerían en la pantalla, algunos ansiosos, otros nerviosos, los ojos de todos parecieron brillar cuando dos nombres aparecieron en la pantalla, Akimichi Chouji vs. Rock Lee

- ¡SI! Me toca pelear primero, haré arder la llama de la juventud y enorgulleceré a Gai-Sensei

- Todos los demás, suban por favor- en la arena sólo se quedaron Lee, Hayate y el Akimichi- las reglas son sencillas, el combate sólo terminará cuando uno se rinda o yo decida que es incapaz de continuar

- ¡Vamos Lee, hazles ver tu llama de la juventud!- gritó Gai, llamándo la atenció de los presentes

- Bien, comiencen

Chouji estaba nervioso por ser el primero, no había comido nada desde hace veinte minutos, no se sentía reparado ni para lograr que sus piernas dejaran de temblar, sin mencionar que todos los estaban viendo, se quedo paralizado, en cambio Lee estaba muy entusiasmado, con un solo golpe lanzó a Chouji contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

- El ganador es Rock Lee- afirmó después de ver que el otro no odía levantarse

- No es justo, yo quería seguir peleando estaba muy decepcionado por haber tenido un combate tan corto

- No puede ser Chouji, ¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea comer?- Ino estaba muy molesta por la rápida manera en que su compañero fue derrotado, pues los dejaba en vergüenza, no quería que los creyeran un equipo débil.

- Ya déjalo mujer, él no estaba preparado para esto

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Shikamaru? No ves que eso le da menos prestigio a nuestro equipo

- Ya cálmense ustedes dos, no es momento de pelear por eso

- Es que no lo puedo creer Asuma-sensei

- Calma Ino, además tú deberías concentrarte para cuando sea tu turno

- Esta bien- vieron como Chouji subía con un poco de esfuerzo, cuando estuvo a su lado Ino no dijo nada y Asuma trataba de "consolarlo"

-Que problemática eres mujer- Ino se hizo de todo su autocontrol para no comenzar una pelea con su problemático compañero. En cambio a Lee le cubría una pequeña aura negra por no tener un combate más desafiante.

-No es para tanto Lee, además pasaste a la segunda ronda y podrás enfrentarte contra oponentes más fuertes

- Es cierto, no puedo permitir que se apague la llama de la juventud por algo así, en el futuro vendran personas poderosas- se había recuperado rápidamente

-Así se habla Lee, ahora concéntrate en analizar a tu futuro oponente, quizás encuentres a alguien que te interese

- Claro

Expectantes de la sigiente batalla, dirigieron su mirada a la pantalla... Tamaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio estaba muy entusiasmado de que fuera su turno, bajo junto a la pelirroja, que no estaba muy separada de su equipo, si esperaban gritos de animo, no se escucharon, parecía una marcha en solitario a una batalla que ya se esperaba.

Ambos tenían la mirada fija en el otro, serios, esos dos casi nunca se habían llevado bien, se acían jugarretas entre ellos y terminaban peleándose ante la mínima provocación, en vrias ocasiones terminaron castigados limpiando los salones, sólo terminaban a golpes. Ni bien empezaron, fueron ataques directos, sin embargo la velocidad de Tamaki era superior a la de Naruto.

- Vamos Naruto, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?, porque si es así me sorprendería mucho de que hayas llegado hasta aquí- lo último que dijo fue acompañado por un golpe a la quijada, que hizo retroceder a Naruto- espera, no me sorprende, pero debiste darles muchos problemas a Sasuke y Sakura, tú siempre de idiota.

- Creo que jntarte con Kiba te hae daño, ladras igual que un cachorro, pero te demostraré porque estoy aquí, después de todo, yo seré Hokage, y terminarás espetándome pelo de zanahoria, _kage bunshin no jutsu_- dos Narutos más aparecieron.

- ¡Vamos Tamaki, tú puedes hacerlo!- clamaba el Inuzuka

- ¿Cree que Naruto pueda ganar Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto la ojiverde

- Naruto ha madurado, aunque no sé si lo suficiente para ganar este combate, así que dejemos que él nos dé la respuesta

- Esperemos que no lo eche a perder

- No lo creo Sasuke-san, es algo terco como para perder tan fácilmente, además, en ocasiones sabe usar la cabeza

Naruto usaba a los bunshin como distracción, para poder atacar con mayor facilidad, además que los clones también le ayudaban en la tarea, sin embargo Tamaki usaba su velocidad para poder esquivar los ataques y destruir a los clones, sin embargo Naruto creaba otro más, eso la estaba agotando, por lo que con varios sellos explosivos, los hizo desaparecer, encontrando al Naruto original, que también se veía cansado.

Una vez más, Naruto hizo otro clon, que se dirigió rápidamente hacia Tamaki, quien lo esquivo y con un fuerte golpe lo deshizo, tratando de no descuidar al rubio, que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella, lo esquivó con un salto hacia arriba, siendo seguida por el rubio, tratando de asestar algún golpe a su contrincante, tanto Naruto como Tamaki deseaban terminar esa batalla, el primero para deostrar que era fuerte, la segunda orque estaba segura que, como todas las ocasiones anteriores, le ganaría, por lo que no debía alargar algo inevitable.

Al momento de ir bajando, ambos sacaron kunais lanzándolos hacia el otro, aunque la mayoría fueron esquivados, algunos se incrustaron en las piernas o brazos de los dos, al caer al suelo, ambos se quedaron jadeando del cansancio y tratando de recuperarse un poco.

- Vaya, no creí que lograrás mi nivel Naruto

- Jeje, no puedo perder en esto, es mi primer paso para convertirme en Hokage

- Hokage, Hokage, Hokage, ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? Porque Kiba tiene más posibilidades de ser Hokage y no lo grita a los cuatro viento cada cinco minutos- con un rápido movimiento, casi se encontraba al frente del rubio.

- Yo no pienso perder- en un movimiento ágil y totalmente inesperado, el rubio se agacho y le dio una patada en el esternón, se apoyó en su pie izquierdo, enganchando su brazo dercho al cuello de Tamaki, arrojándola al suelo. Dejando a Tamaki sin aire y mareada

Casi nadie que conociera a naruto podía creer que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así, especialmente su equipo, mudos de a impresión, sin salir del asombro. Tamaki estaba intentando que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, sin embargo el golpe apenas le dejaba respirar, Naruto se mantenía al margen, no hacía nada, excepto sonreír y mantener las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Al parecer Tamaki no puede continuar, el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki- esto lo dijo al momento de observar que la ojivioleta no podía continuar con su estado

- ¡Si! Que bien- nuestro rubio saltaba de alegría por su triunfo, y veía como a Tamaki le ayudaban para que volviera a respirar, aunque se preocupó un poco, sabía que se estaba haciendo más fuerte eso le alegraba- ¡GRACIAS POR ENSEÑARME ESO HINATA, FUE MUY ÚTIL!- gritaba cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, por lo que todos dirigieron su mirada, para ver a quien le hablaba, aunque los novatos ya se daban a la idea.

- No deberías gritarlos tan alto Naruto-kun

- Nee pero es la verdad, además fue impresionante dattebayo

- Esperen un minuto, eso quiere decir que, ¿tú lograste enseñarle a hacer un movimiento como ese Hinata?

- Jeje Pues si Sakura, aunque es un poco lento de aprender, me sorprende que lo haya logrado en este momento

- ¿Cuándo fue que le enseñaste?- preguntó el pelinegro

- Mmm, si no mal recuerdo, poco antes de que comenzaran los exámenes, estábamos teniendo un combate, y en cuanto lo dejé en el suelo sin aire, me pidió que le enseñara.

- Si, yo le había propuesto que si yo ganaba me invitaría a comer ramen por un mes, y si ella ganaba, me hizo prometer decirle entrenar juntos para ser más fuertes, así cumpliré mi sueño de ser Hokage más rápido, Hinata-chan es muy buena en todo

- Luego platican chicos, que el siguiente combate esta por empezar- en el monitor se mostraban los nombres de Shikamaru Nara vs. Kabuto Yakushi.

- Más te vale ganar esta Shikamaru, demuéstrales que puedes, no podemos permitirnos otra derrota en el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho!

- ¡Ahh!, espero que esto no se alargue demasiado, o será muy problemático- bajaba las escaleras mientras veía a Kabuto haciendo lo mismo, se notaba algo cansado, su pie izquierdo cogeaba compañeros de Kabuto parecían indiferentes ante esto, claro que sólo se les podía ver las cejas al tener cubierta la mayor parte de la cara.

- Muy bien, pueden comenzar

Se quedaron parados sin hacer nada, esperando el movimiento del otro, todo se estaba tornando aburrido, hasta que Kabuto fue el primero en comenzar, lanzó una shuriken, que fácilmente fue esquivada por el pelinegro, seguida de otras más, su hombro le dió una punzada de dolor, deteniendo sus movimiento, dándole la oportunidad a Shikamaru para devolver el ataque, lastimando aun más su pierna y brazo heridos. No se detuvo ahi

-Kage Mane no jutsu- antes de que Kabuto pudiera hacer algo el pelinegro ya lo tenía atrapado- fue un poco más fácil de lo que creí... además que no quiero a Ino gritándome todo el tiempo- eso último fueron palabras para si mismo que sólo dos o tres personas escucharon, afortunadamente ninguna de ellas era su compañera o eso le traería más problemas

- Supongo que no puedo hacer nada más, me rindo – fue una sorpresa el que Kabuto se rindiera tan fácilmente- no me encuentro del todo bien, como lo habras notado, pero de otra manera los númers hubieran sido impares

- El ganador es Shikamaru Nara

- Bien hecho Shikamaru, así se hace.

- ¿Por qué se ha rindió tan fácil?, pudo haberle ganado a Shikamaru

- Supongo que estaba muy cansado, porque se lo están llevando

- ¡Hee!- era verdad lo que decía Ino- no es justo, debería de poder lograrlo después de tanto tiempo

-Luego tendrás tiempo de quejarte Naruto, en este momento encárgate de animar a un compañero- el cuarto combate: Inuzuka Kiba vs. Hinata

Kiba de un saltó bajó a la arena, Hinata se tomo su tiempo para bajar, después de todo no tenía prisa, acabar rápidamente ese combate ni tendría sentido, sin mencionar que sería más divertido el hacerlo más emocionante para los demás. Especialmente para una serpiente que los estaba observando

- No pienses que seré blando porque seas una chica

- No te preocupes, no lo esperaba... ni siquiera creo que des una buena pelea

- Jee, no te creas tan arrogante, nosotros no somos faciles de vencer- Akamaru comenó a gruñoir en señal de hostilidad

- Comiencen cuando quieran

La velocidad de Kiba era igual o mayor a la de Tamaki, para su sorpresa Hinata era caapaz de llevar a la para cada uno de sus movimientos, pero al momento en que Akamaru se unía a la lucha las cosas se veían más complicadas para Hinata, en momentos el cachorro la sacaba de equilibrio y el domador de perros aprovechaba la oportunidad para atacar, aunque de una u otra forma lograba defenderse del ataque.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu- dos clones aparecieron a sus

-¿Tú también usas ese truco barato?

-Si, y te aseguró que es más útil de lo que te puedas imaginar

Los clones corrieron hacia Kiba y Akamaru, que con un ágil movimiento las esquivaron, sin embargo una atrapó al perro, no hubo amenazas, no hubo ataques, sólo se observaron

-Yo mejor soltaba a Akamaru- lanzó una bolita que comió el can, su pelaje tono un tono café rojizo, y con una patada deshizo el clon. Además que Kiba con un certero golpe desapareció al otro

- Te dije que no era fácil de vencer- dijo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa arrogante

- Kage bunshin no Jutsu- en esta ocasión fueron cinco clones los que creó

- No entiendes que ese truco barato no funciona conmigo?

Cuatro de los clones se pudieron en posición a los puntos verticales, en tanto el último y Hinata se lanzaban a un ataque hacia Kiba, en ese momento estaban muy parejo, los golpes iban y venían, era impresionante que el clon no hubiera sido destruido en esas condiciones, en un ataque doble, mandaron volar a Akamaru y Kiba, justo en medio de dos de los clones, pero estos se quedaron parados sin hacer nada.

-Creo que es hora de pasar a la siguiente etapa- el cuerpo de Kiba empezó a emanar chacra Akamaru se posicionaba arriba de él, al ver esto, ambos clones que estaban a un lado hicieron otros para que se posicionaran en su lugar y corrieron hacia el castaño, antes de que pudieran toarlos una bola de humo los cubrió a ambos, los bunshin de Hinata al acercarse fueron destruidos, entre todo eso salieron dos Kiba, el original y Akamaru, se dirigieron hacia los dos bunshin que tenían a los lados, pero estos los esquivaron, tomándolos por el cuello de la chamarra y los lanzaron hacia Hinata.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por qué Hinata no está usando los bunshin?, sólo los tiene parados

-Naruto, eres un baka- dijo Sakura con resignación

-¿Por qué dices eso, acaso tú lo sabes?

-Dobe, recuerda lo que nos dijo en el bosque

-Cierto… ¿Qué fue lo que nos dijo?

-Ella nos había dicho que los bunshin te daban la experiencia que habían ganado al luchar contra el enemigo, al momento en que desaparecían

-Es lógico pensar que está pensando en una forma de ganarle a Kiba

-¡Ohh!

-Al menos ella si piensa

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Sakura-chan?- preguntó cómo un total despistado.

_-Bravo, me has dejado impresionado con tu actuación Hinata_- pensaba Orochimaru- _me impresiona que el sello no haya hecho efecto aún, ahora no me queda duda de que serías un buen espécimen para mí, ahora acaba con esto_

Kiba y Akamaru deshicieron todos los clones con el Gatsuga, aumentando su velocidad terriblemente, y golpeando a Hinata consecutivamente, esta intentaba esquivar el ataque de uno, pero no siempre podía con el remate del otro, era tiempo de acabar con eso.

- Katon, Gokakyū no Jutsu- dio un giro para que la bola de fuego ahuyentará a sus atacantes y funcionó, dio un salto hacia arriba, siendo impulsada por el jutsu, que no tenía mucha potencia, pero abarcaba un espacio algo grande, el suelo quedó ennegrecido, sorprendiendo a todos los profesores y algunos genins, esa chica tenía muchas habilidades.

Al momento de deshacer el jutsu, creo dos clones más, ambos hicieron un henge transformándose en Kiba, se dirigieron hacia ellos con gran velocidad, pero el domador de perros estaba preparado para cualquier ataque, esquivando una oleada de Shurikens, pero no se dio cuenta de que lo habían separado de Akamaru hasta que escuchó un ladrido, lo vio tirado si poder moverse.

La ira lo invadió y con toda velocidad hizo un gatsuga más, deshaciendo al otro clon para después ir por la Hinata real, con un salto lo esquivo y logró darle una patada y sacarlo volando hacia arriba, para crear un clon más, apoyándose en él saltó, quedando abajo de kiba.

-Con esto se acaba esta batalla- Hinata, apresó a Kiba en sus brazos empezó a girar sobre su eje

-Suéltame!

-Como gustes- cuando empezaban a caer lo soltó, cuando Kiba estaba por recobrar la estabilidad sintió como el clon lo agarraba de las piernas para dar vueltas y vueltas, pero en esta ocasión, los giros con mayor velocidad, al momento que iban a tocar el suelo Kiba quedó de cara a suelo, se sintió extrañamente ligero y mareado, hasta que un fuerte peso en su espalda lo hizo quedar casi encrustado- ráfaga torbellino

Kiba se estrelló con mucha fuerza en el suelo, aun consciente, toda su visión estaba alterada, los músculos le parecían de gelatina y unas enormes ganas de vomitar le estaban asechando, Hinata en cambió cayó al suelo de forma felina, pero al instante quedó sentada en el suelo jadeando y un poco más pálida.

- La ganadora es Hinata- los médicos se llevaron a Kiba en camilla, Hinata aún no se movía de su lugar

- Quizá sea mejor que nos acompañes tú también- dirigiéndose a la peliazul

- No gracias, sólo necesito descansar un poco, ese último jutsu no lo dominó del todo

- Sabia que lo lograrías Hinata-chan- Hinata subió de un salto hacia ellos

- Gracias Naruto, pero eso último me mareo un poco, eso sucede por crearla y ponerla en práctica al mismo tiempo jeje, algo un tanto imprudente

- Hmp, miren esto se pondrá interesante- se mostraban los nombre de Sabaku no Gaara vs Kin Tsuchi

- No debemos perder, así que ten cuidado, no conocemos sus técnicas

- Tendré cuidado, pero no creo que tarde mucho

- Note confíes, eso nos costó mucho la última vez

- Esta bien

- Esa chica era fuerte- comentó Kankuro

- No creo que hubiéramos tenido dificultades si nos enfrentábamos a ella

- Es posible, pero creo que hubiera sido más entretenido que estar esperando aquí, ¿no crees Gaara?

- Gaara esta haya abajo Kankuro, es su turno

- _Demonios, y yo tengo que estar esperando, pero quizás pueda hacer algo más productivo_- pensó, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Hinata, que se había separado un poco de los demás

- ¿A dónde vas kankuro?

- A dar una vuelta, ahora vuelvo

Tanto Gaara como Tsuchi estaban parados frente al otro, el combate había comenzado y la peliazulada comenzó lanzando dos senbons con cascabeles, siendo detenidas por un montón de arena que salía de su recipienta en la espalda, Gaara no había hecho ningún movimiento.

-Increíble, me pregunto que fue eso- se dijo la peliazul

-Es un escudo de arena

-Si de eso me he dado cuenta, pero cómo es que lo crea

-Eso no lo sé, la arena protege a Gaara por voluntad propia, es casi como si tuviera vida

-Vaya eso es impresionante- no despegó la vista de la batalla que se estaba tornando a favor del pelirrojo

-Mi nombre es Kankuro, por lo que he oído, el tuyo es Hinata

- Si, ese es, por lo que me imagino te gustaría saber algo de mí

- Je, me has atrapado

- Pues no tengo mucho que decirte, todo lo que sé lo he aprendido con mi padre y mi hermano

-Interesante, por lo que veo eso no fue todo lo pudiste dar

- Je, ahora tú me atrapaste a mí, pero todo lo demás lo mostraré en el momento indicado, no quiero que futuros combatientes sepan mis técnicas, podría representar un problema para mí- la arena estaba cubriendo a la ninja del sonido, y el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos- especialmente si me enfrentó a tu hermano

-¿Cómo supiste que era mi hermano?

-Y si no me equivoco la rubia también, tienen ciertos rasgos parecidos, en el bosque de la muerte también pude percibir su chacra y también es familiar, sólo era una hipótesis, y me lo acabas de confirmar- el combate había terminado, pero la ninja del sonido terminó con la mayor parte de los huesos rotos

-Al parecer no ha tardado mucho

-No me sorprende, sus habilidades son sorprendentes, pero hay otros ninjas aquí que también lo son

-¿Cómo quienes?

-Ya lo verás, me tengo que ir, nos vemos

A Tsuchi la tuvieron que llevar en camilla, estaba inconsciente, el dolor que le provocaban todas las fracturas era demasiado como para soportarlo, en cambio Gaara parecía totalmente fresco, con una serenidad y aura que daba miedo, para Hinata era obvio quien era, el Jinchuriki del Shukaku, sería interesante enfrentarse a él, sin embargo sería mortal si no se cuidaba las espaldas... debía apreovechar ese momento para analizarlo también.

Los siguientes nombres fueron los de Sakura e Ino, por esa razón Hinata volvía con su equipo, para apoyarla, aunque no conocía la historia de las dos kunoichis, se notaba que tenían una rivalidad de hace años, Naruto se encontraba gritando, hasta taladrar los tímpanos, aunque Sasuke se le adelanto, lo calló de un certero golpe.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso teme?

- Deja de gritar, es molesto

- Teme eres un...

- No te molestes Naruto-kun, que es verdad, además hay que animar a Sakura

- Tienes razón- al momento de abrir la boca, una mano la cubrió

- Pero sin reventarnos los tímpanos si no te molesta Naruto-kun

- Nee pero no gritó tan alto- varios golpes se escucharon, y dirigieron su mirada hacia las dos- ya comenzaron ¡Vamos Sakura-chan, tú puedes!

Las dos chicas se mantenían al margen la mayor parte de la batalla, dando una sensación de aburrimiento, sin embargo lo que interesó al grupo siete y a los demás, fue que Sakura e Ino se pusieran la banda en la cabeza, en ocasiones, parecía que lo ataques eran retenidos, como si no quisieran darlos, fue en ese momento en que Hinata escuchó las palabras de la boca de Sakura que aclararon sus dudas.

Ellas dos fueron amigas, Sakura quería ser como Ino, pero ahora ambas estaban al mismo nivel, Sakura quería demostrarlo, en parte entendía ese deseo, aunque lo que no tuvo sentido fue enterarse que su rivalidad actual radicaba en el amor por Sasuke, ya sabía que muchas chicas andaban tras él, pero era inconcebible que dos amigas como ellas se separaran por un chico, le sonaba demasiado superficial, y aunque no lo admitieran esa amistad seguía latente. Se notaba que aun eran niñas, por eso muchos genin salían heridos, pensaban más en el amor y la belleza que en el trabajo tan importante que ejercían día a día.

El combate duró mucho tiempo, varios minutos, ambas se quedaron sin chacra, peleando sólo con la fuerza bruta, sin mencionar que le sorprendió que Ino se hubiera cortado el cabello, una táctica inteligente si quería apresar a Sakura, pero no lo logró, ella le había enseñado a Sakura a evaluar el ambiente y todo lo que podía jugar en tu contra, sólo se lo dijo una vez, pero lo había aprendido muy bien.

Pero el resultado estaba claro, en el último golpe ambas cayeron, sin mencionar que las bandas salieron volando, dándole un toque dramático, pero así eran las cosas, ninguna de las dos se pudo levantar, por lo que terminó en un empate, se dice que cuando sucede esto hay dos posibilidades, ambos pierden o ambos ganan, en este caso es el primero, porque ni la rubia o la pelirrosa podrían pasar a la siguiente ronda

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Uff, creo que estos capítulos son demasiado cortos... o yo he estado trabajando tiempo extra... ni idea

lo importante es que les traigo otro capítulo, qe espero también disfruten... especialmente porque no sé cuanto tiempo duraré trayendo tans eguido la continuación.

Gracias a todos los lectores.


	12. Exámenes preliminares 2 parte

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 10: Los combates preliminares 2° parte **

Ya han pasado seis rondas:

Chouji vs. Lee, ganador: Lee

Naruto vs. Tamaki, ganador: Naruto

Shikamaru vs. Kabuto, ganador: Shikamaru

Hinata vs. Kiba, ganador: Hinata

Gaara vs. Tsuchi, ganador: Gaara

Sakura vs. Ino, ganador: nadie.

Ahora sólo quedaban 10 personas: Sasuke, Neji, Ten Ten, Shino, Daisuke, Kankuro, Temari, Yuroi, el tipo que parecía momia y Tsuguri Misumi.

- Ahora pasaremos a la séptima ronda- todos estaban atentos a los nombre que aparecerían en la pantalla

- Por fin, ya era hora, aunque no creo que esto me pueda entretener mucho- era el turno de Sasuke y Daisuke

- Sasuke-san- cuando el pelinegro iba a bajar Hinata lo detuvo

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata?- no la volteo a ver

- ¿Me permitirás hacer algo?

- Mph ¿Qué cosa?- se dio vuelta para ver sus manos que sostenían algo parecido a un parche

- Sólo quiero asegurarme que esa cosa que tienes en el cuello no te vaya a molestar en la batalla

- Esta bien, pero hazlo rápido

- No tardaré- sintió como algo frío se posaba sobre su piel, lo podía sentir claramente, pero sin resultarle incomodo-ahora podrás pelear a tu gusto

- Hmp

Daisuke había tenido una mala experiencia con él, más que nada con su amiga de pelo azul, sólo tenía un brazo sano, ambos se veían directo a los ojos. Necesitaba pasar esta prueba, se lo debía a Orochimaru, y le era favorable el enfrentarse con él en esta etapa, aunque no le parecía que fuera de esa forma.

- Comiencen

Sasuke activó su Sharingan, Anko, el Sandaime y Kakashi estaban a la expectativa de lo que haría, pero Sasuke no se había alterado, era temprano para hacer conclusiones, la pelea no había comenzado aun. Orochimaru estaba intrigado, sus ojos no se habían separado de ellos dos momento antes de que Sasuke bajara, miró a Hinata intensamente, ella al sentirse observada, no fue difícil localizarlo, sólo le dio una mirada burlona para seguir admirando a su compañero de equipo.

Kakashi sólo estaba a la expectativa, no sabía qué esperar exactamente, lo único que podía asegurar era que Hinata le plantaba muchas dudas, él también sospechaba de su repentina aparición, la había vigilado de cerca los primeros días, hasta ahora no había encontrado nada que afectara a su aldea, se debatía entre aceptarla completamente o seguir sus pasos de cerca. Por ahora descifraría de lo que había hablado con Sasuke, esa cosa que había puesto sobre Sasuke le intrigaba, su trabajo le daba jaquecas de cuando en cuando.

Hinata era consciente que cada movimiento extraño que hiciera sólo lograría enfocar las miradas en sus actos, eso le impedía despejar su mente y concentrarse plenamente en la batalla., era claro que su compañero tenía la ventaja, su sharingan lograba intimidar a Daisuke, quien se movía de forma torpe comparado a la vez en que había atacado a Sakura y Naruto, aún así lograba defenderse muy bien. No se arrepentía de romperle los brazos, de no sobrevivir a algo tan simple no sería apto de ser llamado Shinobi. Sasuke no deseaba pelear, ese combate no resultaba nada interesante, lo que rondaba mayormente por su mente eran las palabras de Hinata ¿Era posible que ella tuviera alguna información de Itachi?

Sasuke dejó de pensar, para concentrarse en su batalla, lanzó varios shiruken para distraerlo, de una patada lo desequilibró, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le daba golpes directos, especialmente cuando hacía algún amague de contra atacar, el Uchiha era más veloz en todos los sentidos. Daisuke estaba desesperado, sentía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, si no hubiera sido por ese encuentro que tuvieron en el bosque, seguramente le ganaría con facilidad, apenas pudieron conseguir ambos pergaminos, sin mencionar que por un descuido suyo, sus piernas también sufrieron daños, lo que, lo hacía más lento e inestable.

Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo, cayó sobre su brazo roto, lo que causó que diera un gran grito de dolor, apenas logró levantarse, estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por su debilidad, su pierna derecha no le respondía, su cuerpo entero temblaba y lo peor era tener a tu enemigo frente a ti sabiendo que eres capaz de vencerlo pero sin las fuerzas que necesitaba. No importaba cuánto le costara haría que Sasuke se pusiera de rodillas de una u otro forma, aprovechó la confianza que tenía en su victoria, reunió toda su energía en un último golpe, logró rozarlo, sintió dos manos n su cuerpo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza, después todo se volvió negro.

- El vencedor es Sasuke

Los médicos se lo llevaron, Sasuke prácticamente estaba en perfectas condiciones, así que no tuvieron la necesidad, en cambio Kakashi estaba pensando en que hacer con él, podría sellar esa marca de maldición, pero de alguna forma logró usar todo el chacra que quería y no hubo repercusiones, cuando llegó con ellos, notó que tenía como un tipo de vendaje sobre su cuello.

- Felicidades Sasuke-kun sabía que lo lograrías

- HMP

- Bien hecho Sasuke, pero sólo ganaste porque tu oponente estaba lastimado

- Naruto, tú sólo ganaste porque tuviste suerte, además, si Hinata no te hubiera enseñado ese movimiento, seguro que hubieras perdido

- _Otra vez a lo mismo_- pensaron los otros tres

- ¿Qué dijiste teme?

- ¿Acaso estar sordo?

- Dejen de pelear, me va dar un dolor de cabeza si siguen discutiendo- Hinata se puso en medio- buen trabajo Sasuke-san

- Lo sé- llevó su mando hacia su cuello- pero esto…

- Es un filtro, así no te molestará por un largo tiempo

- Esta bien… gracias

- _Me preguntó para qué servirá ese vendaje_- se preguntaba Kakashi

El próximo combate ya había sido elegido Misumi vs. Neji, un combate que prometía mucho a ojos de los espectadores.

- _Muéstrame lo que pueden hacer los Hyuga, "queridísimo primo"_- Tenía curiosidad en las habilidades de su familia, sólo había oído hablar de ellos y sus habilidades para un ataque a corta distancia, nunca había visto a uno en combate.

- Es mejor que te rindas niño, si lo haces te prometo no hacerte daño

- Te equivocas, tú vas a salir herido de esto si no te rindes

- Te haré escarmentar esas palabras

Misumi se lanzó en un ataque directo, en cambio Neji activó su Byakugan, al inicio sólo se trataron de un intercambio de golpes, cuando Misumi lanzó una patada, Neji la esquivó de un salto, no se sorprendió ante un brazo que se estiraba hacia él, esperó el momento indicado, agarró su muñeca para usar su brazo como un camino para un ataque no tan sorpresivo, Misumi estiró su otro brazo, pero este parecía responderle como quería, ese simple momento de distracción sirvió para que Neji le diera un golpe directo en la cabeza con una patada.

- ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi brazo?- lo sentía entumido, paralizado y pequeñas punzadas donde tenía puntos rojos debidos a varios golpes

- Es muy fácil, sólo he cerrado tus puntos de chacra

- ¿Qué? ¿Como puedes hacer eso?

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué son los puntos de chacra?

- Verás Naruto, en nuestro organismo tenemos una red que permite el llevar o almacenar nuestro chacra en partes específicas de nuestro cuerpo, pero lo que nos permite usarlo o exteriorizar nuestra energía son estos puntos llamados Tenketsus, están en un punto en que los abrimos o cerramos de manera inconsciente, son invisibles a un ojo común, es, en parte, la razón de que el clan Hyuga sea famoso, ellos pueden ver en dónde se ubican y con un golpe cerrarlo, inhabilitando nuestro uso del chacra

- Aja, ahora explíquemelo en español

- Mmmm, puedes decir que son como nuestras venas, recorren todo nuestro cuerpo, pero no es sangre lo que llevan. Ahora, nuestro chacra no puede "circular" en nuestro cuerpo si los tenketsus están cerrados. Como la llave del agua, si la cierras no sale agua y si la abres…

- Fluye libremente, eso no era complicado de explicar

- Naruto, nunca vas a cambiar

Misumi trató de poner distancia entre los dos, esa era la parte difícil, no había forma fácil de llevar eso a una pelea de larga distancia, especialmente por las dimensiones del terreno que tenían. Sin embargo él ya tenía la experiencia necesaria para pensar en unos pocos planes que le podrían servir, lanzo un kunai con un sello explosivo, al activarse produjo una luz tan brillante que cegó a Neji y algunos espectadores por unos segundos, Misumi aprovechó ese momento para aprisionarlo, apresándolo como si su cuerpo fuera una serpiente.

- Te dije que te rindieras, ahora esto va a ser muy doloroso para ti, te romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo- sonrió victorioso, era imposible que se zafara de su fuerte agarre.

- Eres descuidado para ser un shinobi- su palma tenía la movilidad justa para darle un certero golpe al hígado, las extremidades que lo apresaban se aflojaron, dio media vuelta viendo el rostro contraído de su oponente, le bastó con atacar al pecho para que quedara inconsciente.

- Coordinador, esto ya terminó.

- Eso parece, vencedor, Neji Hyuga

Loa médicos estaban teniendo mucho trabajo ese día, ahora se llevaban a Misumi, él era el más grave hasta ahora, su hígado podía comenzar a fallar en cualquier momento, afortunadamente el daño al pecho había sido meramente físico, un moretón sería su única marca.

- Era de esperarse de ti, pero eso sólo me hace tener más ganas de pelear contigo, veras como un día te podré vencer

- ¿Qué tanto murmuras Lee?

- ¿Ehh? No es nada Tenten,

- Si tú lo dices, buen trabajo Neji

- Gracias, espero logres ganar la tuya

- No dudes de mis habilidades

Hinata observaba de reojo al Hyuga, Neji también la miro, si un día tuvieran que pelear, sería algo muy interesante. En ambos ardía el sentimiento de querer enfrentarse mutuamente, demostrar sus capacidades, pero en esos momentos no les era posible, además al acabar esa etapa del examen debían concentrarse para la siguiente.

Era el turno de Tenten para pelear con el sujeto que parecía momia, ella estaba segura de su fuerza, el otro sólo pensaba en no desperdiciar su tiempo en un combate que no le interesaba, este no era el objetivo de lo que le habían encomendado y el tonto de Daisuke había desperdiciado una muy buena oportunidad, seguramente Orochimaru estaría furioso, sin mencionar que su otra compañera tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda. Cada día estaba más seguro de que tener compañeros sólo era una carga indeseable e inútil.

- Muy bien, cuando quieran

- Comenzaré yo- Tenten sacó un rollo de tamaño mediano, de él era capaz de invocar varias armas, cada una de ellas iba con mortal precisión, aun así él fue capaz de esquivar todos los ataques sólo unos pocas que eran repelidas por su onda de chackra.

- Tenten puedes hacerlo, ¡Demuéstrales de lo que estas hecha!

- Vamos Lee hay que avivar la llama de juventud de Tenten

- Si Gai-sensei

- ¡Vamos Tenten, puedes hacerlo!- gritaban a coro, Neji se avergonzaba de ellos, él también deseaba apoyar a su compañera pero no de manera tan notoria.

- Perderá, sin duda alguna, esa chica no podrá con él- Hinata decía todo esto en un murmullo que nadie alcanzó a escuchar

Tenten empezaba a sudar, sentía pequeños calambres en sus manos debido a su nerviosismo, su ventaja eran esas armas que estaban en el suelo, una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era su fuerte.

- No estoy para juegos, así que terminemos esto rápido

Los siguientes instantes parecieron ensayados, actuados. Tenten había esquivado perfectamente el puñetazo de su contrincante, y, sin embargo había caído, al momento de monerse3 de pie sus movimientos eran torpes, le costaba mantenerse en pie. Sólo vio una mancha borrosa acercándose a ella, un peso extra en su cabeza y después todo fue oscuridad.

- ¡Tenten!, ¿Estas bien?, despierta

- Tranquilo niño, es lo que pasa cuando aun eres débil ante tu oponente, así que no esperes que se despierte en un buen rato

- Lo has hecho muy bien Tenten, será para la próxima- aunque Lee estaba enfadado por la actitud del shinobi del sonido, debía de pensar en su amiga, dejar que descansara un poco.

La plataforma se mantuvo en silencio, exceptuando por los pasos de Shino y Yuroi, era su turno de pelear, eso causaba problemas a los de la arena, porque eso significaba que los últimos shinobi que quedaban eran Kankuro y Temari, debían decidir quién sería el que pasará a la siguiente ronda, además la persona más importante ya estaba clasificado, su hermano Gaara.

- Pueden comenzar

- _Ese chico es un Aburame, del clan de insectos, seguramente un guerrero formidable, todos en ese clan lo son, serios, pacientes, inteligente distinguidos por sus gafas de sol y abrigos, realmente peligrosos por los insectos kikai que tienen en su interior_- Hinata recordaba todo lo que le había aprendido de ese clan tan peculiar- _hacen un "trato" con ellos para que les ayuden en sus peleas y domarlos a cambio de un hogar dentro de su cuerpo y comer el chacra de sus oponentes o del huésped mismo como recompensa_.

Todos los novatos estaban expectantes antes las habilidades de su ex-compañero en la academia, nadie lo había visto pelear antes, y desconocían de sus habilidades ya que siempre fue muy callado y antisocial,

Ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar, lo que mantenía el ambiente tenso y aburrido al mismo tiempo. Naruto y Lee empezaban a alucinar escuchando el ruido de los grillos. Yuroi lanzó unas cuantas shurikens que Shino esquivó muy fácilmente, pero le siguieron otras, llegó el momento en que se dio cuenta, Yuroi estaba a un lado suyo, con un rápido movimiento de la mano, lo agarró de la cabeza.

- Se terminó, puedo absorber toda tu energía, es mejor que te rindas

- No lo creo, ya que aún no me has atrapado, -el cuerpo de Shino se convirtió en puros insectos - siempre es sabio tener un as bajo la manga

Un enjambre de insectos cubrió a Yuroi, dejándolo sin poder hacer mucho, por más movimientos que hiciera, no lograba que todas esas alimañas se fueran, además sentía que su fuerza se estaba agotando

- Creo que olvide mencionar que ellos posees una habilidad similar a la que tienen mis insectos que se alimentan de chacra.

Todos estaban impresionados ante la habilidad del Aburame, nunca se imaginaron que pudiera ser tan fuerte, además que el tema de los insectos realmente era extraño, especialmente porque no sabían de dónde surgían. Orochimaru estaba muy entretenido con todas las batallas que se le habían presentado, pero las que más le interesaban era las de sus futuros aprendices, en cuanto acabaron se fue sin que nadie lo viera, tenía otros asuntos que atender, algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Los insectos de Shino desaparecieron sin ninguna señal visible, Yuroi se veía realmente agotado, no tuvo fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, por lo que cayó al suelo, terminando el combate, apenas tuvo la fuerza para levantarse e irse a descansar en otro lugar, se había descuidado, fue muy confiado, esa es una lección que aun debía aprender.

- Es hora del último combate

- Yo me retiró no me estoy sintiendo muy bien- vocifero Kankuro antes de moverse de su lugar

- Comprendo, en ese caso, la ganadora es Temari

Algunos ya se imaginaban que algo así fuera a suceder, siendo del mismo equipo no había necesidad de luchar en uno al otro, así que seguramente escogieron al más fuerte para llegar a la siguiente etapa.

- Los vencedores bajen

Anko, Morino y el Sandaime también habían bajado.

- Muy bien gusanos, vengan aquí y formen una fila

- Primero me gustaría felicitarlos a todos ustedes, han hecho un buen trabajo, en la siguiente etapa, les recuerdo, vendrán personas de todas las naciones a ver sus peleas… en esta ocasión les daremos un mes para que puedan entrenar y preparase, para poder usar otras técnicas a las que hoy hemos visto. Sus combates serán de uno contra uno, quedando al final un solo ganador.

- Espere, eso quiere decir que sólo habrá uno que se convierta en chunin

- No, aunque pierdan en el primer combate, tienen la posibilidad de convertirse en chunin, si tienen las habilidades de uno, y que ganen no significa que puedan convertirse en chunin.

- Escuchen gusanos pasarán uno por uno y tomarán un número de la urna, ese será el orden en que pelearan… muy bien, ahora díganme que número les tocó

Shikamaru- tengo el tres

Hinata- mi número es el cinco

Naruto- el mío es el número diez dattebayo

Shino- el uno

Gaara- el nueve

Sasuke- seis

Temari- siete

Lee- el número cuatro

Momia- el dos

Neji- ocho

Muy bien, esta es la tabla en que se muestra el orden de las peleas:

Primer combate: Shino vs. La momia

Segundo combate: Shikamaru vs. Lee

Tercer combate: Hinata vs. Sasuke

Cuarto combate: Temari vs. Neji

Quinto combate: Gaara vs. Naruto

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aqui ando de nuevo robándoles unos minutos de su tiempo, espero disfruten el capítulo. Gacias a todos los que dejan reviews, es por ustedes que sigo trabajando tan duro XD


	13. Adversidad

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 11: Adversidad**

Todos los genins se reunieron con sus equipos, era momento de regresar a casa y descansar, el problema era que tenían que volver a atravesar el bosque de la muerte, al menos era un alivio el que ya no tuvieran que pelear contra otros shinobis, eso les quitaba un gran peso de encima, de lo único que se tendrían que preocupar, sería de todos los animales que habitaban ese lugar.

- Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, es hora de irnos

- Por fin

Fue increíble la sensación de ligereza que sintieron cuando pusieron un pie fuera del campo de entrenamiento, era casi como recordar su vida normal fuera de estar peleando cada cinco minutos para poder avanzar… una buena comida no les caería nada mal.

- Lo han hecho muy bien chicos, los felicitó; Sakura no te preocupes, lo intentaras la próxima vez

- Eso ya lo sé Kakashi-sensei- aunque no había logrado pasar a la siguiente etapa, se sentía feliz de haber combatido contra Ino y demostrarle que ya no era la misma que antes

- Bueno, se merecen un descanso, pueden regresar a casa. Hinata, Sasuke, ustedes ser irán en unos minutos necesito hablar con ustedes

- ¿De que se trata Kakashi-sensei?... ya sé, USTED VA A ENTRENARLOS VERDAD, NO ES JUSTO YO QUERÍA QUE USTED ME AYUDARA- Naruto se sentía indignado de que su maestro mostrará favoritismo, especialmente al tratarse de Sasuke, todo lo bueno siempre le tocaba a él.

- Naruto deja de hacer un escándalo

- Tranquilo Naruto, conseguiré a alguien que es mejor que yo, es más ya tengo en mente quien va a ser- dijo mostrando su ojito feliz

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, no te preocupes, dentro de un rato te ira a ver

- Hum, está bien, más le vale que sea bueno- sentenció antes de irse junto a Sakura

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kakashi?

- Una, creo que ya se la imaginan, y dos, quiero saber qué es lo que hace ese parche que tienes en el cuello Sasuke

- Hmp

- Es un parche de chacra

- Explícate Hinata

- Me los dio mi hermano, llegan a ser útiles como un medio de defensa, aunque tienen un límite, succionan el chacra exterior, debilitando un ataque shinobi, sin embargo también "se alimenta" del chacra de su portador, pero en menor cantidad.- explicó a los dos shinobis atentos a ella

-¿Cuál es ese límite?

- No sé una medida o cantidad exacta, pero dependen del tipo de vendaje, cuando llegan a determinado color es el indicador para saber que se necesita uno nuevo, el de Sasuke sólo durará hasta que éste se ponga de un color azul rey, en cambio los míos- mostrando unos vendajes, que les habían pasado inadvertidos, en los brazos, tenían un color un poco oscuro, pero apenas perceptible- durarán hasta que se pongan de color negro.

- Ya veo, ¿Qué más puedes decirme?

- Dependiendo del indicador del vendaje, será la cantidad de chacra que puede almacenar, mientras más oscuro, soporta más chacra. El chacra almacenado, se queda dentro del vendaje por tiempo indefinido, pero este se va expulsando poco a poco, sin embargo éste no puede volver a ser usado con ese propósito; además no es posible quitarlo al momento de ser atacado o estar atacando, a menos de que su límite haya llegado a su tope, en ese caso se caerá por si solo.

- Llegan a ser muy útiles por lo que veo

- Realmente, me quedan unos cuantos, pero son de mayor capacidad, por lo que me duraran mucho, al menos eso espero, porque mi padre es el único que sabía cómo hacerlos, no he encontrado nada parecido.

- Mph, Hinata ¿Por qué… no te pusiste uno también?- preguntó Sasuke en un susurró, pero Kakashi tenía mejor oído de lo que imaginaba

- No lo necesitó, he aprendido a controlar mi flujo de chacra atreves de los años, es una ventaja muy grande.

- Por cierto Sasuke, Hinata, necesitamos hablar sobre la marca maldita

- _Así que lo sabía_- pensaron ambos

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos Kakashi-sensei?

- Me gustaría que me las mostraran por favor, quiero asegurarme de una cosa- Hinata y Sasuke se vieron entre si, le dieron la espalda a Kakashi, Sasuke sólo bajo un poco su playera, quitándose el parche y Hinata se quitó la banda- ya veo, así que a ustedes dos les toco sufrir un encuentro con Orochimaru- _Eso es extraño, se supone que un Hyuga es el otro involucrado, esto puede ser una treta más de él, no puedo dejar pasar esto por alto... deberemos investigar más a fondo _

- Si, pero no entiendo qué es lo que lo mantiene inseguro

- No es nada importante, ya se pueden ir, tal vez los visite hoy en la tarde y lleve a alguien conmigo, si no les importa

- Mph- respuesta unánime de los genin, claro que sorprendió a Kakashi que esos dos se estuvieran pareciendo un poco- nos veremos Kakashi-sensei- los chicos se alejaron, dejando solo al Hatake

Hinata y Sasuke ya habían llegado a su apartamento, seguían viviendo juntos, no les incomodaba; ella llegó directo a darse un baño, Sasuke, en cambio cocinaba algo que saciara su hambre. La comida siempre transcurría en silencio, no se entretenían en discursos triviales.

- Sasuke-san, no creo que entrenar juntos sea bueno, es decir, después de todo vamos a pelear entre nosotros en la primera ronda, y se supone que nos dieron este tiempo para usar otras técnicas.

- Has lo que quieras

No lo admitiría pero deseaba su ayuda en su entrenamiento, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que ella podría enseñarle algunas cosas que Kakashi nunca podría… seguramente estaba cansado por lo sucedido los últimos días, eso no era posible, Hinata era fuerte e inteligente, pero no llegaba al nivel de Kakashi.

-o-o-o

Naruto dejó tirado el último envase de ramen instantáneo que tenía, al fin se sentía satisfecho, lamentablemente tendría que comprar más, pero eso sería para otro día. Miró el reloj colgado en la pared, fue a darse un baño. Al terminar, estaba propuesto a arreglar un poco su casa, se sentó un rato en la cama, para que al siguiente instante ya estuviera durmiendo a pierna suelta. Estaba soñando con una persona alta, fuerte, que le enseñaba muchas técnicas, convirtiéndolo fácilmente en Hokage, era la persona que Kakashi había enviado, y sin duda alguna, era a quien necesitaba para hacerse el más fuerte de todos. No podía olvidar, crearía una Ley de Ramen Gratis para Naruto, Sakura le confesaba su amor, salía en misiones excitantes que sólo él podía cumplir.

En la vida real, Naruto estaba envuelto en las sabanas, mientras besaba una almohada sin parar, sólo paraba para decir "yo también te quiero dattebayo". Frunció el seño al escuchar un incesante y molesto ruido, aún así no se despertó, cuando cayó de la cama, golpeándose a cabeza con su mesa, volvió al mundo real. Le tomo un poco de tiempo saber que estaban llamando a la puerta, de ahí venía ese molesto ruido. Dos segundos después sonrió, debía ser el maestro que Kakashi había enviado.

- ¿TÚ? PERVERTIDO DE CLOSET?- dijo apuntando a quien se encontraba en su puerta

- No puedo creer que haya aceptado entrenarte- dijo Ebisu mientras se acomodaba sus lentes- si no fuera porque Kakashi me lo pidió jamás hubiera venido.

- ¿Y a ti quien te necesita?, eres un pervertido te gane con un solo jutsu

- Eso pequeño niño, sólo fue un poco de suerte, te aseguro que soy más fuerte de lo que crees

- Lo dudo mucho

- Te propongo un trato, para probarte mis habilidades haremos un juego

- ¿Qué clase de juego?- preguntó desconfiado

- Un juego parecido a las atrapadas, tú intenta escapar de mí, puedes usar cualquier técnica, si no logro atraparte en dos horas, aceptaré mi derrota y le diré a Kakashi que no podré entrenarte, pero si yo gano, estarás bajo mi tutela durante todo el mes y no podrás quejarte.

- Me parece bien- con esto empezó una persecución por toda Konoha, los pobres aldeanos tuvieron que aguantar los desastres que ocasionaba para ponerle trampas o retrasar a Ebisu, además sus clones también corrían por todos lados, dificultando el paso de las personas.

Cada trampa, cada truco, cada ataque, parecía ser inútil contra él, no quería admitirlo pero el "pervertido de closet" era bueno, se sentía triste y frustrado, cuando creía que había avanzado como shinobi, cuando su ego le alardeaba que era más fuerte, llegaba alguien destrozándole esa fantasía, alguien quien creía era más débil y fácil de vencer. No le quedó más que resignarse cuando supo que había sido derrotado.

Sasuke estaba recostado en un sillón, también se sentía agotado, aunque no lo admitiera, no le vendría mal dormir un poco, se maldijo internamente cuando alguien tocó a su puerta, se paró y fue a abrir, para encontrarse con Kakashi y Kurenai, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca les dijo para que iba a ir a su casa, y menos el porqué iba a ir acompañado. Se volvió a maldecir internamente, esta vez por no pensar las cosas cuidadosamente, en verdad necesitaba un descanso.

- Es usted Kakashi-sensei

- Te dije que vendría,¿Dónde está Hinata?- dijo mirando dentro del departamento

- Esta durmiendo

- Ya veo, ve a despertarla necesitamos hablar de algo

- Mph, pueden pasar- dijo mientras se alejaba

- Todavía no entiendo para que me trajiste aquí Kakashi

- Necesito que me ayudes con algo, una marca de maldición - mencionó mientras los dos entraban

- ¿Un marca de maldición? Tú sólo pues hacérselo a Sasuke, no creo que necesites mi ayuda.

- Lo sé, pero no creo que Hinata se sienta muy cómoda si le hago el suyo

- ¿Quieres decir que esa chica también tiene una?- si no fuera por su entrenamiento, su boca sería una perfecta O en ese momento.

- Así es

Una somnolienta Hinata salía junto con Sasuke, se estaba restregando los ojos, porque la habían sacado de un descanso que estaba disfrutando mucho, nunca despertaba de malas, pero aún así le llegaba a molestar que la levantaran cuando no tenía deseos de realizar cualquier actividad, está bien que fuera un shinobi, pero todavía tenía doce años, necesitaba dormir para crecer grande y fuerte... un día mataría a Deidara por meter esas ideas en su cabeza.

- Mph, es usted Kakashi sensei

- Si, lamento despertarte pero necesitaba habar con ustedes

- Claro, supongo que no hay problema- dijo al momento de dejar a sus ojos en paz y ver a la otra persona que acompañaba a su maestro- mm, creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Hinata, y usted es…

- Mi nombre es Kurenai, un placer

- Lo mismo digo, si no mal recuerdo usted es la maestra de Shino, Kiba y Tamaki

- Si, esa soy yo

- Ya veo, su equipo es muy bueno, por lo que pude ver Shino y Kiba podrían servir como un equipo de rastreo

- Si eso creo, tal vez con unos buenos ojos, podrían ser el mejor

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere Kakashi-sensei?- llegó interrumpiendo Sasuke, que había ido a la cocina por un vaso con agua

- Es algo simple Sasuke, vamos a sellar esa marca de maldición, ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso, sólo quedaron estancados en su lugar- No quiero reclamos, esto tómenlo como orden su superior, Kurenai está aquí para ayudarme con la tuya, no creo que te sentirías muy cómoda si te la hago yo.

- Nunca creía que algo así ocurriría,-lo dijo en un susurro- Kakashi -sensei

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

- Si no le importa, voy a aplicar el dicho de "mejor aquí corrió, que aquí quedo"- Hinata salió por la ventana con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, había actuado más por impulso.

Nadie de los presentes imaginaba una reacción así, Sasuke no sabía cómo interpretar la reacción de Hinata, eso llegaba a parecerse más a algo que haría Naruto, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien lo tomo del hombro.

- Bien, tú y yo comenzaremos, Kurenai lamento esto, pero podrías ir por Hinata

- Claro, no hay problema, será bueno ver de lo que es capaz tu alumna

- Tal vez te cueste un poco de trabajo

- Sigue siendo una genin

Hinata empezaba a arrepentirse de sus accio0nes, el pequeño golpe de adrenalina le había nublado la mente a las posibles consecuencias que ocurrirían de ahora en adelante. Lo peor, es que siempre que tenía el estómago vacío sentía que no pensaba con claridad, lo cual ocurría al despertarse después de un entrenamiento. Lo más cercano era Ichiraku, Kakashi podría darse cuentas rápidamente de los lugares en los que podría estar, pero estaría ocupado con Sasuke y Kurenai desconocía sus hábitos. Se sorprendió ligeramente al ver a su compañero rubio, acompañado con alguien que jamás había visto antes.

- Hola Naruto-kun, no esperaba verte aquí

- Hola Hinata- afortunadamente había tragado su comida antes de hablar

- ¿Quién te acompaña?

- Mi nombre es Ebisu, soy un jounin, Kakashi me pidió entrenar a Naruto- se presentó

- Un gusto en conocerlo, si no les importa, me da un ramen por favor- dirigiéndose a Teuchi

- En seguida

- Oye Naruto-kun, ¿Te acuerdas que te iba a ayudar en tus entrenamientos?- dijo al momento en que le servían su ramen- Gracias

- Claro dattebayo

- Creo que no voy a poder hacerlo personalmente, tengo algo que arreglar, así que te dejaré con un clón, claro que sólo entrenaría junto a ti, así sería más divertido

- ¡Ehhhh! ¿Y eso por qué?- le preguntó Naruto algo inquisitivo

- Porque estaré con Kakashi-sensei, pero te prometo que cuando tenga un tiempo libre vendré contigo- le dijo con una sonrisa

- Más te vale

- Bueno te dejo-Naruto parpadó, el plato de Hinata estaba vacío, pero no la había visto comer- necesito irme, ¡maldición!, olvide mi dinero con Sasuke, ¿Pagarías por mi? Luego te lo devuelvo

- No te preocupes, este pervertido de closet lo pagará todo

- ¿Pervertido… de closet?, entonces supongo que no hay problema, nos vemos luego Naruto-kun

- Naruto, ¿Cómo es posible que me digas pervertido frente a una dama?

- Pero si sólo estaba diciendo la verdad- dijo sorbiendo su plato para acabar con el último ramen que podía comer, parpadeo un poco al ver de nuevo a Hinata

- Hola otra vez Naruto-kun, a Hinata se le ocurrió hacer un bunshin para acompañarte en tu entrenamiento de hoy

- Por mi no hay problemas, salgamos, necesito estirar las piernas- pronunció para salir de ahí, mientras Ebisu lanzaba un grito por la cantidad de ramen que "su pupilo" había comido.

- Así que aquí estabas, fue en menor tiempo del que pensé- se escuchó una voz a espaldas de Hinata

- ¿Uh?, Kurenai-sensei, creo que atrapó a la persona equivocada, yo soy un bunshin, vengo a ayudar a Naruto-kun en su entrenamiento

- Es cierto Kurenai-sensei, Hinata se acaba de ir hace poco

- Ya veo, está bien, nos vemos- le costó trabajo reconocerlo, la había engañado- sus bunshins parecen demasiado reales

- ¿Qué quiere de ti?... bueno, de la Hinata real

- Ni idea- dijo una vez que Ebisu salió, para dirigirse a las aguas termales

Kakashi y Sasuke se encontraban en la zona de entrenamiento número siete, ese lugar les serviría para lo que tenía planeado, además el pasto amortiguaría el golpe si Sasuke no resistía, una vez que terminó de dibujar los signos pidió a Sasuke despojarse de toda prenda que pudiera estorbarles, como la camisa y el extraño vendaje, cansado se dirigió al centro de las encriptaciones; realmente no escuchaba las palabras que le dirigía Kakashi, todo eso le parecía un tanto irreal, no prestó la menor atención en lo que hacían. En cuanto puso su mano sobre la marca, todo se volvió doloroso para Sasuke, sintió el aire escaparse de sus pulmones, la poca energía que le quedaba ser drenada, quedando inconsciente, era mejor llevarlo al hospital mientras tanto. Kakashi lo miró unos segundos, le colocó la camisa y vendaje, para después cargarlo como si fuer un costal.

- No creo que Kurenai logré atrapar pronto a Hinata, esa niña puede ser muy escurridiza.

Tenía razón, cada vez que Kurenai creía tener a Hinata, de repente se le escapaba, esa chica realmente era sorprendente, con cualquier otro genin ya lo hubiera atrapado, pero ella siempre lograba impedir que la encontrara, incluso cuando intentó con sus otros sentidos, el único que le serviría iba a ser el oído, porque de alguna manera ocultaba su olor.

Lo más sorprendente es que cuando intentó usar un genjutsu, este no surtió efecto, como si lo hubiera rechazado, eso le causaba más intriga que nada. En cuanto percibió su rastro de chacra, descubrió que se dirigía a la zona de entrenamiento ocho, sintió un poco de alivio, en ese lugar tendría ventaja.

Hinata en cambio, era el día en que más se maldecía a si misma, debía de hacer lo posible para no actuar tan sospechosamente, sin embargo no hacía más que ser el foco de atención, especialmente con sus últimas acciones, estaba segura que al haber contrarrestado el genjutsu sólo había llamado más la atención, pero era un acto reflejo que le habían enseñado; se escondió en las ramas de los árboles y trató de minimizar su chacra lo más posible. Kurenai no tardó en aparecer en la base del arbol, sabía que Kakashi no tardaría en unirse a su búsqueda, pero si le explicaba el porqué no quería que se le pusiera el sello, quizá lo entendería, dejándola en paz, pero primero debía inventar esa razón.

- Eres hábil, ha sido difícil seguirte el rastro- dijo al estar tras ella, lo de abajo, no era más que un muñeco.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido- en cuanto intentó dar un salto, Kurenai le agarró del cuello del polo

- Me da la sensación de que perdí- cuando iba a sacar una shuriken de su porta kunais, la pelinegra la dejo inconsciente

- ¿Quién diría que un genin sería tan hábil?

- Yo te dije que no sería fácil de atrapar

- Lo que más me ha sorprendido es su tenacidad, me pregunto en por qué ha hecho esto

- No lo sé, después de todo no conocemos mucho de ella, será mejor prepararla

- Sabes que necesitamos que este despierta para esto, dudo que vaya a cooperar tan facilmente

- No te preocupes yo me ocupare de eso

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Iré por unas sogas, tú prepara todo

- Entendido

Kurenai se dirigió a la zona siete, cargando a la pequeña en su espalda, no podía evitar mirarle de reojo de vez en cuando, su rostro era el de una niña, muy dulce y delicado; tenía la sensación de que la había visto anteriormente, pero no estaba segura en donde. Por alguna extraña razón despertaba un sentimiento casi maternal hacia ella, le recordaba enormemente a Hinata Hyuga, la había visto un par de veces, cuando visitaba Hikari. Sacudió su cabeza levemente, tratando de alejar esos recuerdos.

La dejo en el suelo, le quitó el polo, se sorprendió al ver que debajo traía puesta una playera vieja, que estaba desgarrada de la parte superior, donde sólo se sostenía por unos hilos; había sorpresas a las que nunca se acostumbraría en su trabajo, Kakashi no tardó en llegar con varias sogas en mano, pero se había percatado de la falta de árboles o postes donde atarlas, pero lo que hizo fue invocar a dos de los perros más grandes que tenía, a cada uno le dio un extremo de las sogas, que no medía más de tres metros, con ese largo, y con el otro extremo ato las muñecas de su alumna.

- Era más fácil atarle las muñecas a los troncos que tienes a unos metros de ti- señalando los postes que estaban a su espalda.

- Me gusta más este método- subió los hombros, ese hombre no sabía si calificarlo como sencillo o demasiado complicado- Bien, yo esperare detrás de ese árbol- dijo al momento de ponerse a caminar

- Hinata despierta- dijo suavemente moviéndola un poco- vamos- la ojiazul se estaba quejando un poco

-Mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?- al recobrar por completo la conciencia se dio cuenta de todo- _ahh, mi padre me castigará por esto_- pensó

- No te preocupes, todo acabará muy pronto- terminó de romper la playera

- Demonios - masculló, tenía las muñecas atadas y no se podía mover- respiró profundamente, se había preparado mentalmente para el dolor que iba… que estaba sufriendo, daba la sensación del fuego recorriendo su piel, lamiendo su cuello. Quemando su carne sin compasión.

- No falta mucho, tranquila- en un momento vio que algo pequeño salía de los ojos de la chica recorriendo sus mejillas no sabía si eran lágrimas, o qué, se sorprendió al verla que con su fuerza logró mover sus brazos lo suficiente para tomar esas pequeñas cosas, los perros habían dejado las marcas en el suelo por las garras.

Escuchó unos murmullos inentendibles, el pequeño cuerpo estaba sumamente tenso, pudo sentir levemente los ligeros movimientos que hacía con sus manos, las cuales dstellaron brevemente en un color azul, impresionada vio como dos espada parecían salir de la nada de sus puños fuertemente cerrados. Después cayó inconsciente, habían terminado.

- Kakashi, hay algo que tienes que ver

- ¿Qué pasa Kurenai?- dio dos pasos antes de reparar en las espadas que sujetaba Hinata, una tenía la hoja rojiza/anaranjada y la otra de un azul pálido. Cada vez que se relajaba, ella le traía una sorpresa que le despertaba un gran sentimiento de intriga y sospecha.

Hinata estaba jadeando del cansancio, sentía un sudor frío nacer en su nuca y bajar por su espalda, aun con la espada en la mano sacó unos lentes de su porta-kunai; se levantó con un poco de dificultad, se puso su polo olvidando la prenda que tenía puesta y las espada las llevó a su espalda, de la nada, o al menos así pareció, aparecieron dos fundas, atadas en un cinturón. Lo jounin estaba expectantes a cada uno de sus movimientos, definitivamente ese día le iba a costar muy caro.

- Kakashi... sensei, le... importaría si me... quedo... en casa de... de Sasuke-kun... de ser posible.. quisiera evitar los hospitales... los odio- con cada palabras sentía el aire escapándose frenéticamente de sus pulmones

- Supongo que está bien, pero no creo que puedas llegar al departamento de Sasuke de esa manera

- Yo la llevo Kakashi, no creo que haya problema, no te importa o si Hinata

- No… de hecho creo… que me voy… a desmayar- sus piernas temblaron antes de caer, Kurenai la sujetó antes de dar contra el suelo, Kakashi se mantenía en su lugar, sólo sus ojos seguían toda la acción que había presenciado. Especialmente cuando se puso esas gafas, no tenía sentido alguno. Suspiraron cansados, esa experiencia había sido más intensa de lo que habían esperado, era hora de que todos, finalmente, se tomaran un merecido descanso.

- Va a necesitar ayuda, al menos por unos días no creo que se pueda levantar

- Le pediré a Sakura que la cuide, pero aún así, es mejor mantener un poco de vigilancia a su alrededor

-0-0-0-0-

Naruto estaba entrenando con Hinata bajo la tutela de Ebisu, no le sorprendía que Hinata no tuviera muchas dificultades con lo que estaban haciendo, pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás; poder caminar obre el agua resulto algo más fácil de lo que el jounin había pensado, estaba ideando otro tipo de entrenamiento, pero algo distrajo su atención, había un hombre con cabello cano espiando en el baño de mujeres, esa era la oportunidad de redimir su nombre ante Naruto y limpiar sospechas ante Hinata, lamentablemente fue fácilmente derrotado. Ambos genin se acercaron rápidamente para ver quién había mandado a volar a su entrenador.

- Mi nombre es Jiraya, el ermitaño sapo

- Un momento, yo lo conozco- Hinata estaba haciendo memoria

- ¿Enserio? Es un honor para mí, ser conocido por una linda dama

- Claro que te conozco- _eres el Sanín que nos ha estado vigilando últimamente_- pensó- eres un viejo pervertido que le gusta espiar en el baño de las chicas con un telescopio cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, el autor de esos libros eróticos- esto lo dijo un poco alto, haciendo que todas las mujeres dentro de los baños salieran corriendo

- No, esperen señoritas, yo me encargare personalmente de que nadie las moleste, por favor, no es necesario que se vayan- decía a cada una, pero nadie le hizo caso

- Oye, quiero que me entrenes

- ¿Qué has dicho niño?

- Que quiero que me entrenes, mandaste a volar al pervertido de clóset y ahora ya no tengo un maestro

- No me interesa

- Eso no importa, tú serás el culpable de que el futuro Hokage se atrase en su asenso

- Tú no estás a la altura de mis enseñanzas, pero tal vez tu amiga…

- No gracias, además, seguramente usted no es tan grande, Ebisu sería fácilmente derrotado por cualquiera

- La psicología inversa no funciona conmigo, así que no te molestes

- Naruto-kun, tengo una idea-le dijo para después susurrarle algunas cosas en el oído- muy bien Jiraya-san, hagamos un trato

- ¡Qué clase de trato?

- Un juego, algo así como las escondidas, si lo atrapamos antes de que anochezca, usted nos entrenará

- ¿Y si no?

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- Mmm, jeje- se puso colorado mientras juntaba sus dedos- quiero que modeles diferentes trajes de baño para mí

- ¡EHHH! Hinata no tienes que hacer eso por un ermitaño pervertido

- ¿A quién le dices ermitaño pervertido?- preguntó Jiraya molesto, pero Naruto sólo le dio una mirada que lo decía todo

- ¿Qué dice Jiraya-san, acepta?

- Me parece bien, ustedes nunca me podrán ganar

El juego comenzó en cuanto Jiraya desapareció, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, Hinata ya tenía una pequeña idea de cómo es que lo podían atrapar, nada como un hermano genio para enseñarte a maquinar planes y de manera rápida. Pero necesitaría de la ayuda de su amigo rubio, después de todo esto sería un trabajo en equipo.

Cuando se dirigían al río, el bunshin de Hinata se detuvo por un momento, un gran mareo la atenazó por un momento, Naruto se dio cuenta, preocupado le pregunto si se encontraba bien, ella sólo asintió, diciendo que tal vez a la real le había pasado algo un poco desgastante, Naruto había olvidado por completo que había estado al lado de un clon todo este tiempo, quería seguir su impulso de buscarla, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, pero eso le daría menos tiempo para lograr que Jiraya lo entrenara, además, si el clon no había desaparecido, nada grave le debió ocurrir, al menos eso esperaba.

Siguieron con su plan, Hinata se había enterado de un sexy no jutsu de Naruto, le iba sacar provecho a eso, sólo tendrían que esperar, al llegar al río Naruto creó un clon, ambos se transformaron en bellas mujeres en trajes de baño, jugando en el agua, Hinata tenía el presentimiento de que no tendrían que esperar mucho, por lo que se escondió en las copas de los árboles.

Pasaron quince minutos cuando empezó a escuchar risas ahogadas y cortos gemidos, con gran agilidad bajo a ver de quien se trataba, el plan fue todo un éxito, el estaba observando a su compañero con un telescopio y anotando cosas en una libreta; bajo tan silenciosamente como pudo, y al estar en ramas más bajas, cayó sobre el Sanín, que estaba tan entretenido que no lo había notado. Cayó sobre su espalda, provocándole un pequeño grito de sorpresa y dolor.

- Creo que hemos ganado Jiraya-san, Naruto-kun ya puedes volver

- ¡Que! ¿Cómo es posible que dos genin, me hayan engañado?- el ver a esas dos chicas destranformándose le causó una gran decepción, era el rubio molesto con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro

- ¡Bien hecho Hinata, eres increíble!

- No es nada Naruto-kun, Jiraya-san lo prometido es deuda

Jiraya resignado, les enseñó lo básido de lo que les estaba explicando Ebisu, realmente era algo tan sencillo que no tardaron en sentir que el agua parecía roca sólida bajo sus pies, cuando acabaron con eso, les encargaba pequeñas cosas un tanto ridículas, pero difíciles de encontrar donde aplicarían lo aprendido- Hinata logró notar que el sanin solía mirar a Naruto muy a menudo, no estaba segura de las intenciones exactas que tendría con su compañero, pero tenía algo en mente.

- Jiraya-san quisiera saber si hay alguna otra cosa que quisiera mostrar, se esta haciendo un poco tarde

- Planeaba ver como les iba con el jutsu de Invocaión

- Entiendo, supongo que mi tarea termina aquí, yo sólo vine para ayudar a Naruto-kun con su entrenamiento. Además me da la sensación de que quiere estar a solas con él

- Te percataste

- Hay detalles que uno debe aprender a ver, ¡NARUTO-KUN, YA ME VOY, NO NECESITAS MI AYUDA!- el rubio estaba algo lejos, y como estaba muy entretenido, seguro esa era la única forma de que la escuchara- Sólo espero que no invoque a alguien agresivo

-Conoces el jutsu de invocación

- Fue de las últimas técnicas que he aprendido

- Ya veo, y ¿Qué criatura es?

- Eso Jiraya-san, no se lo puedo decir- dijo al momento de deshacerse, Jiraya no se sorprendió, de hecho había sido interesante conocerla.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hinata estaba recostada en el sofá, no había recuperado la conciencia, se había hundido en un sueño voluntario, de haber querido hubiera logrado mantenerse en pie durante el resto del día, pero con eso sólo lograría más había puesto sus lentes en una mea al lado de ella. No sabía porque, pero sentía que se podría encariñar con esa niña.

Sakura tocó a la puerta, Kurenai la había estado esperando, sólo necesitaba darle instrucciones sencillas, pero ella parecía un poco distraída por estar dentro del hogar de Sasuke, aun así escuchó atentamente que lo más grave sería que de diera un poco de fiebre y sólo necesitaría de venir tres veces al día… si es que deseaba salir de ese lugar. Sasuke se quedó en el hospital, él necesitaba un poco más de cuidados, era notoria la diferente resistencia en ambos.

Los días pasaron, Naruto se quedo en el hospital, al parecer no pudo soportar el entrenamiento de Jiraya. Hinata y Sasuke sorprendieron a Kakashi con su rápida recuperación, los entrenó a los dos de distintas maneras, quisieralo o no Hinata aprendía muy rápido y Sasuke apenas le mantenía el paso; ella no se quitaba esos lentes en ningún momento. A la mitad del entrenamiento, Hinata los dejo, ya que no quería que su combate fuera aburrido por saber las tácticas de su compañero, entrenaban por separado, pero de vez en cuando le preguntaba a Kakashi sobre algo que se le dificultara.

Sasuke dejó crecer su cabello, cambió su playera azul por una negra, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por vendajes sujetos a una correa que traía en la muñeca; en cambio Hinata cambió a una playera negra y una sudadera roja con un dragón negro en la espalda, en lo demás seguía siendo lo mismo, sin mencionar que ahora no se quitaba las espadas que tenía encima, siempre las cargaba.

La hora de comenzar la tercera etapa del examen estaba sólo a un par de días

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Uff, bueno aqui les traigo otro capítulo para que se distraigan un rato, es un poco más largo que los otros -finalmente-, espero lo disfruten. Gracias a todos los lectores.


	14. Exámenes chunin

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 12: Los exámenes chunin**

La última etapa del examen sólo estaban a unas horas de comenzar, Hinata estaba desayunando, tenía la impresión de que cada acción suya solo dificultaba cada vez más su misión, lo peor, estaba sintiendo un cariño hacia sus compañeros de equipo y a la aldea, era la primera vez que convivía con tantas personas, especialmente de su edad… se estaba ablandando emocionalmente, y físicamente también, no podía entrenar libremente a su gusto. Si todo seguía como hasta ahora tendría que retirarse antes de tiempo, si no nunca más podría verlos.

Naruto estaba impaciente y emocionado, pero también le asaltaba la inseguridad, no estaba muy seguro de poder ganar contra Gaara. Pero lo que más ocupaba sus pensamientos, era sobre la pelea de Sasuke y Hinata, a él le hubiera gustado pelear con alguno de los dos, pero no había tenido esa suerte, lo que le frustraba ligeramente era a quién apoyaría... Su mejor opción era Hinata sin dudas, si Sasuke perdía y él ganaba contra Gaara, Sakura seguramente lo amaría, decidido, apoyaría a Hinata.

Sasuke desde hacía una semana que sólo llegaba a su departamento por ropa limpia, todo lo demás se encontraba afuera con Kakashi entrenando. Debía aprovechar con rigor esos últimos días. Uno de esos días, en donde sólo dejaba su ropa en un cesto para sacar otras prendas encontró un papel en la mesa que le llamó su atención, debía ser para él, pues Hinata siempre mantenía sus cosas guardadas, nunca dejaba algo en cualquier lugar. Se dispuso a leerlo antes de salir.

"**Sasuke-san, seque últimamente sólo vienes por un instante y luego regresas donde Kakashi-sensei, dudo que estés aquí para el día del encuentro, conociendo su costumbre de siempre llegar tarde, te escribo esto para decirte, que si no logras estar a tiempo para nuestro encuentro, ya no habrá alguno. Quiero decir, que si no llegas a tiempo y deciden esperarte, que es lo más seguro, me retiraré sin pelear. Se que sonará tonto, además no creo tener oportunidad contra ti.**

**Atte.: Hinata"**

Sin duda esa era una mañana extraña para todos, la mayoría estaban nerviosos y otros tantos preparándose, entrenando. Neji y Lee estaban practicando, Temari sólo limpiaba su abanico, vigilando a Gaara que estaba en el techo mirando la ciudad, Shino practicaba con su equipo, y analizando todo lo que sabía de su oponente, la momia estaba en un paradero desconocido, su equipo se había ido de la villa y Shikamaru se encontraba durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras Ino lo buscaba para que el vago se pusiera a entrenar.

En cambio el Sandaime estaba en su despacho viendo las fotos de los antiguos Hokage, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo pasaría ese mismo día, al parecer el día de su muerte estaba próximo, sin mencionar que la llegada de Orochimaru era algo que le preocupaba demasiado.

Todos los shinobis que estaban en guardia se lamentaban el perderse de los combates de ese año. Por la entrada de la aldea pasaban todas las personas de las diferentes aleas que venían a ver y disfrutar de los combates, y apostar un poco en el proceso, los que más les interesaban eran los del joven Neji Hyuga y más que nada el de Sasuke Uchiha. El Kazekage estaba llegando junto con todo su sequito, era tiempo de comenzar.

El tiempo prácticamente se les fue volando. Hinata decidió irse con Naruto, quería saber todo lo que había aprendido con Jiraya. Los fuegos artificiales anunciaban que era la hora de comenzar; Naruto sentía los nervios a flor de piel, se sobresaltó ligeramente al ver a Hinata esperándolo. Curiosamente ellos podían llegar casi a última hora, para su encuentro, en tanto los espectadores debían estar en el estadio mínimo una hora antes si querían conseguir un buen puesto.

- Hola Naruto-kun, ¿Nos vamos?- le dijo una vez que se encontraba a su lado

- Hola Hinata-chan, claro dattebayo

- ¿Estas nervioso?

- Jeje, ¿Qué te hace creer eso?- le dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, que se desvaneció lentamente, para mostrarse serio y abatido al mismo tiempo- ¿Crees que le pueda ganar?, se ve que ese tipo Gaara es muy fuerte

-Mph, Naruto-kun esa no es la forma de actuar del futuro Hokage- se detuvo para voltearlo a ver- tú también eres fuerte, pero no te servir de nada si te comportas como un gatito asustadizo

- Te está haciendo daño juntarte con Sasuke, pero tienes razón no puedo dejarme caer por algo así- Naruto dejó de pensar, ese no era su fuerte- nee Hinata-chan ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué traes esos lentes, y desde cuando tienes espadas?- volteo a ver a la espalda de la chica con una mirada curiosa

- Bueno, los lentes, bueno para ellos no tengo una razón especial y estas eran las espadas de mi padre, y yo tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarlas…

- Aja, aja- se cruzó de brazos para asentir con la cabeza- ehh, ¿Y por que no te las había visto antes?

- Las tenía ocultas con un henge, pero por un error ya no las pude seguir ocultando jeje, además Kurenai-sensei fue la primera en descubrirlas, y Kakashi-sensei andaba por ahí

_Después de estar tres días en cama, Hinata se levantó para hacer algo más entretenido, ya se había cansado de estar entre cobijas. Ya no necesitaba de la ayuda de Sakura, quien llegaría en unas horas, apenas el tiempo suficiente para inventar una buena excusa, Kakashi no tardaría en venir, esos tres días pasaba de vez en cuando por los edificios de enfrente, seguramente para esperar que despertara y saciar todas sus dudas.._

_Las espadas las dejaría en su cuarto. Se quitó los lentes dejando ver sus ojos blancos, el agua le ayudaría a despejar un poco su cabeza, y pensar que darse a conocer era la mejor manera de lograr escaparse del asunto sin que fuera demasiado sospechoso. Cada día dos sentimientos se apegaban más a su pecho, la angustia de ser descubierta en cualquier momento, y el miedo de que todas las personas que había conocido se arraigaran a su corazón._

_La mañana estuvo muy tranquila, se vistió con su ropa habitual, se puso los lentes, y preparó su desayuno para después acomodar las pequeñas cosas que Sakura, sin darse cuenta, movía de su lugar al deambular por cada rincón intentando descubrir un poco mas de "su Sasuke-kun", al menos tampoco esculcaba en cada gaveta, ni se había metido en las habitaciones, su obsesión por él no llegaba a tanto, y aún así esa actitud se le hacía molesta._

_Estaba por acabar cuando escuchó que la puerta se habría para dejar entrar a Sakura._

_- Hola Sakura_

_- ¡Hinata! Ya despertaste- ella estaba barriendo el lugar_

_- Si, además quería empezar a hacer algo, siento todo el cuerpo entumido debido a que no me he movido en un buen tiempo._

_- ¿Estas segura, no preferirías seguir en cama? Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, todavía debes de estar un poco cansada_

_- No, he descansado lo suficiente, ademas me aburro de estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, a menos de que sea necesario._

_- Ya veo, entonces creo que ya no es necesario que venga- _CHA! Y YO QUE LA ESTABA PASANDO TAN BIEN EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SASUKE-KUN

_- Te invitaría a venir cuando quisieras, pero tendría que preguntárselo a Sasuke-san, lo siento._

_- No hay problema, además seguro ustedes dos están algo nerviosos por tener que pelear el uno contra el otro_

_- En realidad no había pensado en eso… no se si sea buena idea pelear contra Sasuke-san_

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

_- No me malinterpretes, él es un gran shinobi, y quiero medir mis habilidades con él, para ver que tan fuerte soy- además que si no puede conmigo jamás estará al nivel de mihermano- pero no estoy segura de dar un buen combate_

_- Debe ser duro luchar entre ustedes, pero sólo debes dar tu mejor esfuerzo_

_- Hola Hinata, Sakura_

_- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- ambas exclamaron sorprendidas al ver al jounin en la ventana, aunque con su clásico libro en mano_

_- Sakura tengo que hablar con Hinata, espero no te moleste- cerró su libro, y dio un paso para adelante, para entrar_

_- No hay problema Kakashi-sensei, nos vemos luego Hinata_

_- Nos vemos Sakura- ambos se despidieron antes de que cruzara la puerta con un gesto de manos que ella imitó_

_- ¿Qué quería decirme Kakashi-sensei?_

_- Ya lo debes de saber_

_- Supongo que hacer el olvidadizo no servirá de nada, siéntese donde guste Kakashi-sensei - se fue al sofá, viendo como Hinata se dirigía a la cocina, donde transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio, ella regresó con dos tazas de té- aquí tiene_

_- Gracias, ahora hablemos, pero quiero saber donde están- refiriéndose a las espadas, sería ahí donde se jugaría al gato y al ratón._

_- Se encuentran en mi habitación, si quiere voy por ellas- Kakashi asintió, para verla desaparecer en su habitación y regresar con dos espadas cortas enfundadas._

_- ¿Puedo?- dirigiendo una mano hacia ellas_

_- Adelante _

_Kakashi tomo la funda para sacar gentilmente la espada, tenía la hoja de un color azul eléctrico, estaba en perfectas condiciones y por lo que pudo sentir, tenía un buen balance; la otra tenía la hoja de un color rojizo anaranjado, casi parecían espadas gemelas, sólo las distinguía el color y el grabado en la empuñadora que parecían los kanjis de rayo y fuego. El filo de ambas era impresionante, se sentían ligeras en sus manos y sentía una atracción hacia el misterio que le provocaban._

_- ¿Dónde las obtuviste?- preguntó después de observarlas por varios minutos_

_- Eran de mi padre, por lo que es mi deber cuidarlas, no usarlas… a menos de que la situación lo requiera- de hecho esas espadas eran un experimento, debía averiguar cúal era su resistencia, además de sus posibles defectos, eran simples prototipos._

_- ¿Por qué las tenías escondida?_

_- No son espadas comunes, el color de la hoja lo demuestra, siempre hay personas que buscan rarezas, no quería que alguien se interesara demasiado en ellas y me las quisiera robar, por eso use un henge y las escondi._

_- Kurenai me comentó esa parte, entiendo que las ocultaras en un lugar inesperado, lo que no comprendo es el por que ahora usas gafas oscuras, ¿Qué intentas ocultar?- directo al punto, con ese aire serio que lo distinguía como ninja de élite, no pudo evitar sonreír en sus adentros_

_-Es un asunto un tanto delicado, mi padre siempre me dijo que nunca dejara ver mi color de ojos, es por eso que siempre los oculto, usando algún henge, unos lentes o ambos_

_-¿Por qué?_

_- El siempre dijo que sería peligroso que los mostrara_

_- Entiendo, pero necesito saber que es lo que escondes para ayudarte a que no sea encontrado- esa petición pareció incomodar un poco a Hinata, esa era la parte en que no podía encontrar una salida, sólo la suerte le ayudaría- te prometo que no le diré a nadie_

_- No… no creo que sea buena idea, mi padre me dijo que nunca hiciera eso_

_- Esta bien, no hay problema… pero no creo que haya problemas si me cuentas por qué estas espadas no son normales, ¿Verdad?_

_- Supongo que no, pero debe prometerme no decírselo a nadie, se supone que es un secreto de familia, pero se que puedo confiar en usted si pasa algo_

_- Te lo prometo- Hinata miro a todas partes, asegurándose de que nadie más viera lo que iba a hacer._

_Hinata tomó ambas espadas, respiró profundamente aplicando un poco de chacra en sus manos, la espada azul parecía tener electricidad bailando en la hoja, en cambio la roja parecía tener pequeñas llamas que igualmente bailaban levemente en la hoja. Cuando dejó de aplicar el chacra, volvieron a la normalidad_

_- Eso ha sido… fascinante_

_- Es la habilidad que tienen, cuando se les aplica chacra reaccionan de esa manera, y mientras más sea el chacra utilizado mayor será la manifestación de los elementos, en ocasiones entrené para ver si lograba que lanzaran esa energía en vez de quedarse únicamente en la espada, pero jamás lo he logrado, realmente es un arduo esfuerzo y lo mayor que he logrado es que la hoja apenas se distinga entre las llamas, la azul sólo resplandece tanto que casi parece blanca. ¿Qué es lo que causa o cómo poseen estas habilidades? No lo sé_

_- Creo que he aprendido bastante por hoy_

- Llegamos, ¿Estas listo Naruto-kun?- le preguntó al estar frente a las puertas

- Claro dattebayo- ambos entraron con paso firme, encontrando a todos los demás en medio del estadio y con otro coordinador, al voltear a ver a las gradas no vieron espacios vacíos, todo el lugar estaba repleto.

- Hasta que llegan son unos problemáticos llevamos más de diez minutos esperando, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

- Ni idea, seguro esta con Kakashi-sensei así que llegará después

-o-o-o-o-

Sakura se había sentado con Ino y Chouji quien había llevado una mochila llena de papas fritas, dos filas más atrás se encontraba Tenten con Gai a un lado, en cambio Kiba y Tamaki estaban un poco más alejados de ellos. Kabuto estaba vestido como anbu, estando detrás de todos. Hizashi, Hiashi y Hanabi estaban entre la multitud para ver combatir a Neji, sin embargo un extraño presentimiento estaba molestando a Hiashi desde que se había levantado ese día, había algo que le decía que esperara muchas sorpresas ese día.

El Sandaime junto con el Kazekage estaban en los asientos más altos y con mejor vista, ambos flanqueados por dos shinobis de confianza; cada uno de los presentes sólo esperaba ansioso que el Hokage diera las palabras que iniciarían los combates que tanto anhelaban ver.

- Shinobis y personas que están aquí presentes, es un honor para mí presentarles a estos genin que hoy se enfrentan no sólo por la victoria, sino también, por la oportunidad de ser nombrados chunin. Se que han venido desde muy lejos para presenciar estos combates, así que no quiero aburrirlos con las palabras de un viejo, por lo que sólo me queda decirles que seamos capaces de apreciar lo que hoy veremos, jóvenes ninjas mucha suerte a todos ustedes

Con esas palabras todo el estadio estalló en gritos y ovaciones. Ninguno de ellos se molestó por el sentimiento de ser un espectáculo más de entretenimiento y apuestas, todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos se centraban única y solamente en el campo de batalla.

- Las reglas son sencillas, es un combate a muerte, perderán si se rinden, mueren o considero que no pueden seguir peleando, eso es todo. Los primeros en combatir serán Aburame Shino y Dosu Kinuta, todos los demás por favor vayan a su lugar- señalando un pequeño balcón

- Buena suerte Shino, ¡Enséñale todo lo que sabes! - le decía Naruto mientras se alejaban

- Esto no es cuestión de suerte, sino de una buena estrategia- se dijo así mismo el Aburame

- No es justo dattebayo, yo quería ser el primero

- Pienso lo mismo Naruto-kun, pero aún así no dejaré que se extinga mi llama de la juventud- dijo con el puño alzado y fuego en los ojos- podré ver el estilo de pelea de mis futuros rivales y con eso obtener una ventaja sobre ellos

- Cálmense ustedes dos, que están por comenzar

- Neji tiene razón, además seria muy molesto tenerlos todo el tiempo platicando de cosas innecesarias y no se concentren, quizás pierdan una pelea por ello- eso hizo que ambos se pusieran pegados al barandal viendo a los de abajo.

Los de Suna no prestaban más atención de la necesaria, Neji y Hinata esperaban que comenzara el combate, y Shikamaru sólo estaba recargado quejándose de lo problemático que había sido llegar ahí, siendo mejor haber perdido en los preliminares.

Shino y Dosu sólo se observaban fijamente, ignorando las miradas que tenían sobre ellos. Cada uno analizaba lo que había aprendido del otro, ambos eran ágiles, veloces, y buenos estrategas, cada paso, cada respiro podría ser esencial entre ellos dos.

Dosu elevó su brazo, en obvia intención de iniciar el combate, una enrome onda de chackra se iba casi lentamente a Shino, se mantuvo quieto antes de saltar y quedar en la espalda del vendado, sólo se escuchó un sonoro golpe cuando la onda golpeo la pared. Una nube de insectos fue contra él, pero fueron fácilmente repelidos, Dosu corrió hacia Shino, quien volvió a esquivarlo, esta vez apoyándose en su espalda lanzándolo hacia adelante, lanzó una ráfaga de shurikens que Dosu evadió, pero fue sorprendido por una segunda ráfaga, esta iba llena de sellos explosivos, usó su onda expansiva, provocando que todos estallaran creando una enorme bola de humo.

Una tercera ráfaga fue hacia él, pero no estaba seguro si en ella había puesto más sellos explosivos o estaban limpios, volvió a usar su onda expansiva, un ruido constante en su espalda le alertó de una emboscada, se alejó rápidamente del lugar, al momento de disiparse todo el humo Dosu estaba frente a Shino apuntándole con su brazo derecho.

Tanto como Kiba como Tamaki se preocuparon tanto por su amigo, que casi se levantaron con brusquedad del asiento, su respiración se detuvo por un segundo cuando lo vieron volando debido al golpe, al segundo después respiraron aliviados al ver el cuerpo de Shino deshacerse en cientos de insectos. Una figura apareció detrás de un árbol, con el brazo cubierto de insectos, Dosu lo esquivó, volteó hacia atrás para liberar otra onda de choque que volvió a deshacer el cuerpo de Shino en insectos.

- Eso no te va a funcionar, el sonido de los pasos y la fuerza con los que dan son diferentes, nunca me engañaras con algo así- dijo señalándolos para alejarse lo más rápido de ellos

- Es cierto, pero yo nunca he pretendido engañarte con mis insectos

- Si estas probando estrategias para vencerme, estas perdiendo tu tiempo, nunca lograras detenerme con unas cucarachas. Sólo quiero avanzar para enfrentarme al Uchiha.

- Dudo mucho que llegues a la siguiente ronda- alzó sus manos para realizar un sello

- me pregunto que planeas- sintió su brazo con varias patitas caminando sobre él, cerró y abrió su puño, sintiéndolo ligeramente entumido- ya veo así que esto planeaste, todo lo demás no fueron sino distracciones- intento expulsarlo levemente, pero los conductos que le permitían realizar su técnica estaban sellados.

- Veo que lo notaste, así que será mejor que te rindas, no tiene sentido que pelees en esas condiciones

- No creas que eso es todo lo que tengo niño

-o-o-o-o-

- Esos dos son sorprendentes, quiero pelear contra uno de ellos dattebayo, ahora si venceré a ese sujeto que parece fracturado.

- Opino lo mismo, estoy tan emocionado que ya quiero que mi combate empiece ¡VAMOS CHICOS DEMUESTREN SU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!- todos ahí sintieron vergüenza ajena, Gaara era el único que empezaba a sentir un deseo de asesinarlo en ese momento.

- Neji, Shikamaru, ¿Quién creen que gané?

- Es problemático ese chico del sonido ha sido un dolor de cabeza debido a sus habilidades, pero Shino también resulta tan misterioso, es algo problemático deducirlo.

- No sabría decirlo pero creo que aún es un poco pronto para decidirlo, ¿Tú que piensas Hinata?

- Ganará Shino

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Los insecto de Shino y todos los Aburame, si no mal recuerdo, también llegan a ser venenosos, además saben adaptarse rápidamente a las técnicas del enemigo, ya que sólo viven unas horas y dan paso a una nueva generación

- Tsk, es problemático, pero las habilidades de Shino combinados con sus acciones de ataque y defensa se puede decir que la siguiente camada no tardará en nacer, es algo asqueroso pensar que miles de insectos nacen en tu interior, pero eso es lo que le da una ventaja.

- Exactamente, es curioso que los este mandado tan seguido y en masa, es por eso que creo los está haciendo inmunes contra él, bueno, esa es mi opinión, quizás me equivoque y esa es su forma de pelear

Cada uno de los presentes estaba atento a las palabras que intercambiaban Hinata y Shikamaru, no sabiendo si sorprenderse por las habilidades de un Aburame o de las deducciones que esos dos podían obtener de sólo verlos. Naruto era el único que, por más que lo intentara, no encontraba sentido a lo que habían dicho, no había entendido unas pocas palabras y ya estaba sumergido en un mar de confusión.

Dosu se sentía cada vez más agotado, su respiración se estaba volviendo errática, su vista se le nublaba en ocasiones y la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, no estuvo seguro de cómo pudo atacarlo por otros cinco minutos de manera directa en ese estado, sólo cupo que el sabor a tierra se metía en su boca debido a que había caído al suelo, no se sentía con la fuerza para levantarse.

- Te dije que era mejor que te rindieras

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Como ya había explicado, mis insectos kikai se alimentan del chacra, además cada uno de ellos puede administrar una pequeña dosis de veneno que sólo te entumecería por segundos, pero si combinamos que no fuero uno sino docenas, todo tiene sentido.

- El ganador es Shino Aburame

Shino se alejó del lugar para regresar al palco, los gritos por su victoria no le afectaron lo más mínimo, pero sus manos, que ya estaban enfundadas en sus bolsillos, temblaban ligeramente de la emoción y el cansancio. Dosu fue llevado a la enfermería. Lo que no se esperó fue ver a Naruto y Lee esperándolo frente a la puerta.

- Bien hecho Shino-kun

- Eso fue genial Shino, lo hiciste papilla- dijo para darles palmadas un tanto fuertes en los hombros

- Naruto- ese acento le causo escalofríos

- Si, ¿Qué p-pasa?- preguntó temblando

- No vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera- sin más fue a apoyarse a un lado del barandal, a unos centímetros de Hinata

- Ese chico si es raro, no sé cómo es que lo aguantan Kiba y Tamaki

- El próximo combate será de Rock Lee contra Shikamaru Nara- esa era su señal de salida

- Yosh es mi turno, daré lo mejor de mí para enorgullecer a Gai-sensei

- Uff, creo que yo me retiraré, sólo vine porque Ino me obligo

- No digas eso Shikamaru-kun hay que demostrar toda nuestra fuerza

- Él tiene razón Shikamaru, así que baja y muéstranos lo que tienes- Naruto le palmeo tan fuerte la espalda que Shikamaru perdió el equilibrio, y estando tan cerca de la barandilla cayó por ella hasta la arena, Lee saltó entusiasmado.

- Naruto eres un problemático, yo ni siquiera quiero participar en esto

- Vamos Shikamaru-kun hay que comenzar- un Lee con estrellas en los ojos lo estaba arrastrando a la mitad de la arena ante la mirada atónita de cada persona que veía al Nara con decepción y le quedó más opción que pararse, sacudió toda su ropa, si no fuera tan flojo pensaría en matar a Naruto.

-Pueden comenzar

- Yosh, si no te importa Shikamaru-kun, seré el primero en comenzar- con una velocidad endemoniada ya había golpeado a Shikamaru, quien salió volando al lado de un árbol, justo bajo su sombra.

- Genial, seguro que me manda al hospital con algún hueso roto, además yo no tengo cómo luchar contra él

- Vamos Shikamaru-kun, esto apenas ha comenzado

- Lee es más rápido que yo, mi Kage mane es muy lento para él, y sus golpes son devastadores, mientras más retos le ponga a esto será más entusiasta, ¿Por qué todo problemático me tiene que pasar a mí?

-o-o-o-o-

- ¡VAMOS SHIKAMARU, TÚ PUEDES HACERLO, DEMUESTRALES!

- ¿Hace cuanto eres tan entusiasta?- preguntó Chouji

- Desde que fue el único que logró pasar a esta etapa, ese vago debe demostrar de lo que es capaz.

- Sabes que no le gusta hacer nada, ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente?, además está combatiendo con Lee y esto debe ser muy problemático para Shikamaru

- Lo sé, pero aún así, si no fuera por él no hubiéramos logrado salir del bosque de la muerte, y aunque es un vago perezoso es un buen Shinobi

- Parece que alguien al fin esta madurando

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Chouji?- preguntó con una sonrisa, pero con un aura maligna en todo a su alrededor

- Nada en especial jeje

- Bueno, no importa, hay que animar a Shikamaru

-o-o-o-o-

Shikamaru frustrado suspiró, no había que ser un genio para saber que Lee era demasiado impulsivo y predecible, y sin embargo no conocía nada más que su velocidad y fuerza, todo tendría que deducirlo durante el combate, si es que no lo dejaba noqueado antes… su espalda comenzaba a palpitar, sentía un pequeño dolor en el cuello, volvió a suspirar. Sin meditarlo, lanzó su sombra hacia Lee, quien lo esquivó poco antes de que lo tocará, y con ese impulso se dirigió hacia Shikamaru con el puño en alto, pocos centímetros antes de detenerlo, se detuvo.

- Pero creí que lo había esquivado

- En parte si, tenía la certeza de que un ataque directos, lo que viste solo fue la carnada, tenía mi sombra a mi alrededor para atraparte, tus movimientos son predecibles- dio unos pasos atrás siendo imitado por Lee

- Ya veo, aún me falta por aprender mucho pero me superaré. ¡Yosh!

- Eres más problemático que Naruto- dijo para luego levantar la mano- me retiro, mi cuerpo esta lo suficientemente adolorido por el golpe anterior que no quiero descubrir todas tus capaciddes.

- Eso fue rápido, el ganador es Rock Lee

- Siento que yo he sido el derrotado, en otra ocasión me encantaría volver a pelear contigo, te demostraré todas mis habilidades.

- Lo que digas, en estos momento sólo quiero dormir un poco

-o-o-o-o-

- Tus shinobis son algo extraños lord Hokage

- Jajá supongo que sí lord Kazekage, pero no por eso son menos especiales, cada uno de ellos ha demostrado ser digno de una oportunidad de demostrar su fuerza.

- No me sorprende, cada uno de ellos ha demostrado poseer una gran fortaleza, es una lástima que sólo dos de nuestros shinobis hayan alcanzado esta etapa.

- Si pero tenga en consideración que estamos en nuestro territorio, eso nos da algo de ventaja

- Esa no es razón suficiente, pero será mejor disfrutar del siguiente combate

- Por supuesto

-o-o-o-o-

- Lo hiciste bien Lee

- Gracias Neji, pero esta no fue una victoria honorable

- Una victoria es una victoria, por ahora es lo único que importa

- Bien hecho Shikamaru-kun

- Pero Hinata, él no ganó, ¿Por qué lo felicitas?

- Es bueno saber cuándo darse por vencido, especialmente porque Lee lo pudo haber mandado al hospital si era imprudente

- Pero aún así no ganó

- Si, pero creo que es mejor salir ileso y con una derrota a terminar en el hospital con todos los huesos rotos, en ocasiones, si sabemos que vamos a perder es mejor alejarse a terminar más de una semana en la cama sin poder moverte. _Eso si tienes la suerte de sobrevivir_

- Si lo pones de esa manera…

- El próximo combate, Uchiha Sasuke vs Hinata- esto era lo que la mayoría de personas estaba esperando, pero el nombre de Hinata hizo sobresaltar un poco a Hiashi, pero sólo Hizashi lo notó, ese nombre aún lo tenía muy presente, estaba grabadoen su memoria por el fuego de la culpa. Ese mismo año su hija podría haber participado en ese evento, igual que la persona que llevaba ese nombre. ¿Seria un milagro imposible pedir que esa persona fuera su hija? Indudablemente si.

- ¿Dónde estará Sasuke? su combate esta por iniciar.

- Espero que logres llegar a tiempo Sasuke-san

La multitud estaba empezando a impacientarse, su "mayor espectáculo" estaba ausente, y esto se convertiría en un conflicto de seguir así, lo habían esperado tres minutos y no había rastro de él. Si lo descalificaban seguramente ese lugar se volvería un campo de batalla, sería mejor posponer el combate

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Dónde estás Sasuke-kun?, seguramente te descalificarán si no te presenas.

- Calma Sakura, ya verás cómo llega

- Espero que sí, pero estoy casi segura de que esto no terminará nada bien

- Entiendo, pero debes dejar de preocuparte, no me digas que estas acusando a Sasuke-kun de débil, él se enfadaría mucho si lo supiera.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Es sólo que Hinata y Sasuke siempre se han visto tan fuertes que… no se qué pensar

-o-o-o-o-

- Como Uchiha Sasuke parece estar ausente, seguiremos con el próximo combate

- _Pensé que esto sucedería_- pensaba, en parte sentía un gran alivio y por otro, que esa calma no duraria-_mejor, así no tendré que luchar_- pero algo llamó su atención dirigiéndola al campo de batalla- _Al parecer no se lo quería perder_- creo que Kami esta en mi contra

- Lamentamos la tardanza, esperamos no haber llegado muy tarde.

- Lo lograron, estábamos por empezar el siguiente combate, la multitud aclama por el Uchiha- sólo recibió una mirada indiferente del Uchiha

-o-o-o-o-

Un señor adinerado, de complexión robusta le dio una señal a dos de los shinobis que estaban a su lado, quienes desaparecieron instantaneamente, y éste sólo se mostraba seguro de sí mismo, había apostado una fuerte suma de dinero por el Uchiha y no pensaba perder.

Hinata caminaba, debatiéndose internamente qué hacer, sólo detuvo sus pasos cuando dos personas aparecieron frente a ella

- Lo lamentamos pequeña pero nuestro señor ha apostado mucho a la victoria del Uchiha y no podemos dejar que se pierdan sus ganancias, y el único medio de asegurarnos que cooperes es lastimándote un poco.

- Hmp, eso no me interesa háganse a un lado- Hinata mostraba ese lado indiferente que casi nunca usaba, no estaba de buen humor, esos días se estaban convirtiendo en una pesada carga

- No te hagas la valiente niña- ambos sacaron un par de kunais, sonriendo sádicamente

- Te equivocas, es sólo que no son rivales para mí

Ambos se abalanzaron en un golpe directo, que ella esquivó, los golpeó tan fuerte en la cabeza que los dejó noqueados. Los miró fríamente por un instante, eran personas débiles, los dejó ahí, siguiendo su camino.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Dónde está Hinata?- preguntó Naruto al no ver a su compañera

- Salió hace poco, justo unos segundos después de que Sasuke apareciera- le respondió Neji

- En verdad debe de estar emocionada por enfrentarse a él

- Eso no puedo decírtelo, pero creo que no querrá perderse esta oportunidad

- Cierto, pero no la veo, se esta demorando demasiado

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun la llama de la juventud es fuerte en Hinata-chan

- Si, supongo que sí

-o-o-o-o-

- Será mejor que me vaya, buena suerte en el combate Sasuke

- Hmp

- Bueno sólo hay que esperar a que llegue tu oponente

- _Espero haber llegado lo suficientemente temprano para ti Hinata, me tomo mucho hacer que Kakashi-sensei me trajera hasta aquí para que no te presentes_

-o-o-o-o-

- El último Uchiha, este combate ser muy emocionante, espero que la persona llamada Hinata le dé un poco de pelea

- No creo que sea problema lord Kazekage- dijo al momento de pararse para estirar un poco

- Y dígame lord Hokage, trataré de no sonar impertinente, ¿Cuándo piensa nombrar un sucesor?

- Jajá aún estoy joven, pienso mantenerme en el puesto, al menos, otros cinco años- aunque no estaba muy seguro de esa afirmación, quizás su tiempo sería menor

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Otro capi más sumado a la lista, espero no revolverlos demasiad, si hay algo que no entiendan, ke lo dicen y se los explico. Recuerden que las cursiva, bien pueden ser por penamiento o hablar del pasado. Espero que les guste, hasta la próxima.


	15. Sasuke vs Hinata

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 13: Sasuke vs Hinata**

Hinata daba pasos cortos y firmes, estaba consciente de la vena que palpitaba fuertemente en su sien, sólo estaba a unos metros de la salida de esos pasillos oscuros, en ese momento los gritos del estadio le parecieron lejanos y sordos, quizá un día se arrepentiría de tomar esa elección, y sin embargo la adrenalina junto con el sentimiento de debilitamiento le pedían a gritos por un poco de acción. Puso un pie en ese campo de batalla, para encontrar la mirada penetrante de Sasuke sobre ella.

Se posicionó en frente de él, sus manos se contraían ligeramente, no estaba segura de que expresión tendría en ese momento, quizá algo parecido a una mezcla de resignación combinada con felicidad, algo que pareció confundir a Sasuke que mantenía su típica expresión inmutable de "nada me interesa", todo se mantuvo lejano para los dos en ese momento, no existía nada más alrededor. Tenía deseos de probar las habilidades del verdadero hermano de Itachi, y sin embargo no lo disfrutaría como realmente quería, de ser así no sólo su cuerpo, sino su orgullo saldrían heridos.

- Listo, pueden comenzar

Por un momento los dos parecieron como el reflejo del otro, haciendo los mismos movimientos, dieron un largo salto hacia atrás arrojándose shurikens que Hinata esquivó y Sasuke bloqueó con un kunai. Sonrieron ligeramente, arrastraron un pie hacia atrás con una lentitud agónica para el público.

- Katon, Gokakyū no Jutsu- Hinata le lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego, parecida a un balón, Sasuke la esquivó fácilmente, sin dejar de verla en ningún momento- kage bunshin no jutsu

Hina invocó a dos clones, que atacaron rápidamente a Sasuke, cada uno con un kunai en cada mano, Sasuke los esquivó saltando hacia arriba y pateándolos en la cabeza los deshizo, buscó a Hinata con la mirada, pero fue cuando una sombra se agrandaba sobre su cabeza que volteó hacia arriba. A penas la esquivó, sus movimientos se volvieron a hacer iguales, saltaron un par de metros sobre el aire, lanzado un golpe con su puño que fue detenido.

- Esos dos realmente son impresionantes para ser sólo genins

- También estoy sorprendido por sus habilidades, este años parece haber buenos candidatos.

- Debe estar orgulloso de crear tan buenos shinobis, espero que los míos puedan estar en su mismo nivel.

- Estoy seguro de que así será Kazekage-sama

- Sigamos disfrutando de tan maravilloso encuentro, deseo ver las capacidades de las futuras generaciones.

Nadie más que ellos pudieron apreciar la sonrisa de arrogante satisfacción que nacían en sus labios. Cuando tocaron el suelo alzaron la rodilla en gesto de ataque, como resultado ambos terminaron saltando hacia atrás. Todo el público se mantuvo en silencio, esa era una batalla digna de admirar, daba la impresión de que, con sólo parpadear te perderías de varias cosas, incluso sus compañeros y shinobis de mayor rango estaban impresionados por su actuación.

La mano de Chouji se había quedado a mitad de camino junto a sus papitas, las que tenía en la boca apenas las pudo tragar, tanto él como Sakura e Ino estañan atónitos, Kiba, Tamaki y Tenten tenían los ojos muy abiertos… esos dos estaban dando una lucha feroz en la que ninguno se daría por vencido. Su despliegue de habilidades era si du da sorprendene, eso o les había tocado el contrincante perfecto para lucirse.

- Sakura, nunca me dijiste que Sasuke-kun fuera tan fuerte o que Hinata pudiera hacer algo como eso- volteo a verla con impresión

- Me pregunto que clase de entrenamiento habrán tenido, no los había visto hacer algo así en todo el tiempo que estamos juntos- se dijo, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Ino

- ¿Quieres decir que esto lo lograron en tan solo estos meses?- preguntó con asombro

- Exactamente- su respuesta fue automática, a penas había escuchado lo que le preguntó

- No me creo capaz de lograr algo así, ni entrenando duramente por seis meses- devolvió su vista al campo de batalla

- A mí me alegra no tener que combatir con ninguno de los dos, de verdad son aterradores- dijo Chouji para acabarse una bolsa de papitas en un instante y empezar con la última que le quedaba

- No digas eso Chouji, al menos Sasuke-kun se esfuerza para ser mejor, no como los vagos que tengo por compañeros, tú sólo te propones tragar todo lo que sea comestible y esta a tu alcance- Chouji ya se había acostumbrado al carácter explosivo de su compañera, muchas veces se hacía de oídos sordos.

- _Sólo espero que nadie salga herido_- Sakura estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, lo único aparte de ella eran sus dos compañeros peleando- _es imposible que Sasuke-kun pierda pero…_

- Ahora entiendo porque no logré ganarle, antes pude conectar varios golpes, si lucháramos ahora creo que tendría suerte de darle sólo uno- se decía así mismo Kiba

- Y yo que creí que Sasuke ya era fuerte, ahora no le llego ni a los talones- se decía a si misma Tamaki con tristeza y los ojos rojos, tenía ganas de llorar, antes era de las mejores en la academia y hace poco el tonto e incompetente de Naruto le había ganado.

- Argh, debemos empezar a entrenar más duro, no nos podemos permitir quedarnos atrás- se levantó eufórico con el puño levantado

- ¡Siéntate niño que no nos dejas ver!- le gritaron varias personas de las filas trasera

- Lo siento- estaba un poco avergonzado- lo que te decía, debemos entrenar más duro

- Es una de las ocasiones en las que estoy de acuerdo contigo Kiba, Shino fue el único de nosotros que logró ganar en la primera ronda y luego el idiota de Naruto y su equipo se están volviendo cada vez más fuertes- diciendo esto último con enojo

- Eh, no me digas que aún estas enojada de que Naruto te haya ganado

- Claro, él, que era el payaso de la clase, logró superarme en muy poco tiempo- se quejó

- Si, pero no olvides que tienen a uno de los mejores jounin como maestro y luego llego Hinata, creo que ella también ha influenciado mucho en esto- dijo meditando, tratando de razonar con ella

- Hinata no me da una buena espina, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de ella

- Deja de ser paranoica mujer- le dijo con un toque de burla, dándole palmaditas en el hombro

- ¿Cómo has dicho Kiba? – preguntó con una carita inocente que escondía toda la ira y odio que comenzaba a sentir

- Nada, nada, no me hagas caso, estaba hablando sólo- retiró su mano con rapidez, sabía perfectamente que no le convenía seguir enchinchando a su compañera, era una de las que peor carácter tenía junto con Ino y Sakura

- Más te vale- en ese momento casi sintió que tenía al mismo demonio a su lado

- _¿Por qué no pude tener compañeros más normales?_- pensaba resignado, mientras lanzaba un suspiro, con la cara entre las manos

Estaban dispuestos a dar un buen espectáculo, descubrir que tan lejos los había llevado las horas de entrenamiento que aprovecharon durante todo ese tiempo. Sasuke deseaba medir sus habilidades, antes tenía la certeza de que Hinata era más fuerte, ahora mostraría que esos papeles se habían invertido. Hinata sentía un poco de satisfacción al ver los avances del Uchiha, y sin embargo, deseaba mostrarle cuánto más le faltaba para llegar a su nivel, eso, lamentablemente, tendría que esperar.

- ¡Genial! Sasuke-kun y Hinata-chan son sorprendentes, ardo en deseos de pelear con alguno de ellos- Lee se mostraba serio pero sus ojos estaban brillantes de la emoción, con sus puños temblándole ligeramente.

- _Es impresionante, esos dos de verdad que son fuertes_- pensaba Neji

- Luego le pediré a Hinata que me ayude a entrenar otra vez, seguro que con ella mejoraré más rápido que con ero-senin

- Son muy fuertes, me alegro de que no me haya tocado pelear con ninguno de los dos, me habrían causado demasiados problemas

- Shikamaru-kun espero no estés diciendo que no soy tan bueno como Sasuke-kun o Hinata-chan

- Tsk, no seas problemático Lee

Todos los demás sólo se quedaban viendo la batalla del Uchiha y Hinata, esos dos había impresionado a la mayoría si no es que a todos los que los estaban viendo. Shino, Temari y Gaara se mantenían impasibles ante esto, pero eso no evitaba que los insectos del Aburame quisieran salir o que la arena y el instinto asesino de Gaara empezaran a crecer, causando inquietud en su hermana.

Sasuke sorprendió a Hinata con su velocidad, era tan rápido como Lee, incluso en Akatsuki pocas veces había visto a alguien hacer algo así, apenas pudo evitar el golpe que iba directo a su rostro, pero la shuriken que llevaba en su mano logró romper sus lentes, que cayeron en un ruido sordo, dejando ver sus ojos azules.

Ese simple descuido, había logrado que Sasuke desapareciera a sus ojos, giro sobre sus piernas, estaba preparado con un chidori en la mano ¿Cuándo había llegado al final del muro? Ahora se ponían serios, si eso le daba directamente tendría hridas de gravedad, algo que sencillamente no iba a permitir. No despegó su vista ni un instante desde que él empezó a correr.

Algunos sorprendidos, otros maravillados, y unos cuanto, boquiabiertos se impresionaron de las habilidades del último Uchiha, cada movimiento y cada técnica no hacían más que conseguirle más admiradores, y gente confiada en sus apuestas, con otros comiéndose las uñas por tener dinero en su contra, especialmente porque Hinata no parecía moverse, acabarían con su vida. Cuando Sasuke empezaba a correr, sus miradas se alternaban entre ella y él, pareció empezar lentamente, casi podían ver cada movimiento que hacían sin dificultad, sin embargo rápidamente no pudieron seguir esos movimientos, especialmente la gente que no era shinobi, solo alcanzaron a ver un impacto entre los dos y una luz cegadora.

Esos segundos se convirtieron en mutismo absoluto, la mayoría de los espectadores no sabían lo que había pasado, Sakura estaba preocupada, cerró los ojos antes de que Sasuke chocara a Hinata, Naruto sujetaba fuertemente el barandal, sus nudillos estaban casi blancos. Se volvía eterno esperar para ver el resultado.

Las miradas de Sasuke y Hinata estaban chocando, el chidori de Sasuke estaba siendo detenido por la espada azul de Hinata, parecía estar absorbiendo todos los pequeños rayos que salían de la palma de su mano, los más observadores notaron la ligera mueca de dolor de Hinata, dando un paso hacia atrás, empujó a Sasuke con fuerza, guardando la espada cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, ambos estaban respirando agitadamente. Hinata tuvo que bajar la vista, Sasuke casi le había dado en la cabeza, sus ojos surieron por el brillo, causándole un ligero dolor de cabeza. No se pudo concentrar lo suficiente, las miradas de asombro le dijeron todo cuando levantó la vista. Contó hasta cinco para que su vista dejara de ser "intermitente".

- ¡Hinata!- Hiashi había casi gritado su nombre, él y su hermano estaban petrificados en sus lugares

- Padre ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Por qué tiene los ojos de un Hyuga?, nunca la había visto- Hanabi no sabía si sorprenderse por encontrar un miembro perdido del clan o por la expresión que tenían los gemelos.

- Hizashi, dime que estoy en un genjutsu y estas a punto de sacarme de él

- No, no puedo hacerlo, es Hinata, en verdad es ella

- Padre, tío Hizashi, ¿Quién es Hinata?- Hanabi se estaba molestando de que no le pusieran atención.

- Es su hermana Hanabi-sama

- Es mentira, soy hija única, si tuviera una hermana alguien me lo hubiera dicho, padre por qué permites que el tío Hizashi diga algo así- él seguía casi estático, con la vista en su "nueva hermana"- ¿Padre?

- Es verdad Hanabi, ella es Hinata Hyuga, tú hermana mayor

- ¡QUÉ!- Hanabi fijó su vista en Hinata tratando de encontrar algún parecido con ell- ¡Imposible!

- Creímos que había muerto hace muchos años, al parecer nos equivocamos- respondió Hizashi.

Neji estaba impactado por lo que veían sus ojos, él mismo estaba pensando en resignarse de volver a ver a la pequeña Hinata… pero había sonido esperanza cuando la vio llegar al edificio donde realizaron el examen escrito, si no fuera por sus ojos de diferente color… resulto que ese no era su color, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, retumbándole en los oídos, se sorprendía de que los demás no fueran capaces de escucharlo, podría haber tenido un colapso ahí mismo sino lo hubieran entrenado para estar siempre un paso adelante.

Ahora ya no sabía cómo sentirse, esa pequeña esperanza que había tenido sólo la había tomado como un invento de su cabeza para apaciguar un poco la tristeza de su corazón, en algunas ocasiones había soñado con ese momento, pero ahora que pasaba y la veía tan cerca, no sabía qué pensar, sólo… por ese mínimo instante lo único que tenía a su vista era la pequeña Hyuga, su prima, su protegida, la persona que tanto había esperado, a quien había visto dos veces, la pequeña niña que era hermosa.

- _Genial, ahora si la hice en grande_- pensaba Hinata, especialmente cuando notó la sorpresa e incertidumbre de Sasuke- no podemos distraernos Sasuke-kun, esta batalla aun no ha terminado- suspiró, de nada servía ahora, aun así volvió a usar un henge para esconder sus ojos ¿Por qué? Costumbre, quizás.

- Mph, no pensaba hacerlo diferente- los dos se irguieron para mirarse fijamente el uno al otro

- Esto terminará en un último intento, creo que ya le dimos al público lo que quería ver- dijo con una sonrisa

- Me parece bien

Su forma de pensar, la manera de atacar y los jutsus que utilizaban eran tan parecidos por pertenecer al mismo equipo, no había otra explicación. Había veces que parecían una misma persona dividida en dos.

- Katon, Gokakyū no Jutsu- ambos crearon bolas de fuego descomunales para ser sólo genin, chocaron, haciendo una barrera de fuego que no mostraba ventaja para ninguno, no conformes con eso, intentaron otra cosa.

- Chidori- cuando creían que esos niños no darían más sorpresas que equivocaron, aunque era la segunda vez que lo veían, era la primera que lo miraban con detenimiento.

Los dos se adentraron en los residuos de las bolas de fuego, que pareció consumierse a cada paso que daban, al impactar al contrario crearon una explosión, causando un fuerte estallido y humo negro en el cual era difícil de respirar. Incluso el coordinador tuvo que saltar a un lugar más seguro, por la onda de choque que se había creado, que para el público sólo fue una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

- ¿Tus genin ya tienen ese nivel?

- Yo también estoy impresionado, hace tiempo no teníamos a prospectos de este nivel

- Esos dos serán grandes shinobis, hace que tenga envidia lord Hokage

- Jajá no hay razón para ello lord Kazekage, después de todo tenemos una alianza y mis shinobis siempre estarán para ayudarle cuando lo necesiten

- Si, una alianza es formidable, pero hay que estar seguro de con quién las hace, no vaya a ser que lo puedan traicionar.

- Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- Kakashi había tomado lugar a un lado de Sakura

- Eso ha sido el jutsu creado por Hatake Kakashi el ninja copia

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- Nunca pensé que enseñarías a alguien un jutsu así Kakashi, pero veo que me he equivocado

- No creo que sea hora de pensar en eso Gai, después de todo ambos hemos hecho lo mismo

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué es ese jutsu?, ¿Cree que estén… que estén bien?

- No te preocupes Sakura esos dos son más resistentes de lo que imaginas

- Tranquilo Hiashi, estoy seguro de que nada malo le habrá pasado- le calmo su hermano, ya que tenía las manos en puño y tenía un temblor casi imperceptible

- Eso espero, ya le perdí una vez, y ahora que sé que está aquí, frente a mí… volverla a perder sin haber convivido un poco con ella, creo que ahora si, no podría reponerme

En cambio Hanabi no salía totalmente de su shock inicial, pero aún así pudo escuchar claramente la conversación de su padre… ella tenía una hermana que creían muerta, siempre deseo tener una hermana mayor, pero esto era completamente inesperado e impactante, tanto que ahora no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar la situación… pero aún así se sentía… feliz, no estaba segura del porque, pero se llevaría bien con su recién descubierta hermana, se encargaría de ello.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes del resultado, esperaban a que se disipara todo el humo que estaba cubriendo a los dos genin… los nueve novatos, incluido el equipo de Gai estaban ansiosos… sin mencionar que Kakashi también se encontraba un poco impresionado por lo que habían logrado sus alumnos…

El humo se fue disipando, para ver claramente como ambos aún seguían sosteniendo la mano del otro, su respiración era agitada, y parecía que cualquiera se desplomaría en cualquier momento… hasta que se vio un cuerpo caer hasta llegar al suelo, quedando inmóvil.

- Fue un buen combate- pensaron Hinata y Sasuke

- El vencedor es…-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Creí que me tardaría un poco más, al parecer me equivoque, fue un capítulo corto. Espero que lo disfruten, muchos se acordarán de quien gana en la batalla, pero er para no perder el hilo de como estaba jaja. Tal vez me tarde un poco más en el siguiente, me dedicaré a mi pasión anterior, encontrar cartas de Yugioh, jaja, no, es broma. Si las buscaré pero no interferirá con la re-editación de este fic.


	16. Temino e inicio

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 14: Termina la primera ronda, empieza la pelea por Konoha**

Todo estaba en silencio, los espectadores se habían quedado impresionados con las proezas que el Uchiha, y la recién descubierta Hyuga les habían dado; sus compañeros y amigos, apenas y podían creer lo que habían hecho esos dos… lo más irreal de todo, era que no habían dañado nada, los pocos árboles, el suelo y los muros estaban intactos.

Sólo ellos dos parecían cansados, la muestra de su poder sólo se reflejaba en su cansancio y en que todos los presentes podían asegurar de lo que esos dos eran capaces, ellos mismos no tenía más que polvo en sus ropas y unas manchas provocadas por el sudor.

- El ganador es… Hinata- el estadio rompió en gritos, sin embargo Hinata cayó de rodillas respirando pesadamente

- Jeje, Por poco, solo he ganado por muy poco- dijo en un susurro que el Uchiha logró escuchar

- Hmp

Después de unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, los dos se pararon, no se iban a quedar todo el día ahí, había otras personas que necesitaban ese espacio, además necesitaban descansar un rato y un hospital, clínica o lo que se le pareciera, no sería una buena idea, suficiente había tenido Sasuke y Hinata no entraría ni de broma. Hinata le sonrió abiertamente, en tanto Sasuke sólo le mostró una media sonrisa.

Sus primeros tres pasos los dieron casi cojeando, aún así ignoraron completamente la absurda idea de los doctores de necesitar una revisión, simplemente tomaron camino hacia donde estaban los demás novatos..

- El próximo combate es entre Hyuga Neji y Sabaku no Temari

Sasuke y Hinata se encontraron con ellos en las escaleras, Neji vio fijamente a Hina por unos instantes, sonrió de manera sincera y feliz, sus ojos brillaron ante la ilusión de verla después… luego se preocuparía de lo que había pasado con ella, por ahora sólo estaba feliz de volvérsela a encontrar.

- Mentiste

- ¿Qué?

- Que no haya activado mi Sharingan, no significa que no pueda ver cuando no utilizas todo tu poder

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Hmp, porque es cierto, además yo también me contuve un poco- sus mejillas se colorearon tenuemente ante "su confesión"

- Si, yo me preguntaba si pensabas usar tu Sharingan en algún momento

- Hmp - ambos habían llegado

- Vamos, nos deben de estar esperando- dijo al momento de abrir la puerta

- Es el turno de Neji

- Supongo que habrá visto a Hinata, me preguntaba por que últimamente estaba un poco distraído, quizás tenía sus sospechas

- No lo dudes, tu hijo es muy listo- dijo Hiashi con sinceridad y orgullo

- Si, lo que me preocupa es que pasará de ahora en adelante

- Lo sé, no poperos recibir a Hinata si no sabemos que es lo que ha pasado con ella- respondió Hiashi con un tinte de tristeza y desesperación en su voz- además no ha ido directo con nosotros

- Padre, tío, dejen de hablar, quiero ver la pelea de Neji- se quejó la pequeña Hyuga

- Claro hija- por más que lo meditara no podían pensar algo claro en ese momento

. Disculpe, Hanabi-sama

Neji se sentía en desventaja, sabía que su oponente se especializaba en ataques a distancia, él en cambio, había sido entrenado en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no por eso se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, iba a perostrar de lo que era capaz, no por nada algunos lo habían calificado como el genio del clan Hyuga.

Pero no lograba concentrarse del todo… el tema de Hinata le estaba rondando en la cabeza, él era uno de los que más había extrañado a la verdadera heredera, ahora su encuentro le resultaba como un muro que impedía su concentración.

- Bien, pueden comenzar

El momento de euforia que Hinata y Sasuke habían provocado ahora se reemplazaba por uno aletargado y lento, muchos se preguntaban si volverían a ver algo tan espléndido con los siguientes combatientes… una brisa de aire paso entre los dos, pareció la señal de inicio, Neji se abalanzó sobre Temari.

- Hinata

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-san?- preguntó Hinata en un tono suave

- Quiero hablar

- Claro- se esperaba una reacción así, le sorprendía que hubieran llegado junto a sus compañeros Naruto y Rock Lee prácticamente los habían bombardeado de preguntas y felicitaciones casi gritadas, pasaron dos minutos antes de que se calmaran y una infinita paciencia de parte de Sasuke.

Salieron ante la mirada de curiosidad de los demás, se sentaron en las escaleras, esperando a encontrar las palabras adecuadas para empezar este tipo de conversaciones tan enredadas e intrigantes.

- Quiero saber quién eres en realidad

- Bueno, no sabría responderte, ería una historia realmente larga, se un poco más específico por favor

- Explícame el porqué del todo, y sabes a lo que me refiero- le expresó con una voz grave y profunda, para voltearla a ver, mientras Hinata pasaba de una mirada de sorpresa a una triste

- Bueno, desde que tengo memoria yo tenía un padre con el que viajaba y entrenaba en diversas partes del mundo, un par de años después conseguí un hermano mayor, él se unió en nuestro viaje cuando perdió a su familia… los tres viajamos juntos, luchábamos juntos, vivíamos juntos… éramos una familia, pequeña y sin lazos de sangre, pero una familia- comenzó a relatar, tratando de mantener un porte sereno, había ensayado esa historia un par de veces, debía hacerlo ver natural, no necesitaba más sospechas sobre su persona

"De lo que me llegue a dar cuenta es que la mayoría de las personas que nos perseguían eran varios ninjas que parecían siempre venir por mí… por mis ojos, así que le pregunté a mi padre porque estaban tan interesados en algo que era tan natural para mi." Sasuke pudo ver un pequeño brillo de culpabilidad en sus ojos.

"Él me contó que yo era especial, una niña nacida del clan Hyuga, mis ojos son lo más característico de ellos y lo más valioso… yo no quería causarle problemas por algo tan insignificante… digamos que termine ocultando mis ojos a los demás" parecía que una pequeña risa triste quería salir de los más profundo de su ser

"Si te preguntas el cómo llegue a estar con mi padre, fue porque él me encontró en el bosque, al parecer alguien me quería secuestrar, pero tampoco me podía regresar de la nada, creerían que él había sido quien me secuestro… fue una decisión que tomo más por instinto que otra cosa, después de todo en el mundo shinobi siempre es "ataque primero y pregunte despues""

"Pasaron tres o cuatro años, vinimos de visita, junto con mi hermano que se nos había unido, mi padre se entero que mi padre es alguien llamado Hiashi, no se que apariencia tenga, sólo sé que es el jefe del clan… me dio la opción de regresar a la aldea, nunca me quise despegar de él, era muy feliz, no me arriesgaría con una familia que seguramente me había olvidado" apretó los puños fuertemente

"No había día en que no me ayudaran a entrenar, eso siempre me hizo feliz, me fortalecía día a día, aprendía con ellos, parecían momentos que durarían para siempre. Hasta que llegó ese fatídico día, no pude hacer mucho, y cuando esos shinobis se fueron, sólo pude ver como ellos morían" apretó la mandíbula, queriendo no dejar escapar unas lágrimas

"Te mentiría si te dijera que nunca desee vengarme… fueron muchos los momentos en que quise correr para buscar a los que mataron a mi familia, sin importarme morir en el acto… sin embargo siempre aparecía el recuerdo de mi padre, alentándome a ser mejor, a que la venganza es el camino del débil" esas palabras afectaron al Uchiha

"Desde ese día descubrí muchas cosas, perperos a los que queremos para aprender lo valiosos que son, que caemos para aprender a levantarnos, y lo más importante, hay ocasiones en que no todo es lo que parece… se les había caído el pergamino con su misión" se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, afortunadamente ya iba a terminar con ee lio de mentiras, no es que le gustara mucho engañar después de todo, si Sasuke pusiera una mano en su espalda la sentiría mojada debió a su nerviosismo.

"Tenían que eliminarnos, éramos un problema para algunos pequeños grupos que les gustaba hacer vandalismo, nosotros los deteníamos cuando nos quedábamos en algún pueblo… así que contrataron a esos shinobis, para deshacerse de nosotros, ya que si no nos eliminaban, matarían a sus familia, no sé cómo es que esos ninja no podrían defender s su familia, o tal vez sólo les interesaba el dinero, no lo sé, pero así eran las cosas… no siempre todo es como te lo hacen ver"

"Le debo más de lo que hubiera podido pagarles, quizás ellos no hayan sido mi padre y hermano de sangre, pero eso no evita que para mí lo sean… así como a otros los puedo considerar mis nuevos hermanos… mis mejores amigos" dijo con una sonrisa que expresaba felicidad, tristeza y nostalgia… esperaba que con eso Sasuke estuviera conforme, no sabía que más inventarse

- Ya veo, pero eso no explica, el por qué estés aquí

- Mi padre me dijo que buscara a Kakashi, con él sería más fuerte, y tal vez aprender más que sólo las artes ninjas… no me interesa mucho relacionarme con el clan Hyuga, claro que no creo poder evitarlo después de lo que ha sucedido.

- Hmp, una última cosa, ¿Sabes usar tu Byakugan?

- Si, si lo sé usar, pero trató de no depender mucho de él, solamente lo uso cuando lo creo necesario.

- … Será mejor volver, creo que el combate ha terminado- sentenció para levantarse, se oían gritos afuera

- Claro, me pregunto quién habrá ganado

- Hmp, ni idea- Sasuke se detuvo un momento, de repente le pareció algo de si mismo en ella, seguramente fue su imaginación

Ambos entraron, y lo único que pudieron observar era a un Neji agotado siendo llevado por lo médicos y su cuerpo presentaba varios cortes y moretones… Temari también se veía muy cansada con unos cuantos golpes, pero se puso a su lado, para luego sentarse y tratar de regular su respiración

- El último combate será entre Uzumaki Naruto y Subaku no Gaara

- ¡SI! ¡ALFIN, YA ERA HORA DATEBAYO!

Naruto brincó para saludar a todas las personas, en cambio el pelirrojo se apareció entre un torbellino de arena.

- Al fin hemos llegado al final de la primera ronda

- Espero que lo haya disfrutado lord Kazekage

- Claro, han sido lo mejor que he visto- El Uzumaki y Gaara ya habían empezado

- Los candidatos de este examen han sido algo que no ha pasado en años- Naruto se veía en desventaja desde el principio

Sakura veía con preocupación a su amigo, sin notarlo, se había llevado las manos al pecho, deseando que a Naruto no le pasara nada malo. Ino se quedo viendo a su amiga y rival, comprendía por lo que estaba pasando, siempre era duro ver a su compañero pelear contra alguien que no se tentaría el corazón para matarlo.

- Tranquila Sakura, todo va a salir bien

- Eso espero, Naruto es más fuerte que antes, pero sigue siendo un idiota

- Sakura necesitas confiar más en tus compañeros… especialmente si así te olvidas de mi Sasuke-kun- lo dijo en un tono malicioso

- ¿Cómo que TU Sasuke-kun?- replicó molesta

- Pues parece que te preocupa demasiado Naruto- afirmó con picardía

- ¡Claro que no!- volvió a replicar- es sólo que me preocupa que el idiota se haga daño

- Ja… deberías de tener un poco de fe en él- se veía como Naruto intentaba luchar a la par con Gaara, sólo usaba taijutusu, no sabía de ninguna técnica de contacto o larga distancia, sólo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y en el momento más crítico, algo extraño paso.

Sasuke, Hinata y Temari observaban atentamente la pelea de los dos jinchurikis, hacia tiempo que lago los incmodaba… cosas muy extrañas estaban pasando, Gaara parecía estar enloqueciendo sin ninguna razón, pocos pudieron sentir cómo el chacra de Gaara cambiaba radicalmente a uno más fuerte y descontrolado… curiosamente, Naruto también incrementó el suyo de tal forma que un chacra color rojo lo cubrió levemente.

- Nunca pensé que Naruto-kun pudiera hacer eso

- Ya lo había visto, en una ocasión- dijo Sasuke recordando su misión en la aldea de las olas

- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué lo hace hasta ahora?

- No lo sé

En las afueras de la aldea de Konoha había demasiado movimiento, Shinobis del sonido y de Suna se reunían en lugares específicos, ocultos a la vista de todos los guardias, con las ayuda y cooperación de ambas aldeas creaban grandes sellos que lograrían la invocación de animales de tamaño colosal, suficiente para derribar el muro que protegía a Konoha. El reloj avanzaba rápidamente, sólo le tomaría unos segundos para que el caos y la confusión se propagaran por toda la aldea.

Primero fue un gran estruendo, seguido de un temblor, los ninja y aldeanos que estaban cerca de las áreas afectadasno pudieron defenderse del ataque de serpientes gigantes y el derrumbe de escombros que provocaron, muchas vidas se perdieron en ese instante las alarmas sonaron, advirtiendo a todo aquel despistado, guerreros a las armas, aldeanos a los refugios.

Todo el estadio había quedado en un sueño profundo, a excepción de los Shinobis de medio a alto rango y algunos genin… Temari y Kankuro, que había aparecido hacia unos instantes, se llevaban a Gaara para poder curar las heridas que el portador del Kyuubi le había hecho. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino y Shikamaru escaparon de la ilusión, les tomo unos segundos pensar en algo coherente.

- ¡Iré tras ellos, no podemos dejarlos escapar!- gritó la Hyuga, que fue la primera en reaccionar

- Espera, voy contigo- Sasuke la siguió de cerca

- Tsk, esto es demasiado problemático- Shino y Shikamaru se reunieron junto a Sakura, Kakashi y los demás jounin.

- ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Hinata?

- Se fueron tras Gaara

- Bien, despierten a Naruto y vayan a ayudarlos

- Entendido

Kakashi y Gai les anrieron el camino, no podían permitir que sus enemigos les ganaran terreno… en cambio el Sandaime se había visto atrapado, sus dos custodios habían muerto antes de moverse,, cuatro shinobis de extraño aspecto habían levantado una barrera impenetrable, frente a él Orochimaru se había desecho de su máscara, un extraño palpitar le estaba molestando, deseaba salir para ayudar a su aldea, pero se encargaría de que su antiguo pupilo se viera en problemas, podría ser viejo, no por esoera débil, se encargaría de demostrárselo.

Konohamaru junto con los estudiantes, fueron sacados de su clase para llevarlos a un refugio, un simple simulacro. No creía que fuera algo tan sencillo, su vista se fijo en el sol, había un arco iris rodeándolo, un mal presagio, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio uno? Ah si, cuando sus padres murieron, pensó en su abuelo antes de que las explosiones, el humo y los gritos distrajeran su atención.

Eso podría ser el inicio de una nueva guerra, en la que Konoha llevaba la desventaja inicial. El elemento sorpresa siempre era una táctica que derribaría al más fuerte, pero este también lucharía para levantarse, no se iban a quedar de brazos viendo todo el daño que sufría su hogar, vencerían a cualquier costo para proteger lo que era preciado para ellos, ser vencidos por un ataque a la espalda no estaba en sus planes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Otro capítulo más a la bolsa, también ha quedado cortito, pero espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, no se si pueda seguir actualizando tan seguido, ya es hora de que me consiga un trabajo, así que me dedicaré a buscarlo, deseenme suerte. No por eso lo dejare abandonado, pero si puede que me tarde un poco más... mmm, alguien tiene cartas de yugioh que me regale? XD, nee, es broma. Mejor me voy iendo, Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia no duden en decirme.


	17. Persecución

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 15: Persecución**

El día de la tercera etapa del examen, había comenzado con la euforia y entusiasmo que este evento siempre tenía, muchos habían cerrado sus negocios o faltado al trabajo sólo para ver las habilidades de los genin, otros gruñían al no poder ir, sólo pocos eran indiferentes, era como un día cualquiera que se convirtió en una lucha entre dos aldeas que supuestamente estaban con un tratado de paz.

El estadio se había convertyido en un pequeño campo de batalla, Kakashi y Gai peleaban entre las gradas, afortunadamente sus oponentes sólo eran chunins con uno o dos golpes los dejban noqueados.

- Ja esto es demasiado fácil, ni siquiera he comenzado a sudar

- No es algo que necesite saber

- De otra manera no podrías enterarte de mis grandes hazañas, te demostraré que puedo vencer a más enemigos que tú, con eso mi número de vistorias aumentará, demostraré que ser un genio del trabajo duro es suficiente para cumplir todas nuestras metas. Si lo deseas puedes reunirte con mis chicos cuando lo desees y pondremos en jaque las grandiosas habilidades de nuestros alumnos, así no sólo seré un excelente shinobi, sino también un excelente maestro.

-Perdón, decías algo- Kakashi aventaba a un ninja por las escaleras, no más de un segundo después le estaba aplicando una llave inmovilizadora a uno y pateando a otro.

- ¡Es de mala educación el no escuchar a los demás! Pero si conviertes esto en una batalla de no escuchar, te aseguro que mi hermosa voz retumará en tu oídos y perderas

- Hizashi cúbreme, llevare a Hanabi a casa, en cuanto pueda volveré a ayudarte- tenía a Hanabi entre sus brazos, saltando entre las calles, evitando a quien se pudiera en su camino.

- No tienes que decirlo, entiendo perfectamente

Fuera de as paredes de la mansión había varios cuerpos tirado, y otros tantos vigilando los alrededores en busca de oportunistas que quisieran atacar su casa, Hiashi se metió rápidamente sin dirigir más de una mirada a nadie, colocó a Hanabi en su habitación, dejo indicado que nadie debería dar un ´paso más alla de dos metros cerca del recinto, se llevó a tres más con él.

- Hiashi, sabes que en estos momentos nuestra aldea nos necesita, no puedes darte el lujo de pensar demasiado

- Lo sé, así que será mejor que nos apresuremos, no podemos dejar que digan que el clan Hyuga sólo se protegió asi mismo

- Bien dicho

- Pero después, tendré que traer a Hinata ante mí, ante el consejo del clan

- Lo sé

Los padres de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji no se quedaban atrás, todo enemigo que tenían en frente, era derribado o eliminado… se encontraban juntos como cuando eran un equipo de jóvenes ilusionados con el futuro… la familia de los Inuzuka y Aburame también eran fuertes combatientes.

Jiraya habí llegado en uno de los momentos más caóticos, gracias a su invocación era capaz de impedir el paso de las serpientes gigantes que estaban destruyendo todo a su paso, los demás shinobis sólo podían medirse con otros combatientes, pues lamentablemente los animales parecían inmunes a sus ataques.

Sakura, Shikamaru y Naruto seguían a Shino por el bosque interno de Konoha, Hinata y Sasuke habían tomado gran distanca entre ellos y el único que les podría ayudar a rastrearlos era el Aburame, Naruto aun no entendía del todo cómo unos pequeños insectos encontrarían a sus amigos, además la actitud de Shikamaru comenzaba a enojar a Sakura, sólo se quejaba de que lo hubieran mandado a una misión tan problemática, en vez de dejarlo para que pudiera dormir como todo el mundo.

Especialmente porque no entendía el cómo era posible que unos cuantos insectos fueran de ayuda para algo como eso... a un Shikamaru quejándose de todo y que lo mejor habría sido quedarse durmiendo, ya que él era el ninja flojo numero uno… y a una pobre Sakura con principios de migraña.

- ¿Estas seguro de que este es wel camino correcto Shino? No estoy muy seguro de confiar en insectos, tal vez debimos pedirle a Kakashi-sensei que invocara a uno de sus perros, así los encontraríamos más rápido, espero que se le ocurra, porque tardaríamos mucho en regresar y…

- Naruto, será mejor que no hables más- dijo el Aburame, no lo miró, pero sus lentes brillaron

- ¿Por qué?

- Estas dando fama a tu impaciencia y nivel de molestia en el que muchos te tienen, hay algo que debo decir, y si no guardas silencio nadie me escuchará

- Ahhh, esta bien, ya entendí… creo

- He notado que nos han estdo siguiendo desde hace pocos minutos, he de suponer que su objetvo es detenernos para no ayudar a nuestros camaradas, son once enemigos en total, uno de ellos siempre parece estar un poco más alejado de grupo, seguramente como medida de prevención y protección.- Shino le daba muchos rodeos a una instrucción directa, fue el pensamiento de los demás

- Pues hay que esperarlos y tenderles una emboscada

- No seas tonto Naruto, ellos seguramente ya estudiaron estos bosques durantes estas semanas, nosotros apenas los conocemos, uno de los principios básicos para una emboscada efectiva en tener dominio sobre un terreno que desconozca el enemigo, estamos en desventaja.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó la pelirrosa

- No debemor permitir que nos sigan, eso nos causará problemas, tampoco es viable que sigamos nuestro camino fingiendo no haberlos visto, eventualmente nos atacarían y siendo presas de la incertidumbre sólo seriamos un blanco fácil, y sería peligroso dejar a uno de nosotros contra todos ellos

- Pero esa es la mejor opción que tenemos… y dadas las circunstancias, creo que será mejor que yo me quede a esperarlos

- ¿Estas seguro Shikamaru?

- Tsk, esto es demasiado problemático, pero no creo que con lo tonto que eres seas capaz de durar más de cinco minutos, tarde o temprano tomarás decisiones apresuradas, Shino es el único que sirve como guía para encontrarlos, Sakura tampoco puede quedarse, lamentablemente se necesita de alguien con el poder de retenerlos a todos al mismo tiempo, soy el único capaz de lograrlo.

- Entiendo, entonces te lo dejo a ti- dijo Shino

- Claro- Shikamaru dejó de moverse, viendo como se adelantaban sus compañeros- sería más fácil si sólo escapara de aquí

Hinata y Sasuke habían acorralado a los tres hermanos en una vereda donde los árboles parecían formar una pequeña muralla

- Será mejor que se rindan, ya no tienen a dónde ir

- Demonios, Temari llévate a Gaara, yo me encargaré de detenerlos

- ¿Estas seguro?- esos dos eran para tomarse seriamente

- No podemos desperdiciar más tiempo, vete- más que sugerencia era una orden

- Esta bien- tomo a Gaara de la espalda de su hermano, no se detuvo cuando dio media vuelta y se fue.

- No te dejaré ir- Sasuke sólo avanzó unos metros antes de que una lluvia de shurikens se interpusiera en su camino

- Ustedes pelearan contra mí, sientnse afortunados si logran sobrevivir- el bulto envuelto que siempre cargaba era una marioneta del tamaño de una persona normal.

- Ve tras ella Sasuke-san, yo me encargaré de él

- De acuerdo, será mejor que no tardes

- Te dije que yo sería su oponente- la marioneta se abalanzó contra él, de su cuerpo habían salido armas de los compartimentos ocultos que tenía

- Lo siento, pero creo que tu batalla será contra mí- Hinata había logrado detenerlo con una rama lo suficientemente gruesa que parecía un pequeño escudo-Kage bunshin no jutsu

- Yo sé de lo que eres capaz, no serás rival para mí, mejor ríndete

- Te equivocas, no sabes de lo que soy capaz

Orochimaru disfrutaba de la pelea con su antiguo maestro, saboreaba con diversión la frustración del Sandaime al no haber un ganador, especialmente se regocijaba en la idea de lograr toda esa destrucción, todo ese sufrimiento, de toda esa angustyía que sufría Sarutobi por permitir que sucediea en frente de si mismo y no poder hacer nada más que un vano intento de detenerlo.

Se permitió recordar cuando eran un niño con ansias de aprender todo lo que el mundo era capaz de enseñarle. Su talento era innegable, su fuerza, poder y dominio lo demostraban, se preguntó solo por un instante, si nunca hubiera existido el afán de minato de convertise en Hokage, ¿Él podría estar en ese puesto? Quizás, no estaba del todo seguro, actualmente no le importaba mucho realmente, sólo hacía eso por divertirse, hacer pasar un mal rato al viejo. Y de ser posible secuestrar, o recolectar información de sus ansiados discípulos, con Hinata sólo bastarían unas semanas de tortuosa y dolorosa persuasión, Sasuke era la presa fácil.

Sarutobi también pensó en el pasado, uno donde veía a un pequeño niño con un brillante futuro, se avergonzaba de admitir que él había sido casi su estudiante preferido, era tranquilo, callado, deseoso de aprender, siempre podía empeño en lo que hacia, después todo cambio, algo o alguien lo había hecho cambiar, paso de ser ese niño en busca de saber n un hombre obsesionado con poseer. Su corazón se estrujaba, él pudo haber hecho algo, debió de notar sus cambios, prestar más atención a lo que él quería, de ese modo no estarían en esa situación.

Sasuke veía la espalda de Gaara a sólo unos pocos metros, no los había perdido de vista en ningún segundo, necesitaba acelerar para cerrarles el paso, estaba en un punto muerto, no verían sus acciones, eso le daría la ventaja. Contó hasta tres, Temari tuvo que frenar tan repentinamente que casi se cae.

- Sera mejor que te rindas, ya no tienes a donde más ir

- No creas que ya ganaste, esto ni siquiera a comenzado- dejó a Gaara recargado en el tronco, sintió alivio, el peso de su hermano incrustrando su abanico en su espalda no era nada comodo.

- Será como quieras

Hinata tenía a Kaknkuro en una difícil posición, su batalla había sido corta, las estrategias de Kankuro eran precipitadas, pero impresionantes para cualquier genin, sólo que ella estaba en un escalón más alto en cuanto habilidad y experiencia. Él se concentraba en destruir a todos los clones, Hinata sólo esperaba el momento en que se distrajera para poder esconderse, cuando deshacía un clon, otro lo reemplazaba. Se escondió en untronco hueco, cuando Kankuro se distraía se acercaba lentamente hacía él, paso a paso, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Estaba esconcida en el árbol detrás de él, esperó cerca de dos minutos antes de ir en una carrera precipitada, Kankuro ya había notado que algo malo estaba pasando, no fue difícil esquivarla, pero no esperaba que su verdader intención fuera enterrarle una shuriken en la mano, los clones interrumpieron los hilos de chackra al mismo tiempo que Hinata lo tomaba de la cabeza para golperlo contra su rodilla. Se tambaleo ligeramente, resbalo, caer de esa altura no lo mataría así que no se molesto en retener su caída. Por alguna razón le preocupaba llegar con Sasuke, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Estaba a punto de saltar cuando percibió a tres personas que iban en su dirección, las distinguió de inmediato, pero había una cuarta que era más pequeña que desconocía por completo, le recordó al perro de Kiba. Habían aumentado ligeramente su velocidad, decidió esperarlos. Tardo unos segundos en ver una mancha naranja seguida de una rosa, después distinguió a Shino y un perro pequeño que parecía estar guiándolos.

- ¡HINATA!- no tardaron en ponerse frente a ella, esperando, según Pakun estaba luchando contra alguien, pero no veían a nadie

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Kakashi-sensei nos ha mandado como refuerzos en esta búsqueda, cree que es necesario tener un apoyo para vencer en esta peculiar batalla- decía Shino mientras inspeccionaba el lugar

- Entiendo, Sasuke fue tras Temari, yo me he quedado peleando con Kankuro, estará inconsciente por un tiempo, lo mejor será irnos, no tengo un bueno presentimiento. A partir de aquí puedo mostrarles el camino, a menos que quieras seguir como guía.

- Pienso que no habrá problema, no creo ser útil de aquí en adelante, dejo todo en sus manos, suerte chicos- dijo Pakkun

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabías que habla?

- No lo sabía, sin embargo todos los animales ninja con capaces de entender a una persona, aun cuando no sean capaces de comunicarse mediante palabras- movió sus muñecas tratando de desentumirlas- ¿Puedes dejar unos insectos por aquí, no será bueno si despierta y nos ataca por sorpresa?- señalo hacia abajo, donde un Kankur inconsciente estaba boca arriba sin lesiones aparentes.

Shino no dijo nada, pero se pudo ver casi claramente como unos cuantos insectos salían de él y desplegarse por toda el área, Hinata de adelanto, los demás no tardaron en seguirla, silenciosos, había algo en el ambiente que les pedía estar concentrados.

Shikamaru sentía el pasto bajo suyo, estaba deseoso de dormirse ahí mismo mientras admiraba las nubes, lo sentía como un merecido descanso después de haber arriesgado su vida por sus compañeros, no estaba seguro de haber sobrevivido, de no ser porque Asuma llegó para terminar el trabajo. Esa clase de vida era muy problemática, entrando en conflictos variadas y repetidas veces, de hecho aun no entendía cómo una de las más grandes aldeas del país se había aliado con una que apenas emergía en un plan tan descabellado, era algo que no tenía sentido.

Probablemente sólo pensaba demasiado o realmente había gato encerrado, lamentablemente ninguna de las dos le ayudaría en tener una vida sencilla,quizás ser shinobi no era tan buena idea, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, debería de dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas y preocuparse más de que su trasero estuviera a salvo de futuros enemigos, claro que teniendo a Asuma de su lado sobre un monton de cuerpos enemigos fuamndo tranquilamente le daba un poco de seguridad.

Temari y Sasuke se habían detenido de golpe, Gaara se había levantado y con él, una fuerte ráfaga constituida de viento y chacra, un chacra terroríficamente grande, varias horas se desprendieron de las ramas, algunas ramas parecían ser cortadas por cuchillas invizibles. Temari se paralizó, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda al entender lo que estaba sucediendo, Sasuke sólo estaba atento a la situación.

Montones de arena nublaban su visión, parecía provenir de la calabaza que se desacía para fundirse en el cuerpo de Gaara creando proporciones exageradas de su cuerpo, con una sonrisa siniestra y babeante, ojos enloquecidos y rabiosos, más miraban, más esperaban y esa figura repulsiva empezaba a asemejarse a un mapache con detalles azules. Lanzó un rugido que se escuchó a metros de distancia.

- Ha despertado- ese susurro fue suficiente para sacar a Sasuke del trance en el que se había sumergido al ver tal espectáculo

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que ha despertado?- exigió Sasuke

- La bestia que tiene en su interior, ha despertado, ahora todos estamos perdidos, no hay nada que nos pueda salvar.

- No pienso morir en un lugar asi- de un salto se dirigió directamente a Gaara- aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer

- Estamos cerca

- ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué? –Naruto miro en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar a lo que se refería Shino- yo no veo nada

- Se siente una gran cantidad de chacra, mis insectos están alterados, nunca había sentido algo parecido.

- Es cierto, se puede sentir un gran poder- _espero que Sasuke-kun esté bien_

- Si no nos apresuramos Sasuke-san estará en problemas

Un sentimiento angustiante empezaba a palpitar en su cabeza, aumentaron la velocidad en cada paso que sentían cómo ese extraño poder crecía, la excitación, el miedo, la adrenalina. No sintieron el pasar del tiempo, hace un segundo estaban en los combates finales y al otro estaban a sólo cinco metros de Sasuke y un apenas reconocible Gaara, estaba ubierto de arena, formando la apariencia de un animal enloquecido.

-¡SASUKE!

-¿Naruto?

- Tú seras mi presa Sasuke Uchiha – incluso Hinata se sorprendió ante los rugidos que lograban formar palabras, su intención de matarlo no era un juego, sus ojos fijos en Sasuke no se movieron de él en cada centímetro que se acercaba, pero un enjambre interrumpió su camino, pequeñas alimañas demasiado molestas- ráfagas de arena de deshicieron de todos los insectos, pero Sasuke ya no estaba ahí.

- Hmp, no debería sorprenderme que estén aquí- por un momento pensó que sólo él se encargaría de todo

- ¿Dónde está Temari, Sasuke-san?

- Estaba aquí hace unos momentos, se fue después de que Gaara se puso así, no pude ver a donde iba

-Eso es malo, no sabemos que estará planeando, necesitamos encontrarlas para que no avise a nadie, Shino encuentrala para que no traiga más personas de las necesarias, o esto se complicaría- cuando Hinata hablaba en ese tono era imposible no tomarla como "líder", sus ideas no eran tan estrepitosas ni descabelladas.

- La buscare, creo que mi presencia no es necesaria en este lugar, si necesitan ayuda sólo avísenme- después de decir esto, se alejo entre los árboles, Naruto sólo se preguntó cómo le habisarían, es que con un bicho mensajero ¿o que?

- Seria mejor esperar a alguno de nuestros maestros

- Me temo que somos los únicos que no están peleando contra nadie en este momento, nos pondremos en peligro si salimos a buscr a alguien

- Además nosotros podemos con ese sujeto ¡dattebayo!

- Hmp, concuerdo con el dobe

- Tranquila Sakura, esto lo hacemos por el bien de la aldea, por algo somos hinobis.

Sasuke y Naruto afirmaron con la cabeza, haciéndola sentir mejor, los gruñidos y gritos de lo que parecía una bestia, le había quitado lo emotivo al momento. Se pusieron un poco más serios, era el momento para poner a prueba sus habilidades y entrenamiento, no iba a ser fácil.

- Salgan ya, no se pueden esconder para siempre

Una gran cantidad de arena destrozó el árbol donde estaban paradoslograron esquivarlo y tratar de poner distancia, Gaara había olvidado su objetivo inicial, plear contra Sasuke, lo único que le interesaba era destruir y matar a alguien.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo más para que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y los que dejan reviews (si no fuera por ustedes a estas altura ya no seguiría escribiendo XD). Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, será recibida... especialmente tratandose de errores ortográficos XD... me peleo mucho con los acentos ¬¬


	18. Pelea

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 16: Pelea**

Sakura no podía respirar, estaba atrapada entre un árbol y un montón de arena que la oprimía fuertemente, a sus pulmones les llegaba cada vez menos oxígeno debido a la constante presión. No supo si pasaron segundos o minutos para que su pecho ardiera, se le nublara la vista y, finalmente, se desmayara.

_Gaara no tardo en alcanzarlos, sus ojos sólo veían a la presa más fácil, la que destilaba miedo, saltó hacia una Sakura inmóvil por el pánico, Hinata no necesitaba pensar, estaba segura de que su atacante no le pondría la mínima atención, aprovechando eso lo pateo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Sakura, lo arrojó hacia un árbol, pero él logró estabilizarse, apenas poner los pies sobre el tronco se impulsó, astillando la madera, cambiando su foco de atención hacia Hinata._

_Sasuke estaba en medio de su camino, en su mano estaba esa extraña técnica, pero él era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento, lo vio correr hacia él, y ser detenido con su arena que lo atrapó de uno de sus pies, lanzándolo lejos, escuchó algo romperse, un árbol o varias ramas. Su corazón iba tan rápido que su sonido se asemejaba más a un zumbido que a un latido, se detuvo sólo un segundo para disfrutar de esa emoción._

_- Tú serás mi nueva presa _

_- Atrápame si puedes_

_Hinata saltaba entre las ramas, para alejarlo de sus compañeros, ellos debían tranquilizarse antes pelear contra un oponente como él. Dio media vuelta, lanzándole shurikens, si se llegaba a caer al saltar de espaldas se sentiría enojada por su debilidad, no se sorprendió cuando su brazo de arena pareció absorber sus armas y devolvérselas, pero le inquietó ver que le crecía algo parecido a una cola de arena y, además su velocidad había aumentado, lo tenía a dos metros de ella. Distancia suficiente para atacarla con su nuevo miembro, trató de derribarla por su costado derecho, ella tomó ventaja de ello para aferrarse y usar su cola con un camino, pateándolo en su rostro._

_Eso detuvo su avance, lo había desestabilizado, trató de volver a patearlo y un muro de arena se lo impidió, Naruto y los demás se acercaban a ellos, un grave error, Gaara, enojado se abalanzó contra ellos, sólo deseaba atacar cualquier cosa que se moviera._

_- ¡Cuidado!_

_- ¿Qué? _

_Gaara le dio la espalda a Hinata y se fue directamente hacia los demás, quienes lograron escapar, pero su cola atrapó a Sakura del pie, y la mandó a volar, chocando contra un árbol y la arena había formado una prisión que no le permitía moverse._

- ¡Suéltala maldito!

- Si quieres liberarla tendrás que derrotarme, de lo contrario la arena sólo apretará más y más fuerte hasta aplastarla

- No te lo permitiré- Naruto estaba a punto de contra él, pero una mano lo detuvo- Suéltame Sasuke, ¿Qué no vez que Sakura nos necesita?

- Tranquilízate dobe

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sakura podría morir y tú…

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san tiene razón, el que se enoja pierde, te estas sirviendo el bandeja de plata- se soltó del agarre de Sasuke de manera brusca- es difícil, pero para eso somos shinobis, para esto nos entrenan, como dice Kakashi-sensei, hay que ver a través de la decepción

- Esta bien, pero hay que hacer algo rápido, no pienso perder a Sakura-chan

- Nosotros tampoco, tengo un plan, espero funcione. – Hinata creo dos clones

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Por ahora, alejarnos un poco, vamos Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun

Los tres shinobis se alejaron, dejando a los clones atrás. Naruto se sentía angustiado por dejar sola a Sakura, todos sus instintos le clamaban por volver y rescatarla pero aun podía escuchar a su cerebro, estaba seguro que Hinata no la dejaría morir, pero eso calmaba su sentimiento de ver derrotado a Gaara. Fueron cinco minutos los que estuvieron corriendo,

No tenían mucho tiempo, debían planear algo rápido y lo más efectivo posible, los clones habían sido derrotados hace poco y el pelirrojo estaba destruyendo todo a su paso para poder encontrarlos, la locura lo estaba invadiendo, en esos momento los únicos deseos que tenía eran los de destruir y matar a quien se le pusiera en frente. 300 segundos infernales de adrenalina pura que fueron necesarios para alejarse lo suficiente y trazar un plan. Hinata y Naruto se miraron sin decir nada, el rubio asintió, Gaara derribaba los árboles, levantaba el polvo llenando el ambiente de ruidos ensordecedores.

- _Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu_- una infinidad de Narutos evitaban el avance del monstruo de arena, poco quedaba de su figura humana.

- Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun y yo nos ocuparemos de distraerlo lo suficiente para que encuentres su punto débil. _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_- aparecieron tres peliazules, deshicieron el henge sobre sus ojos- _Byakugan_

Sasuke sólo observaba todo lo que hacía su compañera, ya había visto usar esas técnicas en otras personas, a Naruto con el Kage Bunshin y a Neji con el Byakugan, pero cuando ella los realizaba se mostraban una fuerza y sutileza muy diferentes a la de sus compañeros, para él era notorio que Hinata estaba en otro nivel, uno muy superior al suyo.

Las Hyuga se separaron, para atacar a Gaara por cuatro diferentes puntos, mezclándose entre los clones de Naruto- ¡Chidori!- una estrategia, no tan buena como la de Shikamaru, pero le daría tiempo suficiente para atacarlo por sorpresa. Sasuke había activado su Sharingan hace tiempo, para decidir cuándo atacar. Sólo por un instante se le cruzó el pensamiento de que Hinata podría encontrar y atacar a Gaara con mayor facilidad… pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció tan rápido como llego. Él no era débil, él era capaz de hacer eso y más.

- Ahí es donde debo atacar

Se deshicieron todos los clones de Naruto y Hinata, mientras los reales mantenían el ataque, reteniéndolo, era difícil lograrlo cuando su cuerpo estaba casi totalmente cubierto de arena, como una armadura. Hinata y Naruto detuvieron su ataque, pero aún así se pusieron frente a Gaara en un acto provocativo que él no iba a ignorar, cegado por la ira sólo disfrutaba ante el pensamiento de aplastarlos y convertirlos en una masa sanguinolenta de carne desgarrada y huesos hechos polvo, un dolor lacerante detuvo sus intenciones, había descuidado su defensa, Sasuke lastimó gravemente uno de sus costados, estaba sangrando, manchando la arena de un rojo brillante. Se quedo inmóvil.

Se sintieron repentinamente aliviados, sólo por unos segundos. Se levantó un vendaval que casi los tiraba de su lugar, se cubrieron los ojos ante la molestia de la tierra picándoles los ojos, el chacra de Gaara aumentaba de manera incontrolable. Amainando el viento, con el corazón latiéndoles en el oído, descubrieron que, donde solía estar Gaara ahora se encontraba un mapache de arena creciendo, si no se movían, la arena que lo formaba seguramente los tragaría. Se alejaban a media que ese animal de arena crecía, llegando a ser cuatro o cinco veces más grandes que lo árboles que aun quedaban en pie.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso?- se dijeron Sasuke y Naruto en voz alta

- Shukaku

- ¿Shukaku?

- La bestia que tiene Gaara en su interior, es impresionante- aun no desactivaba su Byakugan, sabía que las bestias legendarias poseían un gran poder, pero era la primera vez que lo veía.

- La bestia que tiene… en su interior- susurró de forma inaudible Naruto, sujetando su estómago, un sentimiento vacío se apoderó de él.

- ¡JAJA SOY LIBRE, Y TODO GRACIAS A UNOS NIÑATOS DE MIERDA JAJAJA!- su voz resonaba por todo el bosque, de modo que casi los podía dejar sordos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- POR FIN PODRÉ HACER LO QUE QUIERA, ESTE PORTADOR TAN INÚTIL LLEGA A SERVIR DE VEZ EN CUANDO.- la arena empezó a formar olas que se estrellaban contra todos, aun, sin la suficiente fuerza para derribar los árboles.-COMO PRIMER ACTO ME DESHARE DE ESOS INSECTOS QUE NO CAUSAN MÁS QUE MOLESTIAS

- Naruto es hora de que nos demuestres lo que aprendiste de Jiraya, sé que te enseñó el jutsu de invocación, te ayudaré liberando unos pocos tenketsus, así que has lo que puedas.

- Claro, confía en mí dattebayo.

Sasuke sólo pudo observar cómo Hinata presionaba partes del cuerpo de su amigo, seguramente para facilitar cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer. Se quedo levemente aturdido cuando, después de un par de sellos, Hinata y Naruto estaban sobre un sapo gigante, del mismo tamaño de Shukaku. Se sintió levemente inútil y apartado, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Regresó al lugar donde se encontraba Sakura, buscando una manera de liberarla. No deseaba admitirlo, pero ya sentía el desgaste por usar mucha energía, había usado el chidori demasiado para un día y el Sharingan tampoco era fácil de mantener.

- ¿Ehh? Así que me has vuelto a invocar mocoso

- Quieras o no estoy en problemas y te necesito. Así que quiero que hagas todo lo que te pida.

- Mal por ti, pero esta no es mi pelea, no pienso escuchar a un malcriado, especialmente cuando se ha subido con otra persona a mi lomo y sin consideración

- Perdóneme, no quería molestarlo, mi nombre es Hinata, yo le pedía a Naruto invocara a uno de sus sapos más fuertes, me imagino que usted debe de ser el jefe, espero reconsidere el prestarnos su ayuda, de otro modo no creo que podamos vencer en esta batalla- Naruto sólo pudo ver a Hinata sintiendo admiración y desconcierto, había entendió lo que quiso decir, pero era más fácil decirles que les ayudara y punto, que era su obligación, después de todo por algo había firmado un contrato con ellos.

- Una persona con modales, eso es nuevo, para tu información mi nombre es Gamabunta y efectivamente soy el jefe de los sapos

- Le vuelvo a pedir que nos preste su ayuda, yo me encargaré de darles una mano

- Este bien, no veo el porqué no- ¿Era posible que Camabunta se sonrojara?-deberías comportarte así Naruto- el Uzumaki sólo hizo un puchero

En todo ese tiempo en el que estuvieron platicando, Shukaku no hacía más que verlos, burlándose de ellos, destruyendo todo lo que quedaba a su poder, iba a aprovechar cada segundo de libertad para compensar todo el tiempo que había estado encerrado, poco o nada le importaba una rana o sapo gigante, él era muy superior a cualquier animal, persona o cosa, por algo era una bestia legendaria, un bijuu amante del poder y la destrucción, la matanza y la sangre también entraban en su lista de pasatiempos favoritos.

- Así que éste es el Ichibi, no va a ser fácil detenerle, es un demente

- No lo dudo, él es liberado cuando su portador duerme, es por eso que su jinchuriki siempre muere debido a la fatiga que esto implica, o terminan suicidándose. El caso es que debemos despertar a Gaara para que ese mapache deje de molestar

- Si eso es todo será muy fácil

- Idiota, primero hay que acercarnos, y asegurarse de no nos mate en el proceso. No dudará ni un segundo en asesinarnos.

- Él es muy peligroso Naruto-kun, si nos esta ignorando es porque somos como insectos para él, fáciles de aplastar, con la ayuda de Gamabunta-sama podemos igualarlo en poder, o al menos eso espero.

- Quedándonos a platicar no conseguiremos nada, sujétense bien, voy a comenzar- dijo al momento en que sacaba su espada.- no me quedare esperando si se caen.

Hinata se arrodillo, poniendo las manos sobre la piel del sapo para sostenerse mejor, Naruto se sintió levemente perdido en l conversación hasta que sintió como Gamabunta saltaba con fuerza hacia Shukaku, estuvo a punto de caerse, de no ser porque Hinata le agarró de la manga de la chamarra empujándolo contra el lomo del sapo, se golpeo la cabeza, quedando levemente aturdido. Hinata había actuado más por instinto al sujetar a Naruto, casi toda su concentración estaba en vencer al Shukaku, pero eso no evito que pensara que su compañero de equipo en ocasiones resultaba un torpe descuidado.

El movimiento era rápido y difícil de seguir, las tácticas de Gamabunta se centraban en salto y ataques sorpresas que sólo en dos ocasiones lograron tocar al mapache, los demás eran esquivado y en tres ocasiones sintió como si hubiera un terremoto debajo de su cuerpo cuando eran contraatacados. Mientras más duraba la batalla, el Shukaku parecía fortalecerse y divertirse más, en ocasiones se divertía poniendo cuerdas de arena para que el gigantesco sapo se tropezara, o aventando gran cantidad de arena hacia sus ojos, lamentablemente fallaba en cada uno de sus intentos, eso en vez de enfurecerlo no hacía más que divertirlo.

- Es inútil seguir así. Los ataques a corta distancia no servirán, necesitamos algo que no pueda detener tan fácilmente… espero que algunos de los dos sepa usar un jutsu de fuego

- Yo se uno

- Bien, algo de la arena se convertirá en cristal y será el momento de actuar, necesitaré sujetarlo para que uno de ustedes despierte al portador, pero mi cuerpo es resbaladizo y no tengo garras ni colmillos para aferrarme a él.

- Naruto-kun, te harás cargo de ayudarle a Gamabunta-sama en una transformación, después sólo tienes que hacer lo posible para desperta a Gaara.

- Nada más fácil… creo

- Será mejor que lo sea Naruto, porque no hay mejor momento que el ahora

- ¿Qué?

Gamabunta lanzó un chorro de aceite, Hinata con una bola de fuego, incendio todo el aceite, Shukaku no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo, quedando atrapado. No desperdiciaron esa oportunidad, cuando el fuego estaba por extinguirse, pudieron notar partes cristalizadas que impedían que se moviera libremente.

- Es hora niño, piensa en algo con garras y colmillo, rápido

- Ahh, ehhh, lo tengo, espero que esto sirva.- sólo una cosa se le vino en mente, estando ya a medio camino, era su única alternativa.

Se formó una bola de humo gigantesca, cubriendo todo el cuerpo del sapo, del cual surgió un enorme zorro con nueve colas ondeando en aire, una vista sin duda atemorizante… Shukaku quedó atrapado entre las garras que lo aprisionaban en un molesto abrazo, sin mencionar los colmillos que se encajaban en su cuello.

Aprovechando el impulso de choque entre esos dos gigantescos cuerpos, Naruto salió disparado hacia la cabeza del mapache, cerca de donde estaba el cuerpo de Gaara, sin pensarlo, con la poca adrenalina que le quedaba a pulso, le dio un tremendo golpe en la mejilla, haciéndolo reaccionar, provocando un grito lastimero de rabia, la superficie debajo de sus pies se volvió inestable. Gamabunta desapareció cuando, con el poco control que le quedaba, le golpeo su cabeza con fuerza. La arena no tardó en caer, deslizándose entre los árboles, con ella, los tres genin.

- _Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu_- Hinata no perdió el tiempo, invocando a lo que bien podrían ser centenares de clones, algunas atraparon a un Gaara exhausto y otras ayudaron a Naruto a estabilizarse en el aire, las demás ayudaron amortiguando..

Logrando aminorar el impacto de la caída, pero eso había significado malgastar su chacra de forma irresponsable, le parecía una barbaridad, le enojaban enormemente esas situaciones en las que no podía actuar como realmente quería, aun así no se podía dar el lujo de defraudar a su padre y que su misión terminara en un fracaso. Lo único que le frustraba, más que cualquier otra cosa, era no poder entrenar debidamente, sentía muy flojos sus músculos, el cuerpo agarrotado por no dejarlo moverse libremente, era hora de escaparse a entrenar, sólo en pocas ocasiones, no necesitaba más ojos sobre su espalda.

Una distancia de dos metros los separaba a cada uno, quedando, curiosamente, en forma de triángulo. Debajo de ellos había, al menos dos centímetros de arna que amortiguaron la caída, pero también había varias ramas que les picaban las costillas de manera incómoda.

- ¿Por qué me has salvado?

- Porque he querido, no me gusta ver a la gente morir si puedo evitarlo- dijo Hinata con simplicidad- por eso es que hemos luchado contra ti con todas nuestras fuerzas

- Si intentas hacerle algo a mis amigos, te juro que no tendrás la misma suerte- intervino Naruto- no pienso rendirme, sin importar lo que pase

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces eso por ellos? Finalmente terminarán despreciándote y te dejaran solo

- ¡TE QEUIVOCAS! Ellos son mis amigos, mi familia, ellos fueron quienes me sacaron de mi soledad, gracias a ellos soy más fuerte- se fue arrastrando como pudo, hacia adelante

- La gente te hace débil

- No entiendes, sentirse solo y abandonado, siendo odiado por la gente sólo es una parte de lo que puede ser la vida, llegue a odiar a toda la aldea porque me rechazaban sin ninguna razón, encontré a varias personas que me ayudaron, me sacaron de ese triste lugar, y no pienso volver, voy a protegerlos.- Hinata se pregunto por un instante si era posible que existiera algo parecido a un sabio idiota... Naruto tenía sus momentos brillantes, pero estos parecían escasos.

- Naruto-kun, esto ya acabo, déjalo así

- Hinata tiene razón dobe, Sakura ya está a salvo, no hay razón para seguir- con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, sólo pudo sonreír antes de caer inconsciente.

- Será mejor encontrar a Shino, ya no es necesario seguir peleando- sus ojos blancos volvieron a ser azules, Sasuke aun no se acostumbraba la idea de tener a una Hyuga en su equipo. Le era difícil imaginársela con ojos blancos y el carácter amargado que parecían tener la mayoría en ese clan.

- Tienes razón, ya no veo el motivo para seguir con esto.

- Me parece una decisión acertada, no es nada fácil combatir contra dos adversarios- Se estremecieron ligeramente al oir la voz de Shino, estaba recargado en un tronco, con las ropas sucias y un poco rotas.

- ¡Gaara!- Kankuro y Temari, no en mejores condiciones, llegaron rápidamente, para proteger o ayudar a su hermano, les resulto obvio que todo había terminado.

- Kankuro, Temari, es suficiente, hay que irnos

- Está bien

- ¿Cómo supiste que todo había acabado Shino-san?- preguntó Hinata una vez que se fueron los hermanos

- Pensé que lo mejor sería tenerlos vigilados también a ustedes por si requerían mi ayuda, me doy cuenta de que fue algo innecesario, además estaba en camino de reunirme con ustedes cuando todo hubo acabado.

- Ya veo, me parece que fue lo mejor, sólo necesitamos regresar a la aldea, habrá que cargar a Naruto-kun y a Sakura

- Tampoco es mala idea que tú descansaras, al parecer has dado una gran batalla por cómo están tus ropas

- Creanme estoy mejor de lo que me veo, pero necesitare que me esperen cinco minutos para darme un respiro- por alguna razón, los tres sonrieron, a su manera, daba la sensación de que su lucha no era la única que había terminado.

Konoha había logrado vencer en está ocasión, sin embargo el gran número de muertes y destrozos difíciles de arreglar no permitían que eso se sintiera como una victoria, un gran golpe los había tomado desprevenidos y esas eran las consecuencias. Un segundo golpe estaba por venir, contario a lo que muchos creían de que lo peor había pasado, no estaban consientes de la muerte de Sandaime a manos de Orochimaru.

Las tropas enemigas se habían retirado junto con su líder, que miró con despreció a quien fue su viejo maestro, Sarutobi le quitó algo de lo más preciado para él, sus brazos, sin ellos no podría cumplir su objetivo de obtener todos los jutsus del mundo. Pero ya estaba formulando como remediarlo. Sólo había logrado retrasar sus planes.

Lo irritaba ligeramente la idea de que sus dos objetivos, léase como dos peli oscuros que ahora estaban en el bosque, estarían fuera de su alcance por más tiempo del esperado. Una derrota que no olvidaría, pero eso no significaba que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, tenía mucho tiempo para conseguir lo que quería y necesitaba, sería lo suficientemente paciente para lograrlo. Por hoy se conformaba con dejar a la aldea de Konoha en un estado del que no saldrían fácilmente.

Al pasar un par de días, todos salieron de sus hogares para dar despedía a todos aquellos que dieron su vida por la aldea, cada uno pasaba con una rosa blanca en mano, vestidos de negro, las caras de tristeza y el llanto del pequeño Konohamaru fueron acompañados por un día de lluvia, grandes hombres se habían perdido. Hinata se preguntaba que tanto conllevaría su misión, porque se estaba encariñando demasiado con esa aldea, con sus amigos y con todo lo que debería estar prohibido para ella… sin duda el camino que le esperaba y al de la aldea sería difícil y muy largo de llevar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hola!... ahora si me tarde en actualizar, tiempo corto. Estas fechas siempre estan muy ajetreadas. Volviendo a lo nuestro, espero que les alla gustado el capítulo. No sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar... con un poco de suerte hago un especial de navidad.

**diana carolina**: Hola, lo de sellar a Hinata estaba en proceso de discusion, ya veremos más adelante. Y si, al viejo Hiashi le duele la indiferencia de hinata.

**Bella Uchija**: Hola, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Romance como tal no habrá, digamos que solo pequeñas insinuaciones, después de todo la version anterior estaba cerca del fin... ahh olvide decirlo verdad, este fic acaba cuando hinata regresa a Akatsuki.

**megan uzumakii**: hola, espero que este capítulo te alla gustado.

**Hinata-Tsuki**: hola, sinceramente no me acuerdo de ti, jeje, disculpa. Si, la ortografía nunca ha sido mi fuerte pero ahi la llevamos, espero que este capítulo tenga menos errores. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntar.

**MyPlaceInWorld**: Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que e siga gustando en los siguientes capítulos. Mmm, gracias por hacerme notar esos pequeño detalles. Espero leerte de nuevo

**deathmartha**: hola, aqui traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste.


	19. La búsqueda

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 17: Búsqueda**

Había sido una larga semana desde el ataque a la aldea, afortunadamente sus lazos con Suna, aunque debilitados, aun permanecían en pie, debido al descubrimiento de la muerte del Kazekage a manos de Orochimaru, siendo él quien organizó tal destrucción. Suna se disculpó formalmente, demostrando sumisión y apoyo en la reconstrucción de la aldea. Eso les había demostrado la fragilidad de su sistema, estaban poco preparados para ataques sorpresas y en esos momentos, sin un líder al mando, no eran más que una presa fácil para cualquier cazador en busca de poder. Faltaba esa persona que los guiara, que demostrara que no se iban a rendir por una táctica tan baja y ruin, necesitaban a un Hokage fuerte, decidido.

- Está decidido, el nuevo Hokage debe ser Jiraya- El consejo se había reunido para tomar esa decisión tan importante, había sólo dos personas, que eran capaces de ocupar ese puesto, una de ellas estaba en la aldea y la otra desaparecida desde hace años.

Dos personas con un sombrero de paja, vestidas con túnicas negras con nubes rojas se dirigían a Konoha, donde una espesa neblina les cubría de la mirada de los animales, pero los cascabeles de sus sobreros hacían un tintineo hipnotizante… sus pasos eran cortos y continuos, uno se notaba más grande y robusto que el otro, sin mencionar que el mismo tenía una gran espada que parecía estar vendada.

- Ya no falta mucho para llegar, quiero ver como es el chaval al que tenemos que atrapar, además de cómo es que ha avanzado esa niña en su entrenamiento, dudo que haya logrado grandes avances, considerando que no le permitían moverse con libertad.

- Hablas demasiado Kisame

- Hemos tenido demasiado tiempo libre, podría decirse que estoy ansioso

- Hmp

- Como quieras, por cierto, ¿Ya le dijiste que vamos de visita?

- No debe tardar en recibir el mensaje

Hinata se encontraba en el campo número siete, estaba entrenando con sus clones de sombra, unas cuantas, incluyéndola estaban en combate, y las demás practicaban con sus técnicas o intentaban mejorarlas, se podían ver al menos que había diez personas ahí, le habían quitado a todas las escoltas, tenían más trabajo que el simple hecho de vigilarla. Algo hizo que todas se detuvieran, un pequeño pájaro de color negro, con su pecho bañado en plumas rojas que voló hasta un árbol cerca de ellas. Después de verlas voló sobre la cabeza de la Hinata real, dando dos vueltas y desapareció.

- Ha llegado el tiempo- se dijeron todas en un susurro, todos los clones desaparecieron- pero me preguntó si lograrán tener éxito, Jiraya aún está aquí, también hay jounins que podrían representar un problema para ellos, bueno Itachi-nisan se las arreglará. Parece que mi tiempo aquí casi ha terminado- suspiró apretando sus puños ligeramente- Le prometí a Naruto-kun que nos veríamos en Ichiraku en unos veinte minutos, aún tengo tiempo.- se dijo para invocar a dos clones más para empezar otra batalla- _espero que este preparado para lo que le aguarda, debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte si no quiere morir, pero dudo que él se logre defender_- pensaba de forma un tanto nostálgica- _si mi hermano completa su misión ya no tendré nada que hacer aquí, ¿soy débil por querer quedarme?-_ "Una misión es una misión… pero los amigos son amigos"

- Dónde estará ese ermitaño pervertido, quiero que me entrene

Naruto caminaba atento a la menor señal del Sanín, quería ir a comer ramen, pero le había prometido a Hinata que la esperaría afuera del puesto, faltaba casi una hora para ello, si pudiera encontrar a ese Jiraya para que le ayudara a entrenar el tiempo se le iría muy rápido, además de que con el entrenamiento se le abriría el apetito, podría disfrutar de comer, al menos, una buena docena de tazones.

- _Debo dejar de pensar en el ramen, sólo son unos minutos, puedo aguantar dattebayo-_ pensaba no muy convencido- _espero que Hinata sea puntual_- se le salían los lagrimones al imaginarse el sabor del ramen.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se fijo que al frente había un poste hasta que chocó con él- _¿Quién demonios puso un poste a mitad de camino?-_pensó al momento en que se sobaba la cabeza y unas personas se le quedaban viendo.

Un peliblanco estaba en las alturas de un edificio, con un telescopio en sus manos, observando, buscando algo interesante, como a lindas muchachas con faldas cortas que eran levantadas por el viento, dejando ver coloridas prendas, tenía una buena vista de los baños públicos, estaba muy contento, el día era perfecto para inspirarse, no había nada que lo distrajera de su labor, ni siquiera sentía la saliva que se escurría por su mentón y el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía por su nariz.

- Konoha tiene a lindas muchachitas, jeje, esté será un buen material para mi próximo libro

- Jiraya

- Yo no estaba haciendo nada, sólo daba una mirada de lo que ofrece la aldea-escondió el telescopio en su espalda, tratando de limpiar rápidamente su cara antes de ver a quien le hablaba- ah pero si son los ancianos del consejo- al verlos, volteo nuevamente a sus intereses, sin importarle lo que ellos pudieran pensar

- Deja de hacer tonterías, no es momento para eso, Konoha está pasando por una situación difícil- comenzó la mujer

- La aldea de Suna ya ha mostrado su arrepentimiento, nos han ofrecido su ayuda mediante provisiones, materiales y personas que ayudaran en la reconstrucción de la aldea. Entendemos que hayan sido engañados por Orochimaru y sólo por ello no entraremos en conflictos políticos con ellos, sin embargo eso no es suficiente- continúo el anciano

- Konoha necesita a un nuevo líder, alguien lo suficientemente fuerte, sabio y conocido para que inspire confianza en los aldeanos e infunda duda y temor a nuestros posibles enemigos en este momento de debilidad. El consejo ha decidido que tú seas el Gondaime Hokage Jiraya- terminó la mujer

Se había mantenido atento ante cada una de sus palabras, estaba tan poco interesado en ello que fingió no haberlo hecho, especialmente porque, a su parecer, sólo buscaban un adorno para mantener "todo bajo control", él no era para esa clase de trabajo y lo sabía muy bien, estar encajonado en una oficina atendiendo papeles… no estaba dispuesto a perder su amada libertad para convertirse en el centro del soporte de toda esa multitud, tenía mucho material por recolectar, aún no pensaba "sentar cabeza".

- No soy la mejor opción para ese puesto, tengo malas costumbres,- alzando su telescopio, tratando de hacer ver su punto- además de que yo no hago trabajos de oficina

- Puedes aprender

- No estoy calificado

- Claro que sí, eres un Sanín

- Si ese es el caso, todavía existe otro para tener el puesto, no olviden que existen tres Sanín- al decir eso los dos ancianos se voltearon a ver- Tsunade

- Pero nadie sabe en donde se encuentra, no se le ha visto en mucho tiempo

- No hay problema, tengo cierta idea de donde puede estar, la traeré.

- Esta bien, pero en caso contrario tú tendrás que ser Hokage… ¿piensas ir tú sólo?

- Creo que puedo llevar a alguien en mi búsqueda

Los antes imponentes muros de la aldea de la Hoja se alzaban con todo el esplendor y fuerza que les quedaban después de la devastación sufrida por Orochimaru… Itachi y Kisame ya habían cruzado esa frontera, sin mayores inconvenientes que un simple guardia inconsciente, algo demasiado inservible. Por ahora sólo apreciaban lo que quedaba de la aldea.

- Je, ese Orochimaru si que hizo desastres

- No somos turistas para admirar el paisaje, tenemos una misión

- ¿Podemos pasar a comer algo?- sin decir una palabra empezaron a caminar- Perfecto, se me antojan unos dangos y un té, ¿Dónde crees que estén los puestos de comida?

- Allá nos dirigimos

- Que bien que somos compañeros, sabes mucho acerca de este lugar

- Hmp

Sasuke, cansado por primera vez de entrenar y tener que soportar a sus ruidosos compañeros, había decidido despejar su cabeza en el techo de la su anterior escuela, ahí donde se reunió por primera vez el equipo 7, sus pensamientos vagaban desde su familia, a Orochimaru y de él a Itachi… a cómo obtener su venganza. Por un tiempo había olvidado su objetivo, pero Orochimaru le hizo el favor de recordarle quien era él, cual es era objetivo y en lo que consistía su camino ninja. El sonido de un ave lo distrajo.

-¿Qué querrá Kakashi-sensei?

Tenía ganas de caminar por un rato, por lo que simplemente se levantó y con toda la calma que tenía, se fue. No estaba seguro de que era lo que pensaba Kakashi para llamarlo, después de todos los entrenamientos se habían suspendido hasta nuevo aviso y no había muchas misiones para los genins.

- Kakashi-sensei llega a ser impredecible y molesto- se dijo así mismo

Hinata estaba en camino para encontrarse con Naruto, iba con trote ligero, había perdido la noción del tiempo entrenando y si no se movía más rápido no podría llegar a la hora acordada. Sasori le enseñaba de vez en cuando al esquivar los ataques, ya fuera con sus marionetas o de la armadura que poseía, fueron pocas las veces que la había entrenado, pero le bastaron para adquirir esa costumbre suya, especialmente porque molestaba a Deidara.

Sonreía ligeramente al recordar cuando se unió Deidara a la organización, y a esos dos les toco ser un equipo y siempre se estaban peleando por lo que era el arte y su definición combinada con la belleza… fuera eterno o que durara un simple instante. Ella nunca se metía en sus batallas pero era muy divertido estarlos observando, especialmente cuando Deidara terminaba perdiendo. Cuando su mente volvió a la realidad divisó a Sasuke, que estaba junto a Kakashi y dos personas más.

- Hola Sasuke-san, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma sensei…- les saludo cuando estaban junto a ellos- ustedes dos... parecen novios.- lo decía, especialmente, porque le recordaban a cuando Pain y Konan estaban juntos

- Se los dije

- Cállate Kakashi

- ¿Qué es lo que querías Kakashi?

- Sólo quería invitarte a comer algo Sasuke, pero ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí Hinata?

- Voy a comer con Naruto-kun, se lo prometí y voy tarde, será mejor que me apresure, nos vemos- _oni-san ya está aquí, Kakashi-sensei es muy bueno, aunque también es un poco tramposo, traer a Sasuke-san._

Hinata corrió el resto del camino, hasta que pudo divisar al rubio junto a la entrada de Ichiraku con una cara de tortura.

- Hola Naruto-kun, lamento la tardanza

- Hinata, hasta que llegas, venga que muero de hambre

- Claro

- ¡Quiero una orden de ramen!- Naruto frotaba sus manos, mientras babeando se imaginaba ya comiendo sus fideos.

- Que sean dos por favor

- Están en camino

- ¿no habrás estado aquí esperándome mucho tiempo verdad?

- Claro que no acabó de llegar, en serio- se le notaba el nerviosismo- ¿Dime Hinata, tú que hacías?

- Estaba entrenando

- Órdenes listas

- Gracias- Ambos agarraron los palillos y empezaron a comer, casi se le salían las lágrimas a los dos, ya que no habían comido en un buen rato, y para que negarlo, era un platillo sencillo pero sabroso.- ¡Otra! – dijeron al unísono

- No creí que otra persona tuviera tu mismo gusto por el ramen Naruto

- Ero-sennin

- ¡Te he dicho que no me digas así!- era gracioso y al mismo tiempo un poco ridículo que un hombre de su edad llegara a tener la actitud de un niño

- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí Jiraya-san?

- Venía a buscar a Naruto, supuse que lo encontraría aquí, pero no pensé que estuviera acompañado

- Se lo prometí después de lo de Gaara, y ya tenía hambre

- Ya veo, bueno, eso no es a lo que venía, Naruto quiero que me acompañes en un viaje

- ¿Para qué? ¿Me enseñaras un nuevo jutsu?- a su lado ya tenía cinco platos vacíos

- Podría enseñártelo, pero deberás poner mucho empeño

- Que bien, podré entrenar para hacerme más fuerte dattebayo

- ¿Jiraya-san, bien podría acompañarlos?- dijo cuando acabó con su segundo plato

- Supongo que no habrá problema

- Que bien, entrenaremos juntos- chocaron sus manos

- Los espero en la entrada de la aldea en media hora o me iré sin ustedes- no se dio cuenta que ya lo habían dejado solo

- ESPERO QUE NO LE IMPORTE PAGAR LA CUENTA JIRAYA-SAN- escuchó gritar a Hinata

- ¿QUÉ?- en total eran 14 los raciones que tenía que pagar- ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A HACERME ESTO?

Afortunadamente el centro no había recibido mayores daños, por lo que sus departamentos quedaron intactos, Hinata con mayor razón se quedaría más tiempo con Sasuke, pedir un nuevo lugar para vivir en esos momentos sería algo que no le podrían cumplir aunque quisieran.

Naruto sacó todas sus pertenencias, desde comida, armas, cambios de ropa y todo lo que le pudiera caber en su mochila. Para cuando terminó su apartamento había quedado considerablemente más limpio, y la cosa que cargaba en su espalda estaba más cerca de triplicar su peso y tamaño. Pero con tal de entrenar no le importaría cargar con esa pesada carga, eso sería parte de su entrenamiento. Se distrajo cuando tocaron a su puerta, no tardo en abrir.

- ¿Hinata?

- Venía para que no hicieras una tontería como poner tu departamento en la mochila- dijo en mitad broma y mitad verdad

- Yo jamás haría algo así

- Entonces… ¿Qué es eso?- señalando su mochila

- Sólo es la mitad de lo que tengo, los muebles los dejaré aquí- si no hubiera sido por su autocontrol, Hinata le hubiera reprendido de manera… un poco dolorosa

- Naruto-kun, con eso no nos podremos mover… tardaremos más en empezar el entrenamiento y en regresar para comer en Ichiraku, debes llevar sólo lo necesario.

Naruto ya había empezado a sacar varias cosas al escuchar decir a Hinata que se retrasarían, su cuarto volvía a parecerse un basurero. No se daría el lujo de atrasarse en su camino a ser Hokage, a demostrarles quien sería el ninja más fuerte de todos. De su mochila salieron volando unas macetas, varias papas fritas, revistas, y otras cosas que no pudo identificar. Al final de ese gigantesco morral saco una mochila de tamaño normal, donde tenía una pequeña ración de comida y una muda de ropa, además de unos rollos. ¿Por qué había hecho algo así? Se había emocionado tanto porque iba a salir que simplemente había metido todo lo que había visto y cabía en ese morral… en definitiva Naruto Uzumaki llegaba a ser un reverendo idiota

- Ya es hora

- ¡Vámonos!

Itachi y Kisame caminaban por una zona sin vigilancia, todos estaban tan atentos a las zonas en construcción y despejo de desperdicio que simplemente habían descuidado los lugares que no sufrieron daños, su misión era encontrar y de ser posible llevarse al jinchuriki del Kiuby y no tenían la menor prisa, no podían darse el lujo de darse a conocer tan fácilmente, por eso confiaban en su instinto. Tres personas se interpusieron en su camino, Itachi ya los conocía, pero el sombrero lo mantenía oculto.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Nunca los había visto por aquí

- Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma- realmente no le interesaba ocultar su identidad, se quitó el sobrero y abrió su capa de tal forma que su brazo reposara en la prenda.

- Uchiha Itachi

- Ohh, eres famoso, déjenme presentarme…

- No es necesario, eres Hoshigaki Kisame, uno de los siete espadachines, estás en el libro bingo

- Yo también soy famoso- sus palabras con un tinte infantil contrastaban perfectamente con su apariencia depredadora

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?

- Eso no es algo que les importe. Itachi los de esta aldea son muy entrometidos

- Éstas dentro de nuestro territorio, nos importa más de lo que crees

- Tenemos cosas que hacer, aún no nos podemos ir, así que, ¿Por qué no nos dejan el paso libre?- sus diente, filosos y a la vista eran una clara amenaza.

- Estaba a punto de irme

- Lo sentimos Jiraya-san pero tenía que ayudar a Naruto-kun con ciertos asuntos

- A mí también me gustaría que me ayudarás de vez en cuando- dijo con una mirada lasciva

- ¡PERVERTIDO!- gritaron al unísono los genin

- ¡NO LO DECÍA EN ESE SENTIDO! ELLA PODRÍA A YUDARME A ENCONTRAR LINDAS MUJERES DESNUDAS EN LOS BAÑOS- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y como lo miraban las personas que lo habían escuchado, salió corriendo

- ¡Espera Ero-senin!

Su carrera se había extendido por unos cuantos kilómetros, suficientes para dejarlos cansados. Dos bocanadas de aire y un par de quejas fueron suficientes para reponerlos y seguir a Jiraya, quien les había dicho, sólo sería una parada en su pequeño viaje. Esas fueron las únicas palabras que se pronunciaron, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos, su caminar se había vuelto algo más automático que consciente.

- Jiraya-san aún no nos ha dicho a donde nos dirigimos

- Ah, es cierto, bueno vamos a buscar a mi vieja compañera

- ¿Por qué quisiste que viniera?- preguntó aburrido- seguro que no es más que otras de tus perversiones

- ¡Claro que no! La estoy buscando para algo muy importante, además sólo quise que vinieras porque me recuerdas al Cuarto- no se había dado cuenta de su erros hasta que vio unos ojos iluminados y una sonrisa boba.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Debe ser porque tengo demasiado talento! ¡Eso quiere decir que si voy a ser Hokage! ¡SOY UN PODEROSO SHINOBI, YA LO SABÍA DATTEBAYO!

- ¡CALLATE! quise decir que eres parecido físicamente, nada más… tú no podrías parecerte al cuarto eres demasiado escandaloso- se enfrascaron en una tonta pelea, parecían dos niños. Aunque uno lo era.

- _Son tal para cual, se parecen mucho estos dos_- pensó Hinata con resignación- _hermano me pregunto que tan difícil resultará al final._- sus pensamientos tomaron un rumbo distinto, mientras los veía pelear. Fijó su mirada en el cielo, sentía que cada vez le faltaba menos tiempo.

Sasuke estaba corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en una mezcla de excitación y preocupación. Itachi, ese pariente al que tanto odiaba, estaba persiguiendo a Naruto, no estaba seguro de para qué, pero no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma no fueron capaces de enfrentarse a él ni a su acompañante, pero con él sería diferente, le haría ver todo lo que había mejorado, que no era un debilucho. Tenía entendido que Hinata iba con Naruto y un hombre de pelo blanco llamado Jiraya, de alguna manera eso lo calmaba un poco, Hinata era fuerte, ella sería capaz de mantenerlos a salvo hasta que él llegara y terminará de una vez con lo que había empezado hace más de cuatro años.

Minutos eran los que lo separaban de su destino, un pueblo pequeño cercano a Konoha, llegaría en menos de veinte minutos con esa velocidad, Itachi seguramente se encontraba aun más cerca, pero si aceleraba aun más corría el riesgo de sobrecargar su cuerpo para el momento de enfrentar a su hermano. Tuvo un pequeño pensamiento que se desvaneció casi al instante, no le presto mayor tención, siendo olvidado a los pocos segundos, uno dedicado a sus dos compañeros de equipo, a quienes deseaba a salvo y que se ayudaran mutuamente para no ser atrapados. Dejó vaciar su mente de todo que no tuviera que ver con una sola palabra, venganza.

Poco después, los dos se miraron molestos y se dieron la espalda, siguiendo su camino hacia el pueblo que les quedaba en frente, murmurando. El lugar se veía pequeño, había varios edificios, ninguno demasiado grande, pocas personas paseaban por las calles, puestos de todo tipo también, parecía más un lugar de descanso para viajeros que un pueblo con autonomía. Naruto y Hinata se quedaba mirando los puestos por los que iban pasando, sin acercarse a ninguno, no habían llevado más que el dinero suficiente en ese viaje, no podían darse el lujo de malgastarlo.

A una distancia prudente parecían esconderse personas, quizás dos, sólo eran sombras borrosas a los ojos de las personas, descartándolas como una ilusión. Esperando el momento oportuno, quedándose a la distancia suficiente para no se detectado y para no perder de vista a su presa. Sólo había un inconveniente que los alejaba de su objetivo.

- Vamos a hospedarnos en un hotel, tenemos que disfrutar de todo lo que esto pueblo nos ofrece- dijo Jiraya mientras veía a un mujer pasar frente suyo y guiñarle el ojo

- Pervertido

Entraron en el primer hotel que vieron, no más de dos pisos, pero era acogedor, las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos suaves y alegres. Pidieron dos habitaciones, una para los varones y otra, claro esta, para la señorita. Que si en determinado momento los jovencitos quisieran algo de privacidad y quisieran ocupar una habitación, él no los detendría, con la condición de contar uno que otro detallito después de su noche juntos, un torpe primer amor siempre tenía ese tinte dulce, de la inexperiencia. Él sabia que eso no sucedería, pero le encantaba verlos sonrojados después de sus palabras.

- Bien, aquí están nuestras habitaciones, entreténganse un rato o algo, yo voy a obtener un poco de información nos veremos luego- salió caminando tranquilamente, sin prestarles mayor atención- ah y por cierto, no quiero que salgan de sus cuartos- apenas y se escuchó lo último

- ¿Se supone que él fue entrenado por el Sandaime?- preguntó Hinata para si misma, no podía imaginar a alguien tan raro siendo alumno de una persona como Sarutobi.

- Ese viejo pervertido, no entiendo para qué nos trajo si solo va a dejarnos.

- Dejemos nuestras cosas, ya después veremos qué hacer.

- No es justo yo quería que ese viejo nos entrenara- Naruto ya no sabía si sorprenderse o resignarse ante la actitud del de cabello blanco, pero se vio sorprendido al recordar lo que dijo Hinata- ¿El Viejo entrenó a ero-senin?

- ¿No lo sabías? – él negó con la cabeza- Él entrenó a las tres personas conocidas como Sanín, Jiraya, Tsunade y Orochimaru – Ambos se quedaron viendo durante un rato largo, no tenían ganas de conversar en ese momento- Dejemos esto- señalando su pequeño equipaje

- Claro dattebayo

- Desempacaré y voy a tu habitación- para cuando proceso sus palabras, la puerta ya se había cerrado

- _En… mi habitación-_ el rubio se sonrojo- _¿Qué tonterías estas pensando? Tú quieres a Sakura, juntarme con ero-senin hace daño- _con un ligero rubor entró a su habitación, alejando pensamientos de él convirtiéndose en una persona igual a Jiraya

Esos momentos le resultaban acogedores, eran tranquilos y sin muchas preocupaciones, era extraño creer que descansar de esa manera resultara tan relajante, pero eso tenía un fin. Hinata se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio. Sonrió al recordar haber aprendido era a tocar primero la puerta cuando se trataba de entrar a la habitación de un hombre.

En unas cuantas ocasiones le había tocado encontrar a Itachi recién salido de la ducha, a punto de cambiarse y en bóxer. Y su hermano se llegaba a poner un poco sonrojado, especialmente cuando lo encontraba desnudo y la sacaba de su habitación… pero no podía culparla, sólo tenía unos siete u ocho años, además había estado conviviendo sólo con él y Madara. Pero eso no le impedía a Itachi darle pequeños castigos por no aprender a tocar la puerta.

- Naruto-kun ¿Puedo pasar?

- Adelante Hinata

- Gracias, linda habitación

- ¿Te parece? Creo que es igual a todas las demás –era un cuarto sencillo, con dos camas y un ropero pequeño, el de ella no era diferente - pero no hay nada que hacer y ese ero-sennin no nos deja salir- ahora que lo pensaba por qué no se escapaban y entrenaban juntos… porque no tenían ni idea de dónde hacerlo, además lo que él quería era prender nuevas técnicas.

- Pero aún así podemos hacer un pequeño entrenamiento, si es que estas de acuerdo

- Claro que sí dattebayo

- Bien, como es una habitación pequeña no esperes un gran entrenamiento, pero se me ocurrió algo. Yo me colocaré aquí y tú ponte a un metro enfrente de mí.

- ¿Aquí está bien?

- Perfecto, ahora acomódate… es decir ninguno de los dos se podrá mover, si mueves tu pie aunque sea un centímetro, pierdes, así que acomódate como creas necesario. El objetivo es mover a nuestro contrario usando sólo nuestros brazos.- Naruto sólo había separado un poco los pies, en cambio Hinata había puesto uno un poco más atrás que el otro, abriéndolos la altura de sus hombros.

- De acuerdo, pero no esperes que sea blando- por alguna razón esa idea le gustaba demasiado, demostrar lo fuerte que era

- Lo mismo digo Naruto-kun… ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… me preguntaba si no te pesan esas espadas, digo tal vez así te cansas más rápido y no sería justo

- No te preocupes para mí son muy livianas

- Entonces, no tengo de que preocuparme, ¡comencemos!

Los dos solamente utilizaban golpes y cabezazos para intentar mover al otro, era un poco más difícil de lo que aparentaba, Naruto estuvo en contadas ocasiones perdía el equilibrio, por lo que la Hyuga sólo le daba un empujoncito, y el rubio se caía, o no hacía nada e igual se caía, claro que Naruto siempre quería la revancha.

- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no las usaste contra Gaara?- ambos se sostenían, ahí ganaría el que tuviera mayor fuerza

- Bueno, una espada no puede cortar la arena. Además la arena no se hubiera incendiado y como Gaara estaba cubierto, un rayo tampoco hubiera servido ya que… no conduce la electricidad, por eso no creí que fuera de mucha ayuda. Sin mencionar que tal vez se hubiera vuelto más loco si le llegaba a cortar o algo- Trató de hacer una explicación sencilla para el rubio, además de no descuidarse

- Ya veo… bueno Hinata es hora de que te demuestre lo que soy capaz de hacer- antes de que alguno de los pudiera hacer algo más, alguien tocó la puerta- ¿ero-sennin ya habrá llegado?

- _Hermano… tengo un extraño presentimiento, no se qué es, hay algo que me inquieta, aun no es tiempo._

-No tardaste nada ero-senin, ¿ya es hora de entrenar?

- Hola Naruto-kun- en la puerta había estaba un tipo de piel azul y otro con un gran parecido a Sasuke- y por lo que veo, tienes compañía

- Pero si no es más que un mocoso, aunque creo que se estaba divirtiendo con su novia

- Sal de la habitación, y será mejor que tú te quedes ahí

El Uzumaki se sentía hipnotizado por el miedo en esos momentos, esos tipos le daban una sensación escalofriante y su mente se había quedado en blanco durante esos instantes, no sabía cómo actuar y sólo estaba haciendo lo que le pedían, pero sin dejar de mirarlos en todo momento, esperando por algo de lo que no tenía idea.

- Oye Itachi, ¿Qué te parece si le corto una pierna o las dos? Así no nos causará problemas

- Tranquilo Kisame, no creo que exista necesidad de eso- Naruto retrocedió un paso, el quería sus dos piernas intactas

- Tú siempre le quitas la diversión a las cosas

- Hmp… me parece que así las cosas son mejores, nos evitamos problemas… seguro piensas igual Sasuke- Los dos Akatsuki voltearon para encontrar a un pequeño Uchiha acelerado y bastante molesto.

Hinata usó la distracción momentánea para alejar a Naruto, no pudo escuchar muy bien las palabras de Sasuke, pero vio como se dirigía hacia Itachi con un chidori.

- _Idiota, no serás capaz ni de tocarlo_

Corrió afuera de la habitación para ver a su compañero al Uchiha menor, igual que los otros dos. Lo tomó con un brazo del estómago, Kisame logró ver lo que hacía y con su espada trató de darle un golpe. La Hyuga lanzó a Naruto al otro lado del pasillo, deteniendo a Kisame con la espada roja, se dejó caer logrando alejarse de él y colocarse al lado de Naruto. Contó tres respiraciones antes de ver cómo Sasuke era lanzado en su dirección, había rebotado contra la pared, cayéndo al suelo, no tardó en ponerse de pie, tenía una mueca de dolor, mas eso no impediría que continuara con su batalla, pelearía, vencería y mataría a Itachi, era su obligación vengar a su familia.

- Sasuke-san, tranquilízate no estas de condiciones de…

- ¡Cállate! tú no sabes lo que está pasando- su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, seguramente de todo lo que acumulaba en su cuerpo, nada que lo ayudara en esos momentos.

- Sí, si lo sé, he escuchado todas las historias y rumores acerca de él, de Uchiha Itachi

- Entonces sabrás que esta es mi pelea

- Tonto, nunca podrás con él con tu fuerza actual, déjame ayudarte- ni siquiera ella estaba en condiciones para enfrentarlos y ganar, Sasue estando alterado sólo se volvería imprudente.

- Ella tiene razón pequeño hermano idiota aún no estás preparado, no me has odiado lo suficiente, no te has fortalecido lo suficiente, aun eres un tonto arrogante que no tiene los ojos adecuados- Itachi se acercaba con pasos lentos, seguros, amenazantes, igual a una fiera que sólo busca entretenerse con su pequeña presa. Los tres se pusieron en porsición de defensa, Naruto Invocó a varios clones, rodeándolo, todos con un kunai en mano, él se había puesto a sus espaldas, esperando la menor oportunidad; sintió una fuerte ráfaga y un golpe que lo lanzo fuertemente contra el piso. Kisame se había cansado de esperar a que lo tomaran en cuenta, decidió entrar a esa pequeña fiesta a la que no lo habían invitado.

- Vamos niño es hora de divertirnos, cuidado o perderas un brazo con esta hermosa espada.- tenía una cosa enorme en su mano, cubierto de vendas que se caían, mostrando algo que parecía rocoso, o quizas cubierto de una exytraña y dura piel.

Naruto no sentía entrar el aire a sus pulmones, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente entumecido, estaba cansado y no exactamente por lo que había estado haciendo con Hinata, con lo que fuera que lo había golpeado, esa cosa en su mano más parecido a un mazo gigante de piedra que a una espada era grande, pesada y muy extraña. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de poder mantenerse en pie, ese diente de tiburón no se había movido, seguía esperando, ahi tranquilo, sonriente, con ganas de amputarle algun miembro. Él sería capaz de vencerlo, no importaba cuan fuerte era, él era capaz de derrotarlo, con las manos desnudas corrió tratando de acestarle un golpe en esa cara que le estaba fastidiando, uno, dos, tres intentos y sólo había logrados ser golpeado, empujado y tirado al suelo, sólo alcanzo a ver esa enorme espada que se abalanzaba hacia él con rapidez, estaba seguro de que terminaría con un brazo menos.

- !Hinata¡- ella había llegado corriendo para tomarlo y derrapar lejos de Kisame, él sonrió, le encantaba un poco de acción.

- ¿Que estas esperando? Vamos a derrotar a este mastodonte- estaba segura de que no iba a ser nada fácil. Especialmente porque era un sádico al que le gustaba torturar "ligeramente" a sus presas, especialmente cuando estaba aburrido.

Kisame era un hombre fuerte, rápido y en extremo mortal, pero cuando empuñaba a su espada Samehada era alguien imparable, su ataque era feroz, de largo alcance, devastador, su especialidad era aterradora. Su defensa era algo practicamente impenetrable, nadie podía acercarse a más de un metro de su persona, de poder hacerlo era algo debido a una gran habilidad, suerte o engaño del Hoshikagi. En ocasiones les daba a sus oponentes la ilusión de que había perdido su defensa, cuando lo que esperaba era atravesarlos por la espalda, podiendo ver de esa manera la cara de terror, desconcierto y mirar como la sangre corría libremente de su "contenedor". Aun en esos dias, siendo que ya habían convivido tantos años, le sorprendian las habilidades del "hombre tiburón", era sorprente que ese hombre pudiera manejar un arma que casi alcanzaba su tamaño y peso con tanta agilidad y precisión.

Intento tras intento, eran incapaces de distraerlo para atacarlo de manera directa. Naruto siempre era el señuelo, sus clones trataban de abrir su hermetica defensa, pero lo único que lograban era alimentar esa hambre tan particular que parecía tener ese objeto tan singular. El clon Hinata era incapaz de acercarse, la única vez que lo había logrado, casi le había partido la cabeza. Por alguna extraña esa situación le daba un poco de felicidad, luchar al lado de alguien contra un hombre, al menos para ella, de los más fuertes que conocía, no podían medirse en igualdad de condiciones y aun así daría su mejor esfuerzo.

- Sasuke-san, toma, esto te puede servir- le dio la espada que estaba utilizando, no estaba segura de si él sabía manejar una espada, aprendería sobre la marcha, si él se consideraba un genio seguramente lo lograría, de no ser así no le esperaba nada bueno, el resultado de esa batalla no sería a su favor... si lo pensaba bien, en esa batalla no había nada que inclinara la balanza a su favor -Kage bunshin no jutsu- creó un clon que fue en ayuda de Naruto, ella se quedaba con Sasuke. Desenfundó su segunda espada y activó su Byakugan, se había acostumbrado a usarlo tan poco que le daba un ligero mareo al en frentarse a esa visión tan completa que la desorientaba y llegaba a desconcentrarla. Esos síntomas desaparecían cuando le daba un uso continuo y prolondado, era algo a lo que se negaba de no ser estrictamente necesario, ella se fortalecería sin ninguna ventaja, no quería ser tandiferente a su familai... de hecho ese era su razóin principal, tener los ojos blancos siempre le recordaba, ese amargo sentimiento era lo que más se lamentaba, que ella no era ni podía ser parte de la familia Uchiha mas que por palabras que no los enlazaban como a esos hermanos que tendrían un futuro trágico.

Hinata estaba consciente de que ninguno de los tres, separados o unidos eran rivales para ellos, quienes sólo se estaban entreteniendo después de un viaje largo y aburrido. Kisame se había limitado a moverse en un espacio no mayor a tres metros, y a movimientos en los que sólo movía su espada, estaba siendo muy considerado con unos críos que no le servían ni de calentamiento. Era fácil dejarlos en el suelo jadenado de dolor, quizas era por eso que el edificio no hubiera sufrido dañso serios.

Itachi sólo estaba siguiéndoles la corriente para complacer a su compañero, se estaba volviendo irritable de no hacer nada, esto al menos lo despejaría por los próximos días, aunque, también podría convertirlo en alguien más bocón, encontrar a ese trio seguro resultaría en un tema de conversación en el que podría participar. Su misión principal era observar las habilidades de sus objetivos, sus fortalezas y debilidades, obtener al Uzumaki era un bono al que tendrían que renunciar, sin duda eso adelantaría de manera ventajosa sus planes, pero Jiraya se había propuesto, de manera consciente o inconsciente, serles una pequeña piedra en el camino. Estaba vigilándolos, esperando el momento preciso, de eso estaba casi seguro, un maestro irresponsable. Una ráfaga de electricidad le hizo regresar la mente a lo que estaba pasando.

Tenía una curiosa gama de sentimiento encontrados. Sasuke había crecido mucho por ese tiempo que no lo había visto, péro no de la manera que hubiera deseado, se dejaba cegar por sus sentimientos, estaba seguro de que sus movimientos defensivos, lo que más lo desquiciaban. No hacía el menor esfuerzo por demostrar que esa batalla fuera algo dificil, porque no lo era, Sasuke era imprudente e impulsivo, se creía cualquier amago, y "aprovechaba" cualquier cosa que pareciera una oportunidad de lastimarlo. En contadas ocasiones había arruinado verdaderas deslices que hacía a proposito, empujaba o se adelantaba a su compañera, perdiendo valiosos segundos; en ese momento se sentía triste y decepcionado por su hermano pequeño. Con Hinata, en cambio, sentía un extraño regocijo de verla peleando al lado de un amigo, de la manera que se logra sólo con un vínculo de confiaza y compañerismo, extrañaba ese sentimiento; eso le recordaba que el tiempo se le estaba acabando a esa pequeña y dulce niña en una aldea de buenas personas que extrañaba. Cambiar a todas esas personas que seguramente se habían colado o seguirían colandose en sus pensamientos y en su corazón, personas bondadosas, cooperativas y unidas, por un grupo de delicuentes que no sabía hacer nada más que destruir. Sintió un estirón en su corazón debido a sus pensamientos, era casi como un corto retroceso a los días en lo que se enfrentó a la idea de no volver a ver a su familia y amigos, esa pequeña niña había mitigado levemente el dolor, no sería diferente con ella, él la ayudaría en lo que pidiera, además había otras personas que seguramente le harían sentir mejor de volver con Akatsuki, ahora como miembro oficial, esa era su última prueba.

Sasuke corría de frente a él tratando de atravesarlo con la espalda, era un completo principiante en el manejo de armas. Un golpe en la mano y otro en la cabeza fue lo que necesito para dejarlo en el suelo con la respiración forzada, la sombra del suelo le advirtió que alguién estaba muy cerca, Hinata había saltado, con los brazos sobre su cabeza, sosteniendo la espada, queriendo partirlo a la mitad. Movimiento digno de un aprendiz, un golpe en el estómago le valió para arrojarla a la pared, incluso a él le habíoa dolido, un poco, por el ruido seco producido al rebotar tanto en la pared como en el suelo. Le había quitado le respiración, la espada estaba a un lado de sus pies.

Un miedo innecesario la invadió cuando escuchó los gritos de Sasuke, gritos que se conseguían ante una fuerte y temible ilusión que pocos eran capaces de hacer. Su clon había sido destruido, Naruto estaba cerca de ser aplastado, ya se veía cansado y su ropa tenía cortes y jirones por todas partes, ella tenía la ista nublada, le costaba que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. Sintió un gran y real alivio cuando un sapo detuvo a Kisame de medio matar a su compañero, las paredes cambiaron de forma pareciéndose más a una estructura de carne que absorbió al hermano de su hermano, alejándolo de él.

- _Ya se estaba tardando_

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí, así que ustedes son parte de Akatsuki- Jiraya apareció entrando por una ventana, con una chica en brazos

- ¡Ero-senin! Hasta que llegas, te necesitábamos aquí- nunca creyó decir esas palabras en una situación tan extraña como esa

- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero tenía que arreglar un asunto primero, no podía dejar a una bella dama en manos de una ilusión, nunca se sabe que loco podría aprovecharse de ello. Menos si sólo era para separarme de Naruto, ¿o me equivoco?

- Hmp, ahora sé de donde saco Kakashi la información, Kisame es hora de irnos- se giraron, ignorando lo que había sucedido

- No se iran tan facilmente, estamos dentro del estómago de un sapo, creánlo o no es una estructura mu sólida, no saldrán hasta que me digan todo lo que quiero saber

Sin escucharlo, Kisame e Itachi salieron corriendo, escapándose de la vista de todos al doblar repetidamente por las esquinas. Hinata, Naruto y Jiraya los seguían de cerca, el suelo tembló antes de que se escucharan una gran explosión que los aturdió. Sorprendidos llegaron a lo que antes era un callejón sin salida, en la pared había un enorme agujero rodeado de fuego negro.

-_ ¿Qué demonios es esto?_

- _Itachi-nisan llega a ser imprudente en algunas ocasiones, usar el tsukuyumi después del magenkyu sharingan es un desgaste innecesario_

- _Que alguien me explique que rayos está pasando aquí_

Jiraya sacó un pergamino sellando el fuego negro para que lo examinaran después, las paredes poco a poco volvían a ser de concreto, volviendo a la normalidad. Sasuke agotado e inconsciente cayó al piso con un pequeño golpe. Estaban tan concentrados viendo el paisaje que sus mentes se permitieron escapar de ese momento, Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo hacia su amigo, al que, por más que gritaba no despertaba, Jiraya, inclinándose para cargarlo sólo logró sentir un golpe atronador en su rostro que lo dejó aturdido.

- Lo siento mucho, use mi protector para ver qué pasaba adentro pero sólo pude ver manchas confusas- se explicaba Gai entre risas, con un Jiraya al lado con el rostro hinchado y un poco de sangre en la nariz y la boca- me pareció que quería hacer daño a los niños y actué por instinto

- No se preocupe Gai-sensei no paso nada grave

- Bueno eso me alegra, lamento no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudar, así que si no puedo hacer nada más, volveré a la aldea, procuraré que cuiden a Sasuke

- Si, será mejor que te vayas- Jiraya estaba enojado, más que nada, porque tenían que despedir a ese cirquero que no le estaba causando una buena primera impresión.

- Jiraya-san escuché que va por Tsunade-sama

- Así es

- Le pido que por favor la traiga, en la aldea se necesita mucho de alguien como ella- Gai estaba cargando a Sasuke, estaban en la entrada del pueblo, ya había atardecido sin que se dieran cuenta.

- Gai-sensei, ¿Cómo se encuentra Kakashi-sensei?

- No te preocupes Naruto, él se recuperará tiene la llama de la juventud ardiendo en su interior aunque no lo demuestre. Eso me recuerda, tengo un regalo para los tres.

- ¿Enserio?

- Es un traje como el que usamos Lee y yo- mostrando dos trajes chicos y uno grande de expandes verde- con él Lee se hizo fuerte, es elástico, se adapta al cuerpo, y es muy resistente- modeló su cuerpo mientras decías todas sus ventajas, Naruto lo veía maravillado mientras tomaba, lo que para Hinata y Jiraya, no era más que un mameluco ridículo.

- Genial, así que con esto el cejotas se hizo fuerte

- Así es, úsalo y demuestra tu llama de la juventud

Hinata y Jiraya se quedaron estupefactos ante esto, Gai no tenía idea de que ese traje verde era algo que no muchas personas en su sano juicio utilizarían. Lástima que Naruto parecía no siempre pensar correctamente. En cuanto la bestia verde de Konoha se alejó o suficiente, ambos tiraron esas mallas en un basurero, en cambio Naruto las guardó en su mochila.

- No pensarás utilizar eso en un futuro, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Jiraya

- Creo que es posible que lo haga

- Tendré pesadillas de sólo imaginarme a Naruto con eso

- Y que me dice de Gai-sensei, ¿Jiraya-san?- Naruto pensaba maravillado todo lo que podía lograr con su nuevo uniforme

- No me lo recuerdes, con él, si que tendré pesadillas- el sólo recordar el baile que les estaba dando hace unos minutos lo ponía verde.

- Mejor regresemos al hotel a descansar un rato… deberíamos decirle a Naruto-kun que ya debemos regresar

- El chico ya debe saber dónde queda, no creo que sea tan torpe como para perderse.

- Tiene razón, además si desea entrenar con eso, será mejor que lo haga lejos de donde podamos verlo

- ¡OIGAN, NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ! ¡ESPEREN!- gritaba el rubio corriendo tras ellos que ya se habían adelantado lo suficiente como para que apenas pudiera verlos.

- _Ahora sé porque Sakura le golpea tanto, Naruto-kun llega a ser irritante_

Una vez llegaron a sus habitaciones, lo varones se tiraron en la cama, Naruto deseaba respuestas del por qué lo perseguían, por esa ocasión Jiraya lo complacería, no era algo que se debía tomar a la ligera. Hinata se aseo pensando en todas las posibles palabras que, seguramente, pondrían fin a su corta estadía en Konoha.

- _Espero que a mi padre y hermano les sirva la información que les di_- en un momento de la pelea, había introducido un pergamino en la túnica de su hermano mayor- _Itachi-nisan me pregunto si dolerán estas palabras_- de su chaqueta sacó otro pergamino de tamaño pequeño, suspiró fuertemente antes de comenzar a leerlo, dejando en su mente que todas esas letras bailaran, formando un texto coherente- _Ya veo, Cuando vuelva a ver a mi hermano acabará mi misión. Necesito un chocolate.- _rompió en pedazos el pergamino, quemando los restos, dejándolos ir por su ventana.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, aqui tienen el siguiente capítulo... algo atrasado jeje, perdon por eso, mi teclado comenzo a fallar y hace poco le pusimos un nuevo. Pero aqui estamos nuevamente, me he tardado un poco ya que esta más largo que los anteriores, espero lo disfruten.<p>

Espero que lo disfruten, y no duden en dejar cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, que para eso estamos :p

Y antes de que lo olvide mis agradecimientos personales a:

SasuHina4evr

megan uzumakii

diana carolina

MyPlaceInWorld

xiomex

Hinata-Tsuki

Bella Uchija

Ale


	20. Problemas, Entrenamientos, ¿Qué sigue?

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 18: Problemas, Entrenamientos, ¿Qué sigue?**

Fue una noche reflexiva para ambos jóvenes, Naruto sentía una mayor convicción a hacerse más fuerte, a ser el mejor shinobi de todo el mundo para ser capaz de proteger todo lo que consideraba valioso e importante. Él sería capaz de lograrlo, estaba seguro, así que no había necesidad de preocuparse por algo así en esos momentos, paso a paso –iguales los de un gigante- hasta llegar a su meta. Hinata dejó de pensar en los sentimientos que la aquejarían una vez se tuviera que ir, centrándose en los que la embargarían al llegar y encontrarse nuevamente con su padre, con Pain y Konan – a quienes más extrañaba-, su hermano no era la excepción, pero en un viaje en el que estarían juntos de regreso, ahí, con él podría desahogarse todos esos sentimientos que, tal vez, le explotarían, su hermano se convertiría, quizás, en un pañuelo de lágrimas. Jiraya se sentía enormemente cansado, sus pies eran como dos varas enormes rellenas de plomo, había dejado dos líneas donde arrastraban sus pies, los hombros sin fuerzas sólo sostenían a unos brazos lánguidos y sus ojeras develaban a un hombre que, con suerte, había logrado dormir un par de hora, par de horas que había estado plagado de imágenes, sueños que involucraban a un hombre con traje verde haciendo movimientos que sólo debían serle permitidos a mujeres profesionales en arte de la seducción, su solo recuerdo le revolvía un estómago vacío, sus oídos zumbantes sólo escuchaban ligeros ecos de las voces de dos chiquillos que no paraban de hablar.

- _Espero no volver a encontrarme a un sujeto como él… el suelo parece una enorme cama_

- Lo que para ti es el ramen, para mí lo era el chocolate

- ¿El chocolate?

- Exacto, cuando era más pequeña me encantaba el chocolate, cada vez que podía, me compraba muchos dulces con casi todo el dinero que tenía. A mi padre nunca le agradó que hiciera eso.- era cierto, esa había sido, hasta ese tiempo, la única cosa que Madara siempre vigilaba, ni su timidez o tartamudeo le habían costado tanto trabajo como su amor a las cosas dulces.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo

- Digamos que odiaba las "adicciones" y los encaprichamientos, por llamarlo de alguna forma- _no me imagino que haría si pensará que sigo con ese hábito, no puedo comer nada sospechoso cerca suyo porque me pone más tareas de las necesarias-_ cuando estaba con él, mi hermano o cualquiera de sus amigos, y me veían comiendo algún dulce, como reprimenda me daban un golpe en la cabeza… y si dolían -_ esos bastardos no se contienen si algo así los divierte, especialmente Kisame y Hidan esos dos de poder me hubieran enterrado la cabeza entre los hombros, luego se preguntan porque uno escapa de ellos, por eso siempre he preferido a Konan-sempai y Pain-sempai, son las mejores personas que he conocido entre esos lunáticos- _fueron momentos difíciles

- Yo no sobrevivía sin el ramen, es una de las maravillas más grandes del mundo

-Pensaba lo mismo, ahí fue cuando puso en marcha su último recurso- el pensamiento de que su verdadero último recurso fuera abandonarla para no volverse a ver nunca más le daba escalofríos- me dejó de entrenar y le prohibió explícitamente a mi hermano y cada uno de mis maestros entrenarme o ayudarme, fueron cinco largos meses de aburrimiento, no avance casi nada, así que al final me rendí- esos recuerdos le daban gracia, vergüenza y un ligero toque de decepción, se podía imaginar a una pequeña Hinata haciendo pucheros y reproches, comiendo cantidades industriales de dulces para fastidiar a su padre y finalmente el llanto cuando se decidió terminantemente a dejarlo.

- ¿QUE? Eso fue muy cruel

- Demasiado, de hecho me sorprende haber durado tanto tiempo

- No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ramen, especialmente el de Ichiraku

- Te entiendo, aun así no lo he dejado del todo, sólo se ha convertido en algo que ayuda ligeramente en mi vida

- ¿Eh?

- Ahora el chocolate me ayuda a relajarme en momentos de tensión, para saborear algo dulce o para mostrarle a alguien mi aprecio. Si hay dos cosas que yo consideró casi tan importantes como lo son mi familia y amigos, son el chocolate y un juramento de palabra y sangre

- ¿Juramento de palabra y sangre? ¿Qué es eso?

- Te lo explicaré en otra ocasión, Jiraya-san se ha quedado dormido- señaló un bulto inmóvil, a veinte metro de ellos

Una figura cubierta por una gabardina verde observaba las murallas destruidas de Konoha, por su pequeño, delgado y curvilíneo perfil se podía deducir que se trataba de una mujer, su rostro se veía envuelto en sombras que sólo mostraban su boca, su caminar era ligero, suave, sin prisa, se dedicaba a observar lo que tenía alrededor. Sus blancas manos eran lisas, hermosas, no daban el menor indicio de una edad avanzada, su espalda recta y caminar ágil comprobaba esa teoría. Se detuvo a unos metros de cruzar la entrada del este, más pequeña y menos transitada.

- Buenas tardes, bienvenida a la aldea, haga el favor de identificarse- un guardia se interpuso en su camino, aunque amable, tomaba su trabajo con seriedad, alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño por la postura que tenía.

- Por lo menos mantienen parte de la seguridad- la mujer simplemente le mostró una identificación, un tanto amarilla por su uso y desgaste.

- Muéstreme su rostro- obedeció mostrando una cabellera azul rey y unos ojos amatista- Lamento la descortesía, disfrute su estancia.

Sin decir una palabra siguió su camino, no se sorprendía de observar los múltiples daños que la ambición de Orochimaru había provocado, ese hombre sin duda era un genio, un hombre poderoso y manipulador, de alguna manera le agradaba, aún así se vislumbraba el sentido unido y solidario de la aldea, todos haciendo algo aunque fueran pequeñas labores, para volver con sus vidas normales. Sin ver el camino, sus pies la dirigían al lugar donde deseaba ir, conocía el camino de memoria y no creyó volver recorrerlo a lo largo de su vida. Suspiró levemente ante los recuerdos no gratos que tenía de esa mansión, tenía suerte, había un sirviente afuera.

- Buenas tardes

- Buenas tardes, se le ofrece algo

- Me preguntaba si el señor Hiashi se encontraba en casa, necesito hablar con él

- ¿Se puede saber de qué se trata y quién lo busca?

- Es confidencial y le busca Hikari Natsume

- Permítame ver si se encuentra disponible, por favor espere aquí

- Adelante- sólo porque no se encontraba de ánimos había decidido seguir el protocolo normal en vez de entrar por su cuenta y averiguar lo que quería

El joven se adentró en la mansión, no había muchas personas en esos momentos, la mayoría se encontraban en misiones y otros ayudando en las reconstrucciones de los edificios. El pasillo que daba al despacho de Hiashi era largo desde la entrada, le tomaba tres minutos de ida y otros tres de vuelta. Al momento de estar al frente de éste recordó a lo que iba, golpeo suavemente, esperando respuesta, de otra manera lo buscaría en otra parte.

-Adelante

- Con su permiso Hiashi-sama- al entrar hizo una reverencia y se quedó en esa postura

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Una mujer, llamada Hikari Natsume desea hablar con usted, de un tema privado, por sus vestimentas puedo declarar que es una viajera, ¿Desea atenderle?

- Hazla pasar- hacía tiempo que ese nombre lo había dejado en el olvido, le daba un mal presentimiento volver a escucharlo, nada bueno saldría de ello.

- Como ordene- muchas veces habían llegado personas buscando al cabecilla de la familia, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía una mujer en "esas condiciones", lo sorprendió levemente que Hiashi estuviera dispuesto a recibirla, pero él no era nadie para cuestionarlo. La encontró en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado, no se había movido - Hiashi-sama la recibirá, sígame por favor

- Gracias

El camino fue silencioso, no existían palabras que dos desconocidos tan diferentes pudieran intercambiar, sus pasos producían un ligero eco que cubría ligeramente los sitios con poca decoración. Las paredes blancas, dos, quizás tres cuadros cada cierta distancia y muebles pequeños, finos, le daban seriedad a las habitaciones, también se percibía la soledad del lugar, había poca gente, el ruido provenía del viento chocando ligeramente contra las ventanas. Se detuvieron al final de un pasillo, tenía una puerta corrediza más grande de lo necesaria.

- Adelante- se escuchó antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera o dijera algo

- Hiashi-sama aquí le traigo a su invitada, ¿se le ofrece algo más?

- Puedes retirarte

- Con su permiso, regreso a mis labores- ella entro, con paso altanero, esperaron hasta estar seguros, nadie los escucharía.

- Mucho tiempo ha pasado sin verte Hiashi

- Lo mismo puedo decir Hikari, me sorprende que hayas decidido venir, hace tiempo que abandonaste este lugar

- No podía seguir en una farsa

- Para ti lo habrá sido, yo nunca lo sentí así, pero no creo que sea eso por lo que viniste

- No, en realidad no

- Y que es lo que trae tu presencia

- He venido por mi hija, por Hinata, escuché que ya la encontraron

- Eso fue increíble

Jiraya había hecho un jutsu que a los ojos de ambos era algo que nunca antes habían visto, algo parecido a una bola hecha de chacra, capaz de mandar a volar a un shinobi, dejando una marca de quemaduras en su abdomen, y unos cuantos rasguños y golpes por haber chocado contra un puesto de globos con agua.

- ¿Qué es lo que pudiste observar Naruto?

- Que esa técnica es sorprendente

- No era eso a lo que me refería, espero que tú me digas algo que me deje más satisfecho

- Lo que pude apreciar Jiraya-san ha sido una técnica que no tienen ninguna afinidad elemental, parece ser obtenida por la compresión del chacra que concentra su fuerza en el uso de la rotación en un punto concentrado y pequeño.

- Mejor

- Por supuesto, yo también iba a decir lo mismo dattebayo

- Claro Naruto… -ignorando ese comentario se dirigió al hombre del que habían destruido su fuente de trabajo, éste estaba un tanto atemorizado, no estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de peleas- Espero que eso sea suficiente para reparar todos los daños, y me gustaría llevarme todos los globos con agua que tenga

- No se preocupe, tómelos son todos suyos

- Que amable- Tomó todos los que cabían en su mochila, dejando los billetes al lado del hombre, que por poco se moría del susto al verlo acercarse nuevamente

- ¿Para que crees que quiera los globos?

- No tengo la menor idea Naruto-kun

- Oigan ustedes dos dejen de murmurar, tenemos que continuar nuestro camino, debemos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos, he retrasado mucho mi recolección de datos

- ¿_Nunca se cansa de "recoger datos"?_

_- Maldito pervertido_

- Mañana empezaremos con su entrenamiento- al fin escuchaban algo que querían oír

- ¡Si!

Encontraron un pequeño hotel no muy lejos de donde estaban, Jiraya pidió dos habitaciones para los tres, igual a la vez anterior. No pasaban de las tres de las tarde, y sin un descanso previo, estaban muertos de hambre, Jiraya los había dejado solo, él debía hacer averiguaciones y ellos podrían ir a cualquier lugar que desearan.

- ¿Habrá un puesto de ramen por aquí?- ambos caminaban por la calle observando los locales de comida, sin decidirse en cual entrar

- Hmp, ohh, ¡Qué bien! Sushi- en principio dejaría que el rubio eligiera el lugar, pero no tenía ganas de seguir caminando teniendo una de sus comidas preferidas a la mano.

- No es justo, ¡Yo quiero ramen!- siguió a Hinata con la cara llena de lágrimas, el lugar estaba vacío

- Será a la próxima Naruto-kun- su amigo era un ninja muy raro en varios aspectos, pero eso le agradaba, estaba pensando en una manera de matar el tiempo, ya les habían tomado la orden, fue viendo jugar a unos niños que pasaron cerca que se le ocurrió algo- ¿Naruto-kun te gusta el fútbol?

- Ah, lo juego de vez en cuando, cuando n tengo nada más que hacer.

- ¿Te gustaría un partido contra mí?- le pregunto sonriendo

- Claro dattebayo, verás que soy todo un profesional

- ¿Enserio?, entonces hagámoslo más interesante

- ¿Más interesante?- Naruto no era muy afín al pescado, pero no por eso lo despreciaría, en cambio Hinata parecía feliz de ver ese platillo frente a ella.

- Si yo ganó… tendrás que ayudarle a Jiraya-san en una de sus investigaciones

- ¿QUÉ? ¡No pienso hacer eso!- tomo el primer bocado con rabia y se lo llevó a la boca, ¿a caso lo creía capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad?

- Sólo bromeaba, me sorprende que lo tomaras en serio- no pudo ocultar la gracia que le causaba saber que Naruto fuera tan inocente

- No fue gracioso dattebayo- él, por su parte, se sentía ligeramente ofendido.

- Lo lamento, veamos, si yo gano… entrenaremos con Shino-san, Kiba-san y con Tamaki-san

- ¿Por qué con los raros?- preguntó más para si mismo, que fueran sus amigos no era motivo para dejar de pensar que ese trío era el equipo más extraño en cuanto a carácter se refería- bien, aceptó, ¿Qué pasa si yo gano?

- ¿Qué te gustaría?- sonrió, acentuando sus "bigotes" y mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos, hace tiempo esperaba una oportunidad como esa

- Quiero que me enseñes todos tus jutsus y me ayudes en mi entrenamiento por un mes- aun si ella se negaba no pararía de insistir hasta que aceptara

- Hecho

- En ese caso no pienso perder dattebayo- se dijo con los ojos prendidos en fuego y determinación- pero primero terminaré de comer

Naruto emocionado por la idea daba grandes bocados, en un par de ocasiones sintió la comida atorarse a mitad de su tráquea, Hinata disfrutaba su comida, saboreaba ese momento tan tranquilo, ignoró los murmullos desesperados de su compañero, quien había limpiado su plato en tiempo record, ya estaría acostumbrado, no había otra explicación para verlo sin una sola mancha o con dolor de estómago.

- Necesitamos conseguir una pelota o un balón

- No será difícil encontrarla

- Entonces, empecemos a buscar

- Veo que los rumores corren rápido

- Estaba cerca del aquí- ninguno se había movido de su lugar

- No debería sorprenderme, siempre has sabido aprovechar el momento más inoportuno para moverte según tu beneficio- su fachada serena sólo ocultaba la ira y resentimiento que tenía hacia esa mujer, no se iba a dar el lujo que descubriera lo que aun provocaba en su persona.

- Sin rodeos Hiashi, ¿Dónde está mi hija?

- Es algo que a ti no te incumbe, eso lo dejaste muy claro años atrás

- ¡Es mi Hija!- él sabía que su antes esposa tenía muchas cualidades que reconocería cualquier shinobi, una de ellas era la de engañar con facilidad, proyectar el sentimiento que uno deseaba o necesitaba que viera para cumplir con sus ambición.

- Tú la abandonaste, nos abandonaste- escondía sus puños bajo el escritorio frente a él, esa era la única muestra de que se estaba conteniendo para no sacarla por la fuerza de su hogar.

- Necesitaba hacerlo, ya te lo dije, esa no era la vida que deseaba para mí. Debiste apoyarme, impulsarme a hacer lo que quería hacer.

- Me sorprende que te presentes en esta situación… para reclamar algo, que según tus términos, te pertenece, siendo que Hinata no es un objeto, es una persona… no estuviste presente en los momentos críticos, en las primeras semanas transcurridas después de su desaparición, esperaba verte por aquí… me equivoque, es ahora que sabemos su paradero, su fortaleza, que has venido, siendo más veloz de lo que esperaba… no creí verte, pero nuevamente me equivoque.- el cuarto se sintió frío, la electricidad so volvió latente, cada movimiento rígido era profundamente estudiado.

- La quiero devuelta conmigo

- ¿Entrarás con el papel de la madre afligida que desea recuperar a su hija, tratándome a mí como el villano que no hizo nada para recuperarla?- preguntó, ignorando su último comentario

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- se hizo la ofendida

- Porque te conozco

- Suficiente. Dime donde está mi hija- impuso, arrastrando las palabras

- Si en verdad lo deseas saber, tendrás que investigar por tu cuenta

- Siempre has sido un total inútil- esas palabras dieron por terminada su discusión, ella tampoco demostraría que le enfurecía no haber obtenido nada… casi nada, el tonto de Hiashi sólo le había confirmado lo que le parecían rumores absurdos.

- Tu mujer siempre ha sabido ser oportunista hermano- Hizashi apareció entre las sombras

- Lo sé, ¿Ya se tiene una fecha de cuándo va a regresar?

- Es imprecisa

- Eso nos favorece, tenemos muchos arreglos que realizar

- Además Neji y Hanabi-sama parecen muy entusiasmados con la idea

- Dudo que sean los únicos, los ancianos del consejo han estado muy activos desde el ataque a la aldea.

- Tienes más autoridad que ellos, eres el líder y además su padre- le recargó la mano en su hombro, regalándole una sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera

- _Me preguntó si eso será suficiente para tenerla a mi lado _

- Cada quien invocará cinco clones y el partido se acaba cuando uno llegué a los diez goles, no estarán permitidas las técnicas

- De acuerdo- No muy lejos del poblado estaba una cancha para niños, que sólo era iluminado por casas y puesto cercanos, había doce jugadores, una mayor cantidad estorbaría- Es hora de jugar, no podemos perder, ¡El futuro Hokage Naruto Uzumaki será el vencedor!

Con los primeros quince minutos del inicio, Naruto se sentía confiado, el marcador iba 5-4 a su favor, Hinata era hábil, y él había demostrado ser más rápido y fuerte, sonrío saboreando la victoria. 5 minutos después estaba frustrado, el marcador era 7-4 en su contra, la situación se había vuelto en su contra, Hinata se movía más rápido, sus tiros eran más fuertes y difíciles de detener, incluso saltaba más alto de lo que él podía llegar, cómo había sucedido eso, simple ella estaba usando chacra, él creía que ese juego sería como si fueran personas normales, después de todo había dicho nada de técnicas… mas no dijo nada de chacra, en momentos así se lamentaba de ser un poco lento para comprender las palabras de las personas. Al terminar los treinta minutos de haber comenzado ese pequeño partido, suspiraba derrotado, una diferencia de cuatro goles le parecía aplastante, los porteros fueron la clave de todo, el suyo era bueno, hacia grandes paradas, pero Hinata no dejaba pasar ni un balón, un método que lograba pasarla no funcionaba una segunda vez.

- No es justo dattebayo

- Eso pasa porque no sabes moldear tu chacra correctamente, además no tiene imaginación.

- ¿Cómo que imaginación?

- Estabas tan concentrado en ganar que sólo usaste lo que se te ha enseñado, aunque has obtenido mayor velocidad debes saber cómo usar tu energía para hacer de tu cuerpo más fuerte, más ágil. Por ejemplo tu portero sólo era rápido, porque te concentraste en sus pies, la mía moldeaba la energía por todo su cuerpo.

- Creo que lo entiendo, eso significa que no pienso perder la próxima vez.

- Puedes intentarlo – Hinata le dio una sonrisa que le recordó, por un instante, a su amigo, arrogante y orgullosa, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, pensando que era producto de su imaginación- regresemos, falta poco para que anochezca

- Debemos encontrar al niño que nos prestó esto- señalando el balón

- Seguirá jugando con sus amigos

- Supongo que si, vayamos antes de que vuelva a casa y no lo encontremos dattebayo

Naruto salió corriendo con el balón en mano y Hinata detrás de él. Nada más llegar a la calle principal del pueblo, divisaron a un niño de cabello verde y ojos grises, nervioso, decidiendo entre regresar a casa o buscar a quienes había prestado su preciado balón. Una vez los vio fue hacia ellos, tomo lo que le pertenecía y se fue corriendo sin escuchar nada de lo que le decían, seguramente su mamá ya se estaría enfadando de lo tarde que iba. Regresaron al hotel, directo al comedor, viendo a su maestro temporal dando piropos a cuanta mujer bella pasara cerca de él.

- _"Las apariencias engañan" ¡Cuánta razón tiene ese dicho!, nadie se imaginaria que este pervertido fuera un Sanín_- pensaba Hinata

- Ohh ya regresaron, iba a comenzar a comer sin ustedes

- Me muero de hambre, me pregunto si no tendrán un poco de ramen

- ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo ustedes dos solitos por toda una tarde?- preguntó con un aire pícaro

- Jugando fútbol, ¿Por qué la pregunta Jiraya-san?- dijo inocentemente

- Eso no sirve para mi libro

- ¡EHH! Eres un Pedófilo pervertido ¡yo no haría nada de eso!

- Cálmate niño, no me costaba preguntar- no le gustaba las miradas que la gente del lugar le empezaban a dar, las mujeres alejaban a sus hijos de él y los pocos hombre que había lo observaban esperando cualquier acto n moral para molerlo a golpes

- Jiraya-san, ahora que recuerdo, ¿Para que compró tanto globos con agua?

- Serán parte de su entrenamiento

- ¿Enserio? Me pregunto qué clase de entrenamiento será, no creo que sea difícil si sólo es un globo con agua, además yo seré el próximo Hokage ningún jutsu es imposible para mi

- No creas que eres tan bueno niño, el rasengan te costará más trabajo de lo que crees

- Estoy segura que nosotros podremos con él

- Veras que será pan comido.

En la mañana siguiente, Hinata y Jiraya estaban desayunando, el mayor aún sentía esas miradas rechazantes a su persona, había abierto la boca de más la noche anterior, como venganza no había despertado a su rubio compañero de cuarto, quien, a su parecer, era el causante de no poder hablar con ninguna mujer en ese hotel.

- Se nota que a Naruto le gusta dormir

- No me sorprendería que creciera un montón por lo mucho que duerme

- ¿Crees que ese enano pueda crecer mucho?

- Es posible, se dice que uno crece mientras duerme, y él lo hace bastante.

- Iré a despertarlo- dijo mientras se levantaba- adelántate, nos veremos cerca del montaña al este del pueblo, llegamos en cinco minutos

- ¿No lo dejara desayunar?

- Es su culpa por no levantarse

- Es cruel Jiraya-san

Al entrar en la habitación lo encontró en la misma posición de cuando se había ido, en el suelo con una manta que sólo cubría medianamente sus piernas estiradas, con sus brazos a los lados y él roncando con una línea de saliva que caía de sus labios, no pudo evitar pensar que se niño sólo era un tonto con sueños demasiados grandes. En momento así se preguntaba por que se tomaba la molestia de estar con él… alejó esos pensamientos, acercándose a Naruto.

- Es hora de que te levantes Naruto- el rubio nada más se movió intentando escapar del sonido que intentaba despertarlo- te he dicho que te levantes- lo comenzó a mover con el pie, pero seguía durmiendo- ¡DESPIERTA!- de una patada lo mandó a volar

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ero-senin? ¿Qué es esa manera de despertar a la gente?

- Es hora de ir a entrenar, vístete Hinata nos está esperando- lo ignoró completamente, levantando unas cosas que habían terminado en el suelo.

- Genial, creí que estaría toda la noche despierto para llegar a este momento- su pijama salió volando hacia Jiraya- es hora de mostrar todas mis habilidades y talento- ya estaba vestido

- Bien, vayámonos

- ¿No comeremos el desayuno primero?- pregunto al pasar del comedor, yendo directo al pueblo- Espera, quizás debería traer el traje que Gai me regalo- dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar

No se te ocurra ponerte esa cosa -lo detuvo del cuello de su chamarra, el día de sus pesadillas había tomado esa "cosa" y tirado a la basura - Hinata y yo ya desayunamos-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me despertaron?

- Lo intente, pero no funciono, así que… te quedarás sin desayunar

- ¿Por qué lo malo siempre me ocurre a mí?- sentía su estómago clamar por comida, oler toda esa comida, ver esos puestos con platos humeantes, sólo dejaba que Jiraya lo guiara mientras su vente divagaba en fideos.

- Bien es aquí, ¿Dónde se habrá metido Hinata?

- Jiraya-san, Naruto-kun estoy aquí- estaba en cuclillas detrás de un árbol cercano a ellos- Naruto-kun ven

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata?- bastaron dos pasos para oler algo que le hizo agua la boca, corriendo fue hacia donde estaba ella, sus ojos brillaron de la emoción- ¡Ramen instantáneo! Hinata eres la mejor

- Que fácil se olvidan de que estoy aquí- se dijo Jiraya, más que arrebatarle la paciencia se enternecía de esas escenas tan… inocentemente tontas- _es posible que pueda sacar información de provecho con estos dos, después de todo_- ese chico comía realmente rápido, en un instante ya tenía una pila de cajas vacías a su lado, lo más sorprendente era que Hinata las había echo todas antes de que llegaran

- Apresúrate ero-senin no tenemos todo el día, eres demasiado lento… ¿Eh? ¿Que pasó?- ese chico lo sacaba tanto de quicio, queriendo ir hacia él para golpearlo que su pie se había resbalado y él terminado en el suelo

-No es nada - les dio a cada uno una bolsa llena de globos con agua- suerte en su entrenamiento

- Espere Jiraya-san, no nos ha dicho lo que tenemos que hacer

- Cierto lo olvidaba

- Eso demuestra que te estas haciendo anciano- Naruto rompió el silencio con una risa estridente

- ¡Cállate Naruto! Lo que deben a hacer es simple- quitándolo de mala manera el que Naruto tenía en la mano inició su explicación- deberán moldear su chacra para mover el agua de tal forma que este explote- el globo empezó a deformarse, con el agua queriendo salir, hasta qua que éste se rompió- Este es el primer paso para hacer el rasengan

- Oh, increíble. Yo tenía razón, esto será muy sencillo.

- Interesante

- Eso es lo que les puedo decir. Hagan lo que puedan. - les entregó una pequeña bolsita con cuatro globos dentro- nos vemos en el hotel- y desapareció

- ¿No piensas darnos ni una pista de cómo se hace esto? Se que soy genial y todo pero si lo hicieras terminaría más rápido ¡Maldito ero-senin!

- Naruto-kun- le interrumpió en medio de su enfado

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

- Toma, esto te servirá- Mostrándole unas cuantas vendas que sacó de su chaqueta

- ¿Para que necesitaría eso?

- Créeme, son muy útiles en los entrenamientos, esta es una técnica de alto nivel, te aseguro que te servirán.

- Está bien, si tú lo dices- tomó las vendas, se quitó su chamarra, y se les quedo viendo sin saber que hacer

- Te ayudaré – minutos después Naruto estaba envuelto, era extraño verlo así, sólo con una polera negra y vendas en los brazos

- Gracias, se siente muy raro traer estas cosas- dijo mientras miraba lo que cubría desde su muñeca a su codo, no estaban apretadas ni demasiado flojas, eran livianas, no estaba acostumbrado a tener algo así a menos de estar lastimado.

- Te acostumbraras, si las sientes muy incomodas las puedes usar sólo en los entrenamientos.

- ¡Que bien! Si tú lo dices Hinata debe ser verdad... Un globo de aguas no tendrá a Naruto Uzumaki- alzó el globo en su mano, presionándolo con demasiada fuerza, dejándole la cabeza mojada

- Jajá, eres gracioso Naruto-kun, me sorprende que cosas así te sucedan.

- Sólo es mala suerte dattebayo- se quejó, usando su chamarra como toalla- además ¡Yo me vengaré con sus hermanos!- le había hecho reír aun más, él no tardo en seguirle.

- Vale, comencemos o se nos hará de noche riendo- logró decir toda la frase sin entrecortarse apenas, los ojos le lagrimeaban. Le bastaron tres bocanadas de aire para volver a la normalidad. Naruto se sorprendió cuando al voltear encontró dos Hinatas, se tallo levemente los ojos, creyendo que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma.

- ¿Para que invocas un clon?

- Entrenar, mi clon me transmitirá todas sus experiencias una vez destruido, siendo algo tan sencillo no hay necesidad de más clones- respondió a la pregunta no formulada de su compañero.

- Lo recordaré dattebayo… Hinata-chan sabes demasiadas cosas, eres sorprendente- imitó sus acciones, sin decir más empezaron a trabajar.

Jiraya caminaba por una sección un poco alejada donde sólo veía a hombres buscando concienzudamente por los alrededores algo que los satisfaciera. Él se encontraba indeciso, había dos espacios que parecían bastante prometedores, el tiempo para publicar su libro estaba terminando y necesitaba toda la inspiración que pudiera obtener. El tonto sentimiento de arrepentimiento por haber dejado solos a esos niños lo iba a enojar bastante si no encontraba algo con que distraerse de manera efectiva, tres horas de pensamientos dedicados a esos dos empezaban a hacerle sentir un dolor de cabeza.

- _Siguen siendo genin intentando hacer un jutsu de muy alto nivel, tal vez debería ir a ayudarles… pero ellos deben aprender a cuidarse solos, yo no soy su niñero... bueno técnicamente, no, nada, concéntrate Jiraya, tienes tu propio trabajo._

_- _Buenas tardes señor, no gusta pasar, le brindaremos un servicio que jamás olvidará- una mujer distrajo su atención, bien proporcionada, con ropa que sólo estimulaba su atención, joven, perfecta.

- No podría decirle que no a una dulce señorita como usted- estaba sonrojado ya sabía a donde ir.- por favor muéstreme el camino

- Usted es todo un caballero, nos encantaría recibirle, por este camino haremos sus fantasías realidad-

- ¿Papá eso quiere decir que pedo contar contigo para todo? ¿Qué me ayudaras siempre?- Se sorprendió de ver a un niño no mayor de diez años caminando con su padre por esos lugares, eran muy irresponsables esos adultos, los remordimientos regresaron.

- Claro que sí, sin importar lo que pase, mientras más difícil sea el camino más me sentirás a tu lado, apoyándote.

- _El destino está en contra mía- _dos pasos lo separaban de la gloria, y más de cien de una tarde perdida. Esa era una decisión fácil, se suponía que lo fuera.

- Me estas mintiendo, tienes mucho trabajo, por eso casi no nos visitas a mamá y a mi- eso le dio ánimos renovados, él también tenía trabajo no podía abandonarlo por un par de niños

- En ese caso sólo tendré que renunciar y encontrar algo que me permita estar cerca de ustedes- ¿o si podía?

_- _Señor por este camino

- _Me arrepentiré por esto- _Disculpe me acabo de acordar que tengo algo que hacer, será en otra ocasión- corrió sin mirar atrás, no quería sentirse indeciso si miraba nuevamente e esa despampanante mujer.

- Lo estaremos esperando- _Maldición se escapó, no importa siempre llegará otro idiota al cual robarle._

- _Definitivamente me arrepentiré de esto, más les vale que lo agradezcan- _lloraba de… no sabía cuál era la razón, y aun así se sentía a gusto consigo mismo.

Sus pies pesados, ahora debido a la fuerza extra que ponía en cada pisada eran sonoros, cortos, la gente que había visto en su camino volteaba velozmente la miraa y se alejaban de su camino, seguramente por la cara de enfado que cargaba, su espada encorvada y sus manos contraídas daban la ilusión de unvillano que se comería a cualquiera que lo viera por más de dos segundo a los ojos.

- Es que tu chacra sólo va en una dirección, de esa manera no romperás el globo

- Esto es muy complicado dattebayo- escuchó las voces de los dos

- Lo sé, pero no es suficiente todavía, mi mano no puede concentrar la fuerza suficiente todavía.

- Hola chicos- parpadeo dos veces, era la primera vez, y nunca pensó verlo, que veía a "sus alumnos de esa forma" Naruto era sin duda alguien muy diferente con esa nueva apariencia.

- Ero-senin, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venía a ver cómo le estaban haciendo… son ciertos los rumores, eres una Hyuga

- Es cierto, usted no me había visto sin el henge- desactivó el Byakugan

- En realidad, eso no importa… díganme como van, tal vez necesiten ayuda- _de otra manera será en vano haber venido hasta aquí._

- Podremos conseguirlo antes de que anochezca, sólo falta poner un poco más de energía

- Tendré que verlo- más que no creerles, quería ver ese momento.

- Prepárese para quedar asombrado Ero-senin

- Ya lo veremos hagan su mejor intento- se sentó en el pasto de piernas cruzadas- por alguna razón todo enojo había desaparecido al verlos tan entusiasmados y felices, en vez de encontrar un lugar vacío después de rendirse, estaba empezando a comprender el tipo de personas que eran.

- ¡Claro que si!

Era relajante el mirarlos, le recordaban su época como estudiante, Hinata tenía un talento natural, Naruto sabía esforzarse, hacían una buena combinación. Era tiempo de ver el lado bueno de ese viaje, uno donde se convertiría en maestro de unos niños con sueños demasiado altos, a quienes les quedaba un largo camino que recorrer… ahora que lo recordaba, Hinata no había dicho cuál era su meta.

* * *

><p>hola, aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, no duden en dejar cualquier comentario :p<p>

Agradezco a todo aquel que dejo un review, inspiran a que uno continue escribiendo :)

hasta la próxima.


	21. Siguiente fase Tsunade y problemas

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 19: Siguiente fase... Tsunade y problemas**

Las horas matutinas habían pasado desapercibidas, el sol estaba en lo alto, eran más de las doce y ellos seguían durmiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Jiraya había tardado un par de horas en conseguir la información que necesitaba, tanto para su libro como para seguir en su objetivo inicial, y muchas más en terminar los último capítulos de su nueva novela, sin mencionar que un fastidioso rubio no le dejaba las cosas más sencillas. Era cuando no faltaba más de media hora para que amaneciera que se había quitado el peso de encima que habían puesto sus editores que finalmente dormía en paz. El insomnio de Naruto era causado por la excitación, romper el globo con agua en el plazo prometido lo había emocionado como pocas cosas en su vida, no dudo ni un segundo en molestar a Jiraya por más de cinco horas, en su ir y venir recolectando información, para que le dijera que era lo próximo que denía de hacer, finalmente, esperándolo frente a la puerta por otra hora se había quedado dormido en ese lugar, donde casi lo pisa Jiraya cuando llegaba cansado. Hinata agradecía ese descanso después de un entrenamiento que no tenía hace tiempo, aprovechando que Jiraya estaba tan ocupado como para reparar en su desaparecida presencia, se había alejado lo suficiente para terminar en un lugar donde nadie pasaría hasta que, al menos, el pasto volviera a recuperar el suelo que había sido severamente dañado y nuevos árboles volvieran a ocupar el lugar de sus antecesores. Fueron horas en las que desató toda la tensión acumulada, se agotó como no lo hacía desde su llegada a Konoha y sólo tenía que calcular el tiempo para volver antes que el Sanín. No tuvo la oportunidad de nada más que caer en la cama, durmiéndose en el acto.

Cerca de la hora de la comida Hinata se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, los músculos cansados, mucha hambre y la necesidad de una ducha. Al levantarse y mirar las sábanas se disculpó mentalmente con los encargados de limpieza, había dejado una enorme mancha cafe, algunas que se quedarían bien pegadas al ser combinadas con su sudor nocturno. Media hora después estaba comiendo, esperando a que los hombres se dignaran a bajar, cosa que sucedió cuando ya había terminado con su postre.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando volvieron a lo que era su sitio de entrenamiento.

- ¿Ahora qué es lo que sigue ero-senin?

- ¿Tan difícil es entender que no quiero que me llames así?- se preguntó en un murmullo- no esperen que la siguiente fase sean tan fácil como la primera

- Nosotros podremos con ella ¡Dattebayo!

- Como digas, su objetivo será el hacer explotar esta pelota- les enseño una bola de hule blanca

- ¿Eso es todo? Será muy sencillo, será igual que el globo con agua.

Dos horas y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, Naruto no había logrado ningún avance, en cambio Hinata tenía la suya con un par de chipotes, pero aún así el plástico no se rompía, sólo estaba deformado. Jiraya los había dejado solos después de entregarle una pelota a cada uno, despidiéndose con un "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, para verlos fracasar por lo que resta del día", un poco cruel, pero ellos mismos debían aprender a hacer las cosas por su cuenta, no iban a encontrar a alguien que siempre estuviera ayudándolos dejando su vida de lado. No era de sorprenderse que lo ignoraran en el transcurso de la noche y en la mañana había salido antes de que se despertaran, ya se había ablandado una vez, no se lo permitiría de nuevo.

- Oye Hinata- hizo una pausa en su desesperación- explícame como hacer esto-mostrando su mano con la pelota, el día iniciaba, Hinata ya había logrado agujerar su pelota.

- Más fuerza, energía y presión

- ¿Presión y Fuerza?

- Con el globo, el agua fue quien lo rompió, nosotros sólo le dimos el movimiento- esperó una reacción, él sólo asintió- este material es más duro y sólo tiene aire adentro- esperó, dos asentimientos- si queremos romperlo o explotarlo necesitamos aplicar mucho más chakra, compactarlo... digamos como poner como una pequeña bomba adentro, con más pólvora será más fácil hacerlo, en este caso es nuestro chakra.

- Ya entendí, pero das explicaciones muy raras Hinata- ella sonrió, ese tipo de explicaciones se las daba Itachi, para que imaginara lo que debía hacer cuando no entendía algo, de eso ya habían pasado más de cuatro años.

Las horas corrían, la mañana se había esfumado, las madres compraban lo que sería su comida del día, ellos no se habían movido de su posición, hasta que el sonido de sus estómagos los distrajo, eso les bastó para ser conscientes del hambre que tenían. Un poco sonrosados regresaron al pueblo, no encontraron otro entretenimiento que hablar del desobligado pervertido al que acompañaban, con el paso de las palabras se preguntaron la apariencia de Tsunade, uno desconocía todo de esa mujer, la otra sólo sabía que era una ninja médico muy reconocida, su rostro era un misterio.

Todo estaba lleno, lo que parecían calle tranquilas se habían convertido en bulliciosos caminos transitados que acaparaban todo lo que veían. Encontraron un puesto de dangos que era pequeño, cálido y, sobre todo, sin toda esa gente abarrotándolo. Calmarían su hambre y regresarían al entrenamiento, no podían distraerse. Aún así sus pensamientos se vieron envueltos en una pequeña familia con dos niños pequeños, sólo se escuchaban risas de los cuatro, especialmente por la ocurrencia de los pequeños, de como la vida podía ser tan fácil que su única preocupación era decidir entre jugar a la pelota o comprar un helado una vez terminaran de comer. Ellos se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándolos paulatinamente, apreciando lo que era tener una familia normal sin preocupaciones de ser posiblemente asesinado en cualquier instante del día o la noche.

- Naruto-kun, ¿Qué me dices de ir por un helado antes de volver al entrenamiento?- en días así lo que más anhelaba era una vida normal, sin ninjas, sin entrenamientos, sin misiones, una vida normal donde pudiera reír por correr entre los árboles, llorar sólo porque se raspó la rodilla al caer, cosas simples, sin importancia. No eran más que pensamientos infantiles que se esfumarían con el tiempo, después de todo gracias a esa clase de vida conocía a todas esas personas a las que quería y apreciaba con mucho cariño.

- Claro, no recuerdo la última vez que comí uno- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste

- Tampoco yo me acuerdo… sabes he escuchado que Tsunade es de la misma edad de Jiraya-san, es más que pertenecían al mismo equipo

- ¿Enserio?

- ¿Cómo crees que sea Naruto-kun?- ya habían salido del lugar

- ¡Llena de arrugas!- exclamo mientras alargaba su cara con sus dedos, provocando una ligera carcajada- ¿Cómo te la imaginas Hinata?

- Si estuvo en el mismo equipo que Jiraya-san, debe ser... una persona de un duro carácter para lograr aguantarlo

- Yo sería mejor Hokage que esa señora, dattebayo

- Mira Naruto-kun ahí venden paletas heladas- se acercaron al vendedor ambulante

- ¿Qué les ofrezco jóvenes?

- Dos paletas por favor

- Lo lamento sólo me queda una paleta doble...- estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el rubio la tomó del palito sobrante

- Esta bien, es toda tuya Hinata dattebayo- estiró su mando ofreciéndosela

- Gracias Naruto-kun, pero olvidas que estas paletas son así por una razón, él la vio confundido, ella tomo el palito sobrante tirando con un poco de fuerza, hasta que el pedazo de hielo de sabor se partió en dos mitades iguales- vez, para eso es que son así, para compartirse. ¿Cuanto le debemos?

- No se preocupen jóvenes, será cortesía- justo eso era lo que les iba a proponer, era la opción lógica, aun así se sintió enternecido por las acciones de la pareja, la juventud no estaba tan perdida como creía.

- Gracias, te debemos una- dijo el rubio cuando empezaron a caminar, él los despidió con una sonrisa.

Habían perdido el resto de la tarde, estaban más deseosos de recostarse en algún lugar que volver a su entrenamiento, dieron vueltas a los alrededores del pueblo, sin saber qué buscaban, sólo platicaban de trivialidades que los hiciera sonreír, anécdotas chistosas, momentos dramáticos, pequeños sueños o esperanzas del pasado y el futuro, sólo estaban ahí conociéndose, siendo como dos amigos que no se veían en mucho tiempo y se platicaban todo lo que habían vivido.

.

Jiraya estaba encantado, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas por el alcohol y la emoción de recordar a señoritas de todo tipo de cuerpo, le agradaban todas las señoritas sin excepción, con esas ropas que no hacían más que estimular su imaginación en un punto que no hacía más que pensar en adaptarlas en un buen libreto que sería la nueva atracción de una gran cantidad de hombres, con lo poco que le quedaba de raciocinio y responsabilidad había decidido regresar con sus pupilos para ponerlos en sus camas, no tener que preocuparse más por ellos y regresar por un poco más de inspiración. Los colores rojizos sólo le recordaban a una camarera que le había resultado sumamente atractiva.

- _No puedo dejar que esas lindas señoritas se queden sin protección, algo malo les podría pasar si no me encuentro para ayudarlas._

Ésta era la segunda ocasión que la gente se alejaba de él, las madres especialmente alejaban a sus niños pequeños de ese hombre que tenía cara de un bobo lujurioso, con la cara manchada de sangre y saliva, estaba empezando a ganarse una reputación nada apreciable, las pocas personas que lo habían visto junto a sus acompañantes se lamentaban de la suerte de esos niños, si veían algo más sospechoso no tardarían en darle un escarmiento y llevar a esas pobres criaturas a un lugar lejano de ese depravado. Jiraya, atrapado en su burbuja de felicidad era ajeno a todas las miradas y pensamientos que iban dirigidos a su persona.

Felicidad, ansiedad, excitación, nerviosismo, eran algunas de las palabas que podían describir su estado de ánimo, deseaba gritar que esos dos podrían arreglárselas por su cuenta y volver corriendo a ese pequeño paraíso que había descubierto. Ya tenía imaginadas las escenas más importantes de su siguiente saga, sentarse a escribir cada detalle y mínima acción que ocurría en su mente era como un encantamiento que lo hacía olvidar sus objetivos y misiones. Plasmar un poco del tonto, joven e inocente amor de dos niños era una no tan mala idea, podría aprovechar que tenía a dos buenos modelos en sus manos. La gente ya no transitaba por esos lugares, los edificios se habían convertido en árboles, que cumplieron su función de devolverlo a la realidad después de golpearse con uno de ellos.

- Muy bien, Naruto, Hinata, es hora de…- se detuvo al ver que no había nadie por esos lugares- que extraño, juraría que aquí los deje

Por alguna razón volver sin ellos no era una buena idea, podían defenderse, sabían el camino de vuelta y aún así pensó, por un instante, en ellos como un par de mascotas perdidas que deseaba encontrar para apagar ese pequeño miedo que se agrandaba con la incertidumbre. Las ramas de los árboles le proporcionaban una buena visión de lo que ocurría en los alrededores, había troncos y piedras del tamaño suficiente para esconder dos cuerpos recostados, no los encontró, su pequeño telescopio tampoco le fue de ayuda. Se agradeció a si mismo el nunca haber tenido hijos, eran una carga muy grande en su estilo de vida,

- _Seguro que esto lo están haciendo para molestarme, malditos mocosos, no entiendo a las mujeres que dicen que los niños son maravillosos ¡Patrañas! ¿Dónde se habrán metido?_

Estaba enojado, la euforia se extinguía, su investigación, la inspiración tan ansiosamente esperada se rompía en fragmentos que habían sido un hermoso comienzo, estaba logrando toda la información que necesitaba, la sintetizaba en su mente y ahora sólo veía palabras altisonantes dirigidas a dos chiquillos que deseaba no haber llevado con él. Rindiéndose, caminó por una ruta alterna, algo parecido a una peña por su inclinación, seguramente había criaturas muy raras en ese diminuto bosque para tener pelaje amarillo y azul, hasta parecía que hablaban.

- _Un momento_

Regreso sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndolo hasta esas pequeñas motas de pelo unidas a un par de cabezas conocidas, unidas a dos cuerpos recostados que observaban las estrellas. Hablaban, tan entretenidos en su propio mundo que no repararon en su presencia hasta que se hizo ver, parándose a un lado de sus cabezas, se sintió como una especie de alíen o bicho raro por la forma que lo miraron. Ambos se levantaron, sacudiendo sus ropas del polvo y hojas pegadas, se veían relajados, habían dejado el entrenamiento de lado hacía tiempo, un descanso no perjudicaba a nadie, lo dejaría pasar por esa ocasión.

- Jiraya-san no esperaba verlo por aquí, usted siempre nos encuentra en el hotel

- No soy tan irresponsable como ustedes piensan, he venido para llevarlos de vuelta y tomen un buen descanso, pero parece que eso no era necesario, ustedes están frescos- esas miradas empezaban a incomodarlo- estoy enterado de que empiezan a ser unos irresponsables, deberían de aprender de mi ¡El Gran Jiraya! Que siempre se esfuerza su trabajo un shinobi que no tiene rival- les había dado la espalda al empezar su monólogo, era la única forma de escapar de esas molestas, penetrantes y hasta escalofriantes miradas. Al girarse no los vio, se habían alejado por el camino de regreso- ¡Ehh!, no me dejen atrás niños malcriados

No sólo la caminata se había vuelto en algo callado y aburrido, por más que intentaba hacerlos reír o enojar, la cena se había convertido en una simple sinfonía de los utensilios chocando, y la comida siendo tragada, él mismo empezaba a sentirse deprimido al no sentir esa energía avasallante que mostraban a cada momento del día. Se veían tristes, amargados, nostálgicos, no estaba seguro, se veían apagados, esos niños le gustaban mucho menos que los energéticos rufianes que lo hacían rabiar.

- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

- Muy bien, somos buenos en esto, pero no nos caería mal si decides pasearte a ayudarnos de vez en vez- trató de sonar alegre, pero esa mentira se iba con cada palabra, quizás esa era una buena oportunidad para arrebatarles un poco de emoción.

- Ustedes ya son lo suficientemente grandes, pueden hacerlos solitos, además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… pero si deciden que quieren ayudarme con mi investigación con mucho gusto la aceptaré- dijo a modo de broma, nada ocurrió, los chicos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a sus habitaciones- ¿_ahora que les pasa? Aun no he hecho nada malo, que complicados son estos niños_

_._

Hinata hacía ver que a su pelota le hubieran pasado un cuchillo por encima, Naruto sólo agujeraba la suya, esa era su tercera hora desde que dejaron el pueblo, dos días fueron necesarios para que lograran esos progresos, algo que lo tenía impresionado. Regresaban a su actitud risueña y molesta, que aún no sabía porque se había esfumado.

- ¿Ahora a dónde iremos ero-sennin?

- Haremos una parada en el pueblo que está en el este, es famoso por sus casinos y sus bur… sus centros recreativos para adultos –su experiencia anterior, casi le daban caza oficial, había aprendido a ser más discreto con esos niños, especialmente con otras personas alrededor- necesito editar toda la información que tengo para hacer un piloto de mi siguiente obra maestra, es algo que no tendrá igual a mis obras anteriores, se los aseguro- dijo con los pulgares en alto y una boba sonrisa- necesitaré que mis editores lo aprueben, y estoy seguro de que les encantará.

- Yo sólo le pregunté a dónde íbamos- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta

- Los adultos son extraños

- ¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso? Yo soy…

- El gran Jiraya, ermitaño de los sapos, ya lo sabemos dattebayo- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo, lo último siendo agregado por Naruto

- No debí traerlos conmigo, no me respetan ni me agradecen como es debido, soy una persona muy importante y reconocida, ni porque les he enseñado un jutsu sorprendente son capaces de reconocerme como un buen shinobi, estas son las injusticias del mundo- mientras él se quejaba sin éxito, Hinata y Naruto lo habían ignorado para concentrarse en la tarea que tenían entre sus manos… y pensar cual sería la última fase para completar su nueva técnica

- Una pelota de metal seguramente

- No creo Naruto-kun, pero mi idea de una pelota de tela es menos probable

- ¿Entonces que podrá ser? – descanso su mentón sobre su puño, primero un globo con agua, después una pelota de plástico ¿Qué más podría seguir?

- Miren, ya hemos llegado

Las construcciones coloridas, se regaban dentro de pequeños muros que delimitaban su nuevo destino, las personas paseaban entre sus calles, algunos sólo esperando la hora de emprender su momento de diversión. Ese lugar parecía dividido en secciones, uno que era claramente de ámbito nocturno, había restaurantes con juegos de azar, recuerdos turísticos, La ciudad rebozaba, en su mayoría, por hombres y unas cuantas mujeres que parecían tener un fuerte carácter, se veían pocos niños jugando.

- Oigan chicos, ustedes pequeños viajeros vengan a probar su suerte

-¿Eh?- Hinata y Naruto voltearon a ver a una señora de pelos grisáceos que, al parecer, les hablaba.

- Si, ustedes jovencitos, quiero otorgarles la oportunidad de obtener grandes riquezas, sólo necesitan comprar un billete de lotería.

- Suena divertido, no pierdo nada con intentar

- Yo también dattebayo

- _Sólo van a perder su dinero, la probabilidad de que ganen algo es casi nula_- pensaba con incredulidad hacia su inocencia. Un par de minutos después estaba atónito- _No es posible que ganaran los dos premios más grandes con un solo billete cada uno._

- Cierre la boca Jiraya-san, le pueden entrar moscas

- Chicos, déjenme hablarles de algo muy importante para un shinobi- no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad para hacerse de tantos gozos, sólo tenía que engañar a unos niños- la administración del dinero es algo muy importante en estos días

- Ahora no, tengo que encontrar una tienda donde gastar esto, vamos Naruto-kun – antes de que el mayor pudiera decir algo más, ya se habían ido.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Hinata?, creo que ero-senin iba a decir algo importante- le preguntó el rubio una vez que se detuvieron

- Si robarnos nuestro dinero es algo importante... escóndelo Naruto, que Jiraya-san no te lo quite.

- Esta bien, tienes razón, casi nada bueno sale de él. ¿A dónde vamos?

- Necesito comprar unos lentes oscuros, los últimos se rompieron y no pude comprar otros, ya no me quedaba dinero. Voy a aprovechar que tengo suficiente, espero que no te moleste acompañarme- Esa mirada dulce que le daba, le provocaba un poco de nervios

- Claro, no hay problema- declaró un poco sonrojado- aunque yo pienso que no los necesitas, te ves más bonita sin ellos- era la primera vez que alguien, aparte de su hermano, la halagaba en ese sentido

- ¿Tú crees? Tal vez no sean tan necesarios, no es como si huyendo para ocultarme de algo – Vio la cara de confusión de Naruto, empezaba a hablar de más

- Naruto-kun, creo haber visto un puesto de ramen en aquella dirección, te gustaría… - antes de acabar la frase, el rubio estaba corriendo con ella tomada de la mano

- ¡Es hora de comer dattebayo!

Hinata se salvo de ser arrastrada –literalmente- por su buen equilibrio, Naruto tenía una fuerza sorprendente, que sacaba a relucir en esas situaciones, un estómago vacío era más importante a un enemigo a punto de matarlos, se río, no sabiendo si era sólo un chiste o tenía algo de verdad. El establecimiento se parecía a Ichiraku, era pequeño y acogedor, tenía un par de mesas afuera ocupadas por pocas personas, ellos se sentaron en la barra, los dueños eran una pareja, ninguno tendría más de veintitantos años, eran cariñosos y atentos entre ellos.

Naruto decidió que era el momento perfecto de saciar todo su apetito, tenía dinero suficiente para comer hasta reventar.

- Creo que al fin estoy satisfecho- a su lado había quince platos, le había gustado casi tanto como el de Ichiraku, cuando saliera de viaje se recordaría ir a ese lugar.

- Igual yo- Hinata sólo había comido dos porciones

- Me preguntó dónde se habrá metido ero-senin

- Tendremos que buscarlo- Ambos adultos, atentos a la acciones de los chicos, no pudieron evitar intervenir

- Disculpen, no pudimos evitar escuchar lo que dijeron, ¿se han perdido?- preguntó la joven, tenía los cabellos morados, la piel blanca y ojos verdes

- No, no se preocupe

- Tenemos una habitación extra si no tienen donde quedarse, o les podemos ayudar a buscar a sus padres

- No, en serio, no es necesario, sabemos cuidarnos por nosotros mismos

- Es cierto, somos shinobis, esto no es nada para nosotros

- ¿Tan pequeños? Debe ser muy peligroso- les dio un abrazo en los hombros, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen

- Natsuhiko, creo que los estamos incomodando, si no encuentran a quien buscan, estaremos aquí, cerramos cuando empieza a anochecer, por si quieren un lugar donde quedarse

- Gracias, pero antes de hablar de alojamiento deberíamos hablar de la comida, no podemos irnos sin pagar.

- No es nada, la casa invita- Naruto vio uno de sus sueños hecho realidad, comer ramen sin pagar

- No puedo aceptar eso, Naruto-kun es un glotón, permitirlo irse sin pagar es lo mismo que ir a la bancarrota.

- Que mala eres Hinata-chan, eso es mentira- ella nada más vio divertida la pila de tazones que tenía a un lado y él sólo pudo sonrojarse.

- Con esto bastará – dejó varios billetes- deben cuidar este negocio si quieren darle todas las comodidades a su futuro bebe- le vieron sorprendidos, era cierto que el vientre de Natsuhiko empezaba a crecer y notarse sobre el delantal, pero no era algo apenas notable, más para un extraño- es nuestra tarea observar nuestro entorno, de otra manera saldríamos lastimados- los despidió con una sonrisa, alejándose del lugar para buscar a Jiraya, Naruto se quedó sentado, ¿En verdad esa mujer estaba embarazada? No lo parecía.

- Chico, será mejor que cuides a tu novia, es una mujer fabulosa- se sonrojó, la sangre golpeaba sus mejillas y se le había entumecido la lengua

- E-ella n-no es… es, es decir

- Vamos Naruto-kun, ya vi a Jiraya-san- sin saber que decir sólo salió corriendo

- Son muy lindos, me recuerdan a nosotros, ¿no crees Saito?- miraba con ojos enternecido el sitio que habían desocupado, palpó su vientre preguntándose si su hijo o hija tendría algún parecido con esos jóvenes en el futuro.

- Claro que sí, sólo que yo no era tan tímido, era el que mandaba en nuestra relación- bromeaba, lo sabía, le dio un beso casto en los labios.

.

- ¿No cree que sería muy imprudente hacer eso Hanabi-sama?- Neji sabía que Hanabi tenía un plan entre manos cuando le pidió ir de paseo, pero no imagino que sería algo así de… simple

- ¡Claro que no! ella es mi hermana tengo el derecho de conocerla

- Pero ella no sabe nada de usted y lanzársele encima cuando regrese de su misión, no es la mejor idea para presentarse. Además Hiashi-sama no debe enterarse de que lo sabemos, se supone que es un secreto que pocos conocen

- No pienso esperar a que se de cuenta que tiene una hermana, yo sé que tú también la quieres conocer, así que dame una buena sugerencia, si la mía no te parece tan buena.- paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, desde los exámenes tenía curiosidad, había esperado lo suficiente, actuaría por su cuenta ahora que era necesario… y que su padre estaba muy ocupado en otros asuntos.

- Entiendo Hanabi-sama, no se preocupe se que encontraremos un mejor método

- Tú eres el genio – con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a esa verdad, además no podía odiar a su primo ni tratarlo como a los demás, tropezó con un cuerpo, no había perdido el equilibrio y aun así esa persona la sostenía delicadamente de los hombros - lo siento no vi por donde caminaba

- No te disculpes, soy yo quien ha tenido la culpa- sus mejillas se coloraron ligeramente, esa mujer era bonita y muy amable- lamento haberlos interrumpido, que tengan un buen día

-No recuerdo haberla visto antes, debe ser alguien que ayuda en la reconstrucción, ha sido muy gentil

- Si, lo fue- el color aun no se iba del todo de sus mejillas

- _Así que Hinata está en una misión, si no me equivoco, ella debe ser la otra hija de Hiashi y su sobrino, deberé cuidarme de ellos, podrían interferir en lo que quiero- _su mirada se volvió dura al detenerse por un segundo y voltearlos a ver- _Hinata vendrá conmigo y así podré obtener lo que quiera._

_._

- ¿Dónde se metieron?, si regreso a la aldea sin ustedes, seguro habrá algunas personas que no me dejarán en paz por algún tiempo

- No es para tanto ero-senin, además no me sorprendería que te hayas divertido mientras no estábamos

- De eso no es de lo que estamos hablando – sonrojarse y voltear a otro lado con indignación hizo todo lo contrario a la reacción que esperaba - debemos buscar un lugar para hospedarnos

- ¡Lo sabía, no eres más que un ermitaño pervertido!- acuso Naruto casi a gritos, Hinata sólo los vio con vergüenza ajena.

- Una palabra más y serás quien pague las habitaciones- era mentira que había estado divirtiéndose, había estado investigando el paradero de Tsunade con poco exito.

Silencio, frío y crudo, no creyó que su amenaza fuera a funcionar, habían caminado, buscado los mejores precios, escogido, los tres se habían acomodado y Naruto no había emitido ningún sonido.

- El tiempo nos favorece, el día va a la mitad de su curso, estan listos para aprender el último paso para hacer un rasengan.- elocuencia, sabiduría, calma, ahora si se veía como un verdadero maestro. Jiraya no pudo sentirse mejor al verse admirado y respetado por "dos pequeños enjendros" que últimamente lo veían de mala gana.- vamos

- ¡Claro!- dijeron al unísono

Él mismo se sentía importante, le gustaba esa sensación, se había habituado a ser una persona espontánea que dijera lo primero que le venía a la mente, tan absorvido en su trabajo literario que olvidaba cómo era ser una persona responsable, que se comportara segun su estatus, sonrío para si mismo, era relajante dejar esa fachada, y volver a ser una persona de la que los demás deseaban aprender. En realidad no tenían que ir a ningun lugar en especial para hacer ese entrenemiento, se le antojaba caminar con esos mocosos al lado, su deseo era comenzar ese día junto a esos niños... ¿Se estaría convirtiendo en un anciano sentimental? Probablemente, por ese día, sólo por esa mañana, no le importaría.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ero-senin?- quizo reir, ese apodo más que molestarle le causaba gracia, como si estuviera partido en dos, uno que era el pervertido que sólo sabía mirar a mujeres hermosas y el otro, que rara vez salía, que sólo se preocupaba por disfrutar la vida y asegurarse que otros lo hicieran.

- Dejenme mostrarles- del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pequeño globo que infló para que encajara perfectamente en su mano- esto es todo lo que tienen que hacer

- ¿Qué cosa? Yo no veo nada- Jiraya sólo mantenía el globo en su mano

- Esta dentro del globo, ha hecho un rasengan dentro del globo- Jiraya sonrío ligeramente al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus pequeños alumnos

- Exactamente, usando lo que aprendieron en la fase uno y dos, rotación y fuerza- de su bolsillo sacó una bolsita llena de globos sin inflar- cuando logren unir esos dos elementos lograrán comprimir esa energía y manipularla para que este pequeño globo no se rompa.

- _Impresionante, logra hacer esa técnica sin que el globo se rompa o se mueve- _Naruto sólo había visto ese jutsu una vez y le había parecido sorprendente, ahora que sabía que se necesitaba de control e inteligencia para lograr algo así, se preguntaba si sería capaz de lograr hacerla. De no ser por la ayuda de Hinata seguiría estancado con el globo de agua... lo bueno es que aun la tenía a su lado para que le siguiera ayudando.

- _Parece un buen reto, deberé ser capaz de dominarlo en una semana, aun así no es como si alguien de nuestra edad pudiera lograrlo tan facilmente... Naruto-kun ayuda mucho en ese aspecto, aun cuando no se de cuenta es bastante hábil y podré hacer mis progresos a la par de los suyos para levantar el menor número de sospechas posibles. Siento como si lo estuviera utilizando, no me gusta._

- Se que se esforzarán para lograrlo en el menor tiempo posible, pero no tienen que apresurase, es una técnica de alto nivel después de todo, eso quiere decir que no tienen nada que demostrar, ya sé que ustedes son unos fuertes, valerosos y testarudos chiquillos - se fue caminando, dándoles la espalda y despidiéndose con la mano- entrenen duro, no vemos en el hotel

- ¡Ya verás como superamos esto ero-senin!

- Vamos a dejarlo asombrado

- Claro que sí dattebayo

Desear lograrlo en un par de horas sólo se quedaría en eso, un deseo que no se vería cumplido, las horas parecían caminar lentamente al ritmo que globito tras globito veía su muerte inminente a manos de dos pequeños genin. Sus chamarras se vieron abandonadas al pie de un árbol, Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a su nueva apariencia, empezaba a sentir un curioso cosquilleo en el area vendada que antes no había sentido, viéndolas detenidamente por un segundo, el blanco inmaculado era ahora un blanco sucio de un ligero gris. El cielo estaba tomando tonos oscuros, el sudor corría por sus rostros, los músculos cansados sentían un poco más pesadas sus ropas, no creía que fuera a ser algo tan difícil de lograr.

Cansados, un poco frustrados, pero con el ánimo en alto, decidieron volver a intentarlo el día siguiente, compraron un par de aperitivos dulces antes de regresar. Sin tomar escalas, sin deseos de cenar o esperar a Jiraya, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, que, curiosamente y por poca vacante, quedaban en pisos dieferentes. Se permitieron ser vencidos por el cansancio y alejarse del mundo por esas míseras horas que eran su sueño.

- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?- era curioso verlo tan alegre en las mañanas, no es que tuviera una sonrisa oreja a oreja, pero sí sonreía levemente, salúdándolos de manera graciosa con su mano

- Buen día Jiraya-san, veo que tuvo una buena noche

- Hola ero-senin, no te vi llegar, ¿Dónde estuviste?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Estabas dormido cuando llegué de unos asuntos muy importantes!... Lo que les quería decir es que es hora de irnos, se donde está Tsunade, no queremos que "se escape".

.

Cinco horas, sólo habían sido necesarias cinco horas para llegar a la entrada de una aldea que también se especializaba en juegos de azar y apuestas.

- Disculpe Jiraya-san, ¿Cómo ha logrado encontrar el lugar donde se encuentra Tsunade-sama tan rápido?- preguntó Hinata mientras veía como ese pueblo sólo se componía de casinos y lugares de malamuerte.

- Es muy fácil, esa mujer es conocida en casi todo el mundo, y no por ser un Sanín, sino por su vicio en las apuestas y su desgracias en ellas, es por eso que es conocida como la legendaria perdedora

- Ehh, no esperaba eso de la nieta del primer Hokage- en cuanto terminó de decir eso le reventó el globo que tenía en las manos, seguido del estallido del globo de Naruto

- ¿Dónde está ella en estos momentos ero-senin?

- Es lo que voy a averiguar- entraron a un lugar de juegos, nadie les prestó atención- quédense aquí, yo ire por la información.

- Ya se me van a acabar los globos, no me quedan muchos, pero si se agotan lo intentaremos a pulso

- Claro que sí dattebayo, vamos a lograrlo- minutos después, los globos volvieron a ser destruidos, y un Jiraya sonriente regresó

- Sé a dónde dirigirnos, es hora de movernos

- Vale

- No se encuentra muy lejos, apresuraremos el paso para encontrarla lo antes posible.

- ¿Sucede algo Tsunade-sama?, la noto un poco extraña, no parece muy feliz de que la suerte le sonría, hemos ganado bastante dinero- caminaban a paso lento, la rubia de prominentes pechos tenía la mirada perdida desde que salieron del casino con los bolsillos llenos.

- No es nada, no te preocupes Shizune

Un mal presentimiento le estaba aquejando, antes incluso del amanecer, no le gustaba ese sentimiento que pocas veces había sentido en su vida, después del cual siempre venía una tragedia que era incapaz de evitar. El aire se volvio inesperadamente denso, algo hizo pesado el respirar, algo que sólo le afectaba a alla, una presencia desagradeble que no penso volver a sentir. Shizune dio dos pasos después que Tsunade se detuviera, cuando reparo en las dos personas frente a ella.

.

- Orochimaru

- Tiempo sin verte Tsunade, necesitamos hablar

El suelo tembló, se escuchó un gran estruendo, una columna de humo se alzó hasta el cielo, las personas que se encontraban en las cercanias se quedron estáticas sin saber lo que ocurría o qué hacer, unas estaban sentados en el suelo, tirados por la fuerza de la explosión. Para ellos no fue más que una ligera brisa y el suelo sólo vibró ligeramente bajo sus pies, movidos por un extraño impulso desearon llegar de manera directa y más rápidamente posible.

.

- _Al parecer no fue mi imaginación Orochigay anda por aquí, supongo que significa que Tsunade también._

- Es hora de hacer un atajo- Jiraya no tenía la paciencia para llegar hasta allá por el método convencional, un poco de chackra en su mano, era suficiente para destruir cualquier pared que se le cruzara en el camino. Sin embargo de nada le sirvió, el lugar estaba vacío y muy destruido.

- Parece que hemos llegado tarde, ya no hay rastro de nadie Jiraya-san

- ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?

- No lo sé Naruto

Sin nada que hacer, más que alejarse para no llamar la atención –y que no le cobraran a Jiraya su reciente destrucción de muros decorativos-, tuvieron el pequeño caos que se formó como ventaja para "huir" del lugar. Jiraya estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que ahí había estado Tsunade, por lo tanto no debería de estar muy lejos. Las horas se hicieron sentir recorriendo las calles en la búsqueda infructuosa de una mujer rubia con gran pecho, y los pequeños estruendos provocados por un globo al que "inflaban" más alla de su capacidad.

Fueron sus estómagos sin alimento lo único que les hizo detenerse, se había instalado un silencio entre ellos, no uno incómodo, sino uno en el que cada quien se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos y dejaban actuar a sus cuerpos con autonomía. Habían buscado por cada callejon y puesto a una mujer que sólo dos cosas eran lo que la distinguían, cosas que fueron muy dificiles de encontrar, tanto así que toda mujer de cabellos rubio parecía tener pocas curvas y toda aquella que tuviera un pecho prominente tenía exóticos colores de cabello. Hinata y Naruto miraban disimuladamente a Jiraya, esperando, quizas, a que se escapara para ir detras de alguna de las tanta mujeres que había visto, eso nunca paso.

El cielo se tiñó rápidamente de colores azulados combinados con naranja, aun no se conseguían un lugar donde dormir y sólo querían descansar un poco sus piernas que no habían parado de caminar. Jiraya deseaba tomar un poco de sake, Hinata y Naruto se conformaban con un refresco. Lamentablemente tuvieron que caminar otro tanto, los pocos lugares abiertos se colmaban de luces coloridas un tanto sombrías, lugares donde niños no eran permitidos. Pequeño, casi escondido, había un bar de madera, parecía tranquilo, decidieron entrar, Jiraya dio una mirada para asegurarse que no hubiera alguna escena indecente o parecido, sólo dos mujeres tomando. Una de sus comisuras se elevó.

- No creí que fueras tan dificil de encontrar Tsunade- se sentó frente a ellas sin esperar una invitación- no eres muy fácil de localizar

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Jiraya? Para venir aquí con dos mocosos a buscarme- un vaso con sake ondeaba en su mano y no le ponía la mayor atención

- ¿A quién le llama mocoso, vieja? Para su información yo voy a ser un Hokage y todos me reconocerán

- No estoy para bromas, ni para tonterías, dime a qué has venido- su voz se tornó un poco más fría, dejando de mover el vaso, fijo su mirada en Jiraya y Shizune se impresionó ante ello.

- _El encuentro con Orochimaru le ha afectado, entonces es cierto lo que ha pasado en Konoha. Pero…_

- La aldea se encuentra en problemas, el Sandaime ha muerto - esperó alguna reacción, algun sobresalto, algo que le indicara algun sentimiento por su aldea... nada- el consejo ha decidido que tú seas la nueva Hokage

- No me interesa… es sólo una pérdida de tiempo

- _Esto no es bueno, Naruto apreciaba al viejo, y quiere ser hokage, que alguien se burle de ello no es bueno_- sus nudillos estaban blanco de la presión que ejercía en ellos, apretaba la mandíbula tan fuerte que sus dientes rechinaban. Se estaba conteniendo tanto como podía.

-Todos aquellos que se preocupan por la vida de los demás, los que mueren protegiendo a personas que ni siquiera conocen, no son más que unos idiotas.

- ¡Qué ha dicho! Tú no sabes nada, ellos fueron y siguen siendo héroes, tú no eres nadie, ¡Nadie! Para juzgarlas, siendo que su abuelo fue un Hokage, es una deshonra- Naruto luchaba contra el agarre de Hinata en vano- ¡No es más que que una... una idiota!

- Tranquilízate Naruto, este no es un lugar para pelear

- Pero él tiene tiene razón, esta mujer no tiene la actitud ni la confianza de ser Hokage, ella no merece ese puesto tan respetado que sea nieta del Primero y alumna del Tercero no quiere decir que haya heredado la voluntad de fuego. No sería capaz de proteger a nadie, cualquiera que estuviera a su cuidado seguramente moriría.- era la primera vez que la escuchaban decir algo así, su semblante serio y su cara neutra la hicieron ver más madura, más peligrosa- cambiando las palabras de Naruto-kun, ella no es idiota, es una inútil.

- Si lo que quieren es una pelea, se la han ganado, no pienso soportar que un par de niñatos me estén insultando.

Shizune estaba preocupada, un sudor frío la recorrío ante el miedo de lo que podía hacer su maestra enfadada a un par de niños que habían mal expresado sus ideas, con esas sencillas y terminantes palabras habían quebrado la poca paciencia que le pudiera quedar. Jiraya sólo se veía con cansancio, no pensaba detener la pelea, esperaba que Tsunade aun tuviera la cabeza fría para no asesinarlos, eso le traería graves problemas, además que no quería enfrentarse a ella cuando se enfadaba. Salieron del lugar, el viento soplaba ligeramente tratando de llevarse toda la tensión que se acumulaba, sin lograrlo.

- Si quiere, puede suplicar para que me detenga, sólo retira tus palabras- Naruto parecía ser el único que no se daba cuenta de la situación tan peligrosa en la que se había metido.

- Pensaba dejarte ir después de que te disculparas, ya no te daré esa oportunidad. Te dolera pero no tardare, sólo necesitaré éste dedo para derrotarlos

- No importa lo que diga, no pienso respetar a una persona que no lo merece- activó su línea sucesora- Naruto-kun pelearemos con todo nuestro esfuerzo

- Eso ni dudarlo dattebayo, podemos ganar

Tsunade arqueó su ceja, esos ojos azules se habían vuelto del blanco característico de un Hyuga, tal vez eso no sería tan aburrido, mal chiste, a ella le importaba un reverendo pepino, no la dejaría burlarse de ella ni porque fuera la hija de un emperador. Sin intención de dejarlos platicar, como parecían estar haciendo, corrío hacia ellos, sólo para probarlos, la esquivaron y cada uno de ellos creo tres clones de sombras que deshizo facilmente, un golpe y sólo quedaba humo. Su objetivo, el eslabón débil, Naruto estaba más cerca de ella sin ninguna defensa, giró levemente su tobillo para darle fuerza a su brazo, Hinata se puso enfrente, cayendo a propósito al suelo intentando darle una patada, no estaba mal, pero no era más un truco de principiantes, saltó hacia atras, el rubio-de-bote trató de golpearla impulsándose en su amiga, un simple golpe con el dedo y el clon quedaba destruido.

El calor y la luz anaranjada le advirtieron de la bola de fuego que se dirigía a su espalda, era pequeña, no estaba hecha para hacer daño ¿La subestimaban?... bueno ella tampoco peleaba en serio, se adentro en ese pequeño soplido de fuego, una extraña satisfacción se posó en su corazón al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía antes de que la golpeara, bufó, otro clon ¿que esos niños no se cansaban de ellos? Tampoco es que pudiera culparlos, al menos reconocían a quien se estaban enfrentando. Nadie hizo ningun movimiento, su vista se fijó en el rubio-de-bote, esa energía en su mano era fácil de reconocer, aún cuando estuviera mal hecha, tan concentrado estaba que no la vio llegar, un golpe, él volando un par de metros, cayendo inconsciente.

Se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose de dos patadas con su antebrazo, las empujó hacia arriba, saltó una patada de costado y los clones desaparecieron. Cuando aterrizó tuvo que esquivar a los tres clones que tenía una shuriken en cada mano, por alguna razón se sintió como en un baile, uno, dos tres; uno dos, tres; uno, dos tres, repetitivo y aburrido. Cuatro, cinco, seis, adios clones. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más de lo normal, no esperaba ver a dos de ellas, una tratando la misma técnica que el rubio-de-bote con un resultado casi igual, la otra, si no mal recordaba, hacía la técnica de Kakashi, el chidori, algo basado en la manipulación de rayos. Les dejaría el primer movimiento, el intento de rasengan a su pecho, el chidori a sus piernas, buena elección de _jutsus_, mala elección de adversario, tomó la muñeca torciéndola de manera que todo su cuerpo se elevera, tratando de chocarla contra el cuerpo que aun iba en dirección a sus piernas, no funcionó, había deshecho el chidori, impulsándose en el suelo, terminando sentada a tres metros a su lado. El clon se deshizo al colapsar contra el suelo. Hinata respiraba agitadamente, agachó su cabeza levemente en señal de derrota.

Se había llevado una sorpresa, aunque fueran demasiado bocazas, al menos tenían la convicción para seguir con su palabra. Asi era como los idiotas morían. Hinata debía aceptar que no esperaba ganar, pero se había llevado una buena experiencia de lo acontecido, ahora podía decir que conocía un poco más acerca de las capacidades de la Sanin, le parecían espléndidas.

- Eres un idota Jiraya, unos niños como ellos jamas lograran hacer una técnica tan complicada como el rasengan, sólo los estas llenando de falsas esperanzas- sinceramente se había sorprendido de sus habilidades, pero sólo quedo en eso, sorpresa- sólo desperdicias tu tiempo.

- Te equivocas vieja- dejo pasar el insulto, después de todo lo había golpeado en la cabeza, quizas lo había dejado tarado- tres días, te demostraré que en tres días lograremos hacerlo

- Eso es imposible niño, no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir

- Para eso existen los shinobis Tsunade- si seguían así se volvería a enojar- para hacer cosas imposibles

- Tú has sido el primero en hablar –señaló a Naruto, ya a un lado de Jiraya- así que a ti te haré responsable de que cumplan su palabra, si logran lo que dices te daré este collar, pero si no lo logran, tú y sólo tú, dejaras de ser un shinobi.- esperó verlo replicar, llorar o echarse para atras, no verlo sonreir

- Jeje, tenemos un trato, preparece para quedarse sin collar.

- Creo que es hora de buscar un hotel, por hoy ha sido suficiente –suficiente trabajo había tenido como para empezar otro- Nos veremos mañana Shizune.

- Esta no es la manera de conocer a alguien, lamento no haberme presentado antes Shizune-san, mi nombre es Hinata- Shizune la miró confundida, alzándo su mano de manera automática para estrechar la que le ofrecían

- Cierto dattebayo, esperamos no haberte molestado Shizune-neechan

Esa era una jugada doble, podían molestar a Tsunade con ese simple acto, demostrar que no les afectaba lo que ella pensara y que no se iban a rendir. Los tres se fueron caminando, en tanto las dos mujeres los veían irse, Tsunade no sabía cómo sentirse ante los jóvenes que se le habían rebelado. Ese día en especial parecía que todos sus fantasmas e inquietudes se materializaran en un cúmulo de problemas, lo único que lograba sacarla de ese estado de melancolía era la bebida, una buena cantidad de sake que haría a Shizune cuidarla durante toda la noche.

.

La mañana se respiraba fresca y serena, el haber encontrado a Tsunade tranquilizaba bastante el ambiente, ahora toda la tarea de llevarla a Konoha convencida de ser Hokage recaía en Jiraya. Hinata y Naruto se dedicaban del amanecer al anochecer a entrenar, se les veía entrar y salir, hasta se llevaban su comida envuelta y no se les volvía a ver. Tsunade hacía lo posible para evitar a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Shizune sólo se dedicaba a pasear tratando de mantener en calma los nervios que la atormentaban, ya había hablado con los muchachos sobre la extraña apuesta que habían hecho, mejor dicho, del premio.

Ese collar era un regalo del Primero, poseía un valor inigualable, pero también conllevaba algo parecido a una maldición, todo aquel que lo portara se condenaba a una sentencia de muerte. Se vio ignorada, con las primeras palabras que dijo se dio cuenta de que no iba a funcionar tratar de disuadirlos, los vigiló en algunas ocasiones, preocupada de que se sobreesforzaran, ciertamente caían cansados, agotados, incluso dormían cuando se les agotaba la energía, pero no parecían herirse, sus manos y brazos no se herían, no se veían dañados... ¿tendría que ver que todos los días se pudieran esas extrañas vendas? no, imposible, eso no tenía nada que ver, sólo estaba curiosa de que cada día parecían cambiarlas por unas de tonos más oscuros, seria la moda de esos días. Terminó rindiéndose, tenían una gran resistencia. Sólo quedaba esperar.

El tiempo había pasado, esos tres dias que Tsunade les había puesto de limite, también lo eran para convencerla, Jiraya haría todo lo posible por convertirla en hokage, él no estaba listo para tantas responsabilidades, ¡Ni de broma! Sorbía rápidamente del vaso que tenía en su mano, estaban en lo que parecía un negocio de comida en las afueras del pueblo, dentro de las fronteras del bosque. Pensaba en las palabras correctas, observando la situación, Naruto se veía aburrido, Shizune sólo estaba al pendiente de las decisiones que se tomaran, sin importar cual fuera, ella seguiría a su maestra; Tsunade solo lo veía aburrida y Hinata, ella mantenía su vista en los árboles.

- Tsunade, ya hemos hablado de esto, no puedes seguir con este estilo de vida, debes aprender a tomar más responsabilidades

- Viniendo de ti, creo que primero deberías verte en un espejo

- Te equivocas, es cierto que en ocasiones no me comporto como deberia- sintió las miradas de escepticismo sobre él, cada una de ellas decía "¿En ocasiones, no será siempre?"- pero tengo mis responsabilidades, mis libros son una de ellas, tengo un compromiso con la editorial, he estado al pendiente de la aldea que me vio crecer, he estado en sus momentos más críticos, y mira, estoy ayudando a estos niños

- Creo que ya he ayudado bastante a mi aldea ¿Olvidas la Tercera Guerra Ninja?

- No, no la he olvidado, creo que nadie será capaz de olvidarla. Pero debemos seguir adelante, no podemos estancarnos por algo que debería ser comun en nuestras idas, conociamos los riesgos.

- Te equivocas ¡Nadie querría ser ninja conociendo los riesgos que implica! Uno sólo lo hace pensando en ser un héroe, en ser admirado, en que podrá ayudar a los demás. No nos damos cuenta, hasta que es muy tarde que venimos a enfrentarnos a la muerte, no sólo del enemigo, de nuestros compañeros, de nuestra familia, de nosotros mismo. No digas que conociamos el riesgo Jiraya, eso sólo se logra estando en una batalla.

- Esta bien, reconozco que tienes razón. lSin embargo, la decisión sigue siendo nuestra, seguir con la vida que hemos elegido o cambiar.

- Sorpresa Jiraya, he decidido cambiar.

- Es mentira y lo sabes, ahi tienes tu prueba- miró significante a Shizune- no trates de huir de quien eres.

- No trato de huir, creeme no olvido quien soy y lo que es mi vida.

Parpadeó confundido por sus palabras, los párpados le pesaron como si no hubiera dormido durante diez dias, su vista se hacía ligeramente borrosa, Hinata había recargado su rostro sobre su mano, que descansaba en la mesa, Naruto tenía los brazos cruzados y la cabeza hacia abajo, casi podía escuchar como roncaba y Shizune también parecía batallar contra la inconsciencia.

- Ahora qué tontería piensas hacer- más que una pregunta, se asemejó a un regaño. Dos cuerpos cayeron.

Ella se levantó tranquilamente, mirando la escena que había creado, estando todos dormidos, recargados en la mesa, casi parecían una familia después de una agotadora tarde, siendo que la mañana apenas iba terminando. Las dudas se agolpaban una a una, formando una pila inestable que podía caer en cualquier momento, uno de sus deseos profundo, y más enterrados, era volver a encontrarse con esa personas que habían partido hacia tanto tiempo, volver a abrazarlas y decirles tantas cosas, lo malo era el precio a pagar, Orochimaru casi nunca le habia agradado, funcionaron bien como equipo, no como amigos. Poco más de medio kilómetro era lo que la separaba de la desición que cambiaría su vida, de una u otra forma. Era un terreno libre de árboles, inclusive parecía tener parches de tierra. No se le dificulto encontrarlos.

- Tsunade, sabía que vendrías, sólo por eso dejaré pasa que te hemos estado esperando por más de cinco minutos- ese semblante perdido, hasta sumiso, le agradó como pocas cosas.

- Me complace saber que trabajaré con usted por el bienestar de Orochimaru-sama, se que valdrá la pena una vez que regrese a sus seres querido.

- No pude evitar espiar un poco- Tsunade casi suspiró, eso no le sorprendía- me complece saber que podré tener un "premio adicional"- ella arqueó su ceja- ¿No te lo había dicho? Hinata me interesa más de lo que puedas creer.

Luchó contra la mueca de disgusto que quería formarse en su rostro. Analizó a los hombres frenta a ella, no perdían ese sembalnte amenazador y malévolo. Diez pasos, avanzó dos antes que sus manos se iluminaran de verde, tres pasos más antes de que le bloquearan el paso hacia su objetivo.

- Lo lamento Orochimaru-sama, al parecer _lady Tsunade_ no tiene la menor intención de ayudarnos- se estaba burlando de ella, y aún así la miraba con odio- también soy médico, se reconocer cuando uno desea curar o matar a su paciente.

- Es triste saberlo, esperaba que creyeras en la felicidad Tsunade, sólo tenías que ayudarme, tendrias a tu hermano y a Dan de regreso.

- Ellos ya no se encuentran en este mundo, lo que tú me entregarías sólo serían cuerpos sin alma ni voluntad. No sería feliz de esa manera

- Así son las cosas, debí imaginarlo, después de todo eres un _medic-nin _incapaz de curar, has dejado morir a las personas que más te quisieron. ¡Qué decepcionante! Aun así te has tomado la molestia de venir ¡Sólo para causar la muerte de otro!- su pecho se sacudía por la risa contenida, ahi estaba una persona de su pasado a quien llegó a estimar por tan poco tiempo que su sufrimiento le causaba un extraño placer.

- ¿Qué haremos con ella Orochimaru-sama?

- Soy un hombre de palabra, prometí reunirla con su hermano y amante, es lo que haremos.

- Entendido Orochimaru-sama- dos pasos, sólo quedaban tres de diferencia. El viento se elevó

- Parece que tenemos compañía- sus palabras fueron seguidas de un viento más fuerte, dos niños, una joven y un anciano se posisionaron al lado de Tsunade.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi Orochimaru

- Y terminó en tu derrota Jiraya- observó a cada uno de sus nuevo adversarios, ninguno era un reto para él... sus brazos no le impedirían derrotarlos. Tuvo un buen presentimiento.

- ¿Kabuto? ¿Qué haces junto a él? ¿No ves que él fue quien atacó la aldea y mató al Sandaime? ¡Aléjate de él y ven con nosotros!- toda la atención se centro instantáneamente en el rubio, que, como siempre, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

- Naruto, Naruto. No me sorprende que seas un completo idiota, no eres más que un niñato tonto e ingenuo, no tienes comparación con Sasuke-kun o con Hinata- abrió sus ojos, él hombre frente a él era totalmente diferente al que les había ayudado en los exámenes

- Naruto, sólo mira su protector

- ¿Ehh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- se congeló por un segundo al ver la banda de Otogakure- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Es simple, yo siempre he estado al servicio de Orochimaru-sama, no era más que un espía en Konoha.

Naruto se vio invadido en una extraña ira, había confiado en Kabuto, lo quería como a un nuevo amigo, !y él era el responsable de todo lo malo que había pasado! La muerte de tantos, ¡La muertes del Tercero! La destrucción de tantas casas, incluso lo de Sasuke podría ser culpa suya. Su torso se adelanto a sus piernas, pero se vio detenido antes de haber dado un paso, viró la cabeza mirando una gran mano reteniéndolo del hombro, se tragó sus ganas de atacarlo.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Todos confiábamos en ti!

- Porque es la verdad, no importa lo que un niño como tú me pueda decir, las cosas no cambiarán por más que lo desees

Tsunade era la persona que más importaba, Orochimaru se había perdido en la oscuridad por tantos años que era inútil tratar de recuperarlo.

- El espectáculo se terminó, será mejor que se vayan de aquí

- No lo creo, ciertamente la traición de Tsunade no me ha gustado, mas no me importaría dejarla ir- lo cual era una total mentira y lo sabían- pero hay algo más que me retiene- su vista se dirijió hacia su pequeño objetivo- Hinata espero que hayas recapacitado, es momento de dejar de jugar con ellos, y que vengas conmigo.

- Te lo dije antes, te lo digo ahora, jamás Orochigay- sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, del enojo combinado con expectación.

- Es una lástima escuchar eso, no puedo permitir que un potencial como el tuyo se vea desperdiciado jugando al entrenamiento, siendo ninja de Konoha, -le hubiera gustado más decir _jugar a ser espia_, pero si la descubrían, ella iría corriendo a brazos de _papi_, eso no le convenía- esta es mi oportunidad, mi más grande obstáculo no esta, y podré matar a un par de personas que pueden ser un estorbo en el futuro

Mover sus brazos, a un movimiento tan limitado y lento era doloroso, tuvieron que pasar varios días para que pudiera quitarles la inmovilidad. Si su movimiento era lento, el de los demás le recordaba a un caracol, quizá el de una babosa. Su pequeño chiste alivió en parte el dolor de la mordida, su confianza se vió reforzada al verse sobre esa enorme serpiente de color morado, un regocijo mayor le abrazó al ver a todos asombrados por lo que acababan de ver.

- ¿Quién se atreve a invocarme?

- Manda quiero que me ayudes con unas personas, puedes comértelas, no tengo problemas, sólo deja a mi subordinado y a la chica de pelo azul.

- Orochimaru, siempre llamando cuando se te da la gana. La comida vale la pena. Te ayudare.

- ¡Ese Orochimaru, siempre tan impulsivo! –dos sentimientos se instalaron en su pecho, tan contradictorios contra el que una vez fue su mejor amigo- Hinata, Naruto ustedes ayuden a Tsunade y Shizune

- No te preocupes ero-senin, déjalo en nuestras manos

Volvieron a retroceder, esta vez por la invocación de un sapo gigantesco.

- Supongo que sólo quedamos nosotros, no importa esto será muy fácil- se habían olvidado que Kabuto estaba enfrente, esas palabras no eran más que la confirmación de una lucha que, hubieran preferido evadir, no por cobardía, sino para ayudar al pervertido.

- Shizune-san, usted cuide a Tsunade –en algún momento ella había quedado ausente, le recordaba a una estatua, era mejor que tuviera a alguien de confianza cerca de ella- nosotros nos encargaremos de Kabuto

La tierra temblaba ligeramente en ocasiones, las dos invocaciones ya habían empezado su lucha, ellos debían concentrarse en la suya.

- ¿A todo o nada?- preguntó Hinata, recibiendo un sonido afirmativo

Sin una señal o indicio del comienzo, Naruto fue el primero en correr hacia él, un ataque directo que mediría las habilidades de su enemigo. Un ataque al pecho, le valió para ser arrojado por los cielos, era ágil, también rápido, el suave ardor de la muñeca con la que había sostenido su arma era debido a un corte en la parte interna de su muñeca. Esperó, Hinata se encargaba de buscar un punto débil, atacando sus piernas, un amague, una patada y estaba a su lado. Ella asintió, él frunció el seño al comprender que Kabuto sería un oponente duro de vencer.

¿La mejor manera de descubrir alguna debilidad o punto ciego? Luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, hombres primero, mujeres siguiendo, Naruto sería el señuelo, Hinata se encargaría de atacar cualquier zona que dejara desprotegida. Parecía tener una defensa casi perfecta, tenía el control total de su cuerpo, había entrenado para estar consciente de su alrededor. No importaba como atacaran, leía sus movimientos, logrando hacer algunos pequeños cortes, golpes que no lograban desestabilizarlo, su cuerpo era realmente resistente. No lograrían nada siguiendo con esa táctica, Naruto se dejó golpear para alejarse libremente.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu- invocó cuatro clones, todos con kunai en mano.

Los cinco observaban con detenimiento, esperando que Hinata fuera capaz de hacerlo caer, o distraerlo lo suficiente para que pudieran entrar. Aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse, quizá era porque no se acostumbraba a sus habilidades o no le había prestado atención suficiente durante sus entrenamientos. Hinata era capaz de seguirle el ritmo de Kabuto sin fallas. Ella trató de darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, Kabuto sujeto su puño, alzándola, cosa que aprovechó, dio una patada a su abdomen, él lo retuvo con su rodilla, parecía un contorsionista, un cabezazo y él la soltó. Ahí estaba. Naruto entra, Hinata sale. Era su turno de observar, volteó momentaneamente, los sanin llevaban una batalla entre sus invocaciones, ellos no se inmiscuían directamente, Shizune sólo observaba, sosteniendo a una Tsunade que se abrazaba a si misma, hizo una mueca de disgusto, podía ser una persona fuerte fisicamente pero le faltaba fuerza mental, tenía la autoestima muy abajo a su parecer.

Los ligeros gemidos de dolor, le hicieron regresar la vista a su compañero temporal, ya debía hacerse a esa idea, Naruto había mejorado en esos días, pero seguía siendo impulsivo, buscando golpear en vez de romper la defensa y aún a su estilo lograba hacer retroceder a Kabuto, llevándose varios golpes.

- Esto se esta tornando aburrido, además tengo que ir en ayuda de Orochimaru-sama, se terminó la hora de juegos- Naruto vio a sus clones ser destruidos en un instante, antes de recibir un doloroso golpe, amortiguado por su protector, siendo Hinata quien freno una dolorosa caída hacia el suelo.

- ¡Naruto!- él la observó con duda, ella sonrió asintiendo

- ¡Perfecto!, pensé que jamás lo dirías. ¡ABUELA OBSERVE BIEN ESTO, ESE COLLAR ES MIO! - ese simple grito basto para que Tsunade saliera de su supor, había algo en ese niño que le despertaba de sus pensamientos. Shizune también se vio intrigada, las veces que los había ido a ver sus intentos eran en ano, sin mejor resultado que el anterior ¿En tan poco tiempo habían logrado "corregir" sus fallas?

Hinata creó tres clones, Naruto sólo uno. Uno de los clones de Hinata realizó una bola de fuego, su otro clon se encargaría de que Kabuto no escapara, ni los interrumpiera. Los clones restantes, con ayuda de los originales, quienes sólo tenían su mano extendida, comenzaban a formar esa esfera de chackra, Tsunade y Shizune observaban sorprendidas, ahí estaba, en verdad lo habían hecho.

- ¡Rasengan!- La ligera neblina, causada por la destrucción de los clones le impidió esquivar ambos ataques, estrellándose contra una roca, con su ropa hecha jirones y heridas graves en su cuerpo. El estruendo llamó la atención de los cuatro.

- Muy impresionante, mas eso no basta- estaba consciente, se levantó con lentitud, con sus heridas sanando a una rapidez inigualable- mi cuerpo tiene la capacidad de regenerarse a alta velocidad, esa es una de las razones, por las cuales Orochimaru-sama me tiene como su subordinado- sonrió, había dicho que estaba cansado de juegos, así que, son un poco de chackra en manos, se posicionó frente a ellos con un jutsu de teletransportación, golpe directo en la cabeza, segundos después estaban a un lado de Shizune, completamente inconscientes.

-¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien?- atinando a sólo decir esas palabras, mientras Tsunade se arrodillaba en el suelo, resignada.

- Es inútil, están inconscientes, ahora sólo somos tú y yo.- Tsunade no le resultaría ningún problema la dejaría para el final, a menos de que su maestro quisiera hacerlo por si mismo; después de tantos golpes quería que otro, en este caso otra, sufriera como él hasta ahora.

- _Dejen de luchar, no ganarán_- Tsunade se encontraba perdida en un abismo de recuerdos, hubo algo en las palabras de Orochimaru que le impidieron levantarse, luego toda esa sangre derramándose, burlándose de ella.- _él es muy poderoso, Shizune, detente, no ganaras_- su alumna, la persona que la había acompañado los últimos años estaba siendo torturada lentamente, su rostro gritaba dolor en cada expresión y lo único que ella hacía era observar, observar como mataban a otra persona preciada para ella- Ese maldto tiene razón soy completamente inútil, no soy capaz de hacer nada, si yo hubiera muerto, nada de esto estaría pasando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- sus nudillos blancos por la presión, hacían más visibles los finos hilos de sangre que provocaban sus uñas sobre sus brazos. La presión sobre su cabeza, con una calidez agradable, le hizo voltear, encontrando dos brazos que parecían querer confortarla como lo hacían con los niños pequeños.

- No diga eso Tsunade, aún no hemos perdido- si no hubiese estado tan metida en su propia oscuridad, se daría cuenta de la falsedad de las palabras de su adversario, quien se vio sorprendido al verlos de pies, su técnica era su ficiente para dejar a cualquiera dormido, por lo menos, más de veinte horas.

- Esto aún no se ha acabado dattebayo

- Son unos ilusos, compréndanlo esto se terminó. No puedo hacer nada, no sirvo para nadie, deberían dejarme aquí y llevarse a Shizune, yo ya no soy nadie importante.

- En ese caso, solamente debe convertirse en alguien a quien se pueda respetar

- Es deprimente ver a una mujer hacer eso, especialmente...

- ¡Si va a ser nuestra Hokage!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

- Siguen pensando en eso

Parpadeo repetidamente, evitando las pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, dejarse influenciar por dos mocosos que debieron dejar su mamila apenas unos pocos años atrás. Verlos pelear tan arduamente contra un oponente que los superaba, haciéndolo retroceder a base de la fuerza y el trabajo en equipo, tal vez, sólo tal vez no todo estaba perdido para todos ellos.

Lamentablemente no era la única viendo la situación, Orochimaru pensaba acabar con la vida del rubio, lo había dejado vivo por Akatsuki, pero se podría convertir en un problema si seguía avanzando como ahora.

Aprovechó el momento en que Manda atrapó a Gamabunta en un abrazo mortal, alargó su cuerpo, sacando una hoja de espada de su boca, planeaba atravesarle el pecho, o el cráneo, cualquiera de los dos haría un sonido glorioso, y él sólo lo veía sorprendido sin saber qué hacer. Hinata se interpuso en su camino, usando una de sus manos para desviarla de su objetivo, regresó a su posición original con gran satisfacción, Kabuto había atacado al chico por la espalda, hundiéndole el bisturí en el pecho, se desharía de una futura molestia y Hinata le daría otro buen espectáculo, era fácil de descubrir por su expresión. Tsunade abrió los ojos tanto como se lo permitía su anatomía, Jiraya sólo pudo sentir la preocupación corriendo por sus venas, Hinata empezaba a creer que Orochimaru había vivido lo suficiente como para ver otro día más... pero antes debía de encargarse de otro asunto. Sin contenerse, sin importarle lo que sucedería después –aunque eso implicara una reprimenda de parte de Sasori por matar a uno de sus subordinados-. Dos segundos en formar el chidori, uno más para tener a Kabuto en frente, tres para tratar de atravesarlo, cuatro más en lo que él terminaba estrellado contra una roca con un agujero en el abdomen.

- ¡Tsunade! Cure a Naruto-kun por favor, Kabuto tardará en recuperarse de sus heridas, yo ayudaré a Jiraya-san- su tono de voz no daba lugar a réplicas, había soportado suficiente cuando estaba obsesionado con su hermano, ahora con Sasuke y quería dañar a Naruto ¿Por qué siempre involucraba a la gente que le importaba?. Ella se consideraba una persona pacífica, en realidad no le gustaba tener que enemigos, pelear a muerte o cosas como esas, le gustaba ser shinobi porque le daba la seguridad de ser fuerte y ayuda, proteger a sus seres queridos, algo en lo que había fallado. Un calor abrumador se instaló en su estómago, algo hizo cosquillear su sistema nervioso, la marca que maldición empezaba a arder al mismo tiempo que sentía una extraña fuerza ajena que la impulsaba a moler en puñetazos a cualquiera que se posara en su vista. Le daría a Orochimaru, sólo por ese día, el agrado de ver algunas de sus habilidades, sin restricciones, sin límites, dejándose llevar por la ira que él tanto deseaba. Las vendas de sus brazos se aflojaron dejándolos libres, mordió sus dos pulgares y cada uno desde las muñecas a sus dedos índices dejaron rastro de sangre- Jutsu de invocación

Era la primera vez que invocaría a uno para un enfrentamiento real, uno que no tenía nada que ver con un entrenamiento, aunque siempre se jugaba la vida en ellos cuando sus maestros estaban de mal humor. Se alejó unos pasos, esperando a que el humo se disipara, activó su Byakugan, observando detalladamente los movimientos de todos los presentes, se acercó a Naruto, acuclillándose a su lado.

- ¿Quién me ha llamado?- esa pregunta era retórica llena de burla, desde hacia muchos años ella era la única en invocar a un dragón, el pergamino del contrato lo mantenía escondido desde que su padre se lo había entregado, varios años atrás, ella era su dueña, la responsable de elegir a las personas adecuadas para hacer un contrato con ellos. Ignoró las miradas de sorpresa que le dirigieron al dragón escarlata, era fuerte, robusto, en altura estaría como Tsunade, de largo le faltaba poco para llegar los tres metros y medio

- Naruto, me lo preguntaste hace tantos días que ya te acordaras de esto- se sentía en un lugar lejano, sólo siendo consciente de la mirada divertida del reptil pequeño- te daré una demostración.- le quitó su protector, con la sangre que aun corría en su palma, escribió el kanji de amigo en su frente- Desde hoy, desde este instante siempre seras una persona importante para mi, un amigo al que siempre cuidare lo que me permita esta vida, sin importar las consecuencias.- nada ocurrió, la escritora no brilló, ni se desvaneció, no es como si se hubieran conectado, después de todo nada debía pasar, eso era algo más parecido a una promesa que otra cosa y aun así le parecía algo tan sagrado como el mismo kami.

- Al parecer alguien se nos ha puesto sentimental y muy manchada, eso te pasa por jugar en el sol- el dragón hablo con burla, pero la energía que emitía la Hyuga no daba para bromas- ya entendí, ya entendí

- Kuran, no me hagas invocar a Zero y desaparecerte- gruño, odiaba a ese mequetrefe de su hermano, bajó la cabeza, permitiéndole montarlo, él no era más que un crío entre los suyos, y podía soportar cinco veces el peso de Hinata y alcanza velocidades que otros animales sonarían con tener, aun así su hermano era el que siempre se llevaba las alabanzas sólo por ser un poco mejor que él.

- Te dije que ya entendí. Ahora, quien ese nuestro oponente en esta ocasión, espero que sea el de la espada enorme, me grada ese tipo.

- Es la enorme serpiente que vez allá, hoy no es día de entrenamiento-tapó su orejas, antes de que un potente rugido de alegría retumbara en los alrededores, le zumbarían los oídos los siguientes minutos, para los demás no debía de ser distinto.- Vamos

¿Cómo era posible que siendo todos ninjas de alto rango, fueran sólo capaces de ver lo que estaba haciendo, bajando su guardia en medio de una batalla? Al menos Tsunade estaba cumpliendo con su pedido. Desenvainó sus espadas, sujetándolas del mango, la hoja hacia atrás, se posicionó a un lado de unos impresionados y expectantes Gamabunta y Jiraya. Orochimaru sólo veía maravillado lo que la Hyuga había hecho hasta ahora.

- Jiraya-san, sé que le sonará imprudente, pero me gustaría que los dos lucháramos contra Orochimaru, Kuran y Gamabunta-sama se encargaran de la serpiente.

- Esta bien, te lo permitiré, procura no hacer alguna tontería- las palabras salieron sin meditarlas, las marcas en su piel le preocupaban, dando la sensación del descontrol que debía tener; la serenidad, la determinación, no esperaba ver esas cosas.

- Kuran, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con esa serpiente, no dañes al sapo, de ser posible trabaja con él

- Lo que tú digas- el haber sido invocado para una batalla real, antes que Zero, valía el seguir cada orden, ésta es espewcial le gustaba.

Hinata saltó a la cabeza de la serpiente, quien no pudo moverse al estar entre las garras y colmillos del dragón, Jiraya le siguió de cerca antes de que su terreno de lucha se moviera ferozmente tratando de alejar esa pequeña alimaña, los gritos de dolor que profería Manda se escuchaban lejanos, con su pies pegados a la piel escamosa daban la ilusión que eran el cielo y los árboles los que se mecían tan furiosamente. Un ligero y fino movimiento, las espadas en sus manos con la hoja hacia el frente, su cuerpo se bañó de luces anaranjadas y azules, en las espadas bailaban ligeramente pequeñas llamas y chispas eléctricas.

.

.

_Lo estas haciendo mal- Hinata caía por enésima vez, sin poder distinguir entre la sangre y sudor que sentía correr por su cuerpo_

_Es Kisame-sempai quien me esta enseñando mal_

_Yo no enseño, no soporto a los críos – le hubiera gustado gritarle el por qué lo hacía si no la soportaba, pero se mordió la mejilla, acallando sus palabras- Lo que hacemos no es más que una práctica que sale terriblemente mal- venían "practicando" desde la mañana, la hora de la comida había pasado desde hacia dos hora y aún no se detenía, no hasta que Hinata pudiera hacer un mejor movimiento fluido con la katana que tenía._

_Es más difícil de lo que pensé, manejar una espada_

_Jaja, no has encontrado la manera más sencilla de hacerlo eso es todo_

_¿No sería todo más fácil si me dijera "esa manera"? así ya no tendría que estar "practicando" como no matar a un niño, sería un mejor oponente_

_Es posible, vivir entre atajos es más sencillo- sabía que se estaba mofando de ella en palabras sutiles, pero el cansancio le impedía matarlo, incluso, en sus pensamientos- la clave es bailar_

_¿Bailar?- le estaba tomando el pelo, tenía que ser eso_

_Exactamente, bailar- ahora, más que nunca, esa sonrisa llena de colmillo le resulto escalofriante_

_._

_._

Jiraya hacía todos los "ataques peligrosos" ella debía mantenerse alerta, siguiendo el compás de sus movimientos para defender al Sanin, y herir a orochimaru cuanto pudiera, disfrutando verdaderamente cuando le sacaba una mueca de dolor. Sabía que no iba a poder moverse con libertad con Jiraya preocupado porque algo le pasase, sin embargo esos gloriosos cortes, quemaduras, muecas, hacían que sus limitados movimientos valieran la pena. Había aprovechado en alguna ocasión para enterrar una de sus espadas en la piel de la serpiente, cuando Orochimaru se encontraba cerca de lastimar a Jiraya, el animal se retorcía de dolor. Le gusatría decir que el sello maldito no tenía nada que ver con que lograra atravesar esa piel parecida al acero, pero en su interior se maldecía por ser tan débil, sabiendo que le sería muy complicado hacerlo sin la fuerza que le otorgaba.

Tsunade no creía lo que estaba viendo, le hubiera gustado que Shizune

o Naruto, estaba fuera de peligro, le dijeran que veían lo mismo que ella, le parecía un sueño demasiado descabellado. Ese hombre que le daba tanto miedo, porque le recordaba su pasado, parecía tan débil, hasta cierta parte, frágil. Era posible que lo derrotaran, que el muy maldito por fin viera un final en sus malignas actividades, Deseo pararse y ayudar, no podía, algo imposibilitaba a sus piernas moverse, no era cansancio, ni miedo, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Naruto recostado en sus piernas, con su collar en el cuello, le pareció más importante ¿Por qué? ¿Eso era una tontería, Kabuto no se podría mover, Shizune y él estaban inconcientes, pero bien, entonces porque no podía ir y ayudar en la derrota del hombre que traería demasiados problemas en los próximos años? Él no se detendría hasta estar muerto, y aún así la imagen del rubio de bote le parecía más encantadora.

Esa pequeña distracción le costo el ver el desenlace, las invocaciones desaparecieron de golpe, arrojando a los tres en direcciones distintas, agotados los tres. Las extrañas manchas habían disminuido del cuerpo de Hinata, Orochimaru por alguna razón se veía entusiasmado y Jiraya se veía fastidiado, viéndolo con ¿Odio, resignación, molestia? No supo identificar con la distancia.

- Interesante, me he entretenido bastante; se cuando es hora de retirarme, felicitaciones Hinata haré que vengas a mi, no me importa utilizar la fuerza, hasta entonces, cuida ese precioso cuerpo tuyo, no queremos que nada le pase- ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para darle escalofríos y unas terribles ganas de vomitar al mismo tiempo?, el que se esfumara, dejando sus palabras en el aire le causo alivio y un impresionante disgusto; con él también desapareció el subordinado de Sasori, debería preguntarle algún día si tendría problemas por asesinar a uno de sus subordinados.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo Hinata- Jiraya se encontraba a su lado, debía admitirlo, había salido mejor de lo esperado. Le dio unas suaves palmadas en el hombro, temiendo que fuera a caer del cansancio o se desmayara, las manchas desaparecieron del todo.

- Gracias Jiraya-san, cuando veamos que Tsunade y los demás están bien me voy a dedicar a dormir- guardó sus espadas, dio dos pasos, se tambaleó, él se puso atrás de ella esperando el momento en que no pudiera soportas más su propio peso, se detuvieron, pero ella siguió caminando con pasos lentos y pesados. Tenía orgullo, quizás no tan visible como algunos.

Las palabras sobraban, se veían contentos de salir de esa situación con nada más que algunos rasguños y fatiga. El único problema que les aguardaba era el llevar a Shizune y Naruto cargando.

- Lo has hecho bastante bien para ser una genin, me alegra tener a alguien así para protegerme el resto del camino.

- Olvídelo, no lo haré hasta que me asegure que será nuestra nueva Hokage- tenía ganas de molestarla, tenía el presentimiento de que eso sería lo único que la mantendría caminando, de otra manera en un parpadeo caería dormida.

- Así será, así que empieza a tenerme más respeto pequeña mocosa, o lo que te deje durmiendo en el suelo no será el cansancio.- Jiraya se mantenía al margen, él cargaba a Shizune, Tsunade a Naruto. Sabiendo que ella lo miraba cada tanto cualquier acción que se viera por lo mínimo fuera de lo normal y con tinte libidinoso ya se podía asegurar quedarse en el piso sangrando sin la ayuda de nadie.

- Esta bien, en cuanto se lo gane no dude que lo haré. Mire que si nos hubiera ayudado todo hubiera sido más fácil.- Tsunade se sonrojo, no creía verse atrapada, pero no podía negarlo.

- Creí que preferías que cuidara de tu novio- lo señaló, tratando de obtener alguna respuesta avergonzada o que la hiciera reírse de su comportamiento

- Es más como un hermano –no sucedió- yo creí que usted prefería cuidar de Jiraya-san, ustedes podrían ser una buena parejas

- ¡JAMAS!... maldita mocosa – se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que había caído en su propia trampa.

-0-0-0-0-

Hola!, lamento la tardanza, no creí tardarme tanto. Si ven demasiadas faltas de ortografía, es que mi corrector ortográfico se ha dañado y no funciona. Espero que les guste este capítulo, creo que es el más largo que jamas escribiré, así que tendran para entretenerse por un buen rato.

Mmm, veamos, veamos, oh si, a contestar un par de reviews.

Alabdiel: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia. Me encanta el personaje de Hinata y por querermela imaginar un poquito diferente, es que ha resultado en este fic. Para que regrese a Akatsuki... faltarán todavía más capítulos, espero también los disfrutes.

darkangelove3: Que bien que te haya gustado. En cuanto a parejas no lo he definido muy bien, aunque podrá haber algunas escenas medio raras por ahí, ya veremos en el futuro.

Bella Uchija: hola, un placer verte de nuevo, espero no hayas esperado mucho por éste capítulo, de ser así espero que el tamaño lo compense todo. Cierto, este fic acabe en cuanto hinata regrese a Akatsuki. He pensado en hacer la continuación, pero adoro los finales abiertos... aunque este sería uno enorme. Todo dependerá de si me llega la inspiración, aunque la continuación, de realizarse, me parece, sería mucho más corta, ya veremos.

Taeying: Jaja. Gracias. Me alegra que te guste. Veo a muchos fanaticos del Sasuhina, aunque no me he decidido por parejas oficiales.

MeganWeasleyGranger: Hola, espero que la espera alga la pena por este "pequeño" capítulo. Para que Hinata regresé a Akatsuki... aun faltan varios capítulos así que te mantendré en el suspenso por otro corto tiempo más.

Espero no me haya hecvho falta nadie de mencionar, de ser así, una disculpa y un enorme agradecimiento por seguir leyendo. Aun si no dejan un comentario es bueno saber que siguen leyendo. Nos vemos a la próxima, espero no tardarme tanto como con éste capítulo. No se acostumbren al tamaño XD


	22. ¿Sorpresas?

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 20: ¿Sorpresas?**

- ¡Les presento a la Gondaime Hokage Tsunade!- los vitoreos no se hicieron esperar una vez vieron a la persona que los llevaría hacia adelante. Era una de las pocas grandes alegrías que tenían después de lo ocurrido.

Konoha, ciertamente, estaba habitada por pobladores unidos, fuertes y reacios a darse por vencidos, pero siempre hace falta esa figura que infunda seguridad, fortaleza, respeto que les asegure que ante cualquier problema saldrían firmes y victoriosos.

Fueron escasas las personas que no se unieron a la recién formada celebración, que veían una acción que se repetía cada tiempo que el anterior Hokage debía abandonar su puesto, realmente no era algo nuevo.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, la mayoría de los genin y estudiantes estaban en primera fila, eran los que más esperaban el regreso del Hokage... la Hokage. Otros, un poco más reservados se veían un poco más alejados de la presentación, aun así estaban presentes. No hubo nadie que se perdiera la toma de posesión de poder. Los tiempos estaban cambiando, había que admitirlo, el Sandaime había muerto a mano de uno de sus alumnos, mientras otra tomaba lo que había sido su puesto al frente de la aldea.

Hinata se encontraba en uno de los techos cercanos al edificio, observando a todo aquel que atrapara su visión, debía haber personas de otras aldeas, pero sólo serían las personas más importantes, aun así todos se reunían como hormiguitas en un punto, dejando a la aldea prácticamente desierta y desprotegida a quien fuese, un simple ladrón hasta quien quisiera irrumpir para destruirlos. Todos ignoraban lo vulneraban que estaban, viéndose tan confiados, casi sintiéndose invencibles, con un pequeño golpe y todo iría abajo. Le pareció una macabra comedia.

- _Itachi-nisan, la próxima vez que te vea será hora de regresar a casa. Desearía que eso pasara hasta dentro de varios años. Sé que es imposible _- dio un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros y a todos los novatos que había conocido- _así es el mundo shinobi; mejor aceptarlo como es. Tú también lo has hecho. Por eso te admiro hermano._

_._

Las personas se esparcieron rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la comida y los juegos que se ofrecían, las ofertas que no se repetirían en la vida eran las que volaban. Las risas se combinaban con los llantos de alegría. Casi toda la aldea estaba libre de sus ocupaciones, disfrutando del ambiente cálido y acogedor. Tsunade, en cambio, ya estaba batallando con las pilas de papeles que se habían acumulado a lo largo de los días. Dio un vistazo por las enormes ventanas que le dejaban ver gran parte de la aldea. Sin duda era una maravillosa vista. Al volver sus ojos a los papeles, no pudo evitar suspirar de cansancio, era su primer día y se empezaba a arrepentir de dejar su vida libre por leer y firmar un montón de hojas. Las primeras líneas de cada párrafo se disolvían para convertirse en pensamientos de un buen sake en unas aguas termales, dejar ese trabajo para ir a divertirse era lo que más deseaba, el trabajo podía esperar a mañana, el problema era Shizune, no le dejaba salir de la habitación y le había quitado todo su licor. Se alegró al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, una distracción que sería bien recibida.

- Adelante- se arrepintió, por segunda vez en menos de una hora, en esta ocasión, por dar paso a lo que, seguramente, sería más papeleo, o peor aún, a una Shizune furiosa de que no hubiera avanzado más que unas pobres líneas desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Esconderse bajo el escritorio para que no la viera, la saliera a buscar, bajara su guardia y, de verdad pudiera irse no le pareció tan mala idea. ¡Pero qué tontería! Como si su "pequeña" no supiera de sus artimañas. ¿Su capacidad de pensamiento era realmente rápida o la maldita persona que había tocado era demasiado lenta o sorda para entrar? Gruñó, eso de estar encerrada en una oficina era estresante.

- Buenas tardes Tsunade, quiero decir Hokage-san- sólo era Hinata, nada de que preocuparse.

- Hinata, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Sólo quería venir a entregarle esto- de su chaqueta sacó lo que parecía un dulce comercial- espero que se esfuerce en su trabajo- atrapó la golosina en el aire, mirándolo intrigada, antes de decir alguna palabra, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le indicó que era inútil.

- Supongo que tal vez no sea tan malo ser Hokage- le quitó la envoltura a la golosina, claramente era un chocolate en barra, para llevársela a la boca, notando un ligero sabor a sake en él- definitivamente no es tan malo.

.

Hinata salió del edificio, caminando hacia la zona de entrenamiento número diez, después de cinco minutos, habiendo avanzado no más de cuatro metros, empezaba a odiar a las multitudes conglomeradas, saltó hacia el techo. Ser shinobi facilitaba en gran medida varios detalles que las personas normales no lograrían. En su trayecto vio varios rostros conocidos, casi todos en puestos de comida. Naruto, como siempre, estaba en ichiraku, seguramente arrastrando a Sakura y Sasuke que estaban con él. Un pensamiento veloz se instaló en su mente, ella prestaba más atención a los varones del equipo 7, después de todo su misión era observarlos, pero casi nunca miraba las habilidades de Sakura, ella era inmadura, bastante explosiva y delicada, pero si se esforzaba quizás tendría un mejor nivel. Era extraño, ella se sentía parte de un equipo que estaba conformado por un Uchiha, un Uzumaki y ella, Sakura parecía la compañía extra, lo cual era un tremendo engaño, el peso extra resultaba ser ella, Hinata Hyuga. Sakura debería darse prisa en pulir sus habilidades y aprender nuevos _jutsus_, sus compañeros ya la habían dejado atrás, desde los exámenes chunin. Tenía entendido que Naruto no era más que el payaso de la clase, el único que nunca lograba hacer nada bien, el vándalo al que todos ignoraban, y ahora, él y Sasuke se peleaban por el puesto de ser el más fuerte de su generación. Ella debería seguir ese ejemplo en vez de preocuparse el que Sasuke la mirara.

Le parecía que estaba divagando demasiado en sus pensamientos. Siguió su camino, bajó de los techo hasta llegar a una zona poco transitada, el piso de tierra y piedra pronto se vio reemplazado por enormes alfombras de pasto, con árboles que estaban a mitad de crecimiento, llegó al centro, donde la hierba comenzaba a crecer, el verde parecía ser de pequeñas pelusas colocadas al azar. Había cinco troncos, dando la ilusión de un pentágono, se sentó en uno de ellos a esperar.

Una persona había estado observando sus movimientos desde que llegó, no quería darse a conocer tan pronto, esperó cinco minutos, deseando que hiciera algo, pero se quedó ahí mismo, mirando el cielo, dándole la espalda. Aburrida sacó varias shurikens, creía que la habría visto en los primeros treinta segundos, se equivocaba y eso le disgustó. Los arrojó con fuerza, una inquietud la invadió al ver que no se moía, gotas de sudor frío recorrieron su espalda al ver que daba en su objetivo.

- ¿Sabías que es de mala educación hacer eso Hanabi? – reprimió su impulsó de saltar cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro y una voz hablándole cerca del oído.

- Pensé que no vendrías- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular. Sentía a su corazón galopando en su pecho, se reprochó el no descubrir que lo que había estado espiando no era más que un _bunshin_.

- Pues si mi única hermana me lo ha pedido, había razón para faltar- sonrió de manera enternecedora

- ¿Me consideras tu hermana? Pero ni siquiera nos conocemos- saltó del árbol

- No, pero algo me dice que, por cómo te presentaste el día que regresamos, no es mentira, además no estaría mal tener una hermana menor- ella misma saltó de las ramas- me gusta más decirte así que llamarte Hanabi- ¿Era su imaginación o se estaba sonrojando por todo?

.

.

_El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, el verano se hacía sentir. El calor, sin embargo, no era tanto como se esperaría en esas fechas, combinada con las frescas brisas, caminando bajo los árboles, era un disfrute el volver a su aldea en esas circunstancias. No faltarían más de quince minutos para pisar el suelo de su aldea, a esas alturas ya se podían ver las grandes murallas. Casi podían asegurar ver a una pequeña comitiva que esperaba ver los resultados de la búsqueda del sanin, Jiraya se preguntó si tendrían cuerdas o trampas escondidas si lo veían venir sin Tsunade y lo obligaban a ser el nuevo Hokage... no tenía por que pensarlo, había encontrado a su compañera, la había traído de vuelta y había aceptado dirigir la aldea._

_- Ahhh, ¡Ya quiero llegar!_

_- Cállate Naruto, es la quinta vez que lo dices, en cinco minutos._

_- Eres un amargado ero-sennin, sólo porque no conseguiste ver a ninguna chica en las aguas termales te enfadas con migo. yo, en cambio he extrañado mucho el ramen de Ichiraku, no puedo esperar para comer ¡Ya quiero llegar!_

_- ¡NARUTO! ¡TE VOY A…!_

_- ¡Dejen de decir tonterías y compórtense!- Tsunade se había enojado, creía tener la paciencia suficiente para no pegarles, pero se había equivocado. Hinata y Shizune los veían con pena, ellos debían tener una cabeza muy dura o Tsunade en verdad sabía contenerse para que sólo les saliera un chipote en la cabeza, en vez de partirles el cráneo._

_En los pocos días que habían convivido, era fácil darse cuenta del carácter tan explosivo y violento que tenía la Sanin, Hinata llegó a ver a Sakura en ella. La combinación de Naruto y Jiraya parecía la mezcla explosiva perfecta para hacer rabiar a Tsunade. Se empezaba a imaginar que cada grupo de genins estaba compuesto por una mujer violenta, un idiota y un callado arrogante, características que aparecían con Shikamaru y su equipo, Neji y su equipo, y también con Shino y su equipo, ¿Serían así todas las aldeas o Konoha era la más rara de todas?. Hinata y Shizune siempre se mantenían al margen de sus disputas, no deseaban sufrir alguno de los mortales golpes de la rubia. _

_Dormir, descansar, comer, eran una de las pocas cosas que los habían hecho detenerse, sus conversaciones se habían limitado a cosas triviales, y las posibilidades de tener a una Hokage como Tsunade. Naruto tenía la esperanza de que lo trataran como un héroe, permitiéndole comer ramen gratis por toda su vida. Tsunade distrajo sus pensamientos con una sencilla pregunta "¿Qué hace un Hokage?" ninguno de los presentes tenía la respuesta, desempeñar un papel tan importante debía tener más responsabilidades que salir a luchar con los shinobis más fuertes, vagar por ahí y asistir a clases para ser admirado por los jóvenes aspirantes a shinobi. El-rubio-de-bote sólo mencionó preocuparse por _esas otras _trivialidades cuando lo aceptaran como Hokage._

_._

_- Hinata, eres la Hyuga más... extravagante que haya conocido- su curiosidad se había visto reprimida hasta ese día, ella no poseía el _sello, _asimismo, tampoco se comportaba como alguien de la rama principal._

_- En mi cuerpo ciertamente corre la sangre de ese clan, sin embargo no he crecido bajo su tutela. _

_- Eso no hace más que plantear más dudas.- había escogido el momento en que estaban por llegar, sus últimos tramos para hablar con una libertad fuera de molestos trámites y reportes, planteando una incógnita que los tres adultos estaban deseosos de resolver._

_- Se puede resumir en lo siguiente. Mi padre biológico, quien tengo entendido en Hiashi Hyuga, fue incapaz de rescatarme de, al parecer, un secuestro por parte de Kumogakure.- la noticia se había esparcido rápidamente por todo el mundo shinobi, era un suceso que había desconcertado a la gran mayoría, ella no se había visto muy interesada, pero ahora que tenía la respuesta en frente era incapaz de dejarla ir- Otro hombre, a quien yo llamo mi padre, fue quien me encontró, quien me rescato de ese incidente. Desde ese entonces, viví junto a él, me crió, me educó, y me protegió. _

_- Un reencuentro de familia, suena a novela barata- no supo qué más decir. El haberla dejado, era una mala idea ante la posibilidad de más personas en su búsqueda, esperar a los Hyuga tampoco era una posibilidad, resultaría muerto antes de poder dar alguna explicación, y sin embargo en años posteriores no habría habido mayor problema. - ¿Por qué no regresaste?_

_- Tsunade-sama – Shizune no pudo evitar regañar a su maestra por sus palabras, y sin embargo ella parecía pensar igual._

_- No he conocido a Hiashi-san, sólo lo conozco por su fama de líder de clan- aclaró Hinata- por qué no volví, no quise. Me encariñé con él y su pequeño aprendiz a quien yo llamé hermano. Me dieron la oportunidad de llevarme a la aldea, regresar con mi verdadera familia, pero me fue imposible separarme de ellos. Fue mi decisión el no regresar. Ellos están muertos, éramos caza-recompensas, por lo tanto sus enemigos terminaron matándolos. Me recomendaron buscar a Hatake Kakashi, llegar directamente con los Hyuga y decirles que soy la "heredera perdida" me pareció una tontería.- Naruto aburrido, pues ya conocía la historia, se entretenía pateando una piedrita_

_- Sólo tengo una pregunta. ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo puedes invocar a un dragón?- la piedrita salió el camino, no era un experto en invocaciones, había indagado un poco a los animales con los que se podía hacer un contrato, eran bastantes, pero no recordaba nada acerca de dragones._

_- Esas son dos preguntas Jiraya-san, pero creo que bastará con decir que su nombre era Ichijou_

_- ¿Ichijou? –No recordaba a nadie con ese nombre, era tan común como Naruto, si era sincero, quizás sólo conocía a uno, ya debería de sur muy viejo, la única persona q se conocía domara dragones, de ahí en… - ¡Ichijou!_

_- Lo sabía, lo conoce. Era un hombre muy sabio, sin embargo los años ya le pesaban encima, me enseñó muchas cosas, pero lo único que herede fue la técnica de invocación._

_- ¿El pergamino?- si Ichijou había traspasado el derecho de invocación, el pergamino debería de estar intacto, en algún tiempo había escuchado, y eso de los sapos ancianos, que había sido destruido._

_- Escondido. No por mí, ni por mi padre, un dragón, desconozco cual haya sido, se encargó de ocultarlo.- Podía verlo en sus ojos, tenía curiosidad, deseo de saber más. No le permitiría indagar más profundamente._

_- Su cuerpo_

_- Quemado, hecho cenizas, esparcidas ya por el viento._

_- Jiraya, ¿Quién es ese del que hablan?_

_- Ichijou, conocido como el único capaz de invocar dragones, se desconoce de qué aldea precede, precedía, fue un shinobi bastante reservado, pero tengo entendido que era amigo del Yondaime, para ese entonces él ya tenía nuestra edad… eso podría explicar el por qué te envió con Kakashi.- Naruto se vio confundido, ¿Cuál era la relación del Hokage más fuerte con su maestro?_

_Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero la visión de las enormes puertas que anunciaban la llegada al hogar lo distrajo de hacerlo. Pasar por ese muro era como entrar a un mundo diferente, ver a la gente que conocía, volver con sus amigos, comer un buen ramen. No había nada mejor. _

_-Oye, tú, detente un minuto-todo el grupo se detuvo para verla, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la de pelo azul -te llamas Hinata ¿no es cierto?_

_- Si, ese es mi nombre, ¿Debería de preguntar el tuyo?- pensar que había creído que sus problemas empezaban a disminuir._

_- Al fin te encontré, me tarde un poco pero lo logre- a cada palabra parecía temblar un poco, y su mirada bajo, para correr hacia Hinata y caer en un abrazo- ¡Hinata-oneechan! hasta que llegas, te estuve esperando por días, ah cierto mi nombre es Hanabi, soy tu hermana menor._

_El desconcierto se mezcló con el aire, de todas las posibles bienvenidas que pudieron tener, ésta era la más inverosímil y extraña de todas. Los adultos se sintieron fuera de lugar, en ese momento estaban de sobra, se fueron, llevando a un Naruto confundido que, sorprendentemente, no se quejó. _

_- Es un placer conocerte Hanabi, nunca espere conocer a mi hermana menor de esta manera- ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hermana, los investigadores de la organización son cada vez más perezosos. Sus neuronas no habían podido procesar más palabras que las dichas._

_- ¡Hanabi-sama!, tenemos que volver a la mansión –había pasado al menos media hora buscándola, sus escapadas empezaban a ser descubiertas. No esperó encontrarla con la persona que habían estado esperando desde hacía una semana- hola Hinata, es un placer verle, espero que Hanabi-sama no le esté molestando- ante ese comentario la castaña hizo un puchero casi invisible_

_- Hola Neji-san, sólo conocía a mi hermana menor, después de todo ya conozco a mi primo- Hanabi sólo lucía una radiante sonrisa y Neji estaba impresionado al ver que su prima ya conocía de su parentesco._

_- Neji, ¿Qué era lo que decías?_

_- Cierto, es hora de comer Hanabi-sama, y Hiashi-sama no tarda en llegar, es hora de volver_

_- Y yo que quería estar con Hinata-oneechan- la mirada de Neji no daba para réplicas- está bien, pero no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, nos vemos en dos días en el campo de entrenamiento número once, después de la presentación de la Hokage_

_- ¿Cómo sabes de eso?_

_- Todo el mundo habla de ello Hinata, que Jiraya traería consigo a la Sanín Tsunade para ser nuestra Hokage, espero verla pronto, pero es hora de irnos.- dijo lo último mirando hacia la castaña_

_- Entiendo_

_- Hinata, espero que no faltes, quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes_

_- Sabía que una misión de infiltración era difícil. Esto empieza a ser ridículo- susurró una vez que los dos estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharla_

- Y… ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer?

- Neji dijo que eres muy fuerte, además te vi luchar en los exámenes chunin, y me gustaría ver si es verdad.

- ¿Quieres pelear contra mí?- _Es una persona extraña, arrogante y directa. Será interesante, con suerte Neji vendrá y no será necesario llevar más lejos el asunto_- Está bien, ataca con todo lo que tengas

- Lo haré, y verás que no soy fácil de vencer, padre me ha entrenado todos los días

Hanabi sonrió, confiada, no tenía planeado mostrarle toda su fuerza, sólo quería ver si en verdad era tan increíble como decían, de vencerla sería un logro que quedaría en boca de todos… aun así no tenía deseos de fama, aun no. Frunció el seño, Hinata estaba desarmada, ella tenía un kunai en mano, estaba segura que su ataque era certero y rápido, pero Hinata movía ligeramente su cuerpo, esquivándole, dándole la oportunidad de derribarla, cosa que nunca hizo, ¿La subestimaba? La posible respuesta le enfadaba, Hanabi no era una persona débil a quien debían tratar con consideración. Se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos, Hinata le había esquivado, rozado toda la parte interna de su brazo para llegar a su arma y quitársela con un movimiento que le gustaría imitar, al dar un paso atrás se encontró con una pierna que le impidió el camino, haciéndola tropezar. Eso lo confirmaba, era todo lo que habían dicho, bien, tenía a una hermana fuerte, sin embargo no se quedaría con el amargo sabor de no haberla lastimado aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Hinata se vio sorprendida, un pequeño ardor le quemaba el estómago, su ropa se vio rota, Hanabi tenía una extraña postura que reconoció como el estilo del _puño suave, _un nombre que no le quedaba si tomaba en cuenta el gran daño que le pudo causar de no haberlo evitado. Era la primera vez que combatía contra un usuario del Byakugan, sin duda era un poco intimidante. Movimientos flexibles, veloces, mortales si se daban en el lugar correcto, capaz incluso de cerrar los tenketsus. Bien, se alegraba de no haberla subestimado… demasiado.

- Me sorprende que puedas hacer todo esto, para tener tu edad eres muy fuerte.

- No te burles de mí- realmente no pensaba eso, pero confundir al enemigo era la forma más sencilla de eliminarlos. Fingió un golpe al corazón, sería un golpe normal, pero su mano fue detenida antes de desvanecer su chackra, su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia atrás, sin caer. Vio una shuriken dirigirse hacia ella, pero se desvió antes de poder tocarla. - pensé que tenías mejor puntería

- Y la tengo- una rama cayó sobre su cabeza – no me cabe la menor duda de que eres sorprendente, dejémoslo por ahora, no he comido y tengo hambre, si quieres podemos ir juntas- le sugirió con una sonrisa.

- Claro, es tan bueno tener una hermana mayor- se dijo en un murmullo

- Ya lo creo, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- se sonrojo, producto de la vergüenza de verse descubierta, afortunadamente le daba la espalda.

- Me gustan los dangos y las cosas dulces.

- En ese caso, sé a dónde podemos ir, sígueme- salieron de los campos de entrenamiento para entrar a las calles que estaban inundadas de gente y puestos que estaban llenos de alegría. Sin embargo la castaña miraba a su acompañante cada tanto- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

- Me preguntaba el por qué estas ocultando tu ojos, es un orgullo para nosotros mostrar que somos los portadores del Byakugan

- Porque yo no crecí como una Hyuga… la persona que me crió siempre me dijo que lo mejor era ocultar este rasgo tan distintivo- mencionó sin importancia- Ya llegamos

Estaban alejadas del centro, en una de las pocas zonas en las que no se respiraba el júbilo y el movimiento, un pequeño y sencillo restaurant en el que no había mucha gente. Se percibía un ligero aroma a comida y se encontraba más cálido que afuera. Se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca de la salida, ordenaron unos dangos y té.

- Me gusta la manera en que preparan los dangos en este lugar, con un té de hierbas después de un entrenamiento es sensacional

- Prefiero un té de jazmín con pasta de frijol dulce

- Tienes gustos peculiares, me recuerdas a alguien. Disculpa Hanabi siendo el día y la hora que es, ¿No deberías estar con tu familia? No me sorprendería que estuvieran en una gran celebración- no era que no disfrutara de su compañía, simplemente le daba curiosidad su estilo de vida.

- Casi todo el clan está en misiones de vigilancia, el Consejo del Clan está en una junta, incluido mi padre, y Neji está con su equipo en quién sabe cuál parte de la aldea. No tenía nada mejor que hacer- no se sorprendió de verla no afectada por sus misma palabras, seguramente acostumbrada.

- Eso no quita el hecho de que sean familia, tal vez ya terminaron y están buscándote para pasar la tarde juntos, te llevaré a tu casa, se alegraran de verte. – se preguntó si eso no había sonado a que no la quería más a su lado, la niña era tranquila y no le causaba molestias, tampoco la quería con ella las 24 horas.

- ¡Eh! Yo quiero seguir entrenando, quiero que me enseñes todos tus _jutsus_

- Entiendo, con la condición de que me muestres los tuyos- Sabía de antemano que el clan Hyuga era demasiado hermético, no compartiría sus secretos con nadie- Podemos vernos mañana, te enseñaré un par de cosas, sólo no escapes, no vaya a tener a todo tu clan detrás de mi- _eso no sería nada bueno_

- Bien, Padre ya me había descubierto, así que tendría que pedirle permiso de todos modos- se veía molesta, más por haberse visto descubierta que por cualquier otra cosa.

- Un día logrará que no te descubran, mientras tanto, te acompaño.

Salieron en total silencio, Hanabi se había perdido en el día de mañana, la persona que tenía al lado era, sin duda alguna, alguien muy interesante, por alguna razón deseaba aprender de ella. Conocía las reglas, nada de enseñar sus técnicas especiales a extranjeros, sin embargo deseaba retribuirle un poco de lo mucho que seguramente le enseñaría… además un sueño guajiro que tenía era ser maestra de alguien, no de un mocoso que la sacaría de sus casillas en cinco minutos, sino de alguien que fuera capaz de seguir su ritmo, sin reproches, sin quejas.

- Te enseñaré a usar el puño suave, no es difícil, sólo debes aprender las posturas correctas.

- Entiendo, espero ser una buena alumna y no ponerme en vergüenza... que extraño, ¿Qué estará pasando?

- Ese es mi padre, y el tío Hizashi, creo que me encontré una vez con esa señora- aceleraron un poco el paso para ver lo que sucedía- ¡Padre, tío!

- Hanabi, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la mansión- con una suave exhalación que ocultaba su sorpresa, distinguió a la persona que acompañaba a su hija- Hinata

- Un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Hinata, espero no le moleste que Hanabi pasara un tiempo conmigo. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien- se anunció con una reverencia- Conozco los lazos que me conectan con ella y, por lo tanto, con usted, espero no se vea ofenbdido.

_-¿Por qué en un momento como este?_

_- Así que ella es mi niña, esto me va perfecto_

_- Por lo que veo me persiguen los problemas, esa mujer me da mala espina, espero equivocarme... Maldita sea mi intuición... tendré que ver como avanza todo esto para decidir como actuar_

- Hinata, es un placer volverte a ver, él es Hizashi tu tío, mi nombre es Hiashi, soy…

- Yo soy tu madre- interrumpió la mujer de manera brusca- no sabes lo que he sufrido por no tenerte a mi lado, todo porque el irresponsable de tu padre no te supo cuidar- le dio un abrazo cariñoso, la castaña sólo pudo dar unos pasos atrás, confundida.

- ¡Hikari!

- Padre, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- no se iba a dejar que esas preguntas se vieran flotando en su mente sin respuestas-¿Quién es ella?

- Te lo explico luego, este es un momento delicado, Hizashi lleva a Hanabi a la mansión por favor- dijo de manera seria y extrañamente dulce

- Como ordene Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama acompáñeme, es hora de volver.- deseaba protestar, la mirada de su padre no se lo permitió, bajó la cabeza caminando tras su tío, reconociendo su derrota.

- Hikari, será mejor que dejes tu teatro para otra ocasión, no sé para que quieras a Hinata, pero no te permitiré ponerle un dedo encima.- El bastón y la postura recta lo hacían ver imponente.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando Hiashi- dio una media vuelta, para verlo, sin soltar del todo a Hinata, de quien tomo un mechón de cabello para jugar con él y colocarse tras su espalda- esto no es ningún teatro, después de todo ella es mi hija y yo la quiero mucho, estoy segura de que ella necesita a una madre que la proteja y no a su incompetente padre quien no supo cuidarla cuando sólo tenía tres años - sus palabras eran dulces y luego venenosas, haciendo enfurecer a Hiashi quien se estaba conteniendo de hacer algo indebido.- ¿No lo crees así hija mía?- su respiración empezó a alterarse, Hikari sabía de manipulación, enredar a una persona para hacerle creer lo que quisiera, ese tono hipnotizante había logrado tantas cosas cuando aun estaban juntos, ahora era inmune a él, pero Hinata era otra historia.

- No, no lo creo así señora Hikari- esa respuesta sorprendió a ambos padres- discúlpeme, pero yo no la conozco, además no son más que unos desconocidos para mí y por lo tanto, tampoco puedo confiar en la palabra de alguno de ustedes- hizo una mueca de furia, creía que con unas pocas palabras la tendría en la palma de su mano, se equivocó, pero eso significaría, tal vez, una mejor recompensa.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, después de todo lo que sufrí para encontrarte?- preguntó Hikari indignada, vería hasta donde podría avanzar.

- Porque desconozco sus razones, y, aunque sea mi madre biológica, no la puedo tomar como tal, después de todo, usted no me ha criado- fue la primera vez que la vio, esa mirada fría pedía silenciosamente que se apartara de ella. Le bastó para darse cuenta que con palabras no lograría nada.

- Ya la has escuchado Hikari, será mejor que te vayas de una vez- Hiashi no podía evitar sentirse feliz, pero estaba seguro, por las palabras que acababa de decir la pequeña Hyuga, que tampoco estaría muy de acuerdo de considerarlo un padre.

- Me temo que, por hoy no tengo otra opción. Escucha Hiashi, no creas que me voy a rendir, mi hija volverá conmigo.- aun cuando eso implicara medio matarla en el proceso- Así que no te preocupes cariño pronto volveremos a estar juntas- su cuerpo se desvaneció antes de desaparecer.

- Lamento eso Hinata, tu ma… quiero decir, Hikari y yo siempre tuvimos conflictos. No creí que te verías en medio.

- No se preocupe señor Hiashi, entiendo que esto pase, espero que usted igual entienda que no puedo permitirme escoger entre uno de ustedes, cuando no los conozco más allá de las hazañas contadas en bocas que no pueden callar. –_Ya tengo un padre al que no abandonaré, aun así es interesante conocer a mis padres biológicos, lamentablemente mi "madre" será una persona de cuidado. Creer que el Clan Hyuga sería sólo un pequeño problema ha sido un graaan error._

- Soy yo quien entiende, por lo que veo has conocido a mi hija y mi sobrino, será un placer verte algún día en nuestro hogar - su sonrisa era suave, casi inexistente

- Se lo agradezco. Por cierto, me preguntaba si dejaría entrenar a Hanabi conmigo mañana- sorpresa, incertidumbre, disconformidad, varias emociones cruzaron los ojos del mayor a una velocidad que sólo pocos lograrían ver, estaba ante una de ellas.

- Lo permitiré, si aceptas una simple condición, que Neji las acompañe.- se recordó que la persona enfrente suyo era una total desconocida para él, la idea empezaba a resultarle incómoda, si no aceptaba haría hacerla vigilar, debería hacerlo aun si aceptaba, pero había algo que se lo impedía.

- Entiendo perfectamente. Estar preocupado por su hija es algo que todo padre debe sentir cuando se va con desconocidos. – sonrió a modo de broma, Hiashi parpadeó sorprendido

- Tienes mi permiso, sin embargo debe ser en la mañana, nosotros comemos en familia. Tenemos asuntos importantes que atender en la tarde, Hanabi debe estar presente.

- No se preocupe, no es necesario que me de sus razones, mediré el tiempo para que llegue sin problemas. Me voy señor Hiashi, esta atardeciendo, he de volver a mi departamento

- Tengo entendido que vives con Sasuke Uchiha- ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que eso era un regaño? -¿Por qué no te cambias de lugar? No es correcto que dos jóvenes, especialmente un hombre y una mujer, vivan juntos sin un compromiso de por medio- le dieron ganas de reír, los Hyuga resultaban ser demasiado tradicionalistas

- Sasuke-san es un excelente compañero, ambos gustamos de nuestro propio espacio, somos callados y rara vez coincidimos. Vivimos en un complejo apartamental, tenemos varios vecinos. Nuestro compañeros de equipo viven en el edificio de al lado. Además la aldea no está para dar favoritismos, el pedir y esperar que me den mi propio apartamento sería muy egoísta y egocéntrico de mi parte.- _Con Sasuke en el hospital parece que el apartamento es mío. Es un idiota por terminar el hospital, creer que con ese nivel sería capaz de derrotar a Itachi-nisan no fue menos que estúpido._

- Bien dicho, espero volvamos a encontrarnos en situaciones más favorables Hinata- esa casi inexistente sonrisa le dio un poco de nostalgia, se parecía mucho a la de… casi todos los que conocía, a excepción de Deidara, él era un maniaco incapaz de reprimirse.

- Si me permite, me retiro

Dejando de sentir su presencia se permitió soltar el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo, la tensión sobre los músculos de su espalda no era de sorprenderse, imaginó mucho escenarios en los que se encontraba con él, con Hiashi, en ninguno entró el conocer a su madre. Dejando eso de lado, el siempre estar con posición serena, postura recta, hablar de una forma tan cordial, era cansado, nada parecido a como se había acostumbrado. Ese, sin duda, no era parte de su estilo de vida. Miró al cielo, había acertado, cuando los había visto, a sus padres bilógicos, su corazón no se exalto, ni siquiera en el deseo de conocerlos, ellos no serían más que desconocidos a los que esperaba no volver a ver… no sería tan fácil. El problema más grande con esa familia residía en su heredera, Hanabi, debería poner en práctica la apuesta ganada a Naruto y practicar con el equipo 8.

Sus propósitos serían el aprender todo lo que pudiera del clan Hyuga, si eso le daba la oportunidad de conocer el estilo propio de los portadores del Byakugan, le ayudaría en un futuro. Sólo si era posible, después de todo, su misión no le daba para ningún desliz. Con el equipo de Kurenai sería capaz de aprender un poco más de la estructura y manejo de los shinobis en Konoha, conocía suficiente a Naruto y Sasuke, ambos tercos, capaces de aprender a pasos agigantados, y sin embargo, la aldea que los acogía era muy débil en estructura y organización. Tsunade había demostrado ser una Hokage irresponsable, pero que se comprometía en la protección de sus ciudadanos.

Las personas a su alrededor se vieron opacadas por la concentración de sus pensamientos, sentía el cuerpo muy ligero, el aire tenía una ligera consistencia viscosa, deseaba comer, bañarse y dormir hasta que las dudas que repentinamente agolpaban se cabeza, se fueran. Las luces encendidas del apartamento le dieron curiosidad, la puerta abierta le despertó sospechas y ver a Sasuke cenando le aclaró sus duda, era todo un Uchiha terco y arrogante y orgulloso, reparó en el plato extra, sonrió de medio lado y se sentó. No tenían la intención de entablar una charla que no los llevaría a ningún lado, disfrutaban del silencio acompañado de una cálida compañía. Era ridículo que una escena así fuera tan cercana al hogar para los dos.

- Es mi turno de lavar

- No saben que salí del hospital- eso no le sorprendió

- Ya lo habrán averiguado

- Pues no han venido- su voz se oía cercana, seguramente apoyado en el marco de la puerta

- Eres fuerte. Escuché que lo has intentado desde hace tres días- se lo había escuchado a Sakura en alguna ocasión, que Sasuke deseaba salirse y lo había intentado, siempre siendo detenido por los guardias.

- Ya no tendré quien me moleste

.

.

- Itachi-san Tobi quiere que lo acompañes, Tobi tiene algo importante que decirle a Itachi-san, porque Tobi es un niño bueno, por lo tanto no dice mentiras- un grupo de personas estaban reunida en una pequeña fortaleza, las paredes eran de piedra sólida, con grandes espacios donde el aire circulaba libremente llevándose el calor sofocante. Dos personas se desprendieron del grupo, uno de ellos con una máscara naranja y voz chillona, el otro, un hombre de coleta.

- Esta bien Tobi, pero para ya de hablar o me vas a dar jaqueca- sus voces retumbaban ligeramente, haciendo un eco silente.

- Pero Tobi no es malo, Tobi es incapaz de producir malas sensaciones, amenos de que este atacando a alguien, y no estoy atacando a Itachi-san- la sien empezaba a palpitarle, cada paso que daban lo acercaba a un alivio necesario. No esperó una vez la puerta se cerró.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Madara?- le preguntó sin rodeos

- Tengo la fecha en la que traerás a Hinata devuelta- su voz cambió a una más seria- será dentro de un mes y medio

- Puedo saber el porqué de esa fecha

- No deberías preocuparte por trivialidades, contestaré a tu duda, así lo he calculado. No hay duda que Orochimaru no se detendrá hasta hacerse de lo que quiere, según el informe de Hinata, Sasuke tampoco será capaz de resistir la tentación, después de eso ella no tendrá nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

- Si has escogido un mal momento no harás más que armar un caos, no me sorprende viniendo de ti. – Le molestaba que siempre los inmiscuyera en situaciones complicadas, - le aviso a Hinata

- No es necesario, ella sabe que tiene que regresar, no importa cuando y lo que eso suponga. Estoy seguro de que ella será lo suficientemente fuerte para asumir sus órdenes y su destino

- Entendido, ¿eso es todo?

- No hay nada más que tratar- eso daba por terminada la conversación. Debía adelantarse a los sucesos, estaba planeando lo que harían después, cuando Hinata regresara, Akatsuki se tomaría un descanso para entrenarla, conocer todo de sus siguientes objetivos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Disculpen la tardanza, ha sido un mes muy atareado y no había tenido tiempo para subir el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, y me perdonen por la tardanza n_nU

Nos vemos a la próxima. Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, siéntanse libre de hacerlo.


	23. Entrenamientos

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes son de Mashashi Kishomoto, yo sólo los tomo prestados para una de mis tantas ideas raras.

.

.

.

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 22: Entrenamientos**

Hinata y Naruto estaban caminando por las calles de Konoha, el sol estaba en lo alto, el calor se sentíaembriagador, la fresca brisa alejaba a esos demonios que les susurraban el no hacer nada. La mayoría de los ninja estaba afuera en misiones, eran pocos los que se quedaban, la mayoría entrenando o en guardia. Naruto no se veía del todo contento, entendía que Hinata deseara mejorar sus técnicas de rastreo, mas no le agradaba la idea de hacerlo con las personas que entrenaban en el campo ocho. Envidiaba a Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke que se habían ido a una misión, no importaba que fuera de rango C –algo muy sencillo para él- era una injusticia que los dejaran fuera simplemente porque eran innecesarios. Era curioso que Kurenai aún se encontrara en el hospital, no sabía por qué se encontraba allí, sólo que Kiba y los demás estaban en receso desde entonces.

Los gritos se escuchaban desde antes de entrar en un rango de diez metros, eran las voces inconfundibles de Kiba y Tamaki. Hacían un escándalo con el que era imposible no localizarlos.

- Kiba, Tamaki es hora de hacer silencio, tenemos compañía- Shino fue el único que los notó

- ¿Que es están haciendo aquí?- Kiba, como siempre, fue el primero en hablar, no de manera grosera, sino curioso, no era común que se encontraran, mejor dicho, se buscaran dentro de las paredes de su aldea.

- Deseaba saber si nos harían el favor de permitirnos entrenar con ustedes, se los pido.- pidió con una ligera reverencia, lo que causó confusión en el equipo 8

- A mí no me mires cara de perro, sólo estoy aquí porque perdí una apuesta- aclaró el rubio ladeando la cabeza, sin importarle que se los permitieran o no.

- ¿Estas de broma? No crean que por que nos vencieron son mejores que nosotros- _aunque en realidad si lo son, pero eso no importa, no les dejare burlarse de mí_- no estaba enfadado, sólo confundido, rara vez se veían, ya no eran esos tiempos en la academia donde se unían para hacer travesuras. Cada uno de ellos empezaba a tomar caminos diferentes, era el camino de su "profesión" lo que los hacia verse en unas pocas ocasiones.

- No pienso nada de eso. Mi única intención es la de entrenar con ustedes, especialmente con Shino y Kiba, también de Akamaru- se rectificó una vez escuchó ladrar al can. Le sorprendía la distancia que existía entre personas que convivieron por tantos años juntas… ¿O sería que la desconfianza fuera por ella? Tampoco es que pudiera culparlos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué yo no soy tan buena como ellos?- ahora sí se había enfadado.

- ¡Perdón, no quise decirlo de esa manera! Me malentendiste.- al parecer no se equivocaba del todo, cada equipo tenía a una mujer agresiva entre sus filas.

- Entonces ilumíname en mi ignorancia- dijo de manera indignada y sarcástica

- Calma Tamaki, si mi razonamiento es correcto, lo que Hinata desea entrenar con nosotros es su habilidad en técnicas de rastreo- Kiba, Tamaki y Naruto lo miraron, nadie hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, después vieron a Hinata, esperando por una respuesta.- también nos beneficiaría- lo volvieron a ver.

- De hecho, tiene razón. – Hinata sintió las miradas sobre ella, no entendía cuál era la razón de que se quedaran así.

- No entiendo, ¿Cómo mejorarán en sus técnicas de rastreo?- Naruto no había tenido el menor interés en esa actividad, ahora empezaba a sonar un poco, sólo un poco, interesante.

- Kiba es del clan Inuzuka, por lo que él y Akamaru tienen un olfato 100 veces mejor a cualquiera de nosotros, mis insectos son especiales para encontrar e inmovilizar al enemigo, y, me imagino, Hinata al poseer el Byakugan desea aprender a utilizarlo como un medio de rastreo, me impresiona su deseo por conocer todos los aspectos que puede sobrellevar un doujutsu, también es entendible, es una gran ventaja al entorno el entrenarse apropiadamente en todos los campos. - Todos, menos Hinata, se quedaron boquiabiertos por su explicación.

- Creo que nunca te escuche hablar tanto Shino. Entiendo lo que dices, la hemos visto pelear, en verdad es fuerte, a nosotros no nos vendría mal salir de la rutina. Sin embargo si hiciéramos un equipo de búsqueda, ¿Qué función cumplirían Tamaki y Naruto?

- Es fácil saberlo si piensas un poco, ellos serían las personas a quien buscamos, ellos se esconden, nosotros los encontramos. Mi teoría podría ser errónea, quizás al estar tan familiarizados con ellos los pasemos por alto, tal vez sea lo contrario. Aprender a detectar y esconderse sería muy útil para futuras misiones.

- En tanto no esté Kurenai-sensei seremos incapaces de avanzar como es debido en esta etapa. Siempre se ha dicho que hay límites cuando uno entrena solo, entrenando en grupo tenemos la posibilidad de descubrir o crear nuevas técnicas. Por mí está bien- exclamó el castaño, Shino asintió a modo de apruebo.

- Si ustedes ya se decidieron no tengo otra opción. Ya conozco sus técnicas, no será nada difícil evadirlos. Pero con el idiota de Naruto a mi lado no me sorprendería que nos encontraran casi inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo soy muy bueno escondiéndome, uno de los mejores- argumentó con arrogancia y orgullo

- ¿Seguro? Cuando te escapabas de las clases Iruka-sensei siempre te encontraba. – Naruto gruñó con enojo al verse descubierto- no me sorprendería que siguieras siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

- Ya verás cómo te tragas tus palabras, hey Hinata, ¿Cuándo empezamos?- preguntó impaciente, estaba cansado de que Tamaki siempre lo llamara "idiota", él sólo era un poco distraído en ocasiones.

- Eres muy impaciente Naruto-kun, es la hora de comer, dudo que no tengas hambre- su estómago emitió un sonido bastante audible y gutural, se sonrojó- veo que no me equivoco. Nos veremos después de comer. Creo que una hora y media es tiempo suficiente, tengo entendido que no es bueno hacer ejercicio con el estómago lleno.

- Es aceptable

- En ese caso vámonos a comer, tengo antojo de un buen trozo de carne, ¿no es así Akamaru?- no esperó a una respuesta, lo cargó en sus brazos para ponerlo en su cabeza.

- ¡Yo quiero un enorme bol de ramen!- casi gritó, con alegría

- Tú siempre quieres ramen Naruto-kun

- El ramen es una de la mejores cosas que puede haber en el mundo, tenemos la suerte de que uno de los mejores restaurantes, Ichiraku, esté en Konoha dattebayo

- Lo que digas- Tamaki, Hinata y Kiba acostumbradas a sus energéticas respuestas, se vieron entre sí, esperando decidir con la mirada el lugar donde llenarían la tripa. Shino estaba bastante concentrado en un insecto que había parado en su mano sin razón aparente. Naruto gruñó, no le gustaba verse ignorado.

Hinata, para darle gusto a su compañero, decidió que ir a Ichiraku con Naruto no era mala idea. En cambio el equipo 8 se fue a comer a unos de los puestos de comidas que más variedad pudiera tener. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a las calles de la aldea, en las que paseaban las madres para comprar la comida, algunas acompañadas de sus hijos, parejas o familias que salían a comprar un helado o deseaban comer afuera. Los únicos que platicaron en el camino eran Kiba, Tamaki y Naruto, especialmente presumiendo de sus habilidades y de cómo en una batalla serían capaces de derrotarse con facilidad.

Hinata y Shino se aliviaron ligeramente cuando llegaron al punto en que debían separarse, juntar a esos tres escandalosos podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera que no tuviera una paciencia suficiente para escucharlos hablar todo el día sin quejarse en lo más mínimo. Ninguno de los dos grupos tuvo una comida especial, Kiba y Naruto devorando su comida, Shino parecía comer cada vez que no le veían, Hinata con calma y Tamaki comiendo algo que no le engordara demasiado. Poco antes de la hora límite, todos se encontraban listos para comenzar.

- Sólo para dejarlo en claro. Naruto, Tamaki, ustedes se esconderán juntos, no tienen permitido separarse a más de un metro. Les daremos diez minutos de ventaja. Una vez que los encontremos- ignoró el bufido de Tamaki y el gruñido de Naruto- comenzaremos de nuevo.

- Esto será muy fácil, conozco el aroma de Tamaki a la perfección, no me costará nada encontrarla.

- Mis insectos son capaces de seguir cualquier rastro que dejen

- Yo ampliaré lo más que pueda mi campo de visión para localizarlos

Sin darse cuenta ya tenía un plan en acción. Lograron coordinarse perfectamente. Cuatro minutos bastaron para localizarlos en una de las zonas de entrenamiento cercanas al bosque de la muerte, en el interior de uno de los árboles huecos cercanos a un río. Kiba parecía regocijarse internamente cada vez que los encontraban, fue desde el quinto que les tomó poco más de cuatro minutos encontrarlos, nada más allá de unos cuantos segundos o un minuto entero. No podían esperar menos de un equipo conformado por un Aburame, un Inuzuka y una Hyuga.

- Admítanlo, somos los mejores.- Los colores anaranjados y violáceos abarcaban todo el cielo.

- ¡Cállate Kiba!- exclamaron los "fugitivos"- mañana lo volvemos a intentar- se vieron entre ellos, enojados- ¡Deja de imitarme!

- En ese caso nos veremos mañana, ha sido un placer- Hinata ofreció su mano a Shino, despidiéndose.

- Así será

Kiba tomó a Tamaki del cuello de su playera, Hinata hizo lo mismo con Naruto. Al día siguiente esos dos irían por separado, ambos habían propuesto la idea, habían tenido suficiente con aguantarse el día juntos como para tener que soportar otro más. De esa manera descubrirían de una vez por todas, quien de los dos era mejor no siendo atrapado.

Shino y Kiba acompañaron a tamaki hasta su casa, tratando de bajarle su mal humor. Hinata y Naruto se dirigieron a sus respectivos departamentos, era una enorme conveniencia que quedaran en el mismo espacio.

- Nunca creí que nos pudieran encontrar tan rápido, son geniales ustedes como equipo.

- Eso parece Naruto-kun, sé que de esta manera creo que les seré de mayor utilidad. No había intentado desarrollar mi Byakugan en ese aspecto. Bueno, casi en ninguno, debo ser capaz de lograrlo si quiero ser más fuerte.

- ¡Pero tu ya eres de mucha utilidad Hinata! eres muy fuerte- dijo mientras se ponía sus manos en la nuca.

- No, no lo soy tanto. No me sorprendería que me rebasaras en cualquier momento- le dio su mejor sonrisa, una que mostraba sinceridad y cariño.

- Ehh si bueno. Eso sólo pasará si el torpe de ero-senin me entrenara más seguido jeje- no se consideraba tímido, pero en ocasiones Hinata sabía como avergonzarlo- ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu departamento?- preguntó al momento de estar en frente de los edificios, con una mirada esquiva

- No te molestes, tienes que descansar para que mañana no seas tan fácil de encontrar como el día de hoy

- No será así, no tendré a la molesta cabellos de cereza a mi lado para fastidiarme el día, estoy seguro de que no me encontrarán nunca dattebayo- se cruzó de brazos para afirmar con la cabeza

- En ese caso, nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun

- Que tengas buena noche Hinata

Ella se encaminó al vacío apartamento que seguiría compartiendo con Sasuke por un corto tiempo, su obsesión por el poder se incrementaba cada vez más, podía sentirlo especialmente cuando entrenaba o dormía, su instinto asesino casi volaba en las noches para ser un genin, considerando que era un Uchiha no le sorprendía en demasía. Ellos lograban ser muy impulsivos y sus sentimientos muy profundos, aunque mostraran esa cara de indiferencia que engañaba a la gran mayoría del mundo entero.

Su misión consistía únicamente en observar, interactuar lo menos posible en la vida de los demás, cosa que había logrado. Se volvía más difícil, eso lo sabía, no se retractaba de la misión encomendada, pero empezaba a dudar de las palabras de su Padre. La "salvación" del mundo era posible sin tener a todos atados a una ilusión, claro que de ello estaba segura desde que conocía a Pain, ambos compartían un sentido muy extraño de "paz". Suspiró, Konoha tenía un poder hechizante junto con todos sus habitantes, y sus compañeros de equipo no eran la excepción. Se había encariñado especialmente con Sasuke y Naruto, con quienes debía tener una mayor interacción para conocer todas sus fortalezas y debilidades; a Sakura la consideraba una amiga pero no cuadraba en sus planes, por lo que al principio sólo la consideró como una persona más a quien engañar. Fue de Kakashi y los AMBU que siempre la seguían en los primeros días de quienes se tuvo que cuidar, actuando tan normal como se lo permitiera la situación. Aparentemente había funcionado, ya no la seguían, la trataban como a cualquiera, quizás el maldito de Orochimaru tuviera que ver, más si era así, nunca pensaría en agradecerle.

Ese amargo pensamiento le trajo otros más, en específico recuerdos que sólo había sido pensamientos demasiado oscuros y traicioneros, lo que menos deseaba que pasara, sucedió, encontrarse con su "verdadera" familia, Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, Hizashi e incluso Hikari, porque seguía siendo su madre por más intentara negarlo, esa mujer no parecía tener ningún interés en formar una familia con ella, sus intenciones eran desconocidas, pero pensar en eso le causaba escalofríos. No tenía la menor duda de que le había estado siguiendo desde hace un par de días, justamente cuando se encontraba sola o con su equipo, exceptuando a Kakashi, admitía que "su madre"- fruncía el seño con sólo pensar en esas palabras- tenía habilidad para esconderse mas no la suficiente. Esperaba no encontrarla de nuevo, una vez se hubiese ido de la aldea… su interior la quemaba con hielo y fuego a la vez, deseaba volver a encontrarse con todos aquellos villanos con los que puede divertirse un rato, pero sentía una verdadera tristeza de abandonar a todos los amigos que había hecho ocasionalmente.

Las horas transcurrían tranquilas. El rubio se había dormido apenas se acostó, y la de ojos blancos se acostó para despejar su cabeza de temas sin sentido. Porque sólo eran eso, no había razón el ponerle tantas vueltas a lo inevitable; ella era una shinobi tenía deberes que cumplir, y su misión actual era eso, otra misión. Eso tampoco quería decir que quebrantara su promesa con Naruto, le ayudaría tanto como pudiera para que el rubio sobreviviera, aun si eso implicara eludir las garras de Akatsuki y, por lo tanto, las de su padre. Sus planes aún no los tenían muy claro, sólo sabía que Madara, su padre, tenía un plan demasiado complicado para hacer de ese mundo caótico un lugar mejor. Ella le creía, no había razón para no hacerlo, sabía que se necesitaba del poder de los bijuus para poder lograrlo, y sin embargo no quería arrebatarle o ayudar a que le quitaran la vida a su amigo.

- Por favor, ¿Qué es una vida comparada con la de las miles de los demás?... pero es su vida, la de Naruto-kun- se dijo así misma- ya basta, lo estoy pensando demasiado, eso sólo me llevará más problemas- se regañó entre dientes- es mejor que me duerma, presiento que mañana tendré un día pesado.

Los golpes en la puerta la obligaron a despertar, no se imaginaba quién sería a tan tempranas horas, el sol apenas estaba saliendo, aun así se lo agradecería mentalmente, tenía que prepararse para ir a entrenar con los demás. Se levantó y desperezó para ir directo a la entrada. No esperaba ver a su pequeña hermana parada en frente suyo con una sonrisa que ocultaba casi perfectamente, pero también se le veía un gesto ausente.

- Buenos días Hanabi, no esperaba verte por aquí, no pensé que sabrías dónde vivo- la invitó a pasar- ¿gustas un poco de té?

- No gracias, ya he comido… y no fue difícil, muchas personas rumorean de que el gran Sasuke Uchiha no vive solo- sus palabras le daban un eco un tanto hueco

- ¿Sucede algo? No te ves muy bien- Hanabi lanzó un gran suspiro y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza

- Yo me encuentro perfectamente, pero padre me ha pedido que te lleve a la mansión, tengo el presentimiento de que esto tiene que ver con el Consejo Hyuga- su semblante mostraba tristeza- no quiero que te hagan algo malo

- Tranquila, no creo que pase nada.- le dijo enseñándole los dientes en una deslumbrante sonrisa -_Y esto se pone cada vez mejor, hermano ¿Cuánto tiempo más te piensas tardar?_- pero tengo entrenamiento con los chicos justo en poco más de hora y media, ¿Crees que nos demoremos más de ese tiempo?

- No creo, tal vez media hora, después de eso… podrías tener tiempo de entrenar un poco conmigo… o tal vez prefieras desayunar primero

- Soporto muy las hambrunas, así podrás mostrarme de lo que es capaz mi pequeña hermana Hyuga

- Tú también eres una Hyuga, lo demuestran tus ojos – su tono era de reproche mientras señalaban los ojos descubiertos de Hinata

- Sólo porque nuestro padre lo es, olvidas que no me he criado como tal, tuve suerte de aprender a usar el Byakugan… estaré lista en un minuto puedes sentarte si gustas.

- Gracias, prefiero esperar afuera.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda, se permitió mostrar el nerviosismo que tenía, nada de eso resultaría bien podía asegurarlo, se mordió el labio, los ancianos del Consejo no hacían más que crear problemas y discordia, esa no sería la excepción. Las muchas probabilidades que se le pasaban por el pensamiento iban desde el sello del pájaro enjaulado, a que le borraran la memoria y la obligaban a quedarse ahí, unas muy remotas que prácticamente eran imposibles le permitían pensar que simplemente la dejarían en paz… no, no era posible viendo a las personas que se enfrentaría, esos viejos no le agradaban en lo absoluto… esperaba que su padre pudiera hacer algo en su favor.

- Estoy lista, vamos. Disculpa Hanabi, puedes explicarme ¿Qué es eso del Consejo Hyuga?- la desinformación era igual a debilidad, la debilidad era igual a varios problemas, los problemas no eran buenos.

- El Consejo esta formado por las personas con mayor experiencia y autoridad de la rama principal, actualmente lo conforman 8 personas contando a nuestro padre, yo estoy presente en algunas reuniones como heredera, pero mi palabra no cuenta, sólo estoy ahí para observar y aprender.

- Y… ¿Qué es lo que hacen? - Hanabi se paralizó un segundo cuando formuló la pregunta, y su nerviosismo se acrecentó en un instante haciéndolo apenas perceptible, los Hyuga estaban bien entrenados en el arte de ocultar lo que sienten, por lo que observaba Hinata- lo siento creo que es imprudente que pregunte eso

- No pasa nada, es sólo que son asuntos internos del clan, y no nos es permitido decir eso- su voz tenía un tono de nerviosismo con una nota falsa.

- Fue mi culpa, no debí preguntar, no me contestes- su nerviosismo aún era visible, se preguntó si a lo que temía era a que la delatara, descartándolo inmediatamente. Una idea extraña cruzó por su cabeza – No me va a pasar nada –Hanabi volteo a verla, ¿era tan obvia? Hinata no la veía, pero sin duda sonreía- te lo prometo.

- No entiendo por qué crees que algo así me preocupa. Aun así, espero que lo cumplas – Hinata sonrió, los grandes clanes siempre iban acompañados de un gran orgullo.

La vida empezaba a mostrarse en las, antes solitarias, los puestos empezaban a abrirse y el olor a comida de los restaurantes llamaba la atención a esas horas de la mañana. Sin duda, si no fuera por el hambre que le hacía pasar Kisame en sus entrenamientos, la cabeza hubiera bajado a su estómago, no podría pasar por esos lugares sin mantener el pensamiento de querer ir a comprar algo, más importante era lo que debía de hacer cuando estuviera frente a todos esos Hyuga. Repasó todo lo que sabía de ellos, famosos por su _doujutsu_, su propio estilo de lucha y la división de su clan en dos ramas, "los aristocráticos y los sirvientes", el _bouke_ estaba conformado por sirvientes sellados, viles eclavos que no tenía una verdadera libertad, ese se convertía en su mayor temor, el que quisieran _sellarla _o perjudicar de alguna manera su estancia en Konoha. No se los permitiría, de ser necesario se iría de la aldea antes de tiempo.

Los puestos se terminaron, había un gran espacio que dividía a la población en general de ese edificio que seguramente sería inmenso, sólo podía que tenía dos pisos, pero su extensión debía de se impresionante, la puerta principal, quizás la única, era de puertas de madera, miró a los lados, los pequeños muros que resguardaban esa residencia eran enormes.

- Hanabi-sama, señorita, bienvenidas. Desean que les traiga algo- una mujer de cabello cobrizo, y ojos claros les recibió

- ¿Dónde está mi padre?- su tono era frío e indiferente, al parecer se tomaba en serio sobre quién era el "sirviente" y el "amo", o le tomaba demasiada atención a las jerarquías. Al menos ese era un problema que no le interesaba.

- En este momento se encuentra esperándola en su despacho

- Entonces no deberías preguntar tonterías, llévanos hacia allá- sus palabras salieron casi en un siseo mordaz

- Sí, disculpe mi torpeza, por aquí por favor

Ahora otro concepto había llegado a la cabeza de Hinata para los Hyuga, mimados; sin duda alguna se creían demasiado importantes por el simple hecho de ser uno de los clanes más reconocidos del mundo, tanta fama se les iba a la cabeza. Desearía ver, si en alguna ocasión se fueran a la ruina, qué es lo que harían sin nadie de la servidumbre para que les ayudara a sobrevivir a su "nuevo estilo de vida"… dudaba que fueran capaces de mantener esa enorme mansión, si es que aun la conservasen. Se detuvieron en una puerta al final del pasillo, en dónde la mujer dio tres toques.

- Adelante

- Hanabi-sama ha regresado con su acompañante, Hiashi-sama

- Bien hecho Aoi, puedes retirarte, ya no necesito de tus servicios- se levantó de su escritorio con una mirada imperturbable

- Como diga, con su permiso- no tuvo la oportunidad de avanzar más de dos pasos cuando una mano la detuvo, una ligera sensación de escalofríos le inundó, no era una buena señal si alguien le detenía de esa forma, especialmente si esa persona era Hanabi

- Lamento molestarte, pero tendrías la amabilidad de traerme un poco de té por favor- su tono amable y cálido, junto con una sonrisa radiante, le hacían perder esa figura un tanto oscura que tenía con su vestimenta

- Claro que sí señorita, en un momento se lo traigo- después de que se hubo ido, alcanzando a escuchar como le agradecía, sintió un ligero cosquilleo, le gustaba que la trataran así, no le molestaría atender más seguido a esa jovencita.

La habitación se encontraba iluminada con unas cuantas velas, la luz natural no tenía por donde entrar, Hiashi se mantenía detrás de su escritorio, sobre él estaban varios documentos, que guardo de inmediato.

- Nos están esperando, no podemos hacerlos esperar. Es un placer volverte a ver Hinata- sus pasos lo dirigieron a una puerta al lado del su despacho, era pequeño, no contenía más que unos cuantos cojines, el candelabro estaba en el centro, arriba del cojín en medio de ese círculo, Hinata imaginaba cual sería su lugar, se carcajeo interiormente al imaginarse lo que sucedería si se sentaba en uno de los dos cojines faltantes del círculo, donde estaría, obviamente, Hiashi y Hanabi.

- Disculpen la tardanza, mi hija ha traído a la persona encomendada- no tardaron mucho en acomodarse, Hiashi tomó su lugar con su hija a la izquierda. Hinata caminó despacio, analizando las miradas que todos les daban, pero sin poder descifrarlas del todo. Bastaba con recordar la historia de su hermano, le hervía la sangre, las personas que lo habían impulsado a cometer tales atrocidades se parecían a los anciano que la observaban en ese momento, cómo le gustaría descarar esa frustración golpeando a todos los presentes. Tal vez debería hacerle una visita a Danzo cuando tuviera un poco más de poder

- Deshaz esa infame transformación, éste no es un lugar para usarlo- no le impresionó una voz grave y áspera llena de mandato, proveniente de uno de los ancianos de su lado- será mejor que también te quites esas espadas de encima.

- Lo siento, llego a olvidar que siempre activo el _henge_- dio un parpadeo, para que los ojos azules pasaran a ser de un blanco perlado- me disculparan pero quitarme estás espada es algo que no puedo hacer.

- ¿Quién te crees para desobedecer una de nuestras órdenes?- otra voz, más suave, no así menos demandante, la ira le daba un aspecto singular, siendo callada por una mirada del líder del clan

- Explícate

- Hiashi-sama –lo mejor sería hablarle con ese respeto que se daba a cualquier cabecilla- estás espadas son mi responsabilidad, tengo que cuidarlas y protegerlas con mi vida, son como un tesoro para mí- la simple mirada de Hiashi le demandaba otra explicación ante lo dicho- son el último recuerdo de las personas quienes me criaron, me pidieron mantenerlas a salvo, no son espadas comunes.

- ¿Cómo que no son espadas comunes?- le preguntó alguien detrás suyo.

- Tampoco puedo responder a eso, perdónenme- eso levantó cuchicheos de desaprobación entre los ancianos. Unos toques en la puerta del despacho de Hiashi llamaron la atención de todos- me disculpo creo que es para mí, espero no les moleste que lo recoja- Hinata creó un _kage bunshin_ antes sorpresa de los ancianos, ninguno de ellos conocía la menor habilidad de la joven, Hiashi aún no les había comentado nada de lo sucedido en los exámenes chunin.

- Señores, creo que nos estamos desviando del asunto principal por el que nos reunimos el día de hoy- habló después de que el _bunshin_ regresará con la taza de té y desapareciera.

- Hiashi-sama tiene razón, la razón de nuestra reunión es saber lo que se hará con Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuga y ex-heredera del clan.- el que estaba al lado de Hiashi habló calmadamente- sin embargo aún me causa intriga el significado de su vestimenta.

- Es parte de la ropa que tengo desde hace tiempo, el color y la figura, si no me equivoco son los que le molestan, seguramente debe ser un error mío la ropa es sólo ropa.

- Señores voto por conocer la historia de la persona enjuiciada y de las personas que la acompañaban- todos los presentes asintieron, pero pudo ver a Hanabi quien se contenía los nervios para no quedar mal frente a ellos, sólo le dio una sonrisa infundiéndole valor. Aun así la palabra "enjuiciada" era un poco perturbante.

- Honorables señores, temo que mi relato les resulte corto, puesto que no puedo decir mucho de ellos, no les pregunté qué hacían antes de que estuviera con ellos. Desde que tengo memoria yo tenía un padre llamado Ichiro –como lo pensó, cólo unos pocos se pudieron rígidos al reconocer ese nombre- yo lo veía así porque siempre estaba conmigo, me cuidaba; un par de años después conseguí un hermano mayor Haruma, los tres viajamos juntos, luchábamos juntos, vivíamos juntos, entrenábamos juntos, éramos una familia pequeña, una de shinobis sin hogar diría - comenzó a relatar con un porte sereno, siendo escuchada atentamente por cada uno de los presentes en la sala, después se le interrogaría por cada cosa.

"Muchas veces nos perseguían varios ninjas que parecían siempre venir por mí, por mis ojos decían, así que le pregunté a mi padre por qué estaban tan interesados en algo que a mí no me parecía tan especial- ignoró las muecas de disgusto, de hecho, le hacían gracia-. Él me contestó que yo era especial, una niña nacida del clan Hyuga, y mis ojos eran lo más característico de ellos y lo más valioso. Yo no quería causarle problemas por algo que me parecía tan insignificante en esos tiempos, es por eso que termine ocultando mis ojos a los demás."- el silencio hecho en momentos de pausa, siendo interrumpidos ligeramente por los pequeños sorbos que Hinata daba al té, daban un ambiente un poco tenso.

"Si su pregunta es el cómo llegue a estar con mi padre, fue porque él me encontró en el bosque-esas palabras causaron recuerdo en todos, menos en Hanabi -al parecer alguien me quería secuestrar, pero tampoco me podía regresar de la nada, sería muy sospechoso"-algo que sin duda era cierto, hubieran matado casi instantáneamente a cualquiera que hubiera estado cerca de la heredera ese día sin siquiera detenerse a preguntar

"Un tiempo después, vinimos de visita hace algunos años, cinco aproximadamente-fue una sorpresa en conjunto saber que ella había venido y nadie se hubiese dado cuenta-junto con mi hermano, mi padre se entero que mi padre biológico es Hiashi, el jefe del clan, y el por qué no me regreso, fue que nunca me quise despegar de él, no quería que me abandonara con unos desconocidos"- Hiashi sintió como un balde de agua fría al saber que su hija había llegado a la aldea, incluso que se enterara que él era su "verdadero" padre y aún así nunca se pudieron ver, sus manos se convirtieron en puños, doblando su vestimenta.

"Sobrevivíamos de "limpiar" poblados de personas que se dedicaba a diversos crímenes, mi padre se había encargado de hacerse de diversos enemigos. Llegó el fatídico día en que nos emboscaron una gran cantidad de ninjas, no pude hacer mucho y no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso en el transcurso de la misma, cuando esos shinobis se fueron, sólo pude ver como ellos morían cuando yo me escondía en un tronco hueco- aunque su expresión seguía serena sus manos temblaron ligeramente- Aprendí mucho con ellos, quizás ellos no hayan sido mi padre y hermano de sangre, pero eso no evita que para mí lo sean. Recuerdo que en sus últimas palabras Ichirou me dijo que viniera a esta aldea a buscar a Hatake Kakashi, él me podría ayudar a fortalecerme, y tal vez tener un hogar aquí, pero con sinceridad he de decir que nunca esperé relacionarme con el clan Hyuga"- el silencio se volvió abrumador en los segundos posteriores. Cada quien analizaba lo dicho por Hinata

- ¿De cuales aldeas provenían?- preguntó el anciano al lado de Hanabi, quien tenía muchas emociones mezcladas que no pudo identificar con certeza, tristeza, compasión, sorpresa, sospecha y muchas otras en un remolino. Debía asegurarse que esa joven tuviera en mente a la persona que había tenido al lado durante tanto tiempo.

- Desconozco la respuesta, no conocía muy bien el sistema de las aldeas shinobis, y después nunca me interesó mucho saber su procedencia.

- Tú has dicho que, desde que tienes memoria has estado con esas personas, ¿no es así?- habló alguien de quien no tenía a la vista

- Exactamente señor

- ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas ningún recuerdo de este clan, si tu edad de tres años te permitiría tener una pequeña gama de recuerdos?- su voz era retadora

- Sufrí de varios golpes en la cabeza durante mi infancia, hay varios recuerdos que tengo borrosos, no sería de sorprender que me haya olvidado de Hiashi-sama- esa era la verdad, golpes en la cabeza, huesos rotos, ligamentos lastimados, no era fácil su vida.

- ¿Sabes usar el Byakugan, jovencita?

- Así es, fue de forma accidental, pero pude controlarlo y ahora se usarlo

- ¿Te consideras una Hyuga?- esa era la pregunta que debieron hacer desde el inicio

- Sólo porque mi sangre lo es, como le había explicado anteriormente a su heredera- todas las miradas se desviaron hacia Hanabi por un segundo- yo no me he criado bajo su seno, desconozco sus reglas, y todo lo que conlleve con este clan. Sin mencionar que he conocido a mi madre, si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Hikari, y ella tampoco es una Hyuga, por lo que supongo que es un punto para decir que no soy una persona digna de llevar el apellido su apellido.

- Al contrario, ella es una persona que posee habilidades de detección y control de chackra que son muy importantes, es por eso que tú, como primogénita de Hiashi-sama hubieras sido una heredera de gran prestigio- eso explicaba un poco algunas facilidades que tenía en sus entrenamientos o para encontrar a alguien oculto.- lamentablemente Hikari no fue una persona de la que pudiéramos confiar, al abandonar esta mansión muchos años atrás, por lo que nos hemos enterado ahora debe de estar en tu búsqueda, por lo mismo que nosotros, tus habilidades deben ser probadas y ver el resultado de ésta unión.

- Dices que ellos te entrenaban, así que debes tener un alto grado como ninja- volvió a preguntar el que estaba al lado de Hiashi. Los pocos que conocían el nombre de Ichirou estaban a la expectativa de la persona que podría ser esa joven.

- Yo no diría eso señor, actualmente estoy en el equipo de Kakashi, me presenté en los exámenes chunin, al parecer aún sigo teniendo el nivel de un genin.

- Pues eso está por verse, no podemos permitir que nuestra heredera se vea de manera inferior ante un desertor del clan, es por eso que propongo una pelea entre Hinata Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga. Espero con su consentimiento Hiashi-sama

- Sin duda el clan Hyuga no puede permitirse algo así, sin embargo he de preguntar la utilidad de una lucha entre ellas dos para saber el veredicto que se tomará acerca de Hinata Hyuga

- Debemos conocer la fuerza de la enjuiciada para ver si supone un débil contrincante, debe ser sellada para que nuestro secreto no sea expuesto, en cambio si demuestra ser digna, hay la posibilidad de que pueda ir libre, o enseñar a nuestra heredera, pero debe ponerse en claro que es imposible que ella pueda re-obtener el título de heredera.

El silencio se hizo presente, cada uno sopesando las posibilidades, el aire se enviciaba de a poco, aumentando la tensión, haciéndola casi táctil, Hanabi sentía la presión en sus pulmones, sabía de lo que Hinata era capaz, pero dudaba que esos ancianos cumplieran lo de dejarla en libertad, sin embargo ella no se veía preocupada, no podía entender cómo es que lograba tener esa serenidad ante lo que estaba por suceder, su destino iba a ser decidido en un momento y ella no parecía inmutarse. Su autocontrol era lo bastante fuerte para no decir ninguna palabra y mantener su expresión casi impasible, pero su corazón latía tan fuerte que no sabía si de emoción, o alguna otra cosa.

Hinata estaba concentrada en sus propios asuntos, específicamente de que faltaba poco menos de una hora para encontrarse con los chicos, y conociendo a Naruto tendría que ir por él, decidieran lo que decidieran deberían hacerlo rápido, que fueran respetados, sumamente valorados, con poder y demás no les daba el derecho de hacerle perder su tiempo. También tenía otra pequeña complicación, la promesa que le había hecho a Hanabi, debía hacer lo que fuera posible para cumplirla; en ocasiones ser una persona que no cumple con lo que dice parecía más fácil. Tampoco es que estuviera en sus planes ser uno de los títeres del clan Hyuga, confiaba que con la ayuda de Hiashi pudiera tener un poco más tiempo o que le dieran su libertad sin mayor reparo, lo que seguramente sería casi imposible… sólo necesitaba esperar a que llegara Itachi para no pensar más en estas cosas.

Hiashi estaba en una posición un tanto difícil, no podía demostrar su cariño ante su primogénita, pero tampoco deseaba ver un enfrentamiento en el cual una de las dos pudiera salir lastimada. Debía decidir en ese momento si actuaría como un padre o el líder del clan Hyuga para impartir la justicia y órdenes necesarias para mantener la paz dentro del mismo, en esos años había hecho lo posible para restringir las leyes más duras o las que tuvieran que ver con el Bouke, no había hecho mucho progresos, sin embargo estaba haciendo un avance. Debía pensar con la cabeza fría lo más conveniente para Hinata, no deseaba retenerla en contra de su voluntad, entendía que no lo veía como a un padre, pero él se contentaba con ver que ella fuera feliz y estuviera segura.

- La propuesta es aceptada, la lucha entre nuestra heredera y la enjuiciada se realizará de forma inmediata. En el dojo de la mansión, así que por favor procedan a dicho lugar.- Hanabi se asustó, no pudo evitar mirar a su padre con incredulidad, Hinata suspiró, se estaba tardando en tomar una desición.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola! aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste

Ya saben que culquier comentario, duda o queja pueden hacerla libremente n_n


	24. Enfrentamientos

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

Espero disfruten del capítulo después de una buena espera

* * *

><p><strong>SUCESOS<strong>

**Capítulo 23: Enfrentamientos**

El dojo se encontraba en silencio, Hinata y Hanabi estaban una frente a la otra, esperando la simple orden que empezaría con su combate. Todos y cada uno de los Hyuga presentes, se encontraba sentado a los alrededores para tener una clara visión, con la pequeña señal de Hiashi, todos activaron el Byakugan, no se permitirían perderse de nada en ese combate entre jóvenes. Hinata se había quitado la chaqueta dejándolos en una esquina de la habitación, debajo de la chaqueta tenía una playera negra de manga corta. No tenía la intención de discutir la decisión del líder del clan, con ello sólo se llevaría más problemas. Lo único que le molestaba, era que todos parecían moverse tan lentamente, le daba la impresión de que sabía que llevaba prisa. Si así eran todos los del clan, parecían tortugas.

- Hanabi, lucha con todo lo que tengas, demuestra que eres una Hyuga- demostrar que era una Hyuga, ¿Qué posible significado tendrían esas palabras? Se preguntó Hinata, eran demasiado extraños.

- Claro, padre- Hiashi sintió un nudo en el estómago, en un último suspiro levantó la mano para dar por comenzado el enfrentamiento con el que, tal vez, sucederían muchos cambios.

- Esta batalla será decisiva para la decisión acerca del futuro de Hyuga Hinata. Además existen un par de reglas que deben de respetar, el don que se les ha dado por nacimiento debe ser parte vital en todo momento de la batalla, será hasta el momento en que decida que su rival no puede continuar que se detendrán. Dicho esto que la pelea comience.

- Hanabi, que sea un buen combate. Que no te moleste mi petición, deseo terminar lo antes posible, tengo un compromiso al cual acudir -hizo una reverencia antes de erguirse y activar su Byakugan, mantuvo la compostura para no hacer ver que aún no se acostumbraba a esa visión de 360°.

- No te preocupes, no tardaré, que sea un buen combate- dio una reverencia, para adquirir la típica postura de los Hyuga, activó su Byakugan tras un largo suspiro

Hanabi esperaba pacientemente a que Hinata diera el primer golpe, conocía un poco sus habilidades debido a lo que había visto en los exámenes chunin, tendría ventaja mientras desconociera de lo que era capaz. Se reprimió un gruñido, tenía razón al pensar que todos los Hyuga parecían tortugas con paciencia infinita, no es que ella no la tuviera, sino que la retrasaban más de lo que ella deseaba. Creó un clon, ella se mantendría al margen mientras tanto su invocación corría hacia su hermana, saltó tratando de darle una patada en picada a su cabeza, Hanabi clavó el kunai en su pierna, deshaciéndolo de inmediato. El aire silbó, dos shurikens volaban hacia ella, uno a su cabeza, otro a su estómago, los esquivó saltando la derecha.

Más shurikens se dirigían directo a sus pies, saltó, había empleado una mala estrategia, ahora recordaba que Neji también había participado en los exámenes chunin, Hinata sabía de lo que era capaz un Hyuga, le impedía acercarse con ataques continuos y veloces, su estilo era de contacto, a corta distancia, y la mantenía alejada, plan sencillo, pero verdaderamente útil.

No se permitiría quedarse atrás, lanzó varios kunais hacia Hinata, tendría forzosamente que moverse del lugar, dudaba que se quedara para proteger a las personas detrás de ella. No se equivocó, en cuento estuvo en el aire se apresuró a estar a su altura, su balance se desvanecería cuando bloqueara sus tenketsus, dándole la victoria. Su confianza se desvaneció al ver atrapadas sus muñecas, dos golpes había conectado, y ahora era arrojada con fuerza al suelo. El dolor en su espalda se expandió hasta su tórax, provocando un gemido de dolor, se reincorporó tan pronto como se lo permitió su cuerpo, su Byakugan se había desactivado, no era capaz de ver el lugar donde se encontraba su rival, volteó ligeramente a su derecha, vio a Hinata justo a su espalda, sintió como sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo, una por sus clavículas, algo filoso cortó ligeramente la piel sobre la yugular, la otra mano rodeo su cintura, sus ojos miraron en esa dirección, su ropa se veía ligeramente rasgada, un movimiento en falso y su hígado lo pagaría.

- Eso concluye esta batalla- declaró Hiashi- a mis ojos ha sido comprobado que Hinata Hyuga es una hábil shinobi, mas no creo que en estas circunstancias se pueda hacer un veredicto, miembros del Consejo nos reuniremos próximamente para hablar de lo que hoy a acontecido.- su voz calmada pero a la vez llena de mandato no dio cabida a ninguna otra palabra. Asintiendo en silencio, se fueron retirando, dejando solamente a Hiashi y sus hijas.- Estoy seguro de que aún no has mostrado todas tus habilidades, hoy no lo hiciste… me parece que tienes un compromiso pendiente, si así lo deseas puedes retirarte, no te preocupes, el dolor se disipará en una horas- Hinata se frotaba el brazo donde Hanabi había logrado golpearla-, Hanabi muéstrale el camino a tu hermana.

- Gracias, sin embargo, no es necesario, no quiero causarle molestias. Puedo encontrar la salida por mi cuenta Hiashi-sama- sentía refrescante el frío de su chaqueta sobre su piel.

- No es ninguna molestia Hinata, además no es desagradable estar contigo- dijo la castaña tratando de sonar un poco indiferente.

- Esta bien, gracias, supongo que nos veremos luego, hasta entonces Hiashi-sama- no pudo evitar los deseos de que le dijera padre, pero al menos haría lo posible para que Hinata gozará de la libertad, sin las ataduras del clan Hyuga. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos, algo que ningún Shinobi y menos de su clan debería permitirse, mas las circunstancia le habían ablandado de manera sorprendente el corazón.

Sus pensamientos seguían rondando en lo que había dicho uno de los tantos Hyuga, algo en Hanabi le gustaba, su compañía era agradable, era una persona fuerte, capaz de aprender a un buen ritmo para darle la batalla que le había dado. Entrenarla parecía un proyecto interesante, obtendría grandes progresos, ella había avanzando gracias a su padre y hermano, ambos eran excelentes instructores, ¿Ella sería capaz de hacer lo mismo? Se preguntó si tendría las capacidades para ser una buena maestra.

- Yo seguiré de aquí en adelante, tengo que ir por Naruto-kun- no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban a mitad de camino.

- ¿El de los exámenes chunin? ¿El que peleo contra el tal Gaara?- preguntó un poco sorprendida, sin embargo no había muchas personas que se llamaran Naruto y vivieran en Konoha.

- Exacto, él y otros… compañeros estamos entrenando para mejorar nuestra habilidad de rastreo. Tengo entendido que el Byakugan puede ser de mucha utilidad tanto en un combate como en técnicas de rastreo. Así que he decidido que puedo entrenarme en esto último, no se lo digas a nadie, pero aun no me acostumbro a activarlo y usarlo en una pelea, como ustedes hacen, me sería muy complicado.

- Yo podría ayudarte si quieres, puedo enseñarte el _puño suave_- dijo Hanabi en un suave murmullo

- Eso me encantaría, pero no creo que a tu padre o al consejo Hyuga les guste la idea. Es hora de que empiece a correr, nos vemos luego- empezó a correr, despidiéndose de la castaña con la mano en alto

- ¡SI QUIERES APRENDER VEN PASADO MAÑANA AL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE LA ACADEMIA!- fue lo último que escuchó, aprender el estilo Hyuga sería un entrenamiento bastante interesante, e inesperado.

Había escuchado decir a su hermano que el _Juken o puño suave_ era un estilizado ataque a corta distancia, muy efectivo al momento de hacer contacto, de ser hábil, bloqueando todos los puntos de chacra, dejándote indefenso, también había la posibilidad de atacar a los órganos internos causando una muerte rápida y aun así dolorosa. Si no mal recordaba, ese estilo servía por igual para abrir los _tenketsus_, sin la necesidad de un daño colateral, o al menos eso esperaba… sería un experimento que valdría hacer.

Estiró su cuerpo, cansado de siempre contenerse en los entrenamientos y misiones. En días así, odiaba las mañanas en las que se levantaba temprano. Sin darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Naruto, quien salió un poco adormilado, ya vestido.

- Nee Hinata-chan, no es necesario que vengas todos los días a por mí, no soy como Kakashi-sensei, dattebayo.

- No lo hago por eso, prácticamente somos vecinos, me gusta acompañarte. No creí que pudiera molestarte, lo siento, si lo deseas no lo vuelvo a hacer.- le mostró una sonrisa un poco triste.

- No lo dije por eso. Olvida lo que dije. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, ¡Tengo que demostrarles a todos que soy el mejor!

Todos los hombres parecían tener un extraño orgullo combinado con vergüenza cuando se trataba de mujeres.

El aire se volvió pesado con una mirada, Naruto y Tamaki se miraron, desafiándose mutuamente sin palabras. Los demás sólo observaban a la espera de tener que intervenir, no esperaban que ambos dieran media vuelta y se fueran cada quien por su lado, ¿Eso quería decir que la búsqueda empezaba? Otra cosa no podía ser.

- Les damos cinco minutos.

- Ni dándoles una hora podrán con nosotros.

- Si les diéramos una hora se aburrirían y serían ellos quienes nos buscarían.

- No tienes que ser tan literal, sólo era una forma de decir. Eres tan raro Shino.- El Aburame se tragó sus ganas de replicarle, no caería ante las provocaciones de su amigo.

Kiba se sintió ligeramente incómodo, Hinata y Shino no parecían personas muy sociales, él tampoco llegaba a serlo cuando se enfrascaba en su mundo perruno, el mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha sería uno integrado por ineptos sociales… esa idea le gustó.

- Ya está, cinco minutos, ¿Por quien vamos primero?- jugar con Akamaru era divertido, pero ese nuevo entrenamiento le fascinaba de cierta manera.

- Nuestro compañero más cercano me parece un buen inicio – vio la mirada escrutadora de su compañero de equipo, esperando- no se quien es- lo vio hacer un gesto de "ahhh"

- Es Naruto-kun, sin duda.

- Vaya, eres buena

- Me he acostumbrado tanto a verlo que me es fácil identificarlo, además es su lugar preferido. Sólo reconocí a Tamaki porque parecía una persona jugando a esconderse. Y su chackra me era un poco familiar.

No tardaron en encontrarlo, Shino y Kiba entendieron el significado tras las palabras de Hinata, el rubio-cabeza-hueca estaba en el puesto de ramen, al parecer no había desayunando, esperaron cerca de tres minutos antes de golpear su hombro para que los notara, estuvo a punto de escupir lo que tenía en la boca, después recordó que era ramen y se lo tragó.

Naruto, irritado, se vio en la imposición de seguir a sus compañeros, él tenía hambre, sólo había logrado comer cinco raciones cuando le encontraron y era capaz de comer la misma cantidad sólo para saciarse. Lo único que le quedaba era una inmensa barra de chocolate que Hinata había guardado en algún lugar desconocido, al menos le serviría como un buen aperitivo. Ocho minutos después había olvidado completamente el asunto de la comida, ver a una pelirroja con cara de amargada era lo mejor que existía en el mundo. Escondida en las aguas termales, los insectos de Shino se verían fácilmente confundidos y sofocados, su olor se mezclaba con el de tantas personas y el agua lo escondía de manera casi tan perfecta que Kiba no sería problema, pero eso no funcionó contra el Byakugan de Hinata, quien fue la única que le pudo decir que ya la había encontrado, pues estaba en el baño de damas.

- Te dije que yo era mejor escondiéndome Naruto- su voz era calmada pero al llegar al nombre dijo cada sílaba con un tono de burla

- Sólo porque tenía hambre dattebayo, sino nunca me hubieran encontrado

- No te creo, aunque hubieran invitado a Shikamaru, Ino y a todos los demás, tú serías al primero al que encontrarían- eso les dio una idea a Shino y Hinata, en cambio Kiba se encontraba jugando con Akamaru

- Eso hay que ponerlo a prueba- intervino Hinata antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo más- deberíamos invitar al equipo de Asuma-sensei… y tal vez al de Gai-sensei

- Estoy de acuerdo, además Neji sería un reto a enfrentar. Él es un usuario experto del ya Byakugan, tiene mayor experiencia en misiones junto a su equipo que estará acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. Es una propuesta excelente- con esas simples palabras pareció que Kiba salió de su mundo mágico

- No importa cuantos sean, nosotros podemos encontrarlos a todos, somos capaces de convertirnos en el mejor equipo de rastreo de todo el mundo- si, en verdad le gustaba la idea, le hacía sentirse orgulloso pensar en esa posibilidad.

- ¡Kiba!- una voz de ultratumba logró enfriarle la sangre - ¡YO soy parte de NUESTRO equipo que eso, NO SE TE OLVIDE SABIONDO! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME DE LADO! ¡IDIOTA!- un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, su compañera era fácil de enojar, pero casi nunca la había escuchado gritar así, bueno, que recordara, jamás lo había hecho, las consecuencias se veían fatales en su imaginación. Apenas ella dio un paso se vió a si mismo corriendo de una dolorosa golpiza, deseando gritar por ayuda a esos personajes que se decían sus compañeros y amigos, pero que en situaciones de vida o muerte sólo se burlaban de él.

- Deberíamos empezar a buscar a los equipo si queremos hacer lo planeado- Shino habló calmadamente atrayendo su atención.

- Pero yo quería demostrarle a Tamaki que puedo esconderme mejor que ella- se quejó Naruto

- Puedes hacerlo si logras eludirnos todo el día, pero primero debemos encontrar a los demás… equipos- en un santiamén el Uzumaki había salido corriendo

- ¡VAMOS! Apúrense, no tenemos todo el día, quiero que todos se enteren de quien será el futuro Hokage- Hinata llegaba a creer, en ocasiones que se encontraba en una especie de caricatura. La vida como shinobi realmente era estresante. Volvió a poner su _henge_ antes de seguirlo.

La frescura de la mañana aun se mantenía, el día había avanzado un par de horas sin que el sol se pudiera en el sitio más alto. El tiempo perfecto para realizar cualquier entrenamiento, sólo faltaba encontrar a los conejillos de indias para comenzar.

Los primero en ser encontrados, y eso porque no entrenaban muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, fueron el equipo de Asuma, le propusieron la idea, quedo entusiasmado por ella, últimamente se dedicaban a ayudar a reconstruir la aldea (cabía decir que tampoco estaba del todo recuperado de su pelea con Kisame), un pequeño giro en la rutina no caería mal. Shikamaru se quejó cuando su maestro los dejó ir.

Fue una sorpresa tratar con un hombre en leotardo verde llorando y gritando por cosas como "la llama de la juventud", Kiba fue el que terminó siendo estrujado y lleno de mocos por un sensei que les agradecía por tomar a sus pupilos como dignos adversarios en un entrenamiento que, realmente, no era la gran cosa. Hinata y Shino se mantuvieron al margen, aun lado de Neji y Tenten que sólo observaban con pena ajena a su maestro y a Lee que empezaba a brincar emocionado, tratando de abrazar a un Naruto que huía de él.

.

- ¿Para qué es, exactamente, este entrenamiento que quieren hacer?- preguntó Ino al adelantarse hasta Hinata y Shino, no le gustaba caminar junto a tantos raros, mirando la espalda de otras personas

- Es para mejorar mis habilidades de rastreo, soy una Hyuga, Ino-san, por lo tanto poseo el Byakugan, pero no sé manejarlo como se debería. Si te digo la verdad aun me mareo cuando lo activo- Hinata rio suavemente, no tenía por qué ser un secreto- me pareció una buena idea el apoyarme en Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, sus clanes son muy respetados y ambos se encuentran en varios equipos especializados en búsqueda- Ino sabía eso, más nunca se le había ocurrido formar un equipo así, Tamaki era más del estilo impulsivo agresivo, lista para entrar en batalla, al igual que Kiba, verlos con la paciencia de esperar y encontrar cualquier pista escondida del escondite del enemigo no era algo que relacionaría con ellos. Es bastante sencillo en realidad Ino-san.

- Oh, no necesitas ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Ino solamente, además sigo sin entender para qué nos quieren a nosotros

- Esos dos creyeron que sería más interesante que hubieran más personas involucradas. Yo no lo creo, no será difícil, como ya dije, nosotros bien podríamos ser el mejor equipo de rastreo si nos lo proponemos- Kiba había dicho eso último sólo para molestar a Tamaki, estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, pero no por eso quería decir que no quisiera a su compañera, ellos se complementaban muy bien, eran un buen equipo. Llevaban tanto tiempo de conocerse y convivir juntos que no la cambiaría… tal vez sólo su pequeño temperamento.

- Que problemáticas son las mujeres, yo ni siquiera debería de estar aquí.- se quejó el Nara

- No diga eso Shikamatu-kun debemos poner en alto nuestra llama de la juventud para que arda con fuerza, y no hay mejor manera para hacerlo que ayudar a un camarada en su entrenamiento- Lee abrazó al pelinegro quien lo veía con aburrimiento

- No hagas eso Lee, haces que me avergüence, por cierto, a ustedes dos les faltan compañeros- mágicamente los demás equipos recordaron la ausencia de Sakura y Sasuke

- Fueron con Kakashi-sensei a una misión muy sencilla, no había necesidad de que fuéramos, dattebayo

- Todavía no nos han dicho exactamente lo que vamos a hacer- declaró Shikamaru después de unos segundos de silencio

- Estábamos pensando en rastrear a varias personas a la vez. Eso nos ayudará a organizarnos, ser capaces de escoger a nuestros objetivos hasta localizarlos. A ustedes les servirá para saberse ocultar en cualquier misión… estoy segura que Neji será un reto, podrás localizarnos y cambiar tu vía de escape, sabes de lo que el Byakugan es capaz y también uno de los más experimentados entre nosotros.- Naruto bufó ante la idea de que Hinata estuviera halagando a otro, Neji por su parte sintió calor recorrer por su pecho y sus mejillas, especialmente cuando sintió al mirada de la mayoría sobre él.

- Creo que exagera Hinata-sama, no soy tan bueno, además con la euforia de Lee tal vez nos encuentre primero…

- No necesitas ser tan respetuoso conmigo. Lo olvide, será de manera individual, cada quien ira por su lado. Creo que serás al último que encontremos.

- Eso ya lo veremos, conozco las habilidades de Shino y Kiba, y me estoy dando alguna de las tuyas, no será tan fácil que me encuentren- vociferó Tamaki

- Se equivocan será mi llama de la juventud la que me dará la gloria en esta prueba

Naruto no tardó en añadirse en esa lista, siendo que los tres estaban peleando sobre quien sería el último en ser encontrado, todos los demás los ignoraron después de unos segundos, acostumbrados a su hiperactivo comportamiento. Chouji era el único que parecía inmerso en otra realidad, su mayor preocupación era quedarse sin sus papas fritas, sólo veía como los demás hablaban entre ellos en tanto los tres raros seguían desafiándose, sólo por educación había escuchado lo que hablaban sobre que cada quien iba a ser perseguido por Shino, Kiba y Hinata; esperaba que eso durara poco, esa era su última bolsa de papas y no tardaría en darle hambre, pasaría por un poco de comida para llevar más tarde.

- Yo tengo planeado algo más interesante, sólo encontrarlos no sería divertido, para quedarse fuera de esta competición tendrán que ser golpeados en la cabeza por uno de nosotros tres- hablo Kiba después de que Tenten logrará callarlos a todos.

- Eso suena bien, estoy de acuerdo- Lee estaba emocionado- pero no podremos estar así todo el día, necesitamos un límite de tiempo- dijo seriamente

- Las cuatro, esa será la hora límite, nos encontraremos en el campo de entrenamiento número ocho

- Estoy de acuerdo con Shino, después podemos ir a comer todos juntos- anunció Hinata con un poco de duda en la voz, a lo que todos asintieron

- Entonces está decidido, y como último condimento, el último en ser encontrado o a quien no podamos encontrar escogerá a donde nos vamos a comer… tienen cinco minutos de ventaja a partir de ahora!- todos se fueron corriendo ante la voz de partida del domador de perros

- ¿Kiba siempre es así de impulsivo?

- Sólo cuando está muy emocionado, esta aprendiendo a controlarse, pero falla.

- Prepárate Akamaru, demostraremos de lo que es capaz nuestra nariz. No le ganaran a nuestro gran olfato.

- Me recuerda a Naruto-kun, no me sorprende que sean amigos- Shino se quedó en silencio, Hinata deshizo el _henge, _preparada para empezar una vez terminaran los cinco minutos. El tiempo se hizo corto y en un momento se encontraban rastreando a sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

El aroma de una buena barbacoa era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, Chouji no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad por nada del mundo, realmente no estaba interesado en entrenar, se sentía un poco mal de no ser capaz de ayudar a sus amigos, pero no engañaría a nadie, él era uno de los miembros más vistosos de su generación, no le era posible pasar desapercibido, especialmente cuando moría de hambre y estaba cerca de uno de los puestos de costillitas más deliciosas que había probado. Más tarde se aseguraría, si no lo encontraban antes, de pedir una buena cantidad de comida para llevar y esconderse en algún lugar en el que pudiera comer libremente.

La saliva le escurría por una comisura del labio al ver la carne enfrente suyo, no había nada mejor que comer. Llenar el estómago de esas delicias era algo incomparable, una extraña sombra lo cubrió momentáneamente, vio a Kiba, Hinata y Shino, que llevarían no más de un par de minutos ahí, quizás menos.

- Hola chicos, siéntense a comer, todo esta delicioso- sólo sintió como Kiba le golpeaba la cabeza con un poco de fuerza

- Tenemos al primero, será mejor que pidas tu comida para llevar Chouji, no tardaremos en encontrar a los otros- el Akimichi no se movió, sonrío, eso quería decir que tenía más comida para él solo.

.

.

.

El bosque interno de la aldea era un perfecto escondite, más cuando estabas dentro de uno de los árboles, Lee trataba de mantener la calma y serenidad, estaba seguro que no lo encontrarían, dentro de un árbol hueco y por sus ramas superiores era invisible, de haber corrido por la aldea lo encontrarían fácilmente, aunque si hubiera usado su velocidad jamás serían capaces de alcanzarlo, una idea un tanto excitante, así sería capaz de demostrar toda su energía en ingenio al usar su ventaja para nunca ser atrapado, pero ya había elegido su método para no ser atrapado, no podía dar un paso atrás, sin importar lo que sucediese no debía moverse de ahí, no importaba que los insectos se volvieran una incomodidad, o que sus picaduras fueran irritantes o que el simple roce de sus patas con su ropa le causara una extraña mezcla de cosquillas y comezón, nada de eso importaba si era capaz de soportar el quedarse así.

- ¡Será mejor que salgas Lee, ya te encontramos!- gritó Kiba- ¡no durarás mucho con los insectos de Shino!- siguió sin recibir respuesta

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá antes de desmayarse?- le preguntó Hinata

- No más de unos minutos si continúa de esta manera- Shino estaba sorprendido, no muchas personas eran capaces de soportar a un enjambre de insectos con calma, o mínimo gritar ante la sorpresa.

El tronco se sacudió fuertemente, a punto de romperlo en dos, se sacudió por segunda vez seguido por un grito, Lee salió del tronco, rascándose los brazos y las piernas, quitando a los insectos que aun quedaban en su traje.

- Admito que son muy buenos al haberme encontrado- se puso en guardia, rompiendo su postura cuando le picaba alguna parte de su cuerpo- pero esto todavía no termina. No les será posible darme un solo golpe

- ¿Ah sí? Eso ya lo veremos

Kiba, seguro de sus habilidades, realizó un _Gatsuga_ junto a Akamaru, era el más rápido en su equipo, de toda la generación, por eso se sorprendió cuando Lee los esquivó y con una patada los desequilibraba, arrojándolos al suelo con inusitada suavidad. Era rápido y fuerte, se sentía animado, era todo un reto luchar contra un equipo entero y no pensaba perder, el pequeño quinteto de clones de Hinata sólo pudo desaparecer antes sus habilidades, habilidades que se encargaba de pulir y perfeccionar día a día. Kiba trató de aprovechar la distracción para atacarlo por la espalda, pero él ya lo había visto, no estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de tácticas, aun así debía admitir que eran efectivas contra alguien que no estuviera especializado en encontrar a alguien que siempre sabía donde se encontraba. Un golpe al estómago le valía para tener sólo a dos oponentes de quienes ocuparse. Sin duda esa forma de luchar era para enorgullecerse, no tardaría en decirle a Gai-sensei de sus grandes hazañas.

- Lee eres fantástico no puedo creer que seas tan fuerte- perdió la concentración, Sakura estaba unos metros adelante, se veía hermosa y le estaba sonriendo- ven y dame un abrazó

- Sakura-chan, al fin reconoces mi fuerza, ¡estoy tan feliz!- corrió hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, luchando fallidamente contra las lágrimas, con suerte la dejaría besarla, habría olvidado a Sasuke con quien estaba de misión, se detuvo, caviló en sus pensamientos- espera un momento, Sakura-chan estaba en una misión- gimió asustado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, cunado sintió presión sobre su cabeza su miedo pareció solidificarse

- Lo siento Lee-kun, has perdido- se desvaneció la imagen de Sakura, mostrando a Hinata, Shino era quien estaba detrás suyo- nosotros nos tenemos que ir, esperamos en el campo de entrenamiento, los demás llegarán pronto.

- Ahh no es justo, Sakura-chan no estaba aquí… no importa cuando regrese le demostrare lo fuerte que soy

.

.

.

Mirar las nubes siendo arrastradas por el viento era tranquilizador, imaginando ser como ellas, preocuparse únicamente de los nuevos lugares en las que el viento las llevaría. Shikamaru estaba en su lugar favorito, esa competición, entrenamiento o lo que fuera no le apetecía en lo absoluto, le sería más entretenido verse fuera de esas dificultades y relajarse por el resto de la tarde… el único problema en ese plan era su compañera, Ino lo reprendería hasta el cansancio por no poner un poco de esfuerzo, con lo problemática que era esa mujer… ser shinobi estaba siendo más complicado de lo que quería. En el momento en que sintió unas sombras a su alrededor supo que la tranquilidad se había terminado, así que con un suspiro se levantó.

- Espero que terminen con esto rápido, no quiero nada problemático- los atrapó en su jutsu de sombras, no se sorprendió cuando los tres se disolvieron en varios insectos. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver como todo a su alrededor se ensombrecía, hubo algo que no le gustó, volteo hacia arriba haciendo un chasquido con la lengua, ver hacer a un mínimo de diez Hinatas sobre él no era su versión de no problemático-. Maldición

Se encargó de localizarse en un lugar donde ninguna de ella cayera sobre él, unos instantes antes de que tocaran el suelo, ya se encontraba controlando sus cuerpos. Eso no le gustaba, era incapaz de deshacerlos, tenían una distancia entre ellas que no le permitía deshacerlas, Hinata sin duda era inteligente, lo mantenía inmovilizado, gastando su chackra sin ser capaz de deshacer sus clanes, y no podía hacer que bajaran por el edificio, perdería el control sobre ella y volverían al ataque. Un manchón pasó por su vista periférica, se movió ligeramente y todos los bunshin siguieron su paso, Kiba sonreía perrunamente, no le convenía luchar contra él, antes de poder elaborar un plan los clones desaparecieron en bolas de humo, cegándolo, bien no había pensado en eso, decidió quedarse quieto hasta que lo atraparan. La persona detrás de él lo sorprendió, no creyó que sería capaz de situarse a su lado sin que pudiera notarlo.

- Bien hecho Hinata, te dije que era buena idea ir por Shikamaru después de Ino

Los chicos la habían encontrado escondida cerca de un prado de flores, no les tomo mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran dejar a un contrincante menos de esa competencia, al menos de esa manera el Nara no tendría problemas por ser atrapado antes que su compañera gritona

.

.

.

- ¡Cuidado Kiba detrás de ti!- le advirtió Hinata

No tenían la menor duda, esa era su batalla más dura hasta el momento, Tenten no parecía dejarles respirar, era fascinante la cantidad de armas que sacaba de su pergamino. Estaban en la parte trasera de un restaurant de comidas rápidas, los había estado esperando, su plan no había sido esconderse y esperar, sino, esperar y atacar; cuando la vieron, ella también lo hizo, permanecía tranquila, se acercaron lentamente, y ella había comenzado rápidamente con su justu, impidiéndoles el paso, en momentos así se entendía el dicho de **la mejor defensa es el ataque, **eran incapaces de acercarse, sólo los insectos de Shino lograron acercarse, unos terminaban cortados o sin alas que les permitieran volar, su puntería era excepcional.

- Debemos retroceder, no tenemos una estrategias, hay que pensar en algo- sugirió/ordenó Shino, retrocedieron a lo árboles, tenían un escudo temporal-. Hinata, distráela con tus bunshin, diez al menos, mis insectos estarán pegados a ellas para tener un mejor acceso, Kiba y Akamaru harán un ataque directo ante la menor oportunidad.

- Entendido

Contaron mentalmente hasta tres, los clones de Hinata esperaron a llenarse con los insectos de Shino, disimulando los temblores ante las raspaduras de las patas contra la piel y luchando contra una mueca de asco. Hinata deseó no adquirir esa experiencia de sus clones, aunque sabía que era imposible, con suerte la olvidaría. La ventaja de usarlos, no les preocupaban las heridas o el dolor, se permitían algunos rasguños o cortes antes de desvanecerse, y con cada una de ellas aparecía un pequeño enjambre listo para el ataque. El humo y un zumbido constante e irregular le impedían a Tenten saber el lugar del que provenía la plaga, , cuando pudo verlos la rodeaban, pinchándola, logrando que deshiciera su jutsu, si no desarrollaba una fobia, en verdad tenía una mente fuerte.

Kiba sonrió, él no era un buen estratega, tampoco era bueno con ningún tipo de plan que no abarcara devorar más de tres kilos de carne, sin embargo era bueno esperando cuando se trataba de ganar, miró a Shino y él sólo asintió mirando en dirección de la castaña.

- Vamos Akamaru, es nuestro turno

Akamaru fue el primero en correr, ladrando fuertemente y haciendo ademán de morderle las piernas, Tenten dejó de lado su entrenamiento, el susto sólo le permitió gritar y saltar, tratando de esquivarlo, una sombra le hizo voltear a su espalda, unos colmillos se asomaron antes de sentir un doloroso golpe que la regresó al suelo. Estaba seguro de que eso le dejaría un chipote.

- ¡Maldición! Eso dolió, eres demasiado bruto, te pareces a Lee- no hizo caso al bufido e desacuerdo- a la próxima no me pegues tan fuerte o te lo devolveré con creces – Kiba le miró burlonamente, le temía más a su compañera de equipo a lo que Tenten le pudiera hacer.

- Contándote, falta poco para que terminemos, nos faltan Tamaki, Naruto y Neji. Tenemos dos horas menos un cuarto para que den las cuatro. Vamos bien de tiempo, merecemos un descanso..

- Saber cuando detenerse también ayuda en los enfrentamientos, quince minutos- Shino y Hinata salieron de entre los árboles, sentándose no lejos de Kiba que se desplomó en el suelo, ignorando el leve dolor que eso provocó en su espalda. Tenten tampoco se pudo resistir a esa sensación de cansancio, sintiendo los músculos calientes y pesados, se sentó.

- Estoy segura de que Neji les ganará, si logran encontrarlo, no serán capaces de tocarlo

- Eso mismo dijo, Lee y en unos minutos logramos derrotarlo- argumentó Kiba

- Lee puede llegar a ser un gran idiota cuando se lo propone. Neji es otra historia, él es un genio

- Pues eso está por verse

.

.

.

- ¡Me niego! ¿Cómo es posible que me hayan encontrado antes del torpe de Naruto?- dijo indignada Tamaki

- Estabas más cerca- estaba segura que al esconderse en un sauna junto a varios ninjas le ayudaría, pero fue encontrada después de dar un solo paso fuera del lugar. Gruñó fuertemente, un solo descuido y era atrapada, lo peor, ¡Antes de Naruto!

- Tsk, bien, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste la idea. Me rindo no puedo con los tres- alzó las manos en señal de rendición. Kiba hizo una mueca, no le creía para nada, desconfiado se acercó. Tres pasos de distancia, sin amague de atacar, levantó ligeramente el brazo, Tamaki le pateó en el estómago dando un salto hacia atrás, arrojando un sello explosivo que fue esquivado por todos.

- Debí esperarlo de ella

Kiba podría creerse el más rápido de los nueve novatos, de hecho lo fue, después de los exámenes chunin se había encargado de entrenar por cuenta propia, su velocidad y agilidad aumentaron de manera considerable, se enorgullecía de ello. Dejaba clavos torcidos, puas y obstáculos a lo largo de su camino, cuando se sentía amenazada por su cercanía lanzaba sellos explosivos, nada que dañara de manera ser la aldea. Decidió guiarlos al centro, las calles abarrotadas de gente no les permitirían moverse como a ella, ignoraba los reclamos de las personas, pasaba cerca de niños jugando o se atravesaba en su camino, poco a poco sacaba más distancia de ellos. Miró hacia atrás, exclamando de gozo, si seguía así nunca la atraparían. Sin darse cuenta pasaba por campo abierto, lugar que estaban usando algunos niños para jugar fútbol. Se tropezó con el balón, alcanzando a estabilizarse para no caer por completo, suspiró de alivio, rápidamente vio a su compañero, Kiba siempre tan impulsivo, le dio tremendo golpe.

- Eso fue por atacar a traición- se burló, mientras seguían corriendo, no quería enfrentar la ira de su compañera, además que Naruto no se encontraba lejos de ahí.

- _Yo sabía que era el mejor, dattebayo. Nunca me podrán encontrar jeje- _Naruto estaba en la cascada donde había entrenado con Jiraya, justo debajo del agua a mitad del río.

- Nunca pensé que escogiera un río para esconderse, si se hubiera dejado llevar por la corriente sería más difícil de localizar, pero se ha quedado en el mismo sitio- se encontraban en la orilla viendo como un pequeño tubo sobresalía en medio del agua

- ¿Cómo lo sacamos de ahí?- preguntó Hinata

- No es necesario, sólo me acerco, le doy un buen golpe y seguro ni cuenta se da, además así no tendrán que mojarse- sin esperar respuesta, caminó hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño tubo, ese entrenamiento en verdad era divertido y con mucha acción, lástima que Naruto fuera tan fácil de vencer, esperaba una batalla más desafiante. Se inclinó, de manera que un pie lo mantenía fuera del agua y con el otro patearía al rubio. Quizá porque lo vio o por la ligera corriente que generó, Naruto lo esquivó, su victoria segura se convertía en una nueva batalla.

Creó varios _kage bunshin_, él no salió del agua, si lograba escapar sin ser tocado el juego seguía para él.

- Espero que Kiba no se haya mojado mucho, podría pescar un resfriado. Shino necesito que mandes a tus insectos del otro lado, así Naruto-kun no tendrá por donde escapar- Lo vio asentir, la electricidad empezaba a envolver su brazo derecho.

Sonrió al ver paralizado a Naruto cuando se topó con una pared de insectos, casi podía asegurar que su cara adquiría un tono verde. Corrió hacia él, tratando de darle el menor tiempo posible para reaccionar. Kiba saltó para quitarse de su camino, su chaqueta estaba mojada y no quería saber lo que pasaba si llegaba a tocarla por error.

Sintió un escalofrío al reconocer el sonido agudo y chirriante, una pequeña estela de luz azul le dijo el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Se giró, con las manos listas en posición para crear un clon, sus pupilas se dilataron, Hinata sumergió el chidori en el agua, fue como ver a los relámpagos viajas justo hacia él, paralizado, una gota cayó de su cabello, recordándole que estaba empapado. Un dolor intenso le recorrió, sus pantalones parecían ennegrecerse de las orillas inferiores, como si empezaran a quemarse, así sentía su piel, junto con algo atacando constantemente a sus nervios. Cuando andaba en calcetines por una alfombra y le daba "toques" a las personas, le recordaba un poco (sólo que diez veces más intenso y por todo el cuerpo) a lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Fue buena idea alejarnos, no quiero saber lo que esta experimentando el idiota de Naruto- escuchó ladrar a Akamaru, dándole la razón.

- ¡_Mierda, eso duele! _– Con un par de bocanadas de aire sentía un gran alivio, formaban un buen equipo esos tres, pero Hinata era a quien más debía temer, conocía sus habilidades, de lo que era capaz, él no creía ser capaz de ajustarse al estilo de su oponente, claro que eso no tenía por qué saberlo- No me podrás derrotar con eso, Hinata; creí que lo sabías. _Kage bunshin no jutsu_- hizo un clon

- _Katon, Gokakyū no Jutsu_- la mayor debilidad de Naruto era convertirse en alguien predecible

- _Rasengan_- la bola de fuego al hacer contacto con el _rasengan_ se esparcía sin tocarlo, no estaba seguro de que funcionara, pero debía arriesgarse.

- ¿Sabes? Me siento excluido, ¿No deberíamos ir a ayudar?

- No, ellos son compañeros, amigos y muy seguramente rivales, el entrometernos haría que interrumpiéramos el lazo que tienen.

- Shino, esto es un entrenamiento. Naruto desea ser Hokage, Hinata no. Además Naruto ya tiene a Sasuke como su mayor rival.

- Dejemos a Hinata, si Naruto trata de huir lo detendremos

- ¡Si, claro! Como si se atreviera a huir de una chica, especialmente cuando es muy capaz de darle una buena pelea, creo que lo disfrutan.

Hinata no tenía por donde escapar, el fuego no había hecho más que secar su ropa, poco menos de un metro y sería capaz de atacarla. Saltó, deshaciendo su técnica, él levantó el brazo, ella creo un clon que la empujo y recibió el ataque. Naruto frunció el seño, el rasengan se había desvanecido y estaba seguro que su visión seguía normal y las tres Hinatas que veía no eran debido a una visión doble.

Una de ellas le atacó directamente, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no era su especialidad. Cada vez que trataba de alejarse para hacer un _jutsu, _ella se lo impedía. Sabía que se trataba de una trampa, pero eso no le daba la respuesta para saber lo que debía hacer. Miraba de reojo a las otras dos, un mal presentimiento se insertaba en su pecho.

Un golpe en su hombro derecho y cayó, una nube de humo y el sonido de pasos apresurados le hicieron saltar el corazón. Vio una esfera de energía azul, una cabellera oscura y frente a sus pies, debido al contacto de la esfera con el agua, crearse un remolino de agua que lo atrapó. Luchar contra la corriente, para quedarse fijo viendo lo que sucedía, sintió el agua adentrarse en su boca y nariz en contra de su voluntad. La Hinata sobrante se acercaba a él, un chidori en mano, su cuerpo le dolió ante el recuerdo, antes estaba empapado, ahora con el agua cubriéndolo, quedaría frito. Su última reserva de aire se fue con el grito ahogado que dio, ella ya estaba en frente. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, preparado para lo que venía. Una mano en el cuello de la sudadera, un jaloneo, el alivio del aire en sus pulmones y un peso sobre su cabeza-

- ¿Eh?

- Gané- dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa, tenía su puño sobre su cabeza-

.

.

.

Neji estaba escondido cerca de una florería que estaban fumigando, de esa manera tanto el Inuzuka como el Aburame quedarían con sus sentidos desorientados, en cambo Hinata sería difícil de despistar. Activaba su Byakugan cada periodo de tiempo, si pasaban cerca de ahí se pondría en el punto ciego de todos los Hyuga y disminuiría su chackra al mínimo para que no lo pudieran sentir. Faltaba menos de una hora y estaba casi seguro que no lo encontrarían, al menos, no fácilmente.

Faltaba media hora, se encontraban a una calle de distancia, no lo habían visto, al parecer Hinata se había cansado, su respiración era demasiado profunda y era la única que no parecía estar buscándolo, eso le daba una ventaja. Recostó su cuerpo sobre el pasto, ocultando su presencia y respirando bajo, ellos caminaban a paso apresurado, tres minutos y habían pasado de su localización, eso no lo ponía a salvo. Una pequeña criatura pareció excitarse, saltó y su chackra aumentó, el perro de Kiba miraba en su dirección, lo había descubierto. Se reprendió por olvidarse de él, además lo había subestimado. Había creído que sin el Byakugan no iban a encontrarlo, se había equivocado terriblemente, de haber estado en una misión, ese error tendría un costo caro.

Se alejó hacia el bosque instantes antes de que ocuparan el lugar en el que estaba anteriormente, sólo necesitaba escapar de ellos por veintiséis minutos o evitar ser golpeado y estaría a salvo.

Supo enseguida que ya no le iba a ser posible volver a esconderse, lo perseguían. El olfato de Kiba y Akamaru no sería fácil de eludir, pero los insectos de Shino le perseguían, unos eran más veloces y podía verlos casi escudándolo. También eran rápidos, de seguir a ese ritmo no tardarían en darle alcance. Se acercaba a una zona sin árboles, ahí definitivamente lo alcanzarían, sólo le quedaba enfrentarlos hasta que se abriera una brecha por la cual pudiera seguir escapando. El tiempo estaba tanto en su favor como en su contra, lo sentía ir lentamente, aplastando sus hombros, recordándole que debía hacer lo posible para no ser derrotado.

- Yo pelearé con él, cuando tengan la oportunidad denle el golpe final

- Has peleado suficiente, déjanos esto a nosotros somos un equipo.

- Lo sé, sólo haré de señuelo, ya sabes, fuego contra fuego- activó su Byakugan - además el cebo no necesita ser fuerte sino un buen distractor.

- Bien, te cubriré la espalda. Kiba encárgate del resto

- Si así lo quieren, esta bien.

Dos clones y un salto. Neji estaba enfrente, listo para luchar contra ellos, si actuaban en equipo les sería posible vencerlo, el problemas era que no sabía si podían hacerlo a tiempo. Sin duda era emocionante, sin la usual amenaza-falsa de muerte por no hacerlo bien. Neji tomó una posición extraña para ella, ahora recordaba que no lo había visto pelear, desconocía sus habilidades; se concentraría en ataques a larga distancia, eso le daría ventaja o, al menos, una idea de la clase de shinobi que era Neji Hyuga.

Lo enceró en una formación en triángulo, con las tres haciendo una enorme bola de fuego, de no hacer nada quedaría frito, de saltar, su _jutsu_ no era estático, podría seguirlo hasta que acabara su aliento, ¿Cómo se defendería?

- No debe subestimarme, Hinata-sama, _kaiten_- seguía sin entender el porque la trataba así, sabía que su clan era tradicionalista y estricto, pero eso no debería de tener cabida con un "no miembro" de ellos. Pudo ver claramente como expulsaba energía por todo su cuerpo, empezando a rotar sobre sí mismo, le recordó a la técnica que les había enseñado Jiraya, sólo que ésta cubría todo el cuerpo, penetrarla costaría trabajo, pero así mismo, le costaba a la persona que lo realizaba.

- Créeme, Neji, no lo hago – Neji dejó de girar al mismo tiempo que se extinguió el fuego.

Esquivó por la derecha, golpeo la espalda media y el clon desapareció, lanzó un sello hacia arriba, se escuchó una explosión, otro clon destruido. Esquivó las shurikens que iban a sus pies, con un paso largo a la izquierda, una tanda de kunai iba a su pecho, tres clones más lo atacaron directamente. No le gustaba en nada la situación, no le era posible escaparse de esos tres clones, de hacerlo Shino y Kiba ya lo esperaban en los límites del pequeño lugar, para llenar a tope sus preocupaciones una cantidad considerable de energía se estaba compactando en su mano.

Sintió correr el sudor por su cuello, los clones se encargaban de detenerlo, no le quedaba más opción que usar el _kaiten _nuevamente, ¿Sería posible que ya hubiese descubierto que ese _jutsu_ requiere de mucho chackra y lo hiciese a propósito? Tal vez. Usó su rotación sólo para alejar a todos lo clones, permitiéndole esquivar la bola de chackra, que terminó en el suelo, desprendiendo pedazos de tierra y piedras que le rozaron levemente y unos pocos que le dieron dolorosamente en los brazos.

- ¡GATSUGA!- Kiba había estado esperando ese momento para atacarle, lo había visto. Eso le daba ventaja, podía predecir algunos de sus movimientos gracias a su visión. Neji esperó hasta que estuvo tan cerca que le sería imposible no salir volando por su defensa absoluta. Aprovechó que sus compañeros fueron en su ayuda para seguir corriendo, veinte minutos menos tres. Sólo eso.

- No podemos dejar que se adelante, vamos Shino, Hinata- siguieron el rastro que dejó Neji hacia las afueras de la aldea- al parecer piensa ir mucho más lejos, Shino tu clon de insectos…

- Lo acaba de interceptar, eso nos dará tiempo.

- Al parecer se dirige a la entrada principal de la aldea… hum, vi algo que me ha dado una idea - les dijo Hinata

.

Neji se había deshecho del clon de insectos, estaba seguro que los demás no estarían muy lejos, tenía que reconocer que tenían habilidad para crearle problemas. Pudo ver como varias personas iban por él, pero todas tenían las mismas características, _kage bunshin_, sin duda de Hinata. Le alcanzaría en unos segundos así que siguió su camino.

Hinata se sintió satisfecha, su "querido" primo estaba ocupado vigilando a los clones, no la veía. Lo vio usar las ramas de los árboles como escudos y obstáculos, olvidaba que ella también poseía un _Byakugan_. Los insectos de Shino no estaban cerca, Neji tampoco la veía, respiró profundamente, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, concentrándose en abrir los tenketsus de sus brazos y piernas, con dos por extremidad eran más que suficientes. Tomó su espada azul, por alguna razón, tenía ganas de destruir (sólo un poco) ese bosque, sería el tener que contenerse siempre en entrenamientos.

Se adelantó lo suficiente, siempre procurando pasar desapercibida, Neji estaba cada vez más cerca, se defendía mano a mano de cada uno de sus clones, en ese momento los once minutos restantes le parecieron insignificantes. Lamentablemente no pudo ver la cara que ponía cuando su espada cortó limpiamente la madrea del árbol sobre el cuál estaba a punto de apoyarse. Le aplaudía mental mente al ser capaz, en esa posición, de eliminar a los _bunshin _restantes.

Frunció el seño, nunca se había enfrentado a una espada, especialmente a una que parecía tener rayos danzando en ella; su chackra ya era bajo, su cuerpo empezaba a quejarse por esa actividad tan extenuante en tan poco tiempo. El peso caía en su mano izquierda, la dejaría acercarse, rotaría brevemente en esa dirección, con suerte no sólo desviaría la trayectoria del ataque, también la aventaría de su mano.

No se equivocó.

Aprovechó el impulso que llevaba para dar un certero golpe al estómago, Hinata logró bloquearlo, pero eso no le quitaba la fuerza que la lanzó hacia atrás. Esa era su oportunidad.

- _Jekenhou hakke rokujuu yonsho_- estaba dentro de su círculo de adivinación, no le dio tiempo para reincorporarse, comenzó con su ataque. Se sorprendió, no sólo parecía tener un poco más de chackra que minutos atrás, sino que fue tan veloz que pudo cubrir los primeros golpes que le dio. No pudo continuar por esquivar unas shurikens y kunais que venían desde los árboles, al parecer no se había librado de todos los clones. Éste creó una bola de fuego, obligando a Neji a correr para escapar de su trayectoria, no podía usar más el _kaiten_ de manera irresponsable, su chacra estaba peligrosamente cerca de su límite.

Dejó unos sellos explosivos por los lugares que pasaba, le faltaba poco para llegar a la entrada de la aldea cuando distinguió tres chacras, pero no eran de sus perseguidores así que los podría pasar sin problemas, pequeñas explosiones le indicaron que su prima andaba cerca, entre las pequeñas llamas y humo le atacó una lluvia de kunais y shurikens, fue capaz de esquivar la mayoría y desviar los demás con un kunai en mano.

.

.

.

Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke estaban regresando de su misión de llevar su juguete perdido a un niño de una de las aldeas cerca de las fronteras del país, era de clase C ya que no se esperaba que nadie les fuera a robar un peluche, sólo encontrar unos bandidos por las zonas que pasaban. Sasuke se sentía un poco indignado había sido innecesario que los obligaran a ir a una misión tan estúpida, con Kakashi era suficiente. Ese tiempo lo pudo haber aprovechado para entrenar. Estar atado a las leyes de los shinobi era, a veces, agobiante y muy aburrido.

- Buenas tardes Kakashi-sensei, sentimos molestarlo. Espero no le importe que los acompañemos- Kiba y Shino habían aparecido de la nada, su ropa sucia por polvo y un poco de sangre, los delataban, habían estado entrenando

- Supongo que está bien, me sorprende verlos aquí

- Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, es extraño que estén fuera de la aldea

- Bueno la razón no es difícil de entender, así que no es necesario que lo sepan- explicó Kiba con el dedo en alto.

- No lo creo así- Sasuke no estaba para rodeos.

- En un momento lo entenderán

Detuvieron su paso, esos dos actuaban demasiado extraño, no hacían más que plantearles más dudas que respuestas. Un estruendo lo puso alerta, quizá otra vez estuvieran bajo ataque, pero de ser así Kiba y Shino no estarían tan tranquilos. El pulso se les aceleró, Neji apareció de los árboles seguido de una bola de fuego, la esquivó con saltos veloces, sin embargo era lento, se notaba cansado, no había reparado en las presencias que estaban a unos metros de él. Hinata apareció de entre los árboles para darle una patada, Neji se cubrió bloqueando el ataque, su cuerpo lo traicionó, se sintió lánguido, y su cuerpo no pudo contrarrestar la fuerza para terminar arrastrándose. El resto del equipo siete observaban atónitos, sin saber como reaccionar debido a la impresión, el movimiento de Shino y Kiba los hizo despertar, sigilosamente se pusieron a la espalda de Neji, dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza, lo que pareció detener todo el conflicto, dejándolos con una gran interrogante.

- ¡Uf, sólo faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro!- exclamó Hinata con cansancio

- ¡Lo sabía nadie puede con nosotros!

- Ehh chicos podrían explicarnos lo que pasa aquí- Neji y los demás recordaron que no estaban solos en ese lugar, así que les explicaron lo que ocurría- ya veo, al parecer encontraron con quien entrenar mientras no estábamos

- Sí, Kakashi-sensei, es algo muy agotador, no creo que siempre podamos hacer estos entrenamientos.

- Debemos irnos, pasan de las cuatro y los demás nos estarán esperando- recordó Kiba, Sasuke y Sakura los acompañaron, dejando a Kakashi regresar solo para dar el informe.

.

.

.

- ¿Cuánto más creen que tarden?, ya tengo hambre- preguntó Chouji

- Sabía que no iban a poder contra Neji, es posible que ni siquiera lo hayan encontrado

- No lo creo así Tenten, Shino, Hinata y Kiba hacen un excelente equipo, no tardaran en llegar con noticias de logro y éxito.

- ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta Lee?

- Creo que es perfecto, el que pierda dará veinte vueltas a la aldea, después de comer con nuestros amigos

- Te dije que yo era mejor que tú- Naruto estaba celebrando su victoria ante Tamaki

- Sólo porque yo me encontraba más cerca de ellos, o si no yo sería quien se estuviera riendo

- Que problemáticos

- ¡No puede ser! No me creo que nuestro equipo fue el primero en ser encontrado, ¡esto es imperdonable!- se quejaba Ino

Cuando llegaron Shino y los demás, se sorprendieron de ver a Sasuke y Sakura con ellos, recién llegados de su misión, de la cual no querían hablar. Hinata y Shino fueron los únicos que notaron el ligero color rosado que cubría las mejillas del Uchiha cuando le preguntaban acerca de ello, al parecer había sido un escenario un tanto vergonzoso para su orgulloso compañero.

- Muy bien ahora a lo importante, dime cómo te fue Neji- Tenten le demostraría a Lee que ella nunca se equivocaba.

- Me ganaron, no fui capaz de escaparme de ellos- dijo con una débil sonrisa

- ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!- eso le hacía perder contra Lee, dar veinte vueltas a toda la aldea le iba a tomar una eternidad, seguramente no dormiría en toda la noche.

- ¡Lo sabía, después de todos en nuestros amigos arde la llama de la juventud con mucha energía!

- Neji es un bastante modesto, faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que se acabará el tiempo cuando lo logramos- mencionó Hinata, a lo que Shino y Kiba sólo asintieron- ahora, tú decides a donde vamos a comer

- Eso es cierto, fuiste el último en ser encontrado, así que tú decidirás a donde nos vamos a comer

- Creo que el primer puesto de comida que encontremos estará bien- el estómago de todos sonó como si le dieran la razón a lo que decía Neji

Con risas, murmullos y un par de gritos, se fueron adelantando a un lugar más poblado, hasta que sólo se quedó Hinata en esa área de entrenamiento con rostro sereno. Sus ojos blancos volvieron a ser azules en un parpadeo, miró sobre su hombro hacia una figura oculta.

- Es hora de que salgas, nos has estado siguiendo todo el día- habló con voz fría, apenas reconocía esa presencia

- Te equivocas mi querida Hinata, a la única que he estado siguiendo es a ti, me sorprende que hayas podido verme- una mujer salió entre los escasos árboles del alrededor

- Desde el inicio. Eres muy buena escondiéndote Hikari, pero tengo experiencia en cuanto a personas que me buscan se refiere.- volteo su cuerpo para estar al frente a frente.

- Eres un poco grosera con tu madre, lo único que busco es que seamos una familia, después de todo somos madre e hija- habló con voz calmada y dulce, además de un tono maternal

- No te funcionará, pudo leer en tus ojos tu doble intención, será mejor que no te interpongas en mi camino "madre", o podrías terminar perdiendo algo que aprecies… como tu vida- todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, Hinata dio media vuelta empezó a caminar hacia sus amigos

- Eso ya lo veremos- escuchó un tenue susurro, no le prestó atención y corrió hacia los demás

.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Por qué te retrasaste?- preguntó el rubio que se encontraba entre los últimos del grupo junto con Sakura y Sasuke

- Lo siento, se aflojó una de las correas de mis espadas, tenía que ajustarla nuevamente - mintió hábilmente, a lo que nadie le dio importancia.

- ¡Espero que sea el Ichiraku lo primero que veamos!- exclamó Naruto, para terminar con ese pesado día.

.

.

...

* * *

><p>hola! Aqui de nuevo, después de una buena tardanza. Siento eso, me preparaba para mi examen de la universidad, ahora sólo que me queda saber los resultado.<p>

Ahora a lo importante, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me estoy dando cuenta que me ha quedado un poco largo, espero no se cansen de tanto leer ;) . Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, siempre es bienvenido. Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para dejar un comentario.

Cuídense y nos vemos a la próxima


	25. Sin descanso

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, yo sólo los uso para descargar mi imaginación

Espero disfruten del capítulo después de una buena espera.

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 24: Sin descanso**

Era un día soleado, uno de esos que Shikamaru odiaría al no haber ninguna nube para observar, el viento soplaba fresco, y ellos, los integrantes del equipo 7 estaban aburridos de tanto esperar en su zona de entrenamiento. Hinata miraba al cielo, Sasuke jugaba lanzando un kunai que tenía un hilo atado para regrésalo a su mano, Naruto estaba sentado cruzado de piernas organizando mentalmente las raciones de ramen que le quedaban y Sakura observaba a Sasuke, sintiéndole un poco más lejado que en tiempos anteriores. Kakashi-sensei llevaba más de media hora de retraso, contando que ellos habían llegado casi una hora después de la hora acordada y creían altamente imposible que él hubiese llegado temprano y se hubiera ido al no verlos llegar. Su entrenamiento se había pospuesto en diversas ocasiones, porque se le requería en alguna misión de alto nivel, o porque terminaban ayudando en las obras de reconstrucción, nadie imaginaría que sus edificios aun estuvieran dispersos por las calles, que las obras estuvieran atrasadas y que apenas tenían abasto de shinobis, pero no se permitirían que el mundo se enterara de la precarioa situación en la que se encontraban después de un ataque sorpresa del cobarde de Orochimaru.

- Hola chicos. Siento la tardanza –el de cabellos platas apareció de una bola de humo, con la mano en alto y su típica sonrisa- La Hokage me llamó, tengo una misión. El entrenamiento se pospone, tienen el día libre, nos vemos- volvió a desaparecer, dejando un silencio devastador, tanto esperar para que les saliera con lo mismo, empezaba a resultar muy irritante. Sasuke comenzaba a creer que ir con la Serpiente no era tan mala idea si era capaz de entrenarlo diariamente.

- ¡AHHH, NO ES JUSTO QUE KAKASHI-SENSEI HAGA ESTO, YO QUERÍA MOSTRALES MIS JUTSUS DATTEBAYO!- Naruto gritaba tan fuerte y alto que apenas se le entendía

- ¡Nos pudo decir eso antes!- _Aunque esta podría ser una oportunidad para estar a solas con Sasuke-kun- _Sasuke-kun te gustaría…

- Hinata entrenemos juntos- Sakura se quedó petrificada en cuanto escuchó esas palabras tanto de Naruto como de Sasuke. Ambos chicos deseaban estar con una chica que no era ella… con una chica que conocían de más de unos meses, una chica que no había sido su compañera… un pequeño sentimiento de vacío se formo en su corazón

- Tú prefieres entrenar solo _teme_- Naruto medio gruñó sus palabras, no se permitiría ser derrotado

- Yo pensé que le ofrecerías a Sakura ir a desayunar- un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del rubio, no se le había ocurrido esa idea, pero si quería que Sakura lo viera debía convertirse en alguien más fuerte.

- Ahh, bueno sí, me encantaría ir a desayunar con Sakura-chan- las palabras querían atorársele, jugaba con sus dedos índices- pero también quiero hacerme más fuerte para que Sakura-chan acepte una cita conmigo- la mencionada se partió entre deseos de golpearlo por ignorarla y el deseo de decirle que aceptaba para obtener un poco de atención-. Además ero-senin no está, así que Hinata-chan es mi mejor opción, ya he entrenado con ella- habló con firmeza y una sonrisa, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera desplazada.

- Sasuke, Naruto, ¿No sería más fácil si entrenamos todos juntos?- Preguntó tratando de alivianar el tenso ambiente.

- Te equivocas, si entrenamos con alguien más débil que nosotros nunca progresaremos. Quiero ser más fuerte y sólo lo lograré entrenando contigo- Sasuke parecía muy seguro con sus palabras, debía darle la razón en ese aspecto. Naruto en cambio los miraba en silencio, un poco enfadado de que su rival no lo tomara en cuenta. Sakura mantenía la vista en el suelo, como si no estuviera ahí. Ella era la persona más débil del equipo y nunca era de mucha ayuda, en vez de preocuparse en ser de utilidad para los demás no causaba más que algunas dificultades.

- Te entiendo, pero somos un equipo, no podemos dejar a uno de nosotros fuera; es más yo entrenaré con Sakura, en tanto ustedes dos podrían entrenar juntos; y rotamos parejas después de cuarenta minutos- Sakura levantó la mirada, sorprendida por las palabras que había dicho Hinata, no esperaba que la fuera a incluir en algo así

- Quiero ser el segundo con el que entrenes Hinata-chan, dattebayo- exigió el rubio antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo.

- Bien, espero que representes un reto _dobe_

Los varones se miraron con desafío antes de alejarse al otro extremo del campo, de otra manera correrían el riesgo de lastimar a una de sus compañeras e interrumpir un entrenamiento que llevaban esperando por mucho tiempo, y eso era algo que no se podían permitir, tenían la obligación de demostrarle al otro que era más débil

Sakura los vio alejarse, le costaba admitir que durante ese tiempo Naruto se había vuelto alguien más cercano a Sasuke en base a una rivalidad, y ella que buscaba su bienestar, el compartir su tiempo o sencillamente admirarle parecía alejarse cada vez más de él, no era tonta ni ciega para comprender que era el eslabón débil en ese equipo, su fuerte era la inteligencia, el saber resolver problemas, y lamentablemente tanto Hinata como Sasuke eran tan buenos como ella para considerarse indispensable. ¿Qué hacer?

- Sakura-chan esfuérzate – se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Hinata rompiendo sus pensamientos - demuestra que eres una kunoichi de la que hay que tener cuidado- no pudo estar más sorprendida al sentir que una persona tomaba sus hombros y le hablaba con una mezcla de calidez y severidad- después de todo tienes que ser tan fuerte como tus compañeros para hacer un equipo imbatible

- Si, tienes razón, pero ¿Qué vo…vamos a hacer?- si Hinata le hubiera dado una patada estaría igual de noqueada que con esa sonrisa de calidez, prometiéndole un buen futuro. Le sorprendía que no parecía tomar en cuenta su pequeño desliz.

- Se me ha ocurrido algo sencillo, hagamos un juego de ataque y esquiva- sacó un kunai con sus últimas palabras, se alejó un par de metros, e hizo con su arma un círculo de al menos tres metros de diámetro en el suelo.

- ¿Ataque y esquiva?- se oyó una pequeña explosión, el viento que llegó se vio plagado de polvo, impidiéndole ver más allá de su nariz.

- Yo me quedaré dentro de este círculo, no podré salir y tú no podrás entrar. Las reglas son simples, no podemos usar jutsus, sólo podemos usar armas. Atacar y esquivar, no es complicado, si salgo de este círculo o toco la línea o logras herirme cinco veces, ganaras; en cambio si yo te doy en tres ocasiones perderás. En cuanto pase alguna de las dos cambiamos de roles, de nosotras dependerá usar el terreno a nuestro favor.

- ¿Por qué en cinco ocasiones?

- Si deseas mejorar, debes esforzarte más que los demás y por lo tanto trabajar más duro, así nos aseguraremos de que tengas buenos reflejos, que seas capaz de seguir el movimiento del oponente y que tengas una buena puntería. Sólo para igualar un poco, sólo un poco, las cosas no podré bloquear tus ataques, sólo tengo una ventaja, además así nos aseguramos de que tengas mejores reflejos y puntería.

- Esta bien, pero con una condición- esperó a que Hinata afirmara para continuar- cuando cambiemos de lugar, quiero que sea yo quien tenga que recibir cinco heridas y tú sólo tres.

- Espero que seas resistente Sakura-chan, porque no pienso darte ninguna oportunidad- supo que hablaba en serio cuando sus ojos dejaron de ser azules para hacerse blancos, con las venas de sus cienes resaltando con abrumadora fuerza, se posicionó en el centro del área - cuando quieras- una pequeña polvareda les removió los cabellos, los sonidos de batalla y gritos de sus compañeros ya eran audibles.

Frunció el seño al darse cuenta de lo poco que sabía de Hinata, había visto sus jutsus, los cuales no usaría, conocía su fuerza y velocidad, y sin embargo, el Byakugan reflejaba un problema aun mayor. Una visión de 360 grados capaz de ver atravez de los objetos, incluso capaz de ver los tenketsus. El estilo del clan, por lo que había escuchado era estilizado, complejo y altamente efectivo, no sabía si sentir cierto alivio de que Hinata no lo conociera, aunque sabía que ese hecho no afectaba en nada ni disminuía la fuerza de su rival.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya estaba jadeando del cansancio, en algún momento había dejado su mente en blanco y su cuerpo se había movido por propia voluntad. Su ropa estaba rasgada, dejando expuesta una piel blanca sin heridas; eso la hizo sentirse un tanto deprimida, su resistencia era casi nula, Hinata era tan escurridiza que no tuvo oportunidad ni de poder rozar sus ropas, y aun así se mantenía fresca como si ese ejercicio no fuera nada para ella. Eso escasos cuarenta minutos se fueron en un instante, le faltaba mucho por avanzar, bastante, pero ese sentimiento de impotencia empezaba a desaparecer mientras pensaba que era capaz de mejorar, era capaz de hacer más por sus amigos, sólo debía mejorar.

Hinata se posó a un lado suyo, no supo que decir, se sintió pequeña ante la presencia de su nueva compañera de equipo, ambas esperaban a que los chicos se dieran cuenta de que era tiempo de rolar parejas. Un suave murmullo llamó su atención mas no volteo hacia la persona que le hablaba

- Te diré algo Sakura, enfrentarse a un enemigo que es más fuerte que tú, es uno de los juegos más interesantes que hay. Porque cuando está todo en nuestra contra y logramos vencer o simplemente ver que avanzas es muy gratificante- fue el corto discurso que le dio la Hyuga

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Apresúrate!

- Ya voy Naruto-kun, no te desesperes- la Hyuga caminaba tranquilamente hacia el rubio, en tanto Sasuke iba hacia con Sakura, quien no se sintió de ningún modo especial, más que un tanto orgullosa al ver que las palabras que le había dirigido, en algún rincón de su ser, ya las sabía.

- Espero que te esfuerces Sakura

- Cuenta con ello Sasuke-kun

- ¡Hpm!- no esperaba esa reacción en ella, ¿al fin se daría cuenta de que como kunoichi no estaba haciendo más que tonterías? Esperaba que así fuera

.

- Hinata-chan, voy a demostrarte que tan fuerte es el próximo Hokage, dattebayo

- ¿De qué manera piensas demostrarlo?- él le vió como si repentinamente le hubiera dado un difícil acertijo-¿Qué te parece una batalla de ninjutsus?

- Una batalla… de ninjutsus, ¿Qué es eso?

- Sencillo, no podremos usar taijutsu, genjutsu o armas, tampoco se permiten los kage bunshin, sólo técnicas, el que caiga primero pierde… aunque eso te dejaría en desventaja ya que no sabes muchos jutsus, y los que sabes requieren de los bunshin. Así no sería justo, puedes usarlos, además de usar armas- reflexiono levemente, hiriendo el orgullo de Naruto

- Te demostrare que con los jutsus que sé puedo ganarte.

- Entonces pierde el primero que caiga al suelo. – algo que Naruto debía empezar a aprender era a tragarse su ego cuando estaba en clara desventaja- Preparado, listo, ahora

El rubio creó a dos clones que fueron hacia Hinata para distraerlo y un tercero para crear el rasengan; sin embargo sus clones se vieron impedidos a actuar cuando se dieron cuenta de que no podían luchar a puño limpio, ella sonrió, su compañero empezaba a darse cuenta de la dificultad, creó un chidori con el cual destruyó ambos kage bunshin.

Naruto alcanzó a ver cómo su compañera se dirigía directo a él, su corazón se paralizó momentáneamente cuando su técnica, apenas terminaba atravesaba a su compañera y ella se desvanecía de su vista.

- _Un simple bunshin_

- Katon, Gokakyū no Jutsu- tuvo la buena fortuna de alzar la mano, una pequeña bola de fuego era fácilmente dispersada por su nueva técnica y sin embargo el sudor que había provocado el hecho de verse quemado vivo le produjo grandes escalofríos.

- ¡Dijiste que no se permitían usar los bunshin!- exclamó una vez que se sintió con la seguridad de que Hinata no buscaba matarlo.

- Dije que no se permitía el kage bunshin, un simple bunshin esta permitido, tienes que cuidar las palabras de tu oponente, tal vez haya algo escondido en ellas, nunca confíes plenamente en lo que dice el enemigo.

- Es fácil decirlo, pero no puedo estar siempre analizando las palabras de mi enemigo.- creó cinco kage bunshin más.

- En ese caso prepárate para la derrota y tal vez una muerte segura, que es el shinobi más callado o el que parece más tonto el que más información te puede dar.- los esquivó uno a uno, dejándolos a su espalda, creando una bola de fuego tan grande que los eliminó rápidamente.

- Eso no tiene mucho sentido- estaba a menos de un metro de ella y con su rasengan, se preocupo en cuanto vio que no se movía, y más cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, no sería capaz de desviar el ataque a esa distancia.

- ¡Aún te falta mucho para alcanzarme Naruto-kun!- arqueando la espalda, esquivó el ataque del rubio, creando una pequeña descarga eléctrica le dio en el abdomen, que apenas alcanzó para infringirle un poco de dolor.

Sus manos iban directo al suelo, haciendo que su rasengan diera contra la tierra blanda, levantando una gran polvareda e, involuntariamente, causándose daño por los pequeños fragmentos que salieron volando. El dolor pasaba rápidamente mientras trataba de estabilizarse en el aire para caer de pie, abrió los ojos sorprendido por ver a Hinata con un rasengan, pequeño e inestable, hecho con una sola mano, cuando él aun era incapaz de hacerlo sin ayuda de su clon.

- Los ataques directos no funcionan si tu oponente es mucho más rápido al reaccionar, a menos de que tú lo seas para contraatacar

- Pareces un sensei hablando así, no voy a entender todo lo que me dices en medio de una lucha dattebayo.

El Uzumaki era distraído, un poco desenfocado, pero sin duda le faltaba un poco más de razonamiento, ser capaz de pensar, luchar y concentrarse al mismo tiempo, comenzar a usar todo su potencial, no sólo jugar a que lo hacía, sin duda era un niño todavía para su mundo. Naruto la vió acercarse a gran velocidad, trastabilló un poco al moverse a su izquierda, logrando esquivarla, sin embargo un brazo brillante impactó contra su pecho, sus pies dejaron de sentir el piso. Sasuke y Sakura detuvieron su práctica al ver una mancha naranja que caía cerca de ellos, boca abajo y con la pierna temblándole se miraron preguntándose lo que había pasado. Sus dudas se esfumaron al verlo levantarse, encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo.

- Creí que moriría, pero no me ha hecho bastante daño, lo único es que me ha sacado volando.

- Eso es porque es una técnica que he perfeccionado. Perdiste Naruto-kun.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué?

- Caiste

- Pero mi tiempo no ha terminado aún, así que no pienso perder en lo siguiente, quiero una pelea pareja, quiero que luches con todo lo que tienes.

- Si hacemos eso podríamos destruir el lugar, no es una buena idea. ¿Qué te parece si te enseño como combatir con una espada? También te sería de utilidad al combatir contra una katana- mencionó sanando su espada de color rojo- _Espero que no le moleste a padre o Kisame-sempai que le enseñe un poco_

- ¿Hm? Está bien, si eso quieres

- Primero debes saber que hay armas que tienen "funciones especiales"- en la espada empezó a bailar fuego- y eso te causará problemas y desventajas si no eres capaz de esquivarla o combatirla de manera que no te lastime- en cuanto se arrojó contra él, Naruto reaccionó parándole con un kunai pero el fuego calentaba el metal haciéndole imposible sujetarlo después de unos segundos.- no puedes actuar así con armas de éste tipo, tienes que ser muy ágil para esquivarlas o quitarlas de la mano del oponente.

- ¿Quitarlas? ¿Cómo?

- En alguien que usa espadas ataca a la muñeca, el codo y el hombro- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

- Muñeca, codo y hombro, suena complicado.

- Lo es, son sitios difíciles de alcanzar y muy protegidos por los espadachines al saber que son claves para un optimo manejo de su arma, son los que permiten el movimiento fluido de una espada- sacó de su funda la espada azul, entregándosela a Naruto, quien la vio como si fuera un objeto desconocido - con algo de suerte, con sólo alcanzar e inmovilizar la muñeca – le da una patada en la mano, haciéndole soltar la espada- la espada caerá, inténtalo Naruto-kun, pero recuerda que debe ser sólo en la muñeca de preferencia en el lado interno

- Entendido… hey, pensé que no te moverías- Hinata había hecho un movimiento en que la espada cubría su muñeca.

- Nunca dije eso, pero ésta es una manera de mostrarte como una espada puede servir de bloqueo, pero este movimiento es peligroso, de no hacerse con cuidado su portador puede cortarse a sí mismo, además tienes la oportunidad de resbalar el pie hasta el mango de la espada para zafarla de su mano.

- Ya veo, así él se quedará sin ventajas.

- Exactamente, sin embargo hay armas que reconocen a su dueño, y no es posible tocarlas, tendrías que cuidar que esa persona no la recuperara o volverás a estar en problemas, tu mejor opción sería tener un sello, de otra manera tendrás que derrotar a tu oponente.

- ¿Existen sellos para eso?

- No muchos, pero los hay, con ellos se anularían las habilidades del objeto.

- Espero no encontrarme a alguien así o no estaría seguro de qué hacer dattebayo.

- Mientras tanto, hay que practicar los diez minutos que sobran, yo ataco y tu esquivas- Naruto sólo pudo echarse a correr en cuanto escucho eso, los ataques de Hinata parecían ir exclusivamente a su cuello para cortarle la cabeza. Sus ataques certeros se veían frustrados porque era capaz de agacharse y seguir corriendo por su vida, cuando creyó que podía quitarle esa cosa tan peligrosa se encontró con la sorpresa de ser casi partido en dos, esperaba jamás encontrarse con alguien que usará espadas o katanas, si Hinata no le permitía acercarse y con suerte huir, seguro estaría desangrándose con cualquier otra persona.

- Se les ha acabado el tiempo dobe- suspiró de alivio cuando se detuvieron

- Al fin llegas en un buen momento teme, creí que esto jamás terminaría, esto pasa porque ero-sennin se va sin entrenarme, lo intentaré de nuevo en otra ocasión Hinata.

Los dos se miraron sin decir nada, el viento soplaba moviendo las hojas, cada uno de ellos esperaba por ese momento desde el inicio. Sasuke deseaba volverse cada vez más fuerte, con Naruto no había quedado del todo satisfecho, Sakura le había sorprendido, era un poco más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero Hinata, a comparación de los otros dos, era con quien valía la pena entrenar, ella llevaría su fuerza a su máximo límite. En cambio Hinata deseaba ver y comparar las habilidades de Sasuke con las de Itachi, entre las cuales había una diferencia casi abismal, pero el menor había demostrado ser capaz de crecer como shinobi en cada uno de sus encuentros, aunque Naruto no se quedaba atrás, aun con su extraño estilo de hacer las cosas, estaba a muy poco de superar al Uchiha menor.

- Será una pelea sobre los árboles, el primero que toque el suelo pierde.

- Me parece bien.

Las ramas se mecieron, crujiendo por el peso nuevo. Ser mantuvo pensando en qué hacer, pero lo mejor era actuar con prudencia, no quería lastimarlo si llegaba a "soltarse" más de lo necesario, iniciaría con algo en suma sencillo, le atacó con una patada que fue detenida, manándola a volar a un árbol cercano donde posó sus pies para aprovechar el impulso para ir donde Sasuke creando varios kage bunshin que golpeo con shuriken en mano, mas no contaba con un segundo ataque, Hinata le siguio con otros dos bunshin con kunais en mano, que se adelantaron a la real para atacarle a los costados. Activó el Sharingan, para detener a los clones por las manos para lanzarlas contra los árboles, dándole tiempo suficiente para esquivar el chidori que Hinata tenía preparado, saltó sobre ella, pateándole hacia abajo, la Hyuga había logrado girarse antes de que Sasuke le enviará al suelo, pudo parar un poco la caída con una rama, y de ella se soltó deteniendo su caída parándose sobre el tronco del árbol, quedando en posición horizontal.

Sasuke tuvo que correr cuando Hinata se le adelantó, aunque su velocidad era comparable a la de Lee, la Hyuga había tomado un camino un tanto difícil de seguir, subía hasta la punta o estaba en las ramas bajas y frágiles, que es en donde se encontraba cuando una bola de fuego fue hacia él quemando todo lo que estaba en su camino; no tuvo más opción que saltar para esquivarla, no esperaba que Hinata ya lo estuviera esperando con el rasengan en mano, con unos shuriken trató en vano de distraerla, el mismo creó su propia bola de fuego que se consumía lentamente ante el rasengan.

Aprovecho eso para adelantarse hasta Hinata y atacarle, cuando unos shuriken se lo impidieron, la persona enfrente suyo se había convertido en un tronco consumido en llamas, un borrón azulado apareció frente a sus ojos para darle un golpe en la quijada que no pudo esquivar por completo, aprovecho para darle una patada que Hinata logró atrapar y sacarlo de equilibrio para lanzarlo hacia el suelo. Sasuke con ayuda de un kunai que clavó al árbol logró no caer por unos cuantos metros, su mirada se fue hacia arriba cuando vio a dos Hinata una con un chidori y otra con un rasengan, ambas en una caída en picada con él como su único objetivo.

- ¡Maldición! Esto no va bien.- Sasuke aguardo el momento en que ambas se acercaron para utilizar el hueco entre ellas librándose de sus ataques, pateo a cada una centímetros antes del suelo para impulsarse hacia las ramas del árbol.

- Te tengo, Torbellino Gaiden - no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió un jalón hacia el suelo con la misma maniobra que había hecho en Kiba, no encontró la manera de liberarse y en cuanto el clón se esfumo, dejándolo bocabajo a un metro del suelo una patada logró hundirlo en la tierra.- _maldición, creo que use mucha fuerza.- _desactivó su Byakugan y se dispuso a bajar_ -_Sasuke-san ¿Te encuentras bien?- él ya se estaba poniendo en pie

- No imaginaba que fueras tan energética Hinata, especialmente después de tener una lucha con el _dobe_- se levantó casi por completo, apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo lo tenía entumido

- Lo que hace un poco de adrenalina, además no hicimos nada tan agotador.

- Hpm, aún nos quedan cinco minutos- comentó con una sonrisa arrogante, aunque él mismo sabía que no iba a poder hacer mucho en su estado

- Los que necesitamos para descansar, voy a ocupar una buena ducha- era cierto, sus ropas estaban sucias, llenas de cortes y rasguños, por su cara corrían ligeras gotas de sudor y su cabello estaba ligeramente alborotado, igual que todos los demás.

.

- ¡QUÉ APROVECHE!- después del entrenamiento, tan hambrientos como se encontraban, no replicaron cuando, con energía insospechada, Naruto pidió ir a comer a su local favorito de ramen. Cada uno comió más de lo que cada uno había comido –en cuestión del número de tazones-.

- Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba un ramen después de un duro entrenamiento, estoy completamente lleno- Naruto tenía el estómago levemente hinchado por toda la comida.

- Estoy de acuerdo, nada como un poco de comida después de entrenar… siento que me estoy olvidando de algo

- ¿Qué podrá ser? Después del entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei no tenemos nada más- aseguró Sakura

- ¡Ah! Ya recordé, será mejor que me vaya de una vez, nos vemos- Hinata salió corriendo ante la duda de sus compañeros, no sin antes dejar el dinero de lo que se había comido. No tardó en llegar a los campos de la academia, donde su pequeña hermana se columpiaba con cara de aburrimiento. – Siento la tardanza Hanabi, acabó de terminar un entrenamiento - _Sin mencionar que no recordaba que me iba a ver contigo._

- No importa, no llevo mucho tiempo esperando, además Neji-san nos va a acompañar, y él todavía no ha llegado.

- Se equivoca Hanabi-sama ya estoy aquí. Hinata-sama es un placer verla nuevamente.

- No es necesario que me llames así Neji-san, se siente muy extraño.

- Este no es momento para ello, tenemos que enseñarle a mi hermana de lo que es capaz un Hyuga- la castaña se levanto del columpio.

- ¿Están seguros de que podemos hacer esto? no quisiera que tuvieran problemas por mi culpa

- No te preocupes hermana –empezaba a incomodarle que la llamara así tan seguido- nadie sabrá de esto. Neji, no creo que le moleste tanto a padre, en tanto no se entere.

Hinata tuvo deseos de reir, Hiashi Hyuga debía ser muy ciego o Hanabi una erspecialista en mentir, en su caso, a ella siempre le descubrían sus mentiras o cuando trataba de ocultar algo a su padre y hermano. Se dirigieron a los campos de entrenamiento más alejados que conocieran, cerca de un río que terminaba en lago, justo por el centro del bosque interno de la aldea. Lo primordial era el control sobre el flujo de chacra, que como pudieron comprobar, le era algo innato.

- Será mejor que se quite su chaqueta Hinata-sama o de lo contrario no podremos instruirla en la correcta posición.- la fría mirada como el hielo que le dirigió le recordaba a su tío cuando algo lo molestaba, tenía la seguridad de que era la gran cantidad de respeto que le profesaba, no lo podía evitar. Ella no dijo nada, se quitó la chaqueta dejando ver su playera negra.

- Comenzaremos con la postura que debe tomar, lo pies deben de estar separados, a esta distancia, doble las rodillas de esta manera ligeramente, y las manos deben tomar esta posición a los lados- aunque fuera fácil de hacer para el genio del clan, ciertamente era una difícil de copiar.

- Así no Hinata-neesan las manos debes mantenerlas abiertas, trata de no tensarte, como si fuera una posición natural, te mostraré yo también, pero debes mirar cómo es que voy colocándome. Tal vez con tu Byakugan te sería más fácil

- Tienes razón.

Los tres Hyuga estuvieron practicando las bases del junken, la posición inicial le tomó varios minutos hacerla suya y manejarla casi sin fallos, con un poco más de práctica y le saldría como si le fuera algo natural de toda la vida. Neji estaba impresionado, no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse preocupado de la rapidez con la que copiaba sus movimientos una persona que recién llegaba a su aldea, curiosamente, en momentos cruciales y difíciles. Se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos, no quería llevarse un amargo sabor de boca de la persona pequeña, gentil y tímida que tanto le había gustado en el pasado, aun cuando esa persona pareciera totalmente distinta a la que tenía para frente a él.

Mantener el chackra en sus palmas y expulsarlo no le era difícil, gracia a Kisame, sin embargo el combinarlo con la manera correcta de dar el golpe y en los sitios adecuados para inmovilizarlo era más complicado de lo que había creído, sin duda era una tarea agotadora a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Mantener el uso de chackra constante, no sólo en sus manos, sino también en sus pies y rodillas para hacer los movimientos más rápidos, ligeros y certeros se llevaban gran parte de su concentración.

Quiso reír sarcásticamente cuando estaba más que demostrado que le era prácticamente imposible moverse igual que Hanabi y Neji, ahora entendía porque le enseñaban esto desde niños, requería de la flexibilidad, entusiasmo, constante instrucción y tiempo que tenía de adolescente o adulto ya no se tenían para hacerlo bien. Tuvo demasiados, casi todos, intentos fallidos de intentar una réplica –ni siquiera perfecta- de sus golpes y pasos, se preguntó por qué estaba ahí, estaba segura que esas extrañas katas nunca las haría, sería fiel a las enseñanzas de los Uchiha, entonces, no tenía sentido seguir esta corriente, habían sido sus palabras lo que iniciaron todo, ni se acordaba porqué las había mencionado, tal vez, sólo tal vez, en verdad tenía el orgullo de los Hyuga en su sangre, que le pedía volver a sus raíces, a su hogar… cayó el gruñido que deseaba salir de su garganta por ese pensamiento. Sufrió repetidas caídas por la falta de equilibrio, se negó a descansar hasta que el cielo se tiñera de colores violeta, cosa que ya estaba pasando, la noche empezaba a encerrarlos en ese manto oscuro que clamaba un descanso.

- ¡Hinata-neesan eres increíble, aprender todo lo básico del estilo Hyuga en una tarde!

- Te equivocas, todo se lo debo a ustedes, son excelentes maestros.

- Hanabi-sama es hora de irnos, después de todo no queremos levantar sospechas. Lo más pertinente será dejar el entrenamiento, de querer enseñarle las técnicas más avanzadas sería más riesgoso. Lo lamento

- No hay problema lo entiendo, y me han ayudado de mucho el día de hoy. No puedo pedir nada más.

- Eso no quiere decir que te librarás de nosotros nee-san, nos volveremos a ver. ¿Verdad Neji-san?

- Así será, pero por ahora nos despedimos Hinata-sama

- Cuento con ello, nos veremos… -_oh hermano, padre tiene tanta razón, aun soy débil, mis sentimientos son capaces de alterarme de manera insospechada. Deseo irme, irme esta noche y no regresar, alejarme de esto, sería más fácil si mi estúpido corazón no fuera tan vulnerable a crear lazos tan rápidamente. Esperaré Itachi-niichan, sólo no tardes o me veré en un conflicto que no hará nada feliz a mi padre, y tampoco a mí._

.

Deseaba tener a Orochimaru en frente suya para mandarlo a volar por las patadas tan fuertes que le partirían la espalda, desde que había atacado a la aldea se había vuelto una obligación el vigilar los alrededores más dañados y susceptibles a ataques, por tres noches no había sido capaz de dormir y no le molestaría de nos ser porque vigilar una zona desolada era más aburrido que sentarse a ver crecer el pasto. Un sonido parecido a un crujido llamó su atención, estuvo a punto de reír por el alivio al ver destellos rojos y azules provenientes del bosque de la muerte, un lugar de peligrosas y raras criaturas del que los inexpertos no salen vivos, pero aun así ese fenómeno era sin duda muy peculiar. Pasó la cerca con velocidad, el último tramo le llenó la sangre de adrenalina, obligándose a ir lenta y sigilosamente, se acercó por el suelo, temía que de ir por los árboles, algo le hiciera delatarse, después de tanto tiempo sin verdadera acción seguramente le haría cometer una imprudencia en las alturas.

Frunció el seño, una playera violeta demasiado grande para la figura un poco alta (sólo un poco más que ella) y unos horribles pantalones rojos llamaron su atención, cabello corto y verde (este sujeto parecía un payaso) y la piel oscura, opacaron momentáneamente las dos espadas que parecían estar hechas de fuego y rayos que crepitaban con fuerza. Nunca había visto a alguien así en la aldea, ¡al fin algo interesante después de tanto tiempo! No se movía, tarde o temprano tenía que darle la cara, le vería, perseguiría e interrogaría, con suerte estaría tres días entretenida. Su fantasía se esfumó cuando todo se volvío oscuro, se regañó por su lentitud, parándose en el lugar donde esa persona había estado antes trato de averiguar por dónde se había ido, pero no había dejado rastro alguno, eso no era bueno, alguien capaz de escabullírsele en sus narices no era buena señal. Pero tenía una pista, estaba segura que su apariencia no era mas que un _henge_, más esas espadas eran muy reales, nadie en la aldea, que ella conociera las usaba y sabía diferenciarlas perfectamente de una _katana _como para andar con rodeos. Debía ser fácil encontrarlo ante su menor descuido.

.

Ese día era lo mejor que le había pasado en un buen rato, extrañaba la sensación de cansancio y fatiga en su cuerpo. No por eso evitó reñirse al no notar la presencia de su acompañante en su último entrenamiento. Había estado ahí por un par de horas y se había abstraído tanto en sus movimientos que le costó reconocer el sentimiento de ser observada. Había olvidado que ese lugar tan tétrico para los genin y algunos chunin, era parte de Konoha y los jounin eran capaces de atravesarlo con facilidad, se había confiado como una principiante. Se había movido de lugar por unos pocos metros entre el follaje, Ánko le había estado vigilando, afortunadamente su habilidad, claramente, no era el rastreo, después de quince minutos que se fuera se sintió con la seguridad para dirigirse calmadamente al apartamento de Sasuke. Deshizo su transformación varias calles antes, segura de que nadie al observaba se introdujo a su cuarto por la ventana que había dejado abierta, sus piró de cansancio, le apetecía enormemente acostarse y dormir toda la noche, pero la necesidad de tomar una ducha era mayor. No le importaba despertar a Sasuke, si es que aun seguía dormido, sólo deseaba descansar.

- Hinata, levanta que te habla la Hokage- abrió los ojos casi instantáneamente, parecía ir amaneciendo y sus músculos seguían adormilados.

- Mmmm, es por esto que le decía a hermano que ser ninja a veces no era divertido- al ver el reloj no pasaban de las seis y media- Ya voy Sasuke-san, gracias- escucho sus pasos alejarse.- Dudo que Anko fuera capaz de reconocerme, entonces sólo puede ser una misión, espero que sea una misión, o me habré levantado para nada.- miró las espadas que descansaban a un lado de su cama, sonrío ante su infantil pensamiento y resignada, salió.

El olor a comida le distrajo, había tenido la fuerza necesaria para bañarse, pero su estómago tuvo que soportar el hambre, se dirigió a la cocina, quizá algo podría asaltar.

- ¿Desayunarás?- le preguntó Sasuke en cuanto la vio, no pudo evitar ver que había suficiente comida para dos.

- Estoy muriendo de hambre. Además sería de mala educación dejarte sólo después de ésta invitación.

- ¿No lo sería más dejar esperando a la Hokage? Por algo habrá mandado a Shizune por ti

- Estoy segura que me puede esperar por diez minutos- sonrío, al reconocer el semblante indiferente que ocultaba la alegría de tener compañía, estaba descubriendo que los hermanos Uchiha tenían más en común, en sus expresiones, de lo que había pensado en un inicio.

.

La mañana era fría, ella estaba molesta por estar en su despacho atan tempranas horas, con una resaca que le había dejad su escapada del día interior, y frente a ella sólo tenía a Kiba y Shino, una pequeña niña maleducada faltaba en ese cuadro, cada segundo que pasaba le hacía molestarse más, incluso el pequeño ronquido del cachorro le taladraba en los oídos. Si se tardaba un minuto más le haría barrer toda la aldea. Se sintió satisfecha ante el castigo que se le había ocurrido, deseo que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder aplicarlo, el sonido de la madera siendo golpeada le amargó el momento.

- Buenos días, siento el retraso… hola Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru.

- Dejemos los saludos para después –le habían frustrado sus planes y eso no le agradaba, maldita resaca, maldito puesto, maldita Shizune que le obligaba a trabajar-. Les tengo una misión, me informaron sobre su pequeño experimento como equipo de rastreo y al parecer no les fue nada mal- el único que se mostro sorprendido porque Tsunade tuviera esa información fue Kiba- en una aldea al límite con la población de las montañas ha sido saqueada últimamente y no han tenido rastros de los culpables. Shino, Kiba, sé que no les he mandado a misiones por lo de Kurenai, eso cambia hoy. Esto se considera una misión rango C, encuentren a esos bandidos y de ser posibles aprésenlos, Shino te encargarás de avisarme si el peligro es mayor, serás el líder, los quiero en camino en una hora. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido

- ¡Una misión al fin! – estaba más que feliz, era tan aburrido estar sin hacer nada, sin mencionar que les habían dado la confianza para hacer una misión por si solos, escuchó hablar a Shino de estar en la entrad en media hora, sólo eso quería escuchar, se fue corriendo a su casa, ¡al fin un poco de acción!

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hola!, reportándome aqui después de varias semanas, espero que les guste este capítulo después de tan larga espera. Creo que con el siguiente no tardaré tanto, pero no prometo nada. Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia son bien recibidas. Los que han estado desde la vieja versión se darán cuenta de que !ya casi me pongo al corriente!

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejan un reviwe o se interean en sólo leer esta historia.

Por cierto, para todos aquellos que esperan la actualización de **¿Por qué? **me temo que tendrqan que esperar un poco más, me he bloqueado un poco con el último capítulo, así que sean pacientes!

Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.


	26. Omake: Conociendo a Itachi

**SUCESOS**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, yo sólo los uso para descargar mi imaginación

Espero disfruten del capítulo después de una buena espera.

**Omake: Conociendo a Itachi**

Por dos días, casi sin descanso, se encontraban viajando desde se Kirigakure para llegar a Konoha. Hinata con casi siete años había crecido de manera considerable, para tener la estatura promedio de una niña menor de diez años, aprendía rápido, aun mantenía su mala costumbre de querer cosas dulces a todas horas, pero le era casi imposible lograr comer todo lo que quería porque Madara siempre la tenía a su lado, enseñándole todo del mundo shinobi, para mejorar sus jutsus, y para tener un poco de compañía, en sus ratos libre. Y, en ese viaje, iban por una persona de una clase casi extinta en un futuro cercano.

- Padre ¿Por qué es necesario regresar a nuestra aldea?

- No regresaremos, sólo estaremos en las cercanías, porque te daré un hermano mayor- su larga cabellera se movía con el viento, Hinata en un par de ocasiones había tratado d e cortarlo pero siempre fallaba.

- ¿Un hermano mayor?

- Desea que le ayude en un pequeño trabajo, y después de eso el vivirá con nosotros, así que será como tu hermano mayor ¿Te cuento un pequeño secreto?- fue en esos tiempos cuando creó su personalidad juguetona, para entretenerla, cuando aún era más pequeña y se asustaba por su apariencia.

- ¡Si! Por favor- era una persona letal y mantenía características infantiles, el hombre río por eso, tendría que quitarle ese carácter antes de que pudiera causar problemas.

- Él es como yo, el también posee el Sharingan, y es muy fuerte- la Hyuga no pudo sentirse más emocionada al escuchar eso, admiraba mucho a su padre y conocer a otra persona que se le pareciera, aunque fuera por poco, le parecía emocionante.

- Increíble, él me podría entrenar cuando estés afuera ¿verdad?- vio a Madara asentir- pero… ¿estas seguro de que no va a ser tan raro como ese tipo que parece serpiente?- tembló ante la simple mención de su nombre, esa persona le causaba escalofríos.

- Hinata te he dicho que no demuestres tu miedo ante tus enemigos y menos con gente como él, a quien le encanta jugar con sus presas, espero no volvértelo a repetir- la vio fruncir el seño, seguramente por mostrar su postura seria mientras la regañaba, la vio temblar, no le sorprendía, pensar en perderla le causaba sentimientos oscuros que eran incapaces de no mostrarse en su único ojo visible.

Prefirió dejar en el olvido ese pequeño momento incómodo, quedaban tres horas de camino y para compensar lo sucedido decidió llevar a Hinata en hombros, él también era un hombre estúpido por encariñarse con otra mujer. Cruzaron por los bosques sin problemas, fue en ese momento cuando Hinata quiso seguir por su propio pie, por veinte minutos era capaz de seguirle el paso y después tenían que ir más lento, pero eso no le importaba, lo consideraba un buen entrenamiento para su resistencia, estaba orgulloso de ella, era capaz de enfrentarse con un chunin experimentado y ganarle, eso si no le entraban esas ideas tan inútiles de no dañar a su enemigo o su incapacidad de matarlo sin razón.

Un viento frío se alzó al momento en que se oscureció el cielo. Se instalaron en las afueras de la aldea, cerca de un lago, encendieron una fogata, Madara pescaba, Hinata creaba unas camas con las hojas, sus mochilas servían para cargar unas mantas y pesas de entrenamiento. Durante tres meses se habían mantenido viajando en territorios con climas impredecibles, animales salvajes, enseñándose a vivir en terreno con desventaja y apropiarse de las condiciones para tener un poco de comodidad.

- Hinata, es hora de que me encuentre con Itachi, regresaré en unos minutos con él.- sonrío, ahora conocía el nombre de su hermano.

- Sí, padre, yo esperaré.

Suspiró de admiración al ver desaparecer a su padre, el problema, pequeño en realidad, era que tenía una doble ración de pesado para comer.

.

Se llevó el último bocado de comida a los labios antes de empezar a buscar el sitio donde habían quedado para hablar, aún desconocía como ese "niño" había logrado contactarlo, Uchiha Itachi el llamado genio del clan Uchiha, sin duda se merecía ese título, no conocía a muchos que fueran capitanes en ANBU a la edad de trece años. No le molestaba la idea de exterminar su clan, de hecho eso ponía las cosas en una perspectiva diferente, más sencilla que no complicaría sus planes, exterminar a todo el clan que era poseedor del Sharingan, para no permitir que naciera otro con la capacidad de oponérsele, debió de habérsele ocurrido hace tiempo. Despejó sus pensamientos, evito virar su cuello, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia donde la pequeña Hinata, tenía la certeza de que Zetsu se mantendría vigilante ante cualquier peligro inminente, así que se despreocuparía del asunto por el momento. Y sin embargo, un segundo pensamiento surgió contra su voluntad, le había molestado ligeramente cuando la declararon muerta, eso le permitía estar con ella sin moscas molestas, pero había unos que con sólo ver sus ojos se daban cuenta de lo sucedido, ninguno de esos malditos había tenido tiempo de contarlo.

- Llegas tarde Itachi

- Tú tampoco has llegado temprano- un muchacho larguirucho apareció de entre las sombras con una polera que tenía grabado el símbolo del abanico de fuego y unos shorts negros

- Puede ser pero vine aquí por una razón, y tú sabes bien cuál es.

Escuchó atentamente las palabras del Uchiha menor, quien, con rostro inmutable le explicaba su plan de destruir a todo el clan Uchiha por beneficios propios, era una carga mermada, llena de debilidades, completamente inútil y él, como genio que era considerado se encargaría de demostrar su fuerza borrándolos del mapa; había un trasfondo, era capaz de verlo, su vago y falso desde de sangres se combinaba con un nada autentica convicción que trataba de ocultar tras una mueca seria. Eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se preocuparía de ello llegada la situación, hasta entonces le convenía tener a Itachi a su lado, por ahora.

Fueron los minutos más tensos y devastadores que Itachi pudo sufrir en su corta vida, sabía que con ese simple y sencillo paso que consistía en pedir ayuda a quien se hacía llamar Uchiha Madara, no había regreso, su corazón se contraía dolorosamente cada vez que palpitaba, cuando pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Sasuke y lo que haría después de toda esa masacre, se vería consumido por la tristeza y la culpa, su único escape sería convertirse en una persona vacía, incapaz de sentir algo por alguien más o su corazón se desmoronaría en pedazos ante la menor sensación de perdida que pudiera sufrir después de… ese momento, y sin embargo estaba seguro, conociéndose cómo era, que sería una tarea muy difícil.

- Antes de que te retires, necesito que me sigas, voy a presentarte a una persona que será parte de tu futura vida, pasaras con ella el tiempo que no pueda estar a su lado.

Confundido, pero sin protestar, lo siguió a una distancia que consideraba prudente; no estaba en sus planes ausentarse mucho tiempo, menos ser la niñera de nadie. No le era posible imaginar a quien "cuidaría", arrogante, fuerte, malvado, escrupuloso, inútil, boca suelta, no, no le era posible imaginar la persona que preocupaba tanto a Madara para tener niñera. Recorrieron cerca de cuatro a cinco kilómetros antes de ver la luz que creaba la fogata y a una niña, de la misma edad de su pequeño hermano cuidándola, incluso se parecían en el tono de cabello y piel. Al verlos se levantó como resorte y camino hacia ellos, ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al ver sus ojos blancos, ella nunca pasó por su cabeza.

- Hinata, este joven tan apuesto, aunque no tanto como tu padre- ahogo un segundo gemido de sorpresa ante la voz y actitud tan infantiles del celebre personaje a su lado- es Itachi, vendrá unas cuantas veces para que lo ayude en algo, y después se irá con nosotros.

- Entiendo, un gusto conocerte ¿Itachi… nisan?- preguntó al no saber cómo llamarle.

- Puede llamarme como más te guste, me recuerdas a mi hermano, debes tener tu edad- comentó al aire.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- tenía curiosidad, no era la única persona que lo llamaba hermano, tal vez en el futuro se lo encontraría para llamarle hermano también, siendo un Uchiha debía ser alguien fuerte que le ayudaría a entrenar.

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

¿Cuántas veces, después de eso, lo había visto venir? Quizá unas tres o cuatro, no les prestaba mucha atención, parecían hablar de cosas que no le interesaban, se mantenía cerca de ellos, sólo viéndolos, tratando de descubrir algo en sus expresiones, gestos, algo que le entretuviera en ese pequeño lugar tan cercano a Konoha que era peligroso hacer otra cosa que pescar, mirar al cielo y observar a esos dos. Sólo en una ocasión fue capaz de hablarle, de cosas triviales que no incluían casi nada de sus vidas, y eso era suficiente para quererlo, él inspiraba un aire acogedor y comprometido que le atraía, como debe de ser en un padre, un hermano mayor o un familiar querido.

- Hinata, tu hermano y yo nos vamos, no tardaremos más de dos horas, espéranos y no has nada que pueda considerar como malo.

- Está bien, cuídense, Padre, Itachi-nisan.

Se quedó viendo al cielo estrellado, surgido veinte minutos después de que los dos hombres se fueran, la oscuridad acogía a una luna roja, no había visto eso antes, le preocupaban un poco las dos personas más importantes que tenía en la vida, que no regresaran, y se esperanzaba sabiendo que ambos eran fuertes, no les pasaría ningún daño… distrayéndose con la vista en el cielo, viendo las hojas mecerse con el viento, trato de recordar los planes que tenía, tenía que ver con los Uchiha, tal ves como una reunión familiar, no se acordaba.

- Hinata, es la hora de irnos- se espantó cuando Madara apareció frente a ella, se cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo, no le costó recobrar el equilibrio y caer de pie, pero se sorprendió al ver a Itachi en su espalda.

- Que ropa tan extraña Itachi-nisan, nunca la había visto- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver sus ropas de Anbu, la idea de que Itachi estuviera atrás de ella porque estaba preocupado de que se lastimara al caer, no se le ocurrió, su padre siempre la dejaba caer si era incapaz de estabilizarse –y la caída no fuera mortal-; él, en cambio, se sorprendió al verla recuperar el equilibrio desde esas alturas, sin duda Madara le había entrenado bien.

- Es un largo camino hacia dónde vamos, así que no podemos detenernos más que para comer y descansar.

Tal y como lo había dicho, no paraban hasta que Hinata no pudiera correr, era sorprendente el aguante de esa pequeña. Con descansar quince minutos parecía haberse recuperado totalmente, incluso se vio tentado a llevarla en la espalda o en los hombros como lo hacía con Sasuke para que no se cansara o por mero gusto, pero sería perjudicial para su imagen, además ella parecía feliz esforzándose en seguirlos, era otra cosa que le recordaba a su hermano, no se quejaba en ningún momento y siempre parecía alegre, podría decirse que incluso fue algo que le alegró después de lo sucedido en Konoha. Después de más de tres días de camino, en los cuales no durmieron, Madara no le paraba de sorprender por la consideración que le tenía a Hinata, en las últimas horas del último día la cargó en su espalda para que durmiera plácidamente.

El cansancio le impedía distinguir, las ya invisibles, fronteras entre las aldeas, no estaba seguro de si todavía se encontraban en el país del fuego o estaban en una de las zonas templadas del país de la nube, sólo estaba seguro de encontrarse frente a un edifico oculto por kilómetros de bosque.

- Mira Itachi-nisan es ahí a donde te quedaras- indicándole un edificio- Padre y yo todavía no nos podemos presentar como se debe, pero nos veremos seguido. Te lo prometo.

Akatsuki, la organización a la que se había unido, le causó u escalofrío pensar en su nueva vida. Conocería personas interesantes, tendría un, nada agradable, rencuentro con Orochimaru, no esperaba que él también estuviera ahí. Al principio sólo lo mandaba a misiones en solitario, las cuales resultaban para entrenar a Hinata cuando su padre desaparecía para… quien sabe qué cosas u orientarle en algunos aspectos, en una ocasión, su misión duraría más de un año en el que vivieron juntos, se avergonzó en las ocasiones en que lo vio desnudo, sin duda su habilidad de desaparecer su presencia era increíble, pero usarla mientras él salía de la ducha con nada más que una toalla que sólo cubría su cabeza –era un hábito del que se había hecho de destapar su cuerpo para no sentirse tan incómodo cuando estuviera en una situación de peligro- no era algo que pudiera considerar no vergonzoso, ni siquiera Sasuke lo había visto desnudo.

Se encariñó con la pequeña mocosa, le recordaba tanto a Sasuke y, a la vez, tenía su propio encanto que le hacía sonreír en su interior, siempre se esforzaba en seguir adelante, ser un shinobi como él, pero le faltaba controlar ese pequeño gusto que tenía por los chocolates y dejar a un lado ese carácter casi pacifista que tenía. En cierta manera no le agradaba la idea de "meterla en la profesión", cuando podría tener una vida tranquila y segura. Hinata en cambio no podía sentirse más feliz al tener a alguien más en su familia, quien le ayudaba, le enseñaba, conversaban, viviendo en una casa, en tanto su padre investigaba y buscaba varios pergaminos, le llegó a ver desnudo, algo que realmente no le era de mucho interés si estuviera vestido o no, su padre le había enseñado que mientras fuera con ellos, no había razón para temerle o avergonzarse por algo así, tampoco en batalla cuando podría ser una treta. Sin duda alguna, tener a Itachi en su vida era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

hola! aqui les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste esta pequeña historia corta. Ahora si aqui es donde nos hemos quedado desde la versión anterior así que el siguiente capítulo será completamente nuevo, y, por lo mismo, puede que me tarde un poco con él.

Agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que se molestan en leer y dejar un comentario.

Nos quedan no más de cinco capítulos. Así que no sé cuando terminemos exáctamente, pero aun queda tiempo. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, espero minimizarla lo menos posible, pero cualquier queja, duja o sugerencia, son libres de hacerla.


	27. Sorpresas y problemas parte 1

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, yo sólo los uso para descargar mi imaginación

Espero disfruten del capítulo después de una buena espera.

**SUCESOS**

**Capítulo 25: Sorpresas y problemas (parte 1)**

Era su segundo día de camino, después de tres largas y aburridas semanas, les habían concedido una misión. No muy difícil, sólo tenían que ir a una aldea, en la frontera del país del fuego con el país del rayo, escondida en ese bosque –no les faltarían más que un par de horas para llegar, quizá menos– donde unos bandidos robaban muy seguido, su deber era vigilar los alrededores, encontrar a los bandidos, seguirlos, descubrir su refugio, de serles posible, atraparlos y llevarlos a las autoridades locales, de lo contrario sólo darían el informe y otros se encargarían.

El calor era casi intolerable, especialmente a esa hora, ni la sombra de los árboles lograba refrescarlos. Aun así los tres eran reacios a quitarse sus chamarras, parecía cuestión de orgullo, una guerra para ver quién era el primero en sucumbir. Akamaru desde las primeras horas de la mañana no había querido que Kiba lo cargara dentro de su chamarra, todo ese tiempo lo había tenido sobre su cabeza, disfrutando de cada brisa de aire que llegaba.

– Oi, Shino ¿Todavía falta mucho para llegar? Akamaru se está deshidratando– y no era el único, el calor del can se fusionaba con el suyo, dándole la sensación de tener fiebre, su rostro bronceado no dejaba ver el ligero sonrojo que tenía.

– Deberías ser capaz de provisionar tus alimentos y líquidos según la misión que se nos encargue, no estaré recordándote que llenes tu cantimplora cada que estemos cerca de una fuente de agua. – A Kiba le dio un tic en su ojo izquierdo, él quería una respuesta, no un sermón– En dos horas llegaremos.

– _Estúpido Shino, con sus estúpidos sermones._

– _Odio el calor, no me gusta… no sé porque siempre uso una chamarra si prefiero el frío, creo que soy un persona rara._

– _El verano es buena época para la cría de insectos. Suficiente calor y humedad para observar a la mayoría de las especies, un bosque espeso como este es un buen nido._

Se sumergían en sus pensamientos para no tener que sentir el calor sofocante. No necesitaban _ver_ el camino para saber hacia dónde dirigirse.

Kiba se sentía feliz, el sentimiento de orgullo que hinchaba su pecho aun no desaparecía, él era quien estaba más seguro que los tres conformarían el mejor equipo de rastreo en la historia, esa misión lo comprobaba, el primer paso hacia su nueva meta. No le importaba si debían dejar a Tamaki atrás, la agresividad de esa chica era perjudicial para él, específicamente, para su cabeza. Hinata, en cambio, era agradable, le sonreía y no le hacía el feo a Akamaru, eran capaces de trabajar en equipo y no se enojaba con facilidad, ella si se reía de sus bromas y cuando no las entendía, le gustaba ver su cara de confusión, sí, en definitiva cambiaría a Tamaki por Hinata en cualquier momento.

Hinata se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, pocas veces había entrenado con otros equipos y todas sus misiones se habían dado con alguien del equipo 7. No le desagradaban, Kiba le recordaba a Naruto, hiperactivos, siempre creían tener la razón, temperamentales con su compañero varón, Shino le agradaba bastante, era inteligente, un buen estratega, callado, y, por lo mismo, y sacaban de quicio a sus compañeras con increíble facilidad… necesitaba tener mucho cuidado en cómo actuaba frente a Shino, en tanto esa misión no se complicara no tendría problemas. Mas no podía confiarse, el Aburame era observador, astuto, callado, sin duda, peligroso. Lo respetaba por ello, también a Kiba, si fuera capaz de tomarse las cosas con seriedad tendría un buen desarrollo; sin duda eran buenos compañeros de equipo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que si tuviera que matarlos, lo haría sin miramientos, ellos todavía no lograban ganarse el cariño que ya sentía por el equipo 7, y eso, era lo que más odiaba de su personalidad, la rápida confianza que le daba a las personas.

Shino pensaba en las posibles rutas de escape de los bandidos, le intrigaba la forma en que eran capaces de entrar y salir desapercibidamente, los pocos ciudadanos que los habían visto eran incapaces de seguirlos, no porque fueran shinobis, mercenarios asesinos o psicópatas armados, los paralizaba el miedo de tener una vida pacífica, ignorante de cómo actuar en situaciones así. Los criminales podían correr lentamente y los ciudadanos no moverían un músculo… Aun así no podían descartar la posibilidad de enfrentarse con gente peligrosa, había zonas donde el bosque era tan tupido que serían incapaces de moverse con libertad, el camino que recorrían era fácil de atravesar para un grupo de unas trece personas, pero no había huellas en el suelo que indicaran que fuera transitado más que ocasionalmente.

El aire se sentía ligeramente más frío, levantándose con más frecuencia, y aun así seguía siendo escaso. Nadie más habló, les quitaba la poca energía que les permitía seguir adelante con la lucha de orgullos, esas brisas eran un confortante alivio y aliento para continuar con las chamarras encima. Los árboles empezaban a desaparecer, una muralla mediana de color arena se veía cada vez más cerca, sus ojos brillaron, estaban por llegar, Kiba casi soltaba lágrimas de alegría, necesitaba un galón de agua con urgencia, y bajar a Akamaru, no sería capaz de soportar su calor corporal por más tiempo; Hinata evito dejar escapar el suspiro de alivio que subía por su garganta, esperaba que tuvieran aire acondicionado y Shino aumentó ligeramente su paso casi sin darse cuenta. Habían logrado llegar una hora antes de lo previsto, silenciosamente acordaron ir a comer a cualquier puesto cercano que encontraran.

Llegaron casi trotando a la entrada, no había nadie vigilándola, el informe decía que no existía tal vigilante, una de las razones por las que podían robar tan fácilmente. Las calles estaban desoladas, casi no se escuchaba ruido en los alrededores, pasada la una, no trabajadores, no niños, ni puestos abiertos. Por un instante se les cruzó la idea de que se habían equivocado de aldea. La desecharon, esa aldea se caracterizaba por sus extrañas y puntuales costumbres, había una hora para que las mujeres compraban alimentos, para que los trabajadores salieran y entraran al trabajo, otra en donde los niños dominaban las calles, incluso había una hora colectiva para tomar la siesta, d de la tarde, justamente cuando los robos se llevaban a cabo, las únicas excepciones eran los turistas que quedaban fascinados por esas costumbres.

– _Sasori–sempai sería feliz en esta aldea, le diré que venga para relajarse un día, pero que no traiga a Dei–baka, de lo contrario este lugar desaparecerá._

– Este lugar no me agrada, para nada. Causa escalofríos– avanzaron lento, esperando encontrar a alguien

– No seas imprudente, sólo es un poco diferente a lo que estás acostumbrado– él mismo se sentía un poco incómodo, pero no podía permitírselo, estaban en una misión, en la que él era el líder.

– Esta vez concuerdo con Kiba, he visitado muchas aldeas mientras viajaba; es la primera vez que encuentro una tan… extravagante.

– Ya sabía yo que por algo me agradabas, Hinata– mencionó con una sonrisa burlona, que Shino ignoró, se recargó en su compañera, quien sintió un golpe de calor, se calló el insulto para el Inuzuka.

Se escucharon varias voces y pasos, la vida empezaba a poblar las calles, los puestos abrían, la gente caminaba, aun si fuera sólo para pasear, parpadearon, que extrañas eran esas personas. Buscaron un lugar que estuviera protegido por las sombras de los árboles, casi pegado a la muralla y con un sonido zumbante que no era molesto, era indicador de un aire acondicionado en marcha.

– Éste lugar parece adecuado, tenemos que presentarnos al señor feudal de esta aldea en un corto periodo de tiempo. No podemos seguir buscando.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, necesito sentarme. Akamaru ocupa un tazón con agua y otro con carne. En cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos, esta gente es rara y el calor, insoportable– esperó alguna queja de Shino, pero sólo hubo silencio, sonrío, al parecer no estaba tan equivocado en su comentario.

– No nos quedemos aquí parados, entremos antes de que se llene el lugar y no puedan atendernos.

Se sentaron en la barra, Kiba no quería arriesgarse que los echaran –por Akamaru– si se sentaban en una de las mesas interiores, sin embargo la encargada parecía encantada con el cachorro, tanto que le dio un pequeño trozo de carne y un tazoncito con leche como cortesía. Los tres pidieron platos fríos y agua con mucho hielo.

Antes de irse pidieron indicaciones para encontrar la casa de su cliente, la cual sería muy fácil de encontrar, sus muros amarillos eran muy saltantes a la vista.

Pagaron, agradecieron y una fuerte brisa los terminó de refrescar. Después de dos minutos caminando, sintieron algo parecido a un muy pequeño temblor, sorprendido se detuvieron. Todas las personas parecieron salir de la nada para inundar las calles y atropellarlos en el proceso. Se vieron ahogados entre la multitud que los empujaba en dirección contraria a donde iban, Akamaru se asustó tanto por el repentino y agitado movimiento que, de no ser porque Kiba lo sostenía, se hubiese ido a esconder a un lugar más tranquilo. Con dificultad siguieron avanzando sin perderse de vista, les llevó cerca de diez minutos llegar a una calle donde podían respirar sin tener que ser apretados, pisados o empujados.

– ¿No les había mencionado que odio éste pueblo? –quería sobarse los pies, los tenía sucios y magullados por tantos pisotones– ¿Por cierto, por dónde queda ese lugar a dónde vamos?

– Avanzaremos dos calles más.

– A trabajar se ha dicho, apresurémonos, apresurémonos– Kiba no planeaba quedarse más que lo estrictamente necesario, el calor había vuelto, esa multitud le había quitado la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido.

Unos muros de un brillante amarillo los cegó, eran considerablemente pequeños teniendo en cuenta a la persona que vivía en ella, no medían más de un metro. Lo siguieron con la vista, había un hombre parado frente a la puerta.

– Deben ser los ninja de Konoha, nuestra señora los está esperando, me alegro de su puntualidad– se movió para abrirles el paso, pero antes de que avanzaran señaló a Akamaru– debo asegurarme que el perro no tenga pulgas, no queremos alimañas entre los muebles o las mascotas– se escuchó un crujido en la mandíbula de Kiba, no se movió cuando el guardia puso sus manos sobre Akamaru.

Antes de poder gritar, Shino le sujetó y cubrió su boca, con ayuda de Hinata, le estaba haciendo una llave, su brazo izquierdo estaba detrás de su espalda casi de forma dolorosa. Sin embargo, Kiba retorcía tanto que parecía poder salirse por cualquier hueco para destarar su furia contra el hombre en frente suyo, quería molerlo a patadas. Pese a eso, Akamaru era ajeno a todo, él se sentía acariciado y reconfortado ante las manos expertas del hombre, haciendo el desentendido ante los sentimientos de su compañero.

– Está limpio, pueden pasar– Metieron a Kiba a la fuerza antes de que pudiera replicar, siendo Hinata quien agarrara al perro, dejando extrañado al guardia por la actitud tan rara de los jóvenes– increíble que unos niños tan pequeños hagan trabajos así.

Entraron a un jardín extenso, cubierto por un césped verde y flores que formaban pequeñas figuras de colores, a la derecha estaba un estanque con peces, a la izquierda árboles en pleno crecimiento.

– ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Akamaru no es un perro cualquiera, él está más limpio que cualquier animal que habite por aquí!– sus réplicas no eran más que palabras masticadas con mucha fuerza.

– Tranquilízate Kiba, no estamos aquí para pelear. Estamos aquí por una misión, estas cosas no deberían molestarte.

– No me puedo calmar, es imposible que puedan encontrar cualquier cosa en Akamaru… a quien debieron de expurgar sería a Shino, es él quien está lleno de bichos, ninguno de nuestro perros ha sufrido de plagas, en cambio Shino parece una andante…– Kiba se desentendió de todo lo que no fueran sus pensamientos.

– Ehh, Kiba– Hinata fue ignorada, su compañero seguía gruñendo.

– Déjalo Hinata, él siempre ha sido muy bocazas. Es difícil que algo así me afecte, ya estoy acostumbrado.

– _Mentira– _el aura oscura de Shino era imposible de ignorar, tal vez era porque esa aura, ahora que veía mejor, era un enjambre listo para el ataque– _y Kiba sigue siendo ajeno a ésta situación, me recuerda mucho a Naruto–kun._– empezaba a divertirse con la actitud de esos dos.

– Kiba, deja de balbucear– la voz de ultratumba que usó Shino logró detenerlo, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, ver esa faceta que pocas veces mostraba, siempre lo asustaba– dejando de lado tu disgusto, debemos presentarnos de forma adecuada.

– Sí, sí, creo que tienes razón, pero me molesta que crean eso de Akamaru siendo que entre nosotros…– no pudo seguir hablando, un enjambre de insectos estaba subiendo por sus pies.

Ignorando los gestos de asco y patadas que daba para quitárselos de encima, Shino se adelantó, y con él los insectos desaparecieron, dejando a Kiba estupefacto y con pequeños temblores; Akamaru había tenido la precaución de quedarse en los brazos de Hinata, había sido capaz de oler el estado del domador de insectos, no era tonto para volver con su compañero, quien siempre hacia ese tipo de idioteces. Los siguientes días tendría una mirada amenazante, oculta detrás de unas gafas oscuras, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, en algún momento sería capaz de guardar sus pensamientos antes de que salieran por su boca… o Shino aprendería a lidiar con su forma tan directa de hablar. Hinata sólo observaba la graciosa escena entre los dos, no esperaba que Kiba pudiera ser "domado" tan fácilmente por el ser más callado de los tres, si no es que de toda la generación, pero debía admitir que también había temblado ante la actitud del Aburame, entendía por qué era un clan tan temido y no sólo por su astucia, poder y habilidades.

En las puertas principales de la casa les esperaba un sirviente, quien, sin hablar, los llevó por largos y amplios pasillos. Se parecía un poco a las guaridas de Akatsuki, pensó Hinata, diseñados para confundir y tan estrechos que dos adultos serían incapaces de caminar lado a lado. Llegaron a un pequeño jardín interno, no mayor de veinte metros cuadrados, con una mesa de cristal sobre el pasto y una silla, sobre ella estaba sentada el señor, bastante afeminado en figura, casi parecía una mujer. Bebía tranquilamente una taza de té, los miró, sin duda parecía una mujer, al levantarse el largo cabello verde ondeo con el viento, tenía unos hermosos ojos plateados, piel bronceada y rasgos tan finos, sino era mujer era el hombre más… _femenino_ que habían visto es sus cortas vidas; no habían escuchado que su cliente fuera mujer, ni siquiera habían escuchado que una mujer pudiera ser señor… señora feudal.

– Al fin han llegado, temía que pasaran semanas antes de que pudiéramos tener noticias de Konoha– se levantó de su silla con intensa aflicción– me alegra haberme equivocado, pero me han encontrado en la hora de mi té ¿Gustan acompañarme? –pidió más sillas para sus invitados, tazas y té – Tal vez no han comido nada, que descortesía la mía– pareció avergonzarse por su "falta de cortesía"– soy como mi marido solía decirme, una dulce y torpe olvidadiza– se perdió en sus recuerdos.

– No es necesario, gracias. Hace poco comimos– Shino se obligó a dirigirle la palabra.

– Una lástima, pero siéntense, no les dejaré rechazarme una taza de té– dijo cuándo los sirvientes traían todo lo pedido, sus ojos tomaron un matiz serio, amenazante– no me he presentado mi nombre es Natsume Kaoru, qué será de la olvidadiza de mí –su rostro se iluminó, como si hubiese descubierto una gran verdad– a lo importante, a lo importante, he sido la líder de ésta aldea desde hace dos años, los mismos que lleva muerto mi querido Shori– su tristeza formaba una neblina sumamente espesa entre ellos, lágrimas amenazaban con salir– pero no puedo vivir todos los días en la tristeza, debo seguir adelante por el bien de todo lo amado por Shori. –su determinación se impuso sobre la tristeza– ahora ustedes, preséntense, me gustaría saber sus nombres.– volvió a cambiar a un estado tranquilo.

Se quedaron callados, era difícil hablar cuando estaban aturdidos por tan drásticos cambios de humor, no recomendables ni típicos en el comportamiento de ningún líder, señor feudal, kage, ni nadie quien tuviese un poco de poder y responsabilidad sobre otras personas. Era impresionante que una persona como ella pudiera llevar con tanta tranquilidad y de forma tan bien organizada toda esa población, dos años y esa pequeña aldea seguía en pie, cualquiera diría que eso era imposible por su gobernante tan… _extravagante_, afectando con sus decisiones el bienestar de la aldea. El pensamiento de que alguien más fuera quien tomaba las decisiones o que ella no era más que un adorno que servía para asuntos externos cruzó por sus mentes.

– Mi nombre es Shino Aburame, soy el líder de esta misión, mi compañero Inuzuka Kiba, su perro se llama Akamaru, y nuestra compañera Hinata– dudo por un segundo si debía mencionar o no su apellido, pero creyó más prudente no hacerlo, así mismo ella no parecía tener un afecto especial por el clan en el que había nacido. La miró discretamente, no parecía enfadada, molesta o disgustada, había acertado.

– Pero bueno, niños, nunca pensé que unos niños fueran capaces de hacer trabajos tan peligrosos, harán que me arrepienta de haberlos llamado, niños, sin embargo no me pudo dar el lujo de hacerlo. Siéntense, siéntense que el té se enfría, si preferían otra cosa debieron decírmelo antes; no, no es que los regañe, vamos niños, sin pena.

– Escuche señora, no… –calló un quejido de dolor, Shino le había pateado en el tobillo– perdón, señora feudal, pero me gustaría que dejara de llamarnos niños, estamos aquí como shinobis, no como visitantes. –volvió a omitir un quejido de dolor, Hinata había logrado que Akamaru le mordiera la mano, suavemente, sin embargo sus colmillos arañaron su piel.

– Entiendo, entiendo, no se preocupen… jóvenes, los llamaré por su nombre… pero será en otro momento –su gesto despreocupado e infantil, se tornó serio– es hora de que hablamos de su misión.

– Permítame, deseo ver si nuestras instrucciones son correctas, – Shino no supo cómo sentirse ante la penetrante mirada que le dio, tal vez no debería interrumpirle cuando hablaba– estamos aquí debido a los últimos y frecuentes robos que se dan por la tarde. Personas han visto a los delincuentes, sin embargo no han podido atraparlos. Nosotros los buscaremos, al encontrarlos les proporcionaremos la información para que puedan actuar. De sernos posible ayudaremos en su captura.

– Sin duda, no te has equivocado joven Shino– una mueca de orgullo brilló en su rostro– efectivamente, somos una comunidad pacífica, por eso estamos alejados de la mayoría de las aldeas, por lo que no sabemos actuar correctamente ante estas situaciones– una extraña aura de tristeza la cubrió– por eso requiero su ayuda, de ser posible, que actúen desde hoy.

– Así será, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

– Somos el mejor equipo de rastreo que jamás verá, ¡Se lo aseguro!– Todos se le quedaron viendo; emocionado, se había levantado bruscamente. Creyó que sus palabras habían hecho eco en los corazones de los demás, pero cuando sitió algo caliente derramándosele encima, entendió que había tirado el té, quemaba como los mil infiernos.

– Jaja, su compañero es muy gracioso– Hinata y Shino sólo pudieron verlo con vergüenza, en tanto Natsume se reía sin remordimientos.– muy bien jóvenes, espero no importunarlos, pero debo continuar con mis deberes. Les pido que hagan su mejor esfuerzo. Joven Kiba, si lo desea puede pasar al baño para refrescarse, uno de nuestros sirvientes le acompañará.

– Se lo agradecemos– Hinata habló por los tres, Kiba parecía incapaz de hacer algo que no fuera brincar y Shino, de alguna manera, parecía compartir su dolor. Los hombres resultaban muy sensibles en algunas ocasiones.

– Kiba, te esperaremos afuera.– ignorando lo que sería un reclamo, se dirigieron a la salida.

– Shino, también notaste lo espeso y difícil que es moverse por el bosque.– ellos habían ido por el único camino que permitía moverse libremente, sin embargo, debía existir otra ruta, un pasaje secreto o un grupo de ciudadanos que sólo inventaban cuentos para salirse con la suya.

– Lo hice, tenemos poco menos de tres horas para inspeccionar los alrededores, después de eso seguramente actuarán.

– ¿Roban algo en especial?

– Dinero y pequeños objetos de valor que encuentran en los establecimientos con poca seguridad.– le hizo un gesto de despedida al guardia, pero se quedaron quietos un paso después.

– La aldea no es muy grande. Podremos cubrir más terreno si nos separamos.–Shino asintió– ¿Tus insectos pueden crear un perímetro fuera de la aldea?– él movió ligeramente la cabeza, sus lentes brillaron; definitivamente le agradaba la actitud de su compañero, ya lo había hecho.

– Entiendo

–0–0–0–0–

Estaba atardeciendo, Hinata no sabía qué pensar, cada casa, negocio y construcción era capaz de guardar lo que habían estado robando, pero nadie parecía tenerles desconfianza ni trataban de huir de ellos. El muro estaba rodeado por varios cientos metros de árboles y vegetación difíciles de atravesar, sin embargo las copas de los árboles permitían moverse libremente, ¿Se estarían enfrentando a otros ninjas? No había razón para que bandidos atacaran una y otra vez la misma pequeña aldea sin atractivo para robarse pequeños botines, mercenarios o cazadores de tesoros tampoco deberían tener gran interés, ¿Buscarían algo en especial?

La hora preferida de los robos había sido tranquila, nada había pasado. Pensar que era una simple coincidencia sería descuidado, dudaba que se hubieran detenido y no sabía si aceptar la posibilidad de que supieran que estaban allí.

Llegaba la hora de reunirse con los demás, suspiró con resignación, no había sido capaz de encontrar nada que les diera una pista o un rastro que les pudiera indicar el camino a seguir. Frunció el ceño, no sabía si era normal, un bandido o ladrón común forzaría cerraduras, dejaría algún desastre en el lugar asaltado, sin embargo la gente del lugar no ponía candados o aseguraba sus puertas y las posibles huellas que dejaban se borraban entre todas las demás que las personas hacían cada día. Fuera de la aldea tampoco había huellas, eso la desconcertaba, el único camino libre era por el que había llegado, no importaba que este fuese pedregoso, debían dejar algún rastro; además, en la zona tupida de árboles, el suelo era una combinación de pasto y piedras, sin duda difícil para moverse. No tenía sentido. Ni siquiera una moneda o joya estaba tirada fuera de la aldea, eso o su Byakugan aún era débil, cosa que tampoco le hacía gracia.

Kiba y Shino llegaban casi al mismo tiempo, se veían cansados y acalorados, la temperatura no estaba muy alta, había disminuido bastante, pero seguía sintiéndose un calor húmedo que los hacía sudar.

– No encontré nada, tantos olores confunden mi nariz, no hay ninguno en particular que llame nuestra atención.

– Yo tampoco encontré nada extraño, mis insectos no han reportado por sospechosos.

– Ningun aldeano parece ser responsable y los caminos están limpios.

Kiba suspiró fuertemente, terminar todo al primer día no había sido posible. Pero no era del todo malo, podía aprovechar de refrescarse un poco, se sentía pegajoso, acalorado y estaba seguro que su ropa estaría llena de manchas de sudor, lavar no era una de sus actividades favoritas, con suerte podría hacerlo al mismo tiempo de bañarse.

– Oi, Shino, no has dicho en dónde nos quedaremos.

– Planeaba ubicarnos en el bosque, es el mejor lugar para una emboscada.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Shino. Encontré un pequeño arroyo en el lado este, podemos acampar junto a él.

– No se diga más, ¡vamos!– nada se comparaba a una ducha bien fría por la noche, sin esperar a nadie, empezó a correr

– ¡Kiba, es para el otro lado!– se detuvo de golpe, dio media vuelta y siguió corriendo.– Shino, el último en llegar prepara la cena– Hinata sonrió al domador de insectos antes de seguir a su compañero. El domador de insectos sonrió levemente, no era el mejor cocinero pero algo podría hacer.

Sin deseo de correr, se fue despacio.

Localizarlos fue fácil, pero le sorprendió ver a una Hinata más fresca –sólo con unas bermudas negras y una playera color rojo oscuro– encendiendo una fogata, la tienda ya estaba alzada, no se había tardado tanto. Kiba seguramente estaría chapoteando por ahí. Él también necesitaba refrescarse, se volvía molesto seguir con toda su ropa encima, se sentía como en un horno.

– Kiba prometió traer pescado, hace poco se fue, así que va a tardar.– se sorprendió ligeramente de que lo hubiera visto, estaba detrás de unos árboles, quizá no había sido tan sigiloso como había pensado o Kiba tenía razón, eran buenos encontrando personas.

– Los ladrones– inició, sentándose al lado del fuego.

– Lo sé. El pueblo es pequeño, no hay rastro de que alguien haya invadido. Los caminos están limpios y son difíciles de atravesar. Los árboles en cambio son excelentes.

– Hay algo que no va bien.– frunció el ceño, algo no tenía lógica. Pueblo pequeño, robos consecutivos, entradas y salidas limpias, aldeanos que seguían sus rutinas sin importar el miedo… ¿Había alguna trampa? ¿Alguien les estaría mintiendo? Pero lo más intrigante era el ¿Por qué? ¿Con que fin?

– ¡Shino, pequeña tortuga! Creí que llegarías hasta mañana– una toalla cayó sobre su cabeza, estaba mojada– Hinata traje los peces, vamos a cocinarlos que muerto de hambre. Y tú Shino, mejor te vas a bañar, ¡seguro que hueles fatal!– fingió olerlo y taparse la nariz dramáticamente– uff, y yo creía que sólo los mariscos podrían oler así– soltó una carcajada, ignoró cuando Shino se levantó apuradamente, pasó a su lado, y siguió riendo aun cuando la amenaza de su furia se cernía sobre su cuello. Después de tres minutos se calló, con una expresión algo seria– Ese Shino debe aprender a relajarse, sé que esta no es una situación normal, al menos no para una misión rango C. sin embargo, se freirá el cerebro pensando en todos los posibles escenarios y mi instinto me dice que esto no lo resolveremos pensando.– esperó por un regaño, un sermón parecido a los que le daba su compañero, Hinata también era racional, pero ella también debía entender que había cosas que el cerebro no era capaz de descubrir.

– Deberías aprender otra forma de distraerlo, o es posible que termines siendo comida de insecto– ambos se sonrieron. Hinata estaba de acuerdo, existían cosas que sólo pensando nunca se resolverían.

– Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero eso será para otra ocasión, ¡tengo hambre y quiero que ese pescado este bien cocinado!

– Prefiero un perro bien asado.

Apenas les dio tiempo de reaccionar, esquivaron la llamarada que se dirigía a su campamento, Hinata se aferró a las ramas de un árbol, viendo quemarse la tienda y árboles caer. Kiba estaba detrás de unos arbustos, Akamaru a su lado. Esperaron por algo más, pero nadie aparecía, con el viento en contra el Inuzuka no sabía contra cuantos se enfrentaban, Hinata activó su Byakugan, tres o cuatro personas, había una mancha intermitente justo en el límite de su visión, Shino se dirigía hacia ellos, alertado por el estruendo.

- No se preocupen, esperaremos a que llegue su amigo, no queremos que esto termine rápido.

Kiba maldijo en voz baja, sabía que algo fuera de lo común ocurría, pero ¿¡no pudo esperar para después de la cena!?

Miró hacia Hinata, buscando algún indicio que le indicara qué hacer, moverse les daría su posición –si es que todavía no la tenían- y retroceder para agruparse tampoco le agradaba y no creía que fueran capaces de huir, no se habían dado cuenta de cuándo llegaron, ni siquiera el momento en que iban a ser incinerado sino fuera por su advertencia.

Gruñó con fuerza, alcanzando a Hinata casi al mismo tiempo que Shino.

- No puedo creer que nos hayan llamado por algo como esto.- era un hombre chaparro, un poco más bajo que Naruto, y eso era mucho decir, tenía una larga cabellera verde lisa y vestí todo de negro.- estar robando en este lugar olvidado sólo para atraer a estos niños.

- Pelear contra estos criajos no será divertido.- Era el doble de alto que el primero, pelón, con su torso musculoso cubierto de vendas

- Pero la recompensa vale la pena.- el tercero sólo era un poco más alto que el primero, cabello corto café, vestido igualmente de negro.- sólo tenemos que capturar a la chica, los otros dos sólo estorban, dijo que ni importaba si matábamos a alguno de los niños siempre y cuando nuestro objetivo quede ileso.

- Matar a un par de genins, no veo la diversión, pero el dinero valdrá la pena, no pensé que saquear esta pequeña aldea también nos daría dinero.

...

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola, hace años que no les traigo un capítulo. Muchas excusas, pero espero que quienes lean este capítulo lo disfruten, trataré de tardar menos con el siguiene, pero no puedo prometer nada, me esta costando un poco -de hecho es por eso que no publicaba y he decidido partir el capítulo en dos-.

Así que espero lo disfruten, y todo comentario será bien recibido =)


End file.
